Nada es lo que parece
by Fam. Andry Grandchester
Summary: Albert se va de viaje al regresar... Williams repudia a Candy y se casa con Eliza. Candy encuentra a su hermana, Terry la ayuda y en un viaje para sanar su corazon descrubre una verdad que prueba que nada es lo que parece...
1. Chapter 1

**Es la misma historia solo que con menos horrores ortográficos, Gracias CECYALBERTHFAN, sabíamos que tenía sus errores pero no tantos, en la medida de lo posible los corregimos pero aun así imagino que uno que otro se me paso, espero no sean tantos gracias por hacerme ver… igual revisaremos los otros fic a conciencia y tendremos más cuidado con los próximos…**

* * *

NADA ES LO QUE PARECE

Por pecosa & Armand

Era una noche fría, llovía los nervios de ese hombre estaban a punta, hasta que oyó aquel pequeño llanto que invadió la casa su hijo o hija había nacido estaba feliz pronto saldría el médico a avisarle, se levanto y miro fijo a la puerta pero el doctor no salía; se preocupo mas pero luego otro pequeño llanto invadió el lugar se sorprendió acaso seria…. el doctor salió por fin lo vio a los ojos y con una solemne sonrisa dijo : felicidades es usted el afortunado padre de dos hermosas jovencitas, el rubio no podía creerlo entro corriendo al cuarto donde se encontraba su mujer y sus hijas… dos eran dos, dos pequeñas e inocentes criaturas tan idénticas como el agua o eso parecía. Beso a su mujer y le dio las gracias luego miro a sus ángeles y les beso la frente todo era perfecto o eso pensaba… un mes transcurrió sus pequeñas eran fuertes y su mujer se encontraba lista para salir de viaje el matrimonio de rubios dejaría América para ir a Canadá y presentar a sus primogénitas. La rubia entro al cuarto de sus pequeñas y un grito de terror, dolor y desesperación estremeció toda la casa, faltaba una pequeña en su cuna solo una nota que decía _"**les advertí que jamás serian felices… esta es mi venganza primita**_**" la buscaron por todas partes pero fue inútil no la encontraron pero no perderían la esperanza jamás.**

Casi veinte años después en Chicago

Una hermosa enfermera rubia salía de su turno en el hospital y se llegaba a su apartamento al llegar a la puerta un delicioso olor a estofado se camuflaba por las rendijas, su corazón se agito, rápidamente abrió la puerta entro cerró los ojos, aspiro el olor una sonrisa se asomo a sus labios y dio un brinco cual niña... salió de su transe al escuchar una carcajada sabía bien de quien era -hay pequeña no cambias extendía los brazos para recibirla en sus brazos –Albert dijo la rubia que corre hacia él y lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos

Candy: hola Albert me alegra mucho que estés aquí? Hace cuanto llegaste? Fueron muchos meses esta ocasión? Me hiciste estofado y ríe

Albert: vaya, vaya que montón de preguntas sonreía el rubio... Creo que sigues siendo una glotona (ella hace puchero, el ríe) me escape del trabajo necesitaba paz, si hice un delicioso estofado para que cenemos y me alegra mucho que te alegre verme la besa en la frente

Después de que le dijera a Candy que él era el tío abuelo William, ella permaneció unos meses en el Hogar de Pony luego decidió regresar a Chicago y seguir viviendo en su departamento Albert le ayudo a regresar al Hospital de Sta. Juana, pues ella seguía siendo igual de independiente si por ella fuera trabajaría con el Dr. Martin pero Albert creía que era peligroso y se negó rotundamente por lo que hizo un trato con ella la dejaría hacer su vida sin apoyo del apellido hasta que cumpliera 21 años y fuera presentada a la sociedad si aceptaba integrarse al hospital o decía a todos los medios que era una Andry y trabajaba en la clínica feliz ella no tuvo opción y acepto la primera, pero no dejaría de vivir en su apartamento, él acepto y cuando este se encuentra agobiado por su trabajo o familia (Tía Abuela o los Legan) se escapa y refugia en el departamento con la compañía de su Candy.

Candy le ayuda a servir la mesa y comienzan a cenar

Candy: dime Albert ahora porque te escapaste o de quien te escapaste tenías ya dos meses que no venias.

Albert: Vaya no cambias que curiosa, la verdad (suspira) de la tía abuela (Candy ríe, Albert la ve a los ojos) no deberías de reír le dice con reproche porque se debe a tu culpa.

Candy: queeee? Por qué se debe a mi culpa (de manera sobresaltada)

Albert: porque se aproxima tu cumpleaños número 21 te acuerdas pequeña

Candy: (cara de fastidio) todavía sigues con eso pensé que acabarías aceptando mis ruegos y anularías la adopción, anúlala si por favor sabes que no me gusta tener el peso del apellido Andry en mis espaldas

Albert: lo sé pero eres mi familia y se lo prometí a Anthony, Ster y Archie, no será tan malo Candy seguirás trabajando solo te presentaremos como la Heredera es mas diré que eres mi hermana para que no te molesten por tener un padre tan joven (Saca pecho ambos ríen), eres lo único que tengo.

Candy: (triste y pensativa) De acuerdo y cuando será la dichosa presentación

Albert: dentro de ocho meses una semana después de tu cumpleaños pequeña (ella hace puchero) ahhh… además del estofado te hice pastel de chocolate…

Candy: ahhhh pastel de chocolate (los ojos de la rubia se llenan de brillo, para después poner cara de fastidio) de acuerdo dime que mas pasa, primero tu visita para darme la noticia, el estofado para calmarme que falta… a que debo el pastel dime ya sin rodeos

Albert: vaya que me conoces, (suspira la ve a los ojos y vuelve a suspirar) la tía se hará cargo de todo yo tendré que viajar y creo que será por casi 9 meses pero estaré aquí para tu cumpleaños, la fiesta y prometo escribirte

La rubia se levanta de la silla con cara de enojo y muy sorprendida, sabía que esta visita traía cola, el rubio la ve y espera el regaño, pero para su asombro ella solo se acerca lo abraza y le dice: - te voy a extrañar, escríbeme, estoy cansada buenas noches y se retira a su habitación, el joven se sorprende y la llama pero no obtiene respuesta oye la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y todo queda en silencio. Candy se tira a la cama y llora en silencio no sabe porque si es por enojo o se siente dolida pero llora hasta quedarse dormida, el joven recoge todo y limpia, sobre la mesa ve el pastel ella ni lo toco, imagina que está realmente enojada, por lo cual escribe una nota lo deja sobre el postre y se marcha, partirá mañana y no tuvo tiempo de decírselo.

Candy se levanta ya es de mañana, sale de su cuarto y lo busca, lo llama y no tiene respuesta entra a la cocina y ve el pastel, piensa para ella que no ha debido comportarse como niña chiquita pero ya que, descubre el pastel y ve la nota la lee "Pequeña lamento haberte molestado de esa forma, no me diste el tiempo de decirte que parto mañana, te escribiré lo prometo y te veré en tu cumpleaños te quiero mucho no lo olvides con cariño el tonto de tu amigo " ella suspira, si… se dice "Amigo, mi amigo" come una tajada de pastel se alista y va hacia el hospital.

Tres meses después una inesperada visita toca a su puerta, ella abre - **George hola que hace aquí pase.**

George: lo siento señorita vine a recogerla el sr William solicita su presencia en la casa Andry

Candy: (sorprendida) Albert regreso tan rápido dijo que tardaría mas. Piensa para sí misma estará enojado conmigo que no vino personalmente eso sí que es raro

George: señorita debe darse prisa por favor (Candy asiente toma su bolso y salen).

Al llegar a la mansión la espera Archie que la abraza y reta por tenerlo tan abandonado, ella pregunta por Annie ella había viajo a florida a visitar a Paty lamentablemente la rubia no la pudo acompañar.

Candy: Archie has visto a Albert me extraña que viniera y no fuera a buscarme está enojado conmigo.

Archie: no gatita llego esta mañana en compañía de los queridísimos Legan se encerró en el estudio con ellos y la Tía y me acaban de llamar por que ha citado a una reunión, raro verdad (ambos asienten con la cabeza)

George quien había entrado al estudio, sale y llamas a los jóvenes quienes intrigados entran para encontrase un ambiente muy tenso, una tía abuela algo desconcertada, dos hermanos con una gran sonrisa de malicia en su cara y un William dándoles la espalda

Buenas tardes! dicen al unisón ambos chicos. Pero no obtienen respuesta. George se dispone a salir

William: (sin darse vuelta) no te vayas George quédate y escucha… los he citado para comunicarles varias decisiones que serán respetadas sin apelación o de lo contrario me veré forzado a tomar medidas más severas (los jóvenes se veían algo asombrado miraban a George en busca de respuestas pero este se veía igual de desconcertados que ellos, la Tía tenía la cabeza baja y la mira fija y los Legan no dejan de reír) Primero que nada continuo el rubio, les comunico mi compromiso con Elisa Legan.- ¡Queeee! (Gritaron los jóvenes y mano derecha al escuchar aquello mientras Candy sentía que la atravesaban con un chuchillo pero eso no sería lo pero) además continuo el joven patriarca por petición de mi futura esposa he decidido que tu Candice no serás mas una mancha, estorbo ni deshonra para mi familia por lo que te repudio como mi hija adoptiva y te exijo que dejes Chicago (Candy sintió que todo le daba vuelta quien era ese hombre, no podía ser su Albert que pasaba, Archie la sostiene al ver lo pálida que se puso) George intenta hablar **señ**… es interrumpido por William que se vuelve inmediata mente para verlos… sus ojos azules eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros… alza su voz ESO NO ES TODO MI LUNA DE MIL SERA EN LAKEWOOD POR LO QUE NO QUIERO QUE NI SE TE OCURRA IR A ESE ORFANATUCHO A REFUJIARTE… ENTIENDES CANDICE, DE SER ASI HARE QUE NO VUELVAN A RECIBIR NI UNA SOLA AYUDA ECONOMICA DE NADIE ENTIENDES… (un silencio invadió el estudio lagrimas corrían de los ojos de Candy, quien era él… miro a Elisa y Niel solo vio maldad, vio a Archie y George que no salían de su asombro, sin saber de dónde saco fuerza y se dirigió de manera digna a ese hombre, se sentía herida, dolida)- Acepto pero promete (mirando a los Legan) que no se meterán con el Hogar de Pony.

Albert: (la mira de abajo arriba) tienes dos días para irte o todo el poder de los Andry destruirá ese orfanatillo me entiendes! George te visitara mañana para qué firmes los papeles de repudio ahora lárgate de mi casa. No había terminado de decir esto cuando los puños de Archie arremetieron contra él, pero este se volvió y lo golpeo mas fuerte haciendo que el joven callera al suelo y gritando que si se interponía o ayudaba a esa mugrosa huérfana seria desheredado y repudiado él y toda su familia eso asombro a todos, Candy dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de esa casa Archie trato de seguirla pero fue detenido por la Tía Abuela, George no salía de su asombro pero estaba seguro que debía haber algún error.

Candy lloraba amargamente que había pasado era cierto ella no quería ser una Andry pero no era la forma, que le pasaba a Albert, que le hicieron , la había amenazado, echado y herido, donde iría... Llego a su departamento que haría… no podía ir al Hogar de Pony, ir a New York, no, no podía porque tal vez lo vería. Florida… no sabía estaba tan confundida que pasaba… y el hospital y su trabajo que pesadilla era esta…

Mientras ese mismo día un joven matrimonio llegaba de Canadá, llena de amor y esperanza de recuperar su pasado la joven rubia vio a su esposo Armand mientras el respiraba el olor de la brisa del mar. **Adonde iremos** pregunto Cami, el esposo la vio y con una sonrisa le contesto **New York para firmar el contrato y luego tal vez a la playa te parece Florida?**, el hombre no dejaba de contemplarla, realmente la amaba y cada vez que se encontraba con esos ojos celestes se perdía por completo, admiraba la valentía de su mujer para enfrentar los golpes de la vida y esa fe y esperanza por recuperar su pasado, ella lo vio como leyendo su mente y lo beso delicadamente en los labios –**amor crees que la encuentre** dijo ella al separar sus labios de él. –**eso espero** le contesto el pelinegro y termino besándola.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Candy regreso más temprano del trabajo al cual no pudo asistir ya que con la misma influencia con la que Albert la había reincorporado ahora había logrado que la despidieran de nuevo, se dirigió a la clínica feliz pero el Dr. Martin no podía darle empleo ya que el que alguna vez fue su amigo ahora lo amenazaba con quitarle la propiedad por lo de la hipoteca si la contrataba, la rubia no se sorprendió y tranquilizo al viejo doctor, este le dio una carta de recomendación y le hablo de su amigo un doctor del hospital central en Florida ella acepto ya tenía planeado dirigirse allá y con esa carta sería más fácil obtener empleo, al llegar un auto con el emblema de los Andry la esperaba en la entrada principal de la casa se estremeció, pero de manera digna se dirigió hacia su apartamento al llegar encontró aun George algo serio, dolido o tal vez molesto, la vio con pena, realmente estaba triste, ella sabiendo a lo que venía respiro profundo y le dio una sonrisa fingida abrió la puerta y lo invito a pasar- **tranquilícese George por favor **le dijo mientras el entraba** dígame como esta Archie?** Pregunto la rubia mientras extendía la mano para pedir los papeles que debía firmar

George: molesto, la señora Elroy no lo deja venir teme que el Sr. William cumpla su promesa…señorita ya sabe que hará (se nota realmente preocupado, el aprecia a esa niña que ahora es todo una mujer madura y que había rescatado en México y llevado a Inglaterra)

Candy: pienso ir a Florida no creo tener otro lugar, respira con resignación y devuelve los papeles ya firmados.

George: señorita yo tengo un apartamento allá es pequeño pero cómodo, además puedo hablar con el Dr. Clemens director del Hospital Central para que la contrate, permítame ayudarle por favor (lo decía con suplica).

Candy: (lo abraza y llora amargamente este corresponde al abrazo y la consuela sabe que todo ha sido muy rápido y doloroso, muchos golpes en apenas dos días, un poco más tranquila le dice), **Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia podría causarle problemas**, (el hombre la separa y le dice tiernamente)

George: no comparto las ideas de William… está muy raro, actúa raro y hace todo lo que Elisa le indica parece que no fuera él. Ese departamento es de mi propiedad por lo que no sabrán que usted lo usara, sabe creo que será lo mejor, además me han pedido que le informe que debe cortar toda relación con el joven Archivald o arremeterán con el Hogar de Pony (Candy lo oía con asombro, se había vuelto abrazar de él buscando protección) señorita por su protección permítame aconsejarla vaya a Florida use otro nombre hasta que descubra que pasa, use mi apartamento e incorpórese al hospital central no busque a sus amigas las señoritas O 'Bryan y Britter por el momento (Candy lo veía atónita, pero comprendiendo acepto)

Candy: como me llamare?

George: Invente un nombre que use de pila puede ser el mismo apellido White, señorita, déjeme llevarla hoy mismo por favor.

Candy: tan rápido pero Albert me dio dos días, que sabe usted que no me quiere decir

George: me temo que el joven Niel quiera aprovecharse, es mejor adelantarnos (Candy acepta) le daré 3 horas para que aliste lo que pueda y partamos.

Candy: recoge algo de ropa mientras piensa en un nombre, al terminarse el tiempo George la recoge y la lleva a la estación de tren, él la acompañara le dijo al sr. William que tenía pendientes en New York y que debería ausentarse este ni se inmuto y asintió con la cabeza.

El viaje era largo – **George**- rompió Candy el silencio -**usted cree que Albert es chantajeado, es una tontería lo sé pero es como si fuera otra persona sabe** (los ojos se le cristalizaban).

George: Eso deseo investigar! Señorita Candy… **Julieta interrumpió la rubia… Julieta Johnson, ya que viviré en su apartamento creo es lo mejor… le molesta** (el hombre la mira y niega con la cabeza) descanse la despertare cuando estemos en Florida.

Al llegar a Florida dos días después, se dirigen al apartamento que quedaba a dos cuadras del hospital, era un lugar pequeño de tres piezas el cuarto principal que tenía chimenea aun lado de esta la cama y un sofá y una pequeña mesita, luego el cuarto del baño y la cocina, era muy pequeño pero acogedor, inmediatamente de dejar las cosas y asearse se dirigieron al Hospital, el hombre hablo con su amigo y explico la situación solicitando toda la discreción del mundo, este acepto e incorporo a Julieta (Candy) a su equipo de trabajo dándole dos semanas para que descansara y se adaptara.

George: Señorita Can… Julieta por favor acepte este dinero no es mucho pero le ayudara, si desea hablar conmigo envié una carta o telegrama con el seudónimo de Peter Groom un viejo amigo mío que vive en Asia, no se preocupe por el joven Archivald velare porque se encuentre bien. Lamento dejarla tan rápido pero debo irme ya.

Candy: gracias! Lo abraza, luego que este se va se tira a la cama y llora hasta quedarse dormida, a la mañana siguiente decide escribir una carta a sus madres pero temiendo que sea interceptada por los Andry la envía al rancho de su amigo y hermano Tom donde explica todo lo sucedido y solicita que no se comuniquen con ella hasta que sea seguro y de hacerlo sea por medio de Tom o Jimmy usando el nombre de Julieta Johnson, al salir a dejar la carta al correo se topa a sus amigas Paty y Annie si bien el hombre le aconsejo no buscarlas esto fue obra del destino, las amigas se sorprenden al escuchar entre llanto todo lo ocurrido y el cambio de Albert, pero no la dejaran sola y la acompañan a comprar cosas para su nuevo hogar, al pasar por una peluquería le aconsejan cambiar su look, por lo que después de muchas pruebas compran una peluca color castaña unos falsos lentes… nadie la reconocerá, salían todos los días y Paty le ensañaba muy bien la ciudad. Una mañana dos días antes de terminar su licencia, tocan la puerta del apartamento Candy abre y de inmediato se ve sorprendida por los brazos de su amiga Annie quien llora de manera desconsolada y le ensaña un telegrama que acaba de recibir _"Annie lamento terminar así. No puedo estar con una huérfana sin apellido, haz tu vida. Archivald Cornwall" _-esto no puede ser dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga el no es así espera no saquemos ideas, le escribiré a George para que me informe, así lo hizo al día siguiente recibe un largo telegrama del hombre "debe ser trampa. El joven recibió uno parecido. Esta muy triste. Partiremos mañana para aclarar problema. Cosas aquí están mal. Joven Niel la busca con desespero, está obsesionado. Nos vemos en apartamento dentro de 3 días. Cite a la señorita Annie. "

A la mañana siguiente Candy recibe un telegrama que si bien la asombra no la atemoriza era de Archie. El día de la reunión llega, Annie se encuentra sentada cabizbaja en la cama al llegar al pequeño departamento George está sorprendido por lo cambiado del lugar realmente necesitaba del toque femenino, Archie corrió a abrazar a Annie y besa sorprendiéndola, esta llora en sus brazos, él la ve con ternura y dice – **dime que lo que dice ese telegrama no es verdad** (Annie se aparta y lo mira con incertidumbre) Candy se acerca y entrega los 2 telegramas este lee el de Annie y se sienta desconcertado a la par de la chica – **yo no envié esto**, lee el otro y con cara de enojo dice – **Candy tu no crees esto verdad**.

Candy sonríe- **Julieta, ahora debes llamarme así** **y no sé que no piensas esos, eres mi paladín te acuerdas** este se levanta y se abrazan –**mira-** el chico extiende el papel a George y este lee indignado "_No deseo verte más. Eres una asesina por tu culpa murieron mi primo y hermano. Me alegra que no seas una Andry"_. Archivald luego mira a Annie que aun no dice nada y está muy callada.

Archie: Annie no me crees

Candy: Annie que pasa (Ambos se ven y la miran)

Annie:(suspira y con ojos llorosos mira a Archie) es mejor que terminemos

Archie: Annie! (Sintió mil dagas que lo atravesaba) pero yo te amo y juro que no mande (la chica lo interrumpe poniendo un dedo en su boca)

Annie: piensa por un momento quien mando esto nos quiere separar y seguro son los Legan tendrías problemas con Albert y eso podría perjudicar a Candy.

Candy: Julieta (interrumpe) y no lo creo, no pueden separarse

George: lo mejor sería que si (todos se sorprendieron Archie lo ve con furia) no me vean así la señorita Britter tiene algo de razón, si fingen separarse por un tiempo tal vez podamos investigar que pasa y descubrir que es todo esto

Archie: me niego (Annie lo abraza con cariño)

Annie: podría ser peor si estamos juntos, quien sabe que otras trampas nos pongan será un breve tiempo, veras (quería contener las lagrimas y apretaba el abrazo)

Archie: (resignado y correspondiendo el abrazo) cuando dejaste de ser la chica cobarde para ser tan valiente, estaremos en contacto no sé cómo y no dejaremos que ningún chisme nos afecte (ella asiente y se besan).

Candy: cos, cos, cos (ellos sonrojados la ven) –lo mejor sería que tampoco nos veamos más es muy peligroso verdad George (este asiente)

George: más aun porque el joven Niel la busca. Podría sospechar y seguir a alguno, lo mejor es que no se vean mas, aunque su disfraz es muy bueno no podemos arriesgarnos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron esa noche entre lágrimas y esperanza de encontrar la verdad, Candy fue a trabajar al Hospital, George y Archie se marcharon a Chicago y Annie iría al Hogar de Pony para estar al pendiente.

En New York una pareja espera con ansias en un café a ese sujeto que tal vez pueda darle noticias de su pasado.

FLASH BACK

Cami: Mira Armand es Otelo vamos a verla (con suplica)

Armand: amorrr, (la mira con dulzura estaba cansado por el trajín del día con los socios), nunca te he negado nada iré a ver si hay entradas, espérame (ella lo abraza y saca la lengua haciendo un mohín de triunfo.)Cami ve distraída el gran afiche cuando siente que bruscamente la toman del brazo y dan vuelta.

Chica: que haces aquí juraste alejarte, vete, vete, deja ya de ser una sombra entre él y yo.

Cami: (sorprendida miraba la cara de odio, dolor inclusive podría jurar que frustración y miedo de aquella chica) Perdón me está confundiendo. Plasf! Solo sintió el ardor en su mejilla.

Chica: déjame ser feliz… tu estas completa él debe quedarse conmigo yo le salve la vida él me ama, oíste me ama y nos vamos a casar

**Susana!** Se escucho la ronca y enojada voz de un hombre que se acercaba a la chica. Cami aun sorprendida siente miedo al ver la forma en que este hombre la ve no puede evitar gritar el nombre de su esposo.

Susana: Terry, Terry, dile que se marche, dile que me amas, que la has olvidado y te casaras conmigo.

Pero el actor no escuchaba se había quedado perplejo al verla, era ella Candy, su Candy después de tanto tiempo, pero ahí porque hay y quién era ese Armand al que le grito… la vio fijamente buscando esas esmeraldas que no lo dejan dormir y cuando dio con sus ojos un vuelco dio su corazón y dijo con dolor: **tú no eres Candy!**, en ese momento Armand llego al lado de su esposa ella está de pie con su mano en la mejilla y temblaba.

Armand: Amor que pasa, porque tiemblas, quienes son ustedes que le hicieron a mi esposa (volviendo a ver a los jóvenes, Cami solo lo abrazo)

Terry: lamento si mi prometida (la mira con furia, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el matrimonio) le hizo algo, me llamo Terrence Grandchester y realmente déjeme decirle que usted se parece mucho a (fue interrumpido por Susana)

Susana: Lárgate, lárgate, él es mío… solo mío, vete… vete, (Terrence la agarra por el brazo para evitar se vaya contra de la chica, hace una seña al chofer).

Terry: llévala a su casa y no la vuelvas a traer(sus ojos lo vieron con furia y a lo lejos mientras la llevaba solo se escuchaba un te amo mi amor)

Armand: claramente se ve que su prometida tiene problemas emocionales, (mirando la roja mejilla de su esposa), debería llevarla a un especialista no lo demandare por el ataque a mi esposa, vamos cariño no habían entradas.

Terry: esperen permitan que los invite, yo soy el actor principal y sería un honor para mí que aceptaran mi oferta como disculpa

Armand: (con sarcasmo) para que siga comiéndose a mi esposa como lo está haciendo ahora… NO GRACIAS!

Terry: reaccionando lo lamento es que se parece tanto aaaa…

Cami: Candy verdad, usted la llamo así, (se suelta del abrazo de su amado y corre junto a él para tomar sus manos y de manera suplicante) por favor dígame se parece tanto a mí, donde vive, la conoce.

Terry se sorprende y Armand se acerca a ella para separarla.

Armand: amor contrólate

Terry: si (ambos lo miran con desconcierto) se parece mucho a ella solo por el color de los ojos puedo decir que no eres mi Candy

Cami: Por favor dígame dónde puedo encontrar a esa chica (sus ojos mostraban, ansia, emoción y angustia).

**Terrence**- se escucho la voz del guarda del teatro, **Robert te busca la función va a empezar-**, él mira a la pareja y arquea la ceja y comenta.

Terry: Debo ir a trabajar (mira al joven esposo y con sonrisa sarcástica) si desean que hablemos tienen dos opciones, me esperan haciendo nada aquí afuera o aceptan mi invitación y al terminar la función nos vemos en aquel café…

Cami miro a su esposo con ojos de suplica, este nunca le negaba nada y menos lo haría ahora que se visualizaba una esperanza, suspiro ese actorcillo no le caía bien pero acepto.

FIN FLASH BACK

_Armand: está tardando mucho ese actorcito._

_Cami: Amorrrrrrrrrr, hace poco término la función _

_Armand: (con molestia) no viste como te miraba, te comía con los ojos, te desvestía con ellos, te…_

_Cami: (lo besa, era la única forma con la que conseguía callarlo cuando se celaba, se separa) me confundió con ella, creo que la ama._

_Armand: (usando el sarcasmo y la ironía) su prometida no se parece en nada a ti… además mira como dejo tu mejilla (la acaricia con suavidad)_

_Cami: (ríe) por lo menos tengo a mi doctor de cabecera, mira hay viene, lo terminamos de discutir en la cama (lo mira seductoramente y guiñe un ojo)._

_Terry: veo que me esperaban, (Armand resopla, es un engreído, lo mira y finge sonreír, pero el actor mira fijamente a la chica, esto molesta al joven y carraspea su garganta) lo siento, reacciona es que realmente se parece a pecas (Ahh dicen ambos y lo ven extrañado) pero para que yo cuente lo que se… ustedes hablen primero.(Arquea la ceja, desconfiaba y no quería perjudicar a su Candy) _

_Cami: Déjenos presentarnos soy Camil Daniels y el es mi esposo Armand Wilson (la chica relata su historia y el castaño no realiza ninguna expresión)_

_Terry: ya veo y la estás buscando, mmmm puede ser que sea ella se parecen mucho, de no ser por los ojos… los de ella son verdes como las esmeraldas (lo dice en tono melancólico y perdiendo la mirada al cielo) ambas son rubias, muy pecosas (ríe y Armand lo secunda recibiendo un codazo de su esposa), además ella es huérfana podría ser… se llama Candy White Andry _

_Cami y Armand gritan al unisón un **queeeeeee**! Y se miran con asombro cosa que perturba al joven actor y los mira con cierto recelo. _

_Terry: porque de esa reacción?_

_Armand: no lees los periódicos si no hablan de Ti… verdad _

_Cami: Armand! Lo regaña_

_Terry: porque! _

_Armand: la noticia salió hace como cinco meses, decía que el clan Andry repudiaba a la joven heredera Candy White Andry adoptada por el jefe de la familia hace algunos años por no ser digna de llevar el apellido…_

_Terry: Queeeee! (Se levanta y lo agarra de la solapa de la camisa) _

_Cami: Terrence por favor. _

_Terry: (reacciona y lo suelta…El pelinegro lo ve fríamente) lo siento pero eso debe ser una mentira, Albert no haría eso la quiere demasiado como para desprotegerla así… no la noticia debe estar errada._

_Armand: se leer muy bien (con ironía y algo de molestia) además de anunciar su compromiso con una tal Elisa Legan, matrimonio que debió realizarse una semana después de la nota según decía._

_Terry: Queeeee! Albert perdió la cabeza, se volvió loco o que, con esa víbora… _

_Cami: creo que estamos en cero otra vez (tristemente, los jóvenes lo miran, su esposo suspira, Terry no comprende)_

_Terry: porque?_

_Cami: el periódico insinuaba que por influencias de la familia más poderosa de Estados Unidos la chica fue despedida y obligada a marcharse de Chicago. (Los ojos de Terry se volvieron en un tono rojo de furia y goleo la mesa estremeciendo a Cami y poniendo a la defensiva a su esposo)_

_Terry: (al percatarse) tal vez se fue al Hogar de Pony el lugar donde creció._

_Armand: no lo creo según entiendo y rumores que escuche entre mis socios ese supuesto protector la amenazo con evitar todo apoyo si iba allí, ya que su luna de mil seria en una propiedad cercana y su ilustre esposa no deseaba encontrársela _

_Terry: MALDITA! MALDITO! Pero me tendrá que dar la cara_

_Cami: (tomándole las manos y sonriendo) Tu la amas verdad!_

_Terry: (abre los ojos como platos y realiza una especie de mueca en sus labios) si con todo el alma… _

_Armand: ja entonces porque tiene esa prometida (se recrimino al realizar ese comentario al ver los ojos de furia del castaño y los de reproche de su esposa)-disculpa no fue mi intención_

_Terry es muy reservado pero esa pareja le daba confianza, paz tal vez por el parecido tan inmenso de la chica o el carácter similar que el joven mostraba, les conto su historia desde que la conoció en el Maurita, su paso por Londres, Escocia, América, hasta su separación, sus ojos reflejaban gran tristeza y melancolía y su voz en partes se quebraba, la joven rubia deja caer lagrimas al escucharlo y su esposo solo sintió la necesidad de abrazarla pensado en el dolor de perderla, al terminar el relato y después de un silencio la joven esposa interrumpió _

_Cami: pero su prometida cambio mucho según lo que cuenta…_

_Terry: si, no le miento trate de quererla pero no pude, la presión de su madre de un momento a otro la obsesiono y desde entonces me persigue, ve fantasmas donde no hay, me cela es irritante a veces… _

_Armand: debería verla un especialista o psiquiatra _

_Terry: lo crees?_

_Cami: mi esposo es un gran medico sabes, y se especializo en psiquiatría_

_Terry: pensé que eras negociante_

_Armand: y lo soy, tengo ambas carreras, al casarme con Cami debía asumir los negocios de la familia pero siempre desee ser medico por lo que con gran esfuerzo y sacrificios estudie ambas carreras _

_Terry: fiuuu! Vaya, vaya, todo un nerd (Armand levanta los hombros) entonces tu puedes atenderla _

_Armand: crees poder pagarme (todos ríen) pero deberás esperar ya que debemos partir pasado mañana a Florida tengo unos asuntos en el hospital Central. _

_Terry: que pequeño es el mundo mi compañía iniciara una gira empezando por ahí, has espacio en tu agenda para que atiendas a Susana_

_Cami: y sobre Candy (triste y cabizbaja) _

_Armand: contrataremos un investigador cariño tu tranquila_

_Terry: yo les ayudare, si es verdad lo que dicen me alegrara que Candy vuelva al lado de su familia._

_Candy se adapto muy bien a su nuevo trabajo en el hospital tenía el horario diurno y era querida por muchos pacientes además no se sentía tan solo ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que William la había echado de Chicago, si William porque ese no era su Albert, estaba al tanto de todo por George, aun no creía que se había casado con Elisa, que había perdido varios negocios y vendido algunas propiedades, además de que le dolía su corazón ya que había llegado a quererlo más que a un hermano, le necesitaba, por eso la insistencia de que le quitara el apellido para tener lo posibilidad de un acercamiento pero todo eso había desaparecido ya no quedaba esperanza solo soledad, había decidido cerrar su corazón nunca más amar, la consolaba saber que sus madres y amigos en el Hogar de Pony estaban bien eso le contaban en sus cartas, Annie que a pesar de vivir ahí mantenía estrecha comunicación con Archie estaban juntos; separados si, pero comunicados, él estudiaba leyes y ella ayudaba en el Hogar como maestra pero decididos a no dejar que su amor desapareciera, Paty la visitaba y salían con frecuencia ella era la única amiga que tenía cerca. Sin embargo se sentía triste pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños y estaría sola, muy sola._


	3. Chapter 3

_En el cuarto de un hotel Cami hacia puchero ante la mirada divertida de su marido varios días habían pasado desde la reunión en ese café, ellos habían llegado a Florida y su esposo no había cumplido la promesa de llevarla a la playa además que se sentía abandonada, ya que por el cansancio del viaje y constantes reuniones de Armand no tenían tiempo para ellos._

_Armand: vamos Cami no te pongas así, iremos mañana ya es algo tarde y no deseo salir, realmente estoy agotado. _

_Cami: no es justo llevamos aquí varios días y no hemos podido estar junto (se cruza los brazos tirándose en la cama para quedar sentada)_

_Armand: (con cara de malicia y haciendo que piensa) claro que hemos estado juntos… Si no recuerdo lo hicimos… (Es interrumpido por una sonrojada Cami)_

_Cami: Armand!_

_Armand: Que!_

_Cami: me refería a salir juntos! Y si… si hemos estado juntos de esa manera en la que estas pensando y te puedo decir que fue en New York después de hablar con Terry y te mostraras tan celoso (lo mira sonrojada y recriminándole)_

_Armand: (acercándose seductoramente y sentándose cerca de ella la abraza) tienes razón estaba celoso…. Mmm… he sido un desconsiderado al descuidarte tanto tiempo (inicia besando el cuello tiernamente) deberé recompensarte por no estar juntos_

_Cami: Armand! (Lo dice en un hilo de voz ya que los besos y caricias con las que su amado la estaba abordando la dejaban sin sentido)._

_El la levanta lentamente y hace sentar en su regazo quedando ella frente al él, la besa apasionadamente mientras que acaricia su espalda y ella rodea con sus manos el cuello y juega con sus cabellos, con la habilidad que ha adquirido en los 4 años de matrimonio que llevan desabotona el vestido para tener mejor contacto con la piel de su mujer mientras que ella ya le ha quitado el saco y desabotona su la camisa dejando que sus palmas se deleiten con los músculos pectorales de su hombre, él toma sus senos con las manos jugando y amasándolos mientras consigue pequeños gemidos que lo excitan mas, ahí frente a frente, se pierden en sus miradas y besan apasionadamente dejando que el fuego que les invade se extienda hasta que logre extinguirse llevándolos a alcanzar el cielo con las manos, e_l hombre sentado al borde de la cama tiene a su compañera de frente sentada sobre sus muslos, le introduce su miembro provocando un escalofríos en ambos, la mujer se inclina hacia atrás para alcanzar una posición de equilibrio y balancearse a lo largo del mismo para obtener mayor estabilidad, ella se apoya en las rodillas de él que la sujeta por los senos, las caderas o donde su manos deseen, la excitante danza los lleva al nirvana provocando que ambos caigan a la cama ella sobre él que acaricia su espalda esperando sus respiraciones vuelvan a la normalidad, al sentirse menos agitados él ayuda a su esposa a recostarse mejor en la cama ella apoya su cara en el pecho de su amate le da ligeros besos mientras la abraza.

_Más tranquilo y algo dormitado por el cansancio Armand comenta a su esposa que llego un telegrama de Terry donde solicitaba se vieran en un restauran para almorzar el llegaría mañana y Armand ingresaría al Hospital pasado mañana para dar un seminario a unos pasantes de psiquiatría. Cami apenas si lo escucho ya que se encontraba más allá en los brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente_

_Cami: amor tengo hambre podemos ordenar ya…_

_Armand: No, espera ya casi… el actorcito llegara pronto_

_Cami: (haciendo puchero) pero tengo hambre, además deja de llamarlo así… se que te cae bien!_

_Armand: si… yo no sé porque es arrogante, sarcástico e irónico_

_Cami: si son tan parecidos (ríe, al ver el mohín de molestia de su esposo lo besa apasionadamente) _

_Terry: fiuuuuuu, no coman delante de los pobres (los chicos se separan sonrojados y lo ven, Armand pone cara de serio y no puede contestar de forma sarcástica) _

_Armand: te sientes bien, te veo algo amarillento, ojeroso y demacrado. _

_Terry: tranquilo Doc. Que a quien deseo que valore es a Susana yo estoy bien es solo el viaje y exceso de trabajo_

_Cami: no te ves bien la verdad! (él alza los hombros)ya podemos ordenar tengo hambre… Mesero! (Armand mueve la cabeza en forma de resignación y Terry solo hace una mueca divertida ambos ríen)_

_Terry: cuando veras a Susana (mirando a su amigo)_

_Armand: mañana llévala al Hotel ahí la valoraré y decidiré que tratamiento es el mejor pero te saldrá muy caro_

_Terry: pagare lo que sea_

_Armand: (ríe maliciosamente) lo que sea mmm… ya sé… que veas un doctor no me gusta tu semblante de lo contrario no veré a tu prometida_

_Terry: Chantaje_

_Cami: no preocupación eres nuestro único amigo _

_Terry: de acuerdo pero exageran padres!_

_Charlan un gran rato, al día siguiente Terry lleva a Susana al hotel, Armand la atiende en el cuarto viste formal no parece doctor solicita a Cami que espere junto a Terry en otro cuarto._

_Armad: Hola Susana Como estas?_

_Susana: (Alterada buscando por todo lado) Donde esta Terry, Donde esta? _

_Armad: pronto vendrá fue al teatro ha ensayar _

_Susana: mentira esta con esa… con Candy… ella prometió que se alejaría pero lo busca…. lo aleja de mi_

_Armad: Que te hace pensar que están juntos… Terry es tu prometido? _

_Susana: ella me lo dijo_

_Armad: (Arqueando la ceja) Quien Candy…Tu madre?_

_Susana: No mi amiga, me previno dijo que esa mentirosa vendría por mi Terry que me lo quitaría, que debía vigilarlo día y noche _

_Armad: cómo se llama ella?_

_Susana: mi amiga es la única que es feliz porque Terry y yo estamos juntos, ella cuida de nuestro amor_

_Armad: aja, y quién es?_

_Susana: Elisa Legan (el Doctor pone cara de asombro, eso no era bueno, sabía por Terry que esa mujer no era una blanca paloma)_

_Armad: estás segura que ella es tu amiga y no quiere quitártelo_

_Susana: No… (Pierde el control, tira las muletas y se va contra Armand golpeándolo y gritando) –él es mío, solo mío, nadie… nadie me lo quitara primero muerto antes de otra yo misma lo mataría será fácil oyó y luego me mataría yo, escucho lo matare, lo matare (Armand la toma por los brazos tratando de separarla en eso entran Terry y Cami, este ayuda al doctor mientras que la esposa le lleva una jeringa con un tranquilizante, la inyectan y esta se desvanece en brazos de Terry quien cae al suelo por qué no pudo aguantar el peso, dormida la colocan en la cama)_

_Armad: Esto es serio Terry la chica tiene una fuerte crisis nerviosa… corres peligro tú y cualquier persona que ella crea se parezca a Candy _

_Terry: tan obsesionada esta, pero porque?_

_Armad: la han estado envenenando y creo que no te gustara quién es?_

_Terry: Habla ya maldita sea!_

_Armad: modera tu tono!… Elisa Legan_

_Terry: Queeee! _

_Armad: si, ella misma… en fin lo primero será llevarla al hospital Central y tratarla en el área de psiquiatría, y de paso te revisen (no paso por alto la debilidad del castaño)_

_Terry: lo que digas._

_En el hospital Armand explicaba lo sucedido al _Dr. Clemens este sin preguntar mas autorizó que internaran a Susana en el área específica y atendieran su "crisis nerviosa", mientras otro doctor revisaba a Terry y ordenaba alistaran una habitación el joven se quedaría bajo observación, al salir del consultorio Terry traiga cara de pocos amigos y Cami trataba de convencerlo, Armand se acerca a ellos y habla con el doctor que atendió a su nuevo amigo una cara de sorpresa se dio en su rostro y sintió un golpe en sus entrañas, aquello no era bueno, acercándose donde su esposa y amigo tragaba saliva e intentaba cambiar su rostro.

_Armad: que pasa?_

Cami: este testarudo no quiere hacer caso a las indicaciones del medico

_Terry: estoy en media gira no puedo perder el tiempo me siento muy bien! _

_Armad: (coloca su mano en el hombro del joven, Cami lo ve con incertidumbre, algo anda mal, suspira) no me hagas golpearte y dejarte inconsciente, quédate unos días necesitamos algunos resultados… Terrence es por tu bienestar._

_Terry: (lo mira con incertidumbre y arquea la ceja) Terrence… es algo serio?_

_Armad: (con tristeza en sus ojos, tratando de ser sarcástico) vamos no me dirás que le temes a las inyecciones (ríe) serán solo unos días por favor (con tono de suplica, que su esposa percibió y no le agrado) yo le explicare a tu jefe, buscare una hermosa suite en este bello hospital y solicitare una enfermera exclusiva (ríe)_

_Terry: Dime que pasa (ve en los ojos del médico preocupación, respira profundo y resignado) serán solo unos días, sea cual sea el resultado… espero me lo digas pronto… y sobre tu oferta que la enfermera sea una linda rubia pecosa (al ver los ojos asesinos que le hace su amigo, ríe)de ojos verdes…_

_Armad: (trata de contener la risa y relajarse) yo que pensaba en como enviarte a tu prometida (Terry hace cara de asombro y ambos ríen a carcajadas, hasta que son retados por una enfermera)._

_Terry es asignado a una habitación privada, cómoda, no sería molestado por ninguna admiradora y se le encargaría una enfermera personal, Cami había hablado con su esposo este le comento que el primer diagnostico no era agradable mejor esperar los resultados de los exámenes, tratando de tranquilizarla le pide se vaya al hotel a descansar y piense en la posibilidad de rentar una casa o apartamento ya que la estadía seria más larga de lo acordado, ella asiente y despide de su amado con un beso. Armand hablaba con la jefa de enfermeras pidiéndole un poco de información sobre la personalidad de las candidatas ya que sabia del carácter de su amigo, la que tuviera a su cargo debería ser muy especial, en eso entra una joven castaña de anteojos, Armand la ve y hace una mueca de desaprobación ya que entro atolondradamente y al darse cuenta de los presentes soltó unos papeles que llevaba en la mano y para colocarlas sobre su cabeza sacando ligeramente la lengua, este gesto le pareció muy familiar al doctor, pero lo ignoro al ver atraves de los lentes de la chica vio unos ojos verde esmeralda que lo cautivaron e hicieron recordar a su amigo y el cómo añoraba a su amada así que pensó que esa chica tal vez reconfortaría la estadía del joven en este lugar esperando no fuera larga. Armand vio de arriba abajo a la joven, la jefa al ver esa actitud regaño a la chica_

_Jefa: Julieta cuantas veces te he dicho que no seas tan impulsiva._

_Candy: Lo siento jefa (Armad abre los ojos hasta la voz le parecía familiar)_

_Armand: no sea tan estricta con la chica, creo que ella es la candidata perfecta… (Es interrumpido)_

_Candy: candidata para que…_

_Jefa: Julieta no seas insolente _

_Armand: (ríe) veo que eres perfecta para ser la enfermera personal de un paciente amigo mío que es muy quisquilloso y estará aquí (respira profundamente) espero que por corto tiempo_

_Candy: y que tiene doctor_

_Jefa: JULIETA!_

_Armand: tranquila jefe, vera eso está en estudios no quiero sacar conclusiones hasta no tener las pruebas, acepta ocuparse de él._

_Candy: Claro será un placer doctor:_

_Armand: Armand Wilson_

_Candy: encantada Dr. Wilson yo soy _Julieta Johnson (le costaba mucho decir eso)

_Armand: llámeme solo Armand, por favor sígame mi amigo ya debe estar instalado (la chica asiente con la cabeza y lo sigue)_

_En la habitación, Terry se encontrado de pie junto a la ventana, meditando de todo el inesperado giro que su vida había dado, pensando en la reacción de su amigo y preocupación que reflejaba, sería tan serio lo que tenía, si era cierto que estaba cansado, se sentía débil, a veces no comía y se refugiaba en el alcohol pero todo eso nunca importó mucho, el sonido de la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, Armand al no escuchar respuesta entro preocupado para hacer una negación con su cabeza al encontrarlo de pie y no reposando, este al sentirse observado gira para encontrarse unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban atónicos y sorprendidos, esos ojos pensaba y un escalofrió corría por su espalda, el trance de la chica fue roto por la presentación del doctor que por un momento sintió la tensión en la habitación, pero lo relaciono con el asombro de la misma al saber que su amigo era un famoso actor._

_Armand: que haces de pie deberías estar acostado… uffffff actúas como un niño_

_Terry: (sin dejar de mirar a la enfermera que ya había bajado la mirada) quien es ella?_

_Armand: tu niñera, no te quejes eee… porque aunque no es rubia tiene ojos verdes (sarcásticamente y levantando la ceja)_

_Terry: (sin dejar de mirarla se dirige a la cama y la señala) parece que se impresiono _

_Armand: (la vuelve a ver) quien no se impresiona al tener que cuidar a un niño de casi 23 años tan malcriado, desobediente y mal educado (Candy no puede contener la risa por lo comentado y deja fluir un pequeño ruido) _

_Candy: Lo siento (lo dice en voz muy baja)_

_Terry:( Un escalofrió lo recorre será posible piensa) como te llamas tímida?_

_Candy: (no cambia piensa, trata de fingir la voz)_ Julieta Johnson señor

_Terry arquea la ceja y sus ojos brillan con una esperanza, como actor sabe distinguir muy bien entre las buenas y malas caracterizaciones y no sabe el porqué aquella era una muy mala, podía engañar a muchos pero a él no, sin embargo se daría el tiempo de jugar un rato y disfrutarlo_

_Terry: bueno dime como va Susana (sin dejar de mirar a la joven)_

_Armand: (Candy se estremece y vuelve a verlo rápidamente sintiendo una punzada en su corazón) bien se le dio una habitación y es tratada por una colega para corroborar su crisis, además hemos prohibido cualquier visita que desee traerle noticia que la alteren mas, ya se le informó a su madre los días de visita y debo decirte que me costó mucho hacerle entender que no eres el culpable de su obsesión, si no que parte de la culpa es de esa Elisa Legan y que de no tratarla a tiempo puede ser un peligro para tu vida, su vida y toda chica rubia que se acerca a ella como mi Cami (Candy abrió los ojos como platos, reacción que no paso desapercibida por el actor y lo llenaba de esperanza)_

_Terry: Si me alegra saber que velare por su salud se lo prometí a mi pecosa, por favor te encargo que hables con Robert_

_Armand: si como sea, ahora descansa, Julieta por favor si tiene que amarrarlo no dude en hacerlo_

_Candy: Si (Armand sale de la habitación)_

_Terry: (viendo a la nerviosa enfermera que juega con sus manos) con que Julieta eee, hermoso nombre y famoso lo sabía?_

_Candy: (sin mirarlo) si… digo no…. Esté… desea algo?_

_Terry: jajajaja (piensa el motivo que lleva a esa mujer a disfrazarse)_

_Candy: (lo ve a los ojos con enojo, grave error) malcriado porque se burla de mi?_

_Terry: (serio y pensativo) sabes que al enojarse se le ven mucho las pecas, las colecciona? _

_Candy: (siente un vuelco en el corazón baja la mirada, internamente se anima a seguir con la farsa confía en su disfraz además él la necesita está enfermo, tenía mil preguntas, debería hacer bien su trabajo, respira levanta el rostro y sonríe tímidamente, el joven siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo, ella se acerca tiembla pero trata de disimularlo le acomoda las almohadas y hace reposar)- desea algo, pronto le traeré algo de comida._

_Terry: espero que seamos amigos llámeme Terry (la mira divertido, como disfrutaría descubrir el motivo por el cual su tarzan pecosa se disfrazo aunque imaginaba que algo tenía que ver la familia Andry)_

_Dos semanas pasaron y Terry no hacía otra cosa que tratar de descubrir los motivos que llevaban a Candy a actuar como otra persona, cambiar su tono de voz, usar peluca y lentes… llamarle solo señor Grandchester… no se le daba la actuación pensaba, pero su mirada era triste, el sabia que ella necesitaba desahogarse pero porque no le tenía la confianza de hacerlo con él, ella sabía que a Susana la habían internado en un sanatorio porque sus crisis empeoraron y ataco a una enfermera rubia y al doctor castaño que estaba con ella, aun se sentiría culpable, no eso no, necesitaba saber, además debía decirle que tal vez solo tal vez Cami y ella eran hermanas, no le había dicho nada a su amigo que la enfermera era su pecosa guardando el secreto que tan fielmente ella trataba de proteger. Pero le dolía la desconfianza de la chica, además ya se acercaba mayo y pronto seria su cumpleaños por primera vez desde el festival de mayo estarían juntos, bueno eso esperaba él. Pronto se le acabaría la paciencia y la encararía solo esperaba la oportunidad precisa la que se presento esa misma mañana, como todas las otras la enfermera llegaba con el desayuno y el periódico. _

_Candy: buenos días! aquí tiene el periodo ya le sirvo el desayuno_

_Terry: Gracias (toma el periódico lo extiende para leer y ve su oportunidad para descubrir la verdad)- disculpe podría cerrar la puerta (no quería que escapara ni que si alguien entraba se enterara de todo… si su plan daba resultado) _

_Candy: eeee… y eso señor Grandchester (con asombro) _

_Terry: hoy no quiero ver a nadie, ni ser molestado (poniendo cara de mal humorado)_

_Candy: a veces si actúa como niño malcriado sabe? (molesta deja de pelar la naranja, se dirige a la puerta la cierra, vuelve a la mesita donde continua su tarea)_

_Terry: vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, con que no pierden tiempo (leyendo en voz alta la nota del periódico)_

_Candy: (sin mirarlo) imagino que hay alguna nota sobre usted señor Grandchester._

_Terry: A decir verdad no, hablan del matrimonio de un amigo mío con una víbora, espere se lo leeré "A PESAR DE LAS CUANTIOSAS PERDIDAS QUE EL MAGNATE WILLIAN ANDRY A TENIDO ESTOS MESES EN SU NEGOCIO, LA FORTUNA PARECE SONREIRLE CON UN HEREDERO, ESTO SEGÚN FUENTES CERCANAS A LA FAMILA QUE ASEGURAN SU HERMOSA ESPOSA LA SEÑORA ELIZA LEGAN ANDRY SE ENCUENTRA EMBARAZADA A PESAR DEL POCO TIEMPO QUE LLEBAN DE CASADOS" _

_Candy dejo caer la charola que acababa de levantar de la mesa para llevarla a la cama, sintió un mareo y antes de caer solo sintió el calor de los brazos de Terry que la sostenía por la espalda, sin poder ocultar su dolor comenzó a sollozar, y a pesar de su esfuerzo el actor no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sostenerla cayendo ambos de rodillas, él la abrazo fuertemente y ella coloco sus manos en su rostro para cubrir sus lágrimas y ahogar sus sollozos _

_Terry: vamos Candy desahógate conmigo te lo suplico deja ya de fingir, no vez que me estas matando con tu desconfianza _

_Candy: (se puso en pie como resorte y lo mira con asombro) desde cuando lo sabes?_

_Terry: Desde el primer día que nos vimos, ese es un mal disfraz (con dificultad se levanta)_

_Algo molesta tal vez ofendida trata de irse pero él la toma por los brazos y obliga a verlo mostrando molestia_

_Candy: basta déjame ir, déjame, suéltame!_

_Terry: (con enojo y alzando la voz) NO CANDY YA ES SUFICIENTE DIME QUE PASA, QUE TE HICIERON ESOS MALDITOS QUE TIENES QUE RECURRIR A UN ESTUPIDO DISFRAZ PARA ESCONDERTE, ANTES QUE NADA SOY TU AMIGO Y QUIERO AYUDARTE!_

_Se abraza a él y llora amargamente, el solo acaricia su peluca y la consuela tratando de tranquilizarse hasta que ella se va tranquilizando. Sin soltar el abrazo se dirigen a la cama y sientan a la orilla de la misma _

_Candy: lo siento! (con la mirada perdida en el piso)_

_Terry: Dime que paso, se algo por Armand… pero desahógate conmigo por favor_

_Candy: (lo mira brevemente y abraza buscando fuerzas y protección) fue todo tan rápido y inesperado, un día Albert (aprieta mas el abrazo y niega con la cabeza) William va al departamento hace una estofado y pastel de chocolate como despedida y a los meses regresa (su voz se quiebra y esconde su cara entre el pecho de su amigo) me repudia, amenaza, hace que me despidan, obligándome a abandonar todo y a todos, se casa con Elisa, y…y… (Vuelve a llorar, ante cada palabra Terry sentía que le hervía la sangre y se le desgarraba el corazón) _

_Terry: (cuando escucha que deja de llorar) por eso el mal disfraz_

_Candy: (levantando la vista parar encontrar los azules ojos de él y fingiendo una sonrisa) yo creí que era bueno, nadie lo había notado, solo tú?_

_Terry: (con una risa de medio lado) soy actor que esperabas, es mi mundo, mi ambiente. _

_Candy: (vuelve a colocar el rostro en el pecho) es para evitar que Niel me encuentre o alguno de ellos, para evitar que perjudiquen el Hogar de Pony a Annie o Archie… me vas a delatar (lo mira con miedo)_

_Terry: (aprieta mas el abraza) me crees capaz (ella niega con la cabeza)_

_Candy: no quiero involucrarte si ellos se enteran podrían arremeter contra ti también._

_Terry: Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, Armand y Robert se encargaron de hacer creer que sigo en gira… Además todavía no creo que Albert hiciera eso _

_Candy: (deshace el abrazo se levanta furiosa y lo mira llena de odio, resentimiento, dolor, reacción que provoco en el actor miedo ya que nunca había visto a su pecosa reaccionar así)ESE NO ES ALBERT!… ALBERT DESAPARECIO Y DEJO A WILLIAM ANDRY PARA QUE ME HICIERA LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS CON SU ADORADISIMA ESPOSA Y CUÑADO, A MI y TODOS A MI ALREDEDOR! _

_Terry: (asombrado) Lo siento! _

_Candy lo mira apenada cubriendo su rostro nuevamente llora, el se incorpora y la abraza comprendiéndola ya que su amigo, protector, persona de su entera confianza la había lastimado de una manera que nadie lo esperaba y además por sus reacciones el actor sintió que su corazón se rompía al descubrir que ese rencor y odio no eran más que muestras de una desilusión de amor, si eso era su pecosa se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y este la había herido de muerte, tanto o más que él en aquella fría noche de invierno. En ese instante Armand abre la puerta y al mirar la escena queda paralizado, cuando reacciona y se dispone a pedir una explicación ve la mira de Terry y comprendiendo algo que este le insinúa sale dejándolos solos. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Candy: ya estoy bien gracias (se separa de él)_

_Terry: lamento haberte levantado la voz_

_Candy: (le regala una sonrisa que lo estremece) gracias lograste que superara este dolor como con la muerte de Anthony. _

_Terry: antes que nada somos amigos (se tambalea, la enfermera lo sostiene y ayuda a recostarse en la cama)_

_Candy: necesitas descansar_

_Terry: (tomándola de la mano) hablemos un poco más Candy_

_Candy: Julieta si… llámame así no me pongas al descubierto _

_Terry: porque ese nombre?_

_Candy: porque me trae recuerdo de mi juventud _

_Terry: Lindos o tristes mi princesa Julieta_

_Candy: después de lo de William son los mejores_

_Terry: Lo amas verdad (con gran dolor sintiendo como revienta su corazón)_

_Candy: (desviando la mirada) Me enamore de Albert… pero Williams se encargo de borrar todo ese sentimiento. Siento herirte con mi respuesta_

_Terry: yo pregunte… además no soy quien para juzgarte se que te perdí hace años._

_Candy: lamento lo de Susana_

_Terry: deja de pensar en los demás por favor pecas_

_Candy: Terry!_

_Terry: (ríe a carcajadas) por lo menos ya soy Terry y no Señor Grandchester _

_Candy: no cambias. Ya descansa o me retara el Dr. Armand _

_Terry: no lo hará, Ca.. Julieta, tengo que decirte algo pero no sé si sea el momento adecuado _

_Candy: Después de todas lo que ha pasado en mi vida crees que me pueda sorprender? Anda dime sabes que soy muy curiosa (viéndolo con ternura y tocando la mejilla del joven)_

_Terry: Es sobre tu fa… (Es interrumpido por los toques a la puerta anunciando la visita del Dr. Armand que ingresa con cara de pocos amigos)_

_Armand: Señorita Julieta sería tan amable de dejarme solo con el paciente…_

_Candy: si… (Levantándose inmediatamente sale del cuarto) _

_Armand: (mirando fríamente a su amigo) me puedes explicar lo que sucedió hace un momento?_

_Terry: tranquilo, no te alteres ni vayas a regañar a la enfermera o te arrepentirás! _

_Armand: no me amenaces Terrence, se supone que estás enamorado de la que supuestamente es mi cuñada y cuál es mi sorpresa al entrar a tu cuarto y ver a la enfermera en tus brazos (frunce el ceño)_

_Terry: (con tono tranquilo cosa que desconcierta al doctor) me alegra que mi pecosa tenga quien la proteja después de todo._

_Armand: de que hablas?_

_Terry: Ya sé donde se encuentra Candy!_

_Armand: Enserio dime donde, debo decirle a Cami se pondrá tan feliz, cuando la encontraste, donde (luego de meditar) COMO! Si nos has salido del hospital… PORQUE NO HAS SALIDO DE AQUÍ VERDAD? _

_Terry: (riéndose a carcajadas) no… el destino se encargo de traerla hasta aquí._

_Armand: Queee! Que estás diciendo (pero de pronto como si un rayo de luz lo iluminara) la enfermera… no insinuaras que la enfermera es… pero si se llama Julieta y es castaña, que locura estás diciendo, no me digas que te está pasando lo de tu prometida… _

_Terry: (lo mira con ojos asesinos, Armand esquiva la mirada y se sienta junto a su amigo) veo que para muchos su disfraz funciona_

_Armand: disfraz (interrumpe pero vuelve a guarda silencio ante la mirada de Terry)_

_Terry: si, Julieta es Candy, con un pésimo disfraz pero hermoso nombre (Terry se encarga de contarle todo lo que descubrió acerca de lo ocurrido con la pecosa y los Andry-Legan, hasta de su amor por su mejor amigo)_

_Armand: porque no me dijiste lo de tus sospechas cuando te la presente? _

_Terry: porque eran eso, sospechas _

_Armand: debo informarle a Cami de inmediato (lo mira con preocupación) como te sientes al saberla enamorada de otro_

_Terry: no te mentiré me dolió sin embargo no soy quien para exigir (sus ojos se muestran tristes) prefiero estar a su lado como amigo que alejado… sobre decírselo a Cami no lo creo prudente… como te dije Candy está muy lastimada y no sé como reaccione al saber la verdad_

_Armand: Sabes me sorprende tú madures amigo… bueno cuando dejas de ser un chiquillo malcriado, eres un gran hombre (tomándolo del hombro)… crees que Candy la rechace?_

_Terry: no su corazón es muy generoso, pero esta lastimado, además no esperaras que traigamos a tu esposa y la pongamos en frente a ella diciéndole Candy esta es tu hermana gemela Cami que te ha buscado desde hace años junto con su esposo… _

_Armand: mmmm… nunca dejas de ser sarcástico, verdad… que sugieres? _

_Terry: dame tiempo para decirle y esperemos su reacción, no podemos presionarla pero tendrás que aceptar lo que ella decida._

_Armand: tienes razón esperemos hasta que ella decida si desea conocer a Cami (suspira) me será difícil pero lo ocultare, no soy buen actor sabes y … (es interrumpido)_

_Terry: cambiemos de tema, ya llevo dos semanas aquí y aun no me dices que tengo… aunque he aproveche el tiempo, debo regresar a la gira_

_Armand: (esquiva la mirando y enfoca a la ventana) aun seguimos con los estudios queremos estar seguro antes de diagnosticar._

_Terry: es tan grave…. No me mientas_

_Armand: espera un poco más si… (El silencio invade el cuarto)_ …...

Lakewood en la biblioteca

Elisa: es una lástima no saber dónde está la huérfana esa… (Alzando el periódico que tiene en las manos) me hubiera encantado ver su expresión (ríe).

William: si tu lo dices no veo porque amorcito, si es todo una mentira.

Niel: lo que yo necesito saber es donde está para ir y obligarla a casarse conmigo

Elisa: Sigues con esa majadería, no seas estúpido como puedes tan siquiera pensar en esa… uyyyyyyyyyyyyyy imbécil

Niel: es mi vida, ya te ayude demasiado en tus planes y yo no logre mi objetivo

William: consolar a la zarrapastrosa y llevártela a la cama

Niel: tú cállate, y prepara el discurso que le darás a la tía por el fracaso del negocio otro mas

William: solo seguí tus consejos sobrinito querido, así que no me tientes a acusarte

Elisa: basta los dos, solo culpa de todo al incompetente de George, a ver si así lo podemos echar de una vez por todas

Niel: Nadie me quita de la cabeza que él sabe donde esta Candy…

William: bueno y cuando nos vamos de este lugar no me agrada para nada, prefiero el ajetreado ritmo de la ciudad..,

Niel: en dos o tres días, hasta que logremos vender la villa de escocía y…

Elisa: lo que ustedes quieren es divertirse con ese dinero…

William: y es que acaso no tengo derecho, además amorcito tu también saldrás favorecida, podrás comprarte unas lindas joyas o lo que te dé la gana…

Elisa: tienes razón… (Todos ríen)


	5. Chapter 5

En el hospital Central de Florida ya han pasado dos días desde que Terry descubrió a Candy y lo comento con Armand.

_Armand: vamos Terrence ya no puedo más con la mentira, Cami esta sospechando que algo le oculto y puede pensar lo peor_

_Terry: pensar que cosa… deja ya la histeria y dile que es una sorpresa_

_Armand: para mi desgracia no soy un hombre de sorpresas y esto puede costarme el matrimonio_

_Terry: vaya, vaya, como así, tu esposa celosa, desconfía de ti (Ríe pero calla inmediatamente al ver los ojos de su amigo y la profunda tristeza y preocupación que emergen de ellos) _

_Armand: no podría soportar…. Solo pensar perderla otra vez (fija la mirada al techo y cierra el puño)_

_Terry: perderla es que acaso ustedes ya han tenido problemas en el pasado, parecen un matrimonio muy estable y unido… QUE LE HICISTE!_

_Armand: NADA! Todo fue un malentendido, nos costó mucho… (Calla y agacha la cabeza cerrando con más fuerza el puño)_

_Terry: últimamente tú has escuchado toda mi vida, desgracias…. me has ayudado… desahógate (hay silencio) maldita sea habla…_

_Armand: (lo ve con una expresión de dolor e inicia su narración) Cami y yo nos conocimos en Escocia en el hospital para personas con problemas mentales, yo trabajaba de enfermero, tenía 17 años, esos lugares son los únicos que emplean hombres para este cargo, debido al tipo de enfermos que atienden…algunos pueden ser muy agresivos, sabes... Después de la muerte del padre de Cami, su madre entro en un estado de shock, ella apenas tenía 15 años y sobre sus hombros pesaba la carga de una madre depresiva por la pérdida de una hija que recae por la muerte de su esposa, una abuela opresora y manipuladora y unos socios que la presionaban con vender su patrimonio… cada vez que llegaba al hospital me sonreía pero ese día su mirada era insípida, vacía y me preocupe, me caí bien, su espíritu, su tenacidad, no se… me gustaba… la seguí sin que se percatara hasta los acantilados y logre evitar una desgracia _

_Terry: se iba a suicidar (interrumpe)_

_Armand: su espíritu se doblego ante tanta presión, sin amigos o familia, yo lo evite, ella entro en estado de crisis y comenzó a llorar golpeándome y tratando de soltarse, por lo que mi única reacción fue… (Su rostro refleja una sonrisa picara) _

_Terry: fueeeeeeeee?_

_Armand: besarla_

_Terry: BESARLA! Atrevido le robaste un beso (ríe al recordar el que robara él a su pecosa en Escocia y la respuesta por el agravio)_

_Armand: sigo con la historia o… (Terry hace gesto que continúe) su reacción fue de shock me miraba incrédula, la abrace y encamine hasta unas rocas no sentamos, no nos dijimos nadas por casi una hora, hasta que ella rompió el silencio diciendo gracias contándome los motivos que la llevaron a eso, me hervía la sangre escuchar como su abuela la presionaba a casarse con un anciano que velaría por su patrimonio, como insultaba a su madre del infortunio de su hijo y mucho mas… sentí la necesidad de apoyarla y nos hicimos amigos, al cumplir ella los 16 y yo los 18 iniciamos un noviazgo sin autorización de su abuela, al año siguiente en un lapsus de conciencia de su madre nos casamos, yo estudiaba medicina para ese tiempo, pero para atormentar a la vieja bruja empecé también a estudiar administración y sorprendentemente era bueno, lamentablemente la madre de las chicas murió… si te soy sincero los comentarios de su suegrita la mataron de tristeza, Cami estaba desolada yo ya hacia practica en el hospital, la alegría llego a nuestras vidas cuando supimos que esperábamos un hijo…un hijo … de nuestro amor (Terry quiso interrumpir pero no se atrevió)…su abuela no nos la hacía fácil, llenaba de intrigas y calumnias nuestro matrimonio, hasta que un día yo atendía una paciente, una enfermera entro inesperadamente y me beso, en ese preciso momento entro Cami, cuando reaccione ella había salido corriendo tropezó y rodo por las escaleras (lagrimas de dolor caían por sus ojos, Terry solo atino a poner su mano en el hombro)desgraciadamente perdimos a nuestro bebe, al despertar ella me culpaba y su abuela le llenaba la cabeza, mis suplicas de que era inocente y no tenía una amante eran inútiles, me pidió el divorcio, y me hundí en la desolación mis compañeros me daban todo su apoyo me conocían muy bien y sabían del amor que sentía por mi pequis, la enfermera al ver el apoyo que mis colegas me daban hablo para corroborar que entre nosotros no había nada y que lo hizo ya que una mujer le pago, descubrimos que todo fue una trampa de la bruja esa para separarnos… Cami me perdono pero ese fantasma aun pesa en nuestro matrimonio (suspira). _

_Terry: y la bruja con arrugas _

_Armand: (ríe de medio lado) No sabemos nada de ella, cuando nos dimos la segunda oportunidad decidimos dejar Escocia y mudarnos en secreto a Canadá. _

_Terry: (palmea en la espalda a su amigo) hablare con Candy hoy mismo, lo prometo, tal vez sea un lindo regalo de cumpleaños_

_Armand: Gracias… cumpleaños (extrañado) quien cumple años _

_Terry: Candy mañana _

_Armand: Claro que no ellas cumplirán 21 años hasta en octubre _

_Terry: te recuerdo que ella fue encontrada en una canasta un día de invierno bajo un árbol, por lo que no tiene fecha exacta… hasta que ese jardinerito se la regalo_

_Armand: queee! (Con cara de no entender) _

_Terry: es otra historia… (Suspira) ahora hasta que ella no decida y se entere, su cumpleaños es mañana así que por favor y debido a que no puedo salir serías tan amable de ir a comprarle algo por mí (Armand coloca las manos en la cabeza y la mueve de forma negativa)_

_Terry: que pasa ahora? _

_Armand: que conociendo a Cami de ahora en adelante celebrara 2 veces su cumpleaños _

_Terry: bien por ella dos regalos (ambos ríen)_

_Candy: (entrando en ese momento) regalos para quién?_

_Terry: tarzan pecosa entrometida…_

_Armand: con cara de serio y enojado… es que no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta o se le está pegando lo malcriado de este niño (ve a Terry con cara de no aguanto la risa)_

_Candy: lo siento (muestra gran tristeza, al mirarla ambos se estremecen)_

_Terry: no querida tranquila, le pedía a Armand me comprara varios regalos para ti para agradecerte tu paciencia y cuidados y dártelos mañana_

_Armand: así es mi amigo me contaba que mañana es su cumpleaños, pero los dejo para que platiquen a solas (sale)_

_Terry: estas bien pecosa_

_Candy: no (se acerca a la cama se sienta y abraza a su amigo este corresponde) es que… mañana se supone que cumplo 21 años y… _

_Terry: te harás más viejas (interrumpe y ríe a carcajadas)_

_Candy: (levantando la cara con indignación) te recuerdo que tú eres mayor que yo, además (se acurruca en el pecho del chico) es que… me siento sola…_

_Terry: (haciéndose ahora el indignado) es que ahora soy invisible o qué?_

_Candy: (de manera sobresaltada) no… no…no… no quise decir eso, lo siento es que…_

_Terry: tranquila… imagino por lo que pasas pecas, yo he pasado por lo mismo, pero (traga saliva) sabes que…_

_Candy: que!_

_Terry: Candy quiero decirte algo… que me escuches sin interrumpir ni exaltarte, será difícil lo que escuches, pero debes saber que es por tu bienestar y que todo lo que te cuento es verdad, lo prometes _

_Candy: si pero, el coloca su dedo sobre sus labios e inicia la historia _

_Terry: Cuando conocí a Armand fue gracias a que Susana le dio una cachetada a su esposa creyendo que eras tú, sabes… (respira profundamente) esto se debe a que ella es demasiado parecida a ti, incluso yo pensé que estabas en New York, lo único que las diferencia es que sus ojos son celestes y no verdes, luego de mi impresión y de hablar con ellos descubrí que… que… _

_Candy: QUE?_

_Terry: (hablando de manera rápida) que tu familia no te abandono, te arrancaron de su lado a un mes de nacida y tienes una hermana gemela que te ha buscado por años junto a su esposo (ya esta lo dijo y se recrimino pensando en la irónica sonrisa de su amigo por la forma de contárselo)_

_Candy: QUEEEEEE! (Se pone de pie y lo mira incrédula, Terry la agarra de la mano y la vuelve a sentar)_

_Terry: si Candy, Cami la esposa de Armand es tu hermana y te ha buscado por mucho tiempo, sé que esto es repentino pero…_

_Candy: tengo una hermana, tengo una hermana (ríe y llora al mismo tiempo)_

_Terry: me asustas pecosa no me hagas llamar al doctor…tranquilízate_

_Candy: (lo mira con alegría) y mis padres?_

_Terry: mmmm, lo siento pecosa pero…. (La tristeza se asoma a su rostro )_

_Candy: Terry… mmm... la puedo conocer, sería lindo pasar mi cumpl… (Guarda silencio) realmente mañana cumplo?_

_Terry: ríe y eso que importa pecas, tendrás dos fechas de cum…_

_Candy: son mas regales, aplaude para sí misma_

_Terry: (llevando sus manos a la cabeza y moviéndola negativamente) Armand tenía razón _

_Candy: Terry cuando la conoceré…_

_Terry: en cuanto le diga a Armand_

_Candy: no te preocupes yo le diré (lo decía mientras salía corriendo del cuarto dejando a un Terry desconcertado)_

_Candy corría llena de emoción como cuando niña lo hacía por la colina de Pony, no estaba sola pensaba, su corazón podría salírsele en ese momento, no la habían abandonado, tenía una familia, al dar vuelta en una esquina pooof, tropezó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo, al levantar la cara para dirigir una disculpa su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo, ahí delante de ella Niel Legan yacía furioso gritándole un poco de improperios que ella no escuchaba ya que toda su atención estaba en las peticiones al cielo para que el hombre que tenia al frente no descubriera su disfraz . _

* * *

**_themis78: gracias por leer la historia_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Niel se levanto indignado agarro a la chica por el brazo y de un tirón la levanto, ésta cerró los ojos, temblaba de miedo, por su mente paso el recuerdo de la trampa que años atrás le jugo fingiendo que Terry la mandaba citar en aquel lugar, del compromiso, y maldades que vivían haciéndole. Niel, no dejaba de gritarle y zarandearla, Armand que pasaba por ahí al percatarse del alboroto y ver que la involucrada era Julieta, se acerco de inmediato tomo al joven por los hombro y con fuerza lo separo de la enfermera, ella al sentirse libre y descubrir quién era su defensor se aferro a él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho y sollozando, los jóvenes se miraron con frialdad, Armand al ver en el estado en que se encontraba la chica llamo a seguridad para que le mostraran el camino al sujeto, este de manera prepotente lo amenazaba indicándole que no pasaría por alto dicha ofensa… El Dr. Wilson sentía temblar a Candy en sus brazos trataba de tranquilizarla cuando también fue presa del miedo. _

_ARMAND WILSON QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – Gritaba una enfurecida Cami que veía como abrazada a su esposo se encontraba una enfermera, esta vez no saldría corriendo, no, esta vez lo enfrentaría. El joven sin saber que hacer simplemente levanto ambas manos hacia el techo, mirando a su esposa con ojos de terror… él imaginaba todo lo que ella podía estar pensando de esa escena, mientras que Candy se había separado de del doctor y al dirigir su mirada hacia esa persona que causo tal temor en el joven no pudo más que sorprenderse, era cierto todo lo que Terry le había contado, frente a ella estaba su hermana, rubia, pecosa podría ser su propio reflejo sino fueran por esos ojos celeste que ahora estaban rojos de ira, sin poder mas con tantos acontecimientos y descubrimientos la joven solo se desvaneció. Armand la tomo en brazos con ayuda de otras enfermeras y la llevaron a un cuarto, en él una histérica Cami pedía explicaciones de lo visto, el joven trataba de calmarla pero como hacerlo, le había prometido a su amigo no contarle nada hasta que este se lo contara a la que ahora era la causa de tal disgusto._

_Cami: por eso me prohibiste venir a visitar a Terry para que no me enterara de tu… _

_Armand: no es lo que piensas Cami… tranquilízate por favor _

_Cami: ahhhh nooo… ahhh nooo! entonces porque vengo a darte una sorpresa y la sorpresa es para mí… uyyyy… te veo con esa…esa abrazándote tannnnnn familiarmente_

_Armand: yo la defendí de un tipejo que la molesto… y… y_

_Cami: no me mientas Armand, me dijiste que lo mejor era no venir aquí para evitar encontrarme con Susana y… _

**_No te está mintiendo, las cosas no son lo que_**_ **parecen** –se escucho la voz nerviosa de Candy- **yo lo abrace porque tenía miedo, él solo me ayudaba **_

_Cami: tu pecosa con anteojos, roba maridos (miraba a la chica con tal enojo)_

_Armand: CAMI! no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir desp… _

_Cami: QUE! Estas defendiendo a esta mujercita y esperas que te crea que no son nada!_

_Candy: la verdad si somos algo (digo inocentemente)_

**_QUEEEEEEEEE!_**_ Dijeron al unisón los esposos quedando atónitos, Cami miraba con dolor y rabia a Armand y este movía la cabeza con negativa _

_Candy: somos cuñados término diciendo la chica de lo más tranquila que pudo!_

_QUEEEEEEEEE! QUEEEEEEEEE! - Al unisón la pareja_

_Armand: Terry ya te lo conto (le pregunto sorprendido y con un hilo de voz)_

_Cami mira sorprendida esperando una explicación, sintiendo como sus piernas dejan de soportar el peso de su cuerpo cae sobre ellas, su esposo al ver esto se dispone a ayudarla esta solo mira incrédula con ojos llorosos esperando entender. _

_Armand: estas bien amor!_

_Cami: quien es esta chica (sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre se fijan en los negros llenos de preocupación) _

_Armand: ella es…_

_Candy: Según parece soy tu hermana Candy _

_Cami: Ca… Ca… Candy (mira con desesperación a su esposo y se levanta como un resorte) eso… eso no puede ser… eres castaña y…_

_Candy: es una peluca (quitándosela junto con los lentes) ves, los uso para que no me encuentren ellos…_

_Es interrumpida por un leve golpe que la hace tambalearse la rubia lloraba desesperadamente abrazándola _

_Cami: eres tú… realmente eres tú… te encontré, mira (volteando a ver a su marido que tenía los ojos cristalinos) la encontramos (él asiente con la cabeza y sonríe)_

_Candy: discúlpame (corresponde al abrazo)_

_Cami: eee porque? (se aleja un poco, sin soltarla y mirando los ojos verdes ahora lagrimosos)_

_Candy: hice que pelearan_

_Cami: (sintiéndose apenada mirando a ambos) no la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, pero es que (baja la mirada)… me puse celosa discul… pero un momento (vuelve a ver a su esposo) tú ya lo sabías! (frunce el ceño )_

_Armand: ahhhh (sorprendido, traga saliva y agacha la cabeza) si desde hace varios días, pero Terry dijo que no te lo dijera todavía hasta que Candy no lo supiera_

_Cami: y eso porque?_

_Armand: no sabíamos cual sería su reacción… teníamos miedo que te rechazara_

_Candy: yo no haría eso!_

_Armand: eso recrimínenselo a Terrence _

_Candy: ya verá ese mocoso engreído! (se baja de la cama de un brinco se tambalea a lo que los esposos la sostienen)_

_Estas bien? Preguntan al unisón_

_Candy: si… han sido muchas emociones (agarrándose de su hermana)_

_Armand: Candy quien era ese tipo que te puso en ese estado?_

_Candy: (lo mira y suspira)Niel Legan_

_LEGAN! -Al unisón_

_Candy: si… no sé que hace aquí (se pone la mano en la boca) ME DESCUBRIÓ!_

_Armand: tranquila no lo creo!_

_Candy: Como saben de él? (extrañada)_

_Al unisón: Terry! _

_Candy: lo deje solo! (Dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta)_

_Cami: espera! _

_Candy: solo voy a retarlo ya vengo para que conversemos (sonríe)_

_Cami: olvidas esto (correspondiendo a la sonrisa y enseñando la peluca y anteojos) tal vez el sujeto este por ahí aun.._

_Armand: atolondrada y despistada… si serán hermanas!_

_Que dijiste cuñadito/amorcito – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo…_

_Armand: nada! _

_En la habitación de Terry este no paraba de reír al escuchar del encuentro, "pecosa con anteojos, roba maridos" jajajajaja… la verdad si somos algo… cuñados… jajajaja (tenía que sostenerse el estomago porque le empezaba a doler) jajajaja, me hubiese encantado ver sus rostros. Los tres lo miraban con enojo y cuando le iban a recriminar, este empezó a quejarse de un fuerte dolor a su costado derecho y sudar frio, Armand corrió a llamar al colega que llevaba el caso mientras que Candy lo auxiliaba, le tuvieron que dar un fuerte sedante que le alivio el dolor y hundió en un profundo sueño._

_Cami: que le paso? Se ha puesto muy blanco y esta frio? _

_Candy: Armand que tiene Terry, esto no es bueno, que dicen los resultados _

_Armand: (perdido en sus pensamientos, reacciona ante el codazo doble que le propinan sus acompañantes) aun no lo sé seguro es apendicitis (mintió, el día había tenido ya muchas sorpresas, además no deseaba perturbar la felicidad del encuentro) mañana hablare con el Dr. Claire que lleva el caso... es mejor que nos vayamos... _

_Cami: si (ve a Candy y entiende la mano) vamos_

_Candy: eee… (Reaccionando) no me quedare aquí, hoy doblare turno porque cambie el día con una compañera para tener libre mañana y celebrar mi cumpleaños junto con Terry_

_Cami: Tu cumpleaños pero si cumplimos hasta en octubre_

_Candy: OCTUBRE!_

_Armand: Cariño, no aturdas más a tu hermana _

_Cami: ahhh…qué? (ve a la enfermera pensativa) upss! vamos arriba ese ánimo, alegría _

_Armand y Candy: qué?_

_Cami: si Candy somos afortunadas celebraremos dos veces nuestro cumpleaños mañana y en octubre eso quiere decir_

_Cami y Candy: MAS REGALOSY PASTEL! (ríen, al ver la cara de desconcierto y asombro del Doctor)_

_Armand: y soy yo el que sale perdiendo_

_Cami y Candy: que dices!_

_Armand: nada que mañana celebraremos, ya vamos (agarra la mano de su esposa y la jala suavemente a la salida) Hasta mañana Julieta_

_Cami: Julieta?_

_Candy: te explico mañana (se acerca y le da un abrazo, su hermana corresponde con un beso en la mejilla)_

_Cami: que descanses. (La pareja sale y se encamina a la casa que recién alquilan a una cuadra del hospital)_

_Candy se dirige a la silla cerca de la cama de Terry y sonríe, acaricia con ternura él rostro del joven durmiente y reza para lo que sea que afecte su salud no sea serio, ya que sospecha que Armand miente, pues por apendicitis, el joven no estaría en el hospital por tanto tiempo y ya debería haber sido operado, de repente siente la necesidad de hacer algo toma papel y lápiz, mira de nuevo al joven levanta los hombres y para sí misma se dice de enojarse y hacer una rabieta no pasa. Camino a casa Cami no deja de hablar, diciendo lo maravilloso del día, lo emocionada que esta y feliz, pero al no tener contestación de su amado frena de repente y lo llama, este la volvió a ver en sus ojos negros se notaba, tristeza y algo de enojo _

_Cami: Que te pasa?_

_Armand: nada (se vuelve e inicia la caminata, ella lo jala para detenerlo nuevamente)_

_Cami: Que pasa? (lo dice de manera preocupada, él no se vuelve solo suspira e inicia la marcha ella le suelta la mano, se cruza de brazos y zapatea)no daré ni un paso más hasta que me digas que te pasas?_

_Armand: (se detiene si voltear a verla dice de manera apesadumbrada) no quiero más escenitas, ni discusiones por favor, estoy cansado._

_Armand inicia de nuevo la marcha sin esperar a su esposa, esta al recordar la escena de celos y desconfianza que mostro en el hospital se apena y camina dos pasos atrás de su esposo cabizbaja, en silencio, al llegar a casa el joven abre la puerta se quita el saco lo tira en el sillón y se dirige a la habitación, su esposa lo sigue con la mirada cristalina y con un nudo en la garganta. _

_Cami: te preparo algo de cenar?_

_Armand: no gracias estoy cansado, subiré a darme un baño y me acostare _

_Cami: te preparo el baño entonces_

_Armand: no gracias yo puedo hacerlo solo…_

_Cami: espera… podemos hablar_

_Armand: mejor mañana…_

_Cami: NOOO… (A punto de llorar) prometimos que jamás nos acostaríamos enojados, lo juramos... _

_Armand: yo no estoy enojado contigo (se vuelve a mirarla con ojos tristes) estoy dolido! (Le da la espalda y sigue caminando, ella se aferra a su espalda abrazándola y lo detiene) _

_Cami: perdón, fui una tonta… _

_Armand: hasta cuando Cami… hasta cuando pesara ese fantasma en nuestro matrimonio… mas sabiéndome inocente y victima al igual que tú _

_Cami: (llorando) actuabas raro y me asuste al verte…_

_Armand: (se voltea, la toma por los hombros y mira fijamente) acaso no te he demostrado que te amo… que eres la única en mi vida… es que no hago todo por cumplir tus más absurdos caprichos… acaso alguna vez me he negado a alguna de tus peticiones…no son tus deseos mis órdenes… _

_Cami: si… (Esquiva la mirada) te has sacrificado mucho por mí… dejando tus prioridades de lado y…y..._

_Armand: que dices Cami… tu felicidad siempre será mi prioridad, pero creo que merezco más confianza de la que me demuestras _

_Cami: es que tengo miedo (llorando y abrazándolo)_

_Armand: de qué si se puede saber? _

_Cami: de que me dejes por otra que si sea capaz de darte un hijo (hunde la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y llora, esta revelación dejan frío al joven sintiendo que su corazón es arrancado del pecho y puesto sobre brazas, sin evitar que grandes lagrimas rueden por sus mejillas)_

_Armand: eso jamás pasara… te amo… me oyes… veras que pronto seremos bendecidos de nuevo con ese preciado tesoro… _

_Cami: no te crees falsas esperanzas… ya ha pasado casi 3 años de aquello… y no puedo (aumentando su llanto) no logramos… no quedo EMBARAZADA! _

_Armand: (Levantando el rostro de su pequis, mirándola con ternura y sonriendo) eres tú la mujer que no perdió la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana por años, la que ahora dice eso… vamos amor…_

_Cami: no es lo mismo_

_Armand: la esperanza siempre es esperanza, mira acaso hoy no has tenido esa bendición de encontrar a Candy _

_Cami: si pero_

_Armand: pero nada… no me hagas enojar… nunca te dejare… y sobre tener un bebe… no me importa si lo tenemos o no… mientras estemos juntos… además si en algún momento llegamos a sentir la necesidad de compartir nuestro amor con un pequeño, crees acaso que no se lo podríamos dar a alguno al que le allá sido negado _

_Cami: de que hablas_

_Armand: de adoptar amor… el mundo siempre estará lleno de pequeños cuyo amor les fue negado sea por el motivo que sea y para muestra tu hermana… _

_Cami: pero… (Es interrumpida por un tierno beso en los labios)_

_Armand: vamos… (La toma de la mano e inician a caminar) tengo ganas de un baño y necesito un masaje…_

_Cami: a…_

_Armand: shhhhh… me lo debes pequis, me lo debes._

_Sin más llegaron al baño, donde prepararon la tina con agua tibia ambos se introdujeron quedando Armand delante apoyando su espalda en el pecho de ella quien masajeaba sus hombros, cuello y sien relajando los músculos de su amado, permitiéndose de vez en cuando acariciar su pecho y bien formado abdomen, al sentirse renovado, volviendo su cara la beso una y otra vez, se levanto, la ayudo hacer lo mismo, con sumo cuidado salió de la tina se puso su bata, tomo la de ella y se la coloco para luego alzarla en su brazos llevándola hasta la cama, al llegar la puso en pie y se abrazaron, fue un abrazo tierno, largo donde podían percibir el amor que cada uno sentía además con el que sanaban las heridas, no dijeron nada, solo se desprendieron de las bastas y se acostaron él boca arriba ella de medio lado apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, él la abrazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo, ella jugando hacer corazones con su dedo sobre su pecho, en ese momento solo deseaban sentir el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos, con un te amo y varios besos cálidos se durmieron y fue en la madrugada donde sus almas clamaban unirse en una solo cuando satisficieran su deseo y vivieron su reconciliación. _

* * *

**_Themis78: pequeña te recuerdo que nada es lo que parece y las personan cambien... Albert cambiara mucho_**

**_Galaxylam84: gracias por tu comentario_**

**_Espero no defraudarlas_**


	7. Chapter 7

_A la mañana siguiente Armand despierta y se encuentra solo en la cama, extrañado, se levanta pone su bata y busca por todo el cuarto a su esposa, pero un delicioso olor llega a su olfato y decide dirigirse a la cocina, allí encuentra a su pequis totalmente concentrada, se acerca silenciosamente a su oído y …_

_Armand: que haces amorcito? _

_Cami: ahhh! (Pega un brinco y cae en brazos de su esposo quien ríe a carcajadas)_

_Armand: parece que te asuste… que haces?_

_Cami: Armand! (Se suelta y golpea por el hombro, él la agarra y besa apasionadamente)_

_Armand: que haces que huele tan bien!_

_Cami: Tu desayuno y un pastel para Candy_

_Armand: mmmm… pie de limón o carlota de fresas_

_Cami: ambos… (Levantando los hombros) aun no se sus gustos, además llevare emparedados y otros bocadillos (mostrando una canasta que tenía ya lista) _

_Armand: a qué hora te levantaste (sorprendido al ver todo lo cocinado)_

_Cami: hace rato es el primer cumpleaños que pasare con mi hermana… hay que celebrar… cambiando de tema (lo mira pícaramente y sonríe, el se encuentra sentado en la mesa desayunado) ya "nos" compraste un regalo_

_Armand: pppfff (arroja el sorbo de jugo) tu cumples en octubre _

_Cami: ella también y esta celebrándolo hoy y al ser yo su hermana GEMELA es también mi cumpleaños (se acerca melosamente y juega con su cabello)_

_Armand: ahhhhhhhhhyyy! Lo imagine (se levanta) bueno entonces nos veremos en el hospital, iré por "tu regalo de cumpleaños" y de paso por unos encargos de Terry…de acuerdo _

_Cami: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (minutos después)_

_Armand: me voy… ten cuidado… si_

_Cami: cuidarme de qué?_

_Armand: mejor di de quien? _

_Cami: de quien?_

_Armand: Susana y ese Niel! Por tu parecido con Candy ya vez que la buscan. _

_Cami: si, tendré cuidado (se pone pensativa)_

_Armand: ni se te ocurra disfrazarte (ella lo mira y agacha la mirada)te conozco bien…otra cosa en el hospital debes llamar a Candy por Julieta_

_Cami: Julieta! (El asiente con la cabeza la besa en la frente y se despide)_

_Armand: nos vemos en un rato…_

_Cami: Chao_

_En el hospital Candy termina su guardia y se dirige a la habitación de Terry, quien se encuentra despierto sentado en la cama viendo totalmente distraído a la ventana._

_Candy: Buenos días! (con una sonrisa en los labios)_

_Terry: Buen día (secamente) _

_Candy: y eso porque amaneciste de malas… estas enojado conmigo _

_Terry: reaccionando, Candy perdón… perdón pecosa (le extiende la mano, ella se acerca y la toma él le besa los nudillos) Feliz Cumpleaños…_

_Ella se sonroja, suspira, agacha la cabeza y… luego de un breve segundo se incorpora y mira apenada hacia la nada agarrándose las manos y moviéndolas hacia los lados mientras un sorprendido Terry aun no reaccionaba por lo acontecido, se había llevado sus manos hacia los labios y la miraba incrédulo… ella lo había besado, lo beso… fue un rápido, breve y tierno beso en los labios, al reaccionar y querer decir algo_

_Candy: gracias (dice tímidamente) voy a cambiarme para venir por ti e ir al jardín (da la vuelta y sale corriendo)_

_Terry: (está totalmente sorprendido y sonríe pícaramente) gracias a ti tarzan pecosa por devolverme la esperanza… mi Candy. _

_Más tarde Cami se encamina al hospital, lleva un sencillo vestido color celeste, unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero, pensando en pasar desapercibida, en la mano una canasta donde con sumo cuidado guardo la comida, al llegar a la esquina que da al hospital, ve a una pareja discutiendo, trata de no darle importancia pero su curiosidad la supera y se acerca más al llegar puede ver que el chico tiene agarrada fuertemente del brazo a la pobre chica que sostiene un pastel en las manos y llora pidiendo que la suelte e insistiéndole que ella no sabe nada. Al acercarse más escucha al hombre amenazarla preguntándole donde esta Candy… Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana siente un terrible escalofrió se arma de valor se acerca a ellos y de un momento plasssssh! Tomo con su mano libre la mano de la chica corriendo veloz mente para alejarse de ese tipo quien ahora maldecía y se quitaba pedazos de pastel de su rostro y traje fino. Al llegar a la entrada del hospital se detienen, miran a todos lados para cerciorarse de que no las siguieron y tratan de regular su agitada respiración._

_Cami: lo siento (hablando agitadamente y revisando la canasta de la comida) pero vi que ese sujeto te estaba molestando y…_

_Chica: gracias no supe que hacer (estaba más agitada) me paralice de miedo_

_Cami: tranquila escuché que ese tipo te pregunto por Candy… la conoces? (La chica la vuelve a ver con miedo) tranquila solo quiero cerciorarme que eres amiga de Candy White _

_Chica: eeee… si ella es mi amiga pero yo no sé donde esta (miente y mueve sus manos nerviosamente) _

_Cami: jeje… no te creo, pero tranquila yo soy Cami Daniels y soy su… digamos nueva amiga y sé que le encantaría que hoy pases su cumpleaños con ella (mira al hospital y guiñe el ojo) _

_Chica: tú sabes la verdad? _

_Cami: si (con una sonrisa)_

_Chica: siendo así mucho gusto yo soy Patricia O´Bryan, pero mis amigos me dicen Paty_

_Cami: hola Paty un gusto, dime Cami, pasamos a buscar a Julieta (le guiñe el ojo)_

_Paty: si, pero (se mira las manos) Y El PASTELLLLLLL… (Ve asustada a Cami mostrando sus manos)_

_Cami: lo siento, creo que el tipo que te molestaba se lo comió de un solo bocado jeje… fue lo único que se me ocurrió para distraerlo (se encoje de hombros y hace una mueca de vergüenza)_

_Paty: tranquila era para Candy ahora_

_Cami: ahhh entonces por eso no te preocupes (mostrándole la canasta) yo aquí traigo dos, unos bocadillos y unos emparedados, le explicaremos a Can… Julieta (se golpea la cabeza con la mano)y ella entenderá_

_Paty: si _

_Cami: y dime quien era ese sujeto?_

_Paty: eeee… Era Niel Legan que sigue buscando a Candy por todos los hospitales para obligarla a casarse con ella…_

_Cami: queee! Que tipo ese que se cree… será mejor que se lo diga a Armand cuando lo vea! (al ver la expresión de la chica)te los explicamos después tienes mucho que ponerte al día_

_Ambas entran al hospital camino a la habitación Cami le pide a Paty que la espere en el patio del ala norte ya que unas enfermeras al verlas con la canasta de comida les prohibieron el paso, ella subiría avisarles para ira a encontrarse con Paty y así sorprenderían a su amiga con la visita de esta. _

_En la habitación del actor se encontraba un Armand, furioso e indignado tratando de desahogarse con el que ahora era su amigo, mientras este apretaba los puños en muestra de impotencia. El joven doctor acababa de llegar de la oficina del Dr. _Clemens, donde este le mando a llamar para interrogarle sobre el acontecimiento con la enfermera el día anterior y contarle sobre la visita de ese hombre.

_Terry: estás seguro _

_Armand: claro que si, ese tipejo la está buscando para casarse con ella, la suerte es que no sabe del disfraz ni del nuevo nombre… _

_Terry: COBARDE!_

_Armand: esto me preocupa Terrence ahora no solo Candy corre peligro sino mi Cami también y ella esta mas al descubierto por no tener un disfraz… _

_Terry: que sugieres, ella no aceptara irse y dejar a Candy… y ahora sé que mi pecas no se ira y me dejara aquí _

_Armand: porque lo dices de esa manera…_

_Terry: tengo mis razones (recordando el tímido beso) _

_Armand: que hacemos…_

_Terry: nada, esperar… si pensamos fríamente… si ese estúpido ya busco aquí y no la encontró… no volverá!_

_Armand: y que hago con Cami la dejo encerrada en casa para que no salga (en eso son interrumpidos por la puerta que se abre dejando entrar a una efusiva Cami)_

_Terry: fiuuuuuuuuu… vaya, vaya, si que te ves irreconocible_

_Cami: gracias (buscando por la habitación) y Candy?_

_Armand: no llega aun (abrazándola y susurrándole al oído algo que la pone roja)_

_Cami: Amorrrrr!_

_Terry: con esas gafas y sombrero pasas desapercibida. No habrá por qué preocuparse! _

_Cami: que!_

_Armand: nada y la comida._

_Cami: afuera la tiene una de las amigas de Candy_

_Armand y Terry: AMIGA, QUE AMIGA?_

_Cami: Patricia O 'Bryan_

_Terry: la gordita! Si la conozco _

_Cami explica rápidamente lo ocurrido y el encuentro, a los muchachos no les agrado para nada, menos a Armand pero al llegar a la parte del pastelazo en la cara no podían ocultar sus risas, cuando iban a regañarla los interrumpieron las voces de dos personas que se acercaban al cuarto una de ellas la de Candy pero la otra… _

_Candy: Hola! (Entrando a la habitación)_

_Los presentes: hola!_

_Los esposos: feliz cumpleaños_

_Candy: gracias! El es George Johnson… (Señalando al hombre que le acompañaba y con el que venía conversando) _

_Los jóvenes: mucho gusto_

_Candy: déjeme presentarlos, Terrence Grandchester (señalando la cama) el Dr. Armand Wilson y mi hermana Camil Daniels._

_George: ya veo un placer conocerlos (con la paz y tranquilidad que lo caracterizan, los jóvenes se veían algo confundidos)_

_Terry: que hace este hombre aquí, si no mas recuerdo es la mano derecha de…_

_George: lo era Sr. Grandchester… el Sr. Andry me liquido _

_Terry: queee!_

_George: así es, el considera que el fracaso de sus negocios se debe a mi mala administración en los mismos por lo cual se libro de mis servicios (su mirada se veía triste)_

_Candy: tranquilo George, usted no es el culpable de que este falso William lleve a la ruina a los Andry._

_Armand: así es no le conozco en persona, pero de su trabajo se habla muy bien dentro del círculo de negocios, si no más recuerdo usted administro la fortuna antes de que su jefe tomara la cabeza y no hubo ninguna pérdida._

_George: gracias… pero siento decirle Srta. Candy que ese falso William es el mismo que nosotros conocimos y no ni ningún impostor! _

_Los jóvenes: que!_

_George: después de su cambio de actitud, me dedique a investigar, desde que salió de viaje hasta el día que lo enfrente y lamento decir… (Hace un breve silencio y con voz quebrada) que es el mismo niño que cuide, el joven que protegí y el hombre que alguna vez considere amigo._

FLASH BACK

George: William! Cómo pudiste vender la villa de Escocia por este absurdo precio? (molesto)

William: ahhh, da lo mismo ni íbamos allá, es un desperdicio mantenerla (indiferente)

George: que dices… he tolerado todos tu cambios, y niñerías es increíble no pareces ser tu

William: y por eso me investigas (quitándose los lentes y dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azul cielo) creías que no me enteraría… pues déjame decirte que soy yo y no un impostor

George: Como!

William: vamos pregunta lo que quieras y te lo diré? Es más empiezo yo, soy el hijo menor del Sr. William Andry quien fue cabeza de la familia al morir mis padres mi queridísima tía Elroy se hizo cargo de mí y mi hermana que adore, Rosemary Pauna, quien murió y me destrozo, mi tía me mando a estudiar e invento toda una historia para cubrir las apariencias de la tan afamada familia ANDRY, tú eras mi tutor, ella se quedo al cuido de mi querido sobrino Anthony …, antes de irme a Inglaterra en una colina conocí a una chiquilla rubia … que luego adopte por capricho y petición de mis queridísimos sobrinos … por su culpa mi querido Anthony murió en la cacería del zorro ... por su tristeza la mande a Inglaterra, donde yo estaba… luego porque la sentí segura en brazos de mi amigo rebelde hijo del duque de Grandchester la deje y partí a África… pero la muy malagradecida escapo del colegio y se vino de polizón a América… estudio enfermería… me encontró amnésico y me cuido sin importarle su reputación ni el qué dirán… fue a New York a encontrarse con el amor y la muy tonta… lo dejo en brazos de otra… al regresar yo la consolé… le salve la vida cuando un león la quiso atacar y por ello tengo estas cicatrices (se quita la camisa y deja ver las marcas) luego la encontré en la carretera cuando mi querido sobrino y ahora amado cuñado quiso bueno quien sabe… después me fui de su apartamento, me busco le dije la verdad sobre mi identidad, se fue al hogar de Pony… Blablablabla… y hace unos nueve meses fui a despedirme de ella y le prepare estofado y su preferido pastel de chocolate… conforme o te falta aclarar mas de mi vida!

George: porque tu cambio? La adorabas

William: abrí los ojos… ella lo que quería esa malgastar mi dinero

George: tu lo estas malgastando

William: pero es mío, además tengo mucho

George: debes pensar en los que dependen de ti

William: basta me canse de pensar en los demás, de ser el generoso y bueno de William, soy joven déjame disfrutar lo que me negaron en mi niñez y juventud

George: como gustes.

William: una cosa mas

George: dígame señor

William: estás despedido!

FIN FLASH BACK

_George: y eso fue todo…_

_Cami: seguro debe tener un trastorno de personalidad_

_Armand: seguro no… lo tiene _

_Terry: basta (al ver la tristeza de su Candy, todos lo miran) les recuerdo que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi tarzan con pecas… por favor _

_Cami: cierto! Lo siento_

_George: disculpe el mal rato señorita_

_Candy: tranquilidad (fingiendo una sonrisa) _

_Cami: vamos al jardín del ala norte ahí te tengo una sorpresa_

_Candy: Sorpresa… (Sus ojos brillan de alegría) vamos… y Terry_

_Terry: tranquila pecas que no me lo perderé…_

_Armand: ya pedí permiso al Dr. Claire y dejo que nuestro duquecito asista siempre y cuando vaya en eso (señalando la silla de ruedas)_

_Terry: ahhhhhhh no olvídalo! y no me digas duquecito!_

_Armand: no podrás acompañarnos! su alteza_

_Candy: por favor Terry solo será un momento (haciendo puchero)_

_Terry: solo por ti mi Julieta (suspira)_

_Armand: jajajaja _

_Terry: QUE!_

_Armand: nada solo que ya te domaron… león _


	8. Chapter 8

_Terry iba a discutir pero al saberse sin argumento solo frunció el ceño… los amigos salieron de la habitación, Armand empujaba la silla de ruedas al llegar al pasillo que daba al jardín George se despedía de los presentes pero los ruegos de las hermanas y suplicas de que se quedara a compartir un rato con ellas lo convencieron solo por ser el cumpleaños de Candy, al llegar al patio Cami buscaba por todos lados a Paty cuando logro verla esta dirigió al grupo hasta donde se encontraba… había escogido un hermoso lugar bajo un árbol en una pequeña colina con una hermosa vista, tenía todo acomodado y listo, Candy al ver a su amiga corrió a abrazarla al hacerlo cayeron al suelo, todos reían… al ver la comida sobre el mantel se emociono hasta las lagrimas y agradeció a su hermana con un efusivo abrazo… Paty se sorprendió al escuchar lo de la hermana, Candy le comento todo ella se alegro por su amiga y ofreció su amistada a Cami… se dispusieron a comer… Candy pregunto que si no había pastel de Chocolate Paty le conto lo sucedido… ella lamento mucho el que se desperdiciara de esa manera un delicioso pastel pero saborío los que su hermana hizo… vaya que era una gran cocinera… mejor que ella, luego de la comida Paty le entrego unas cartas, una de sus madres donde la felicitaban y decían cuanto la querían, pero la que mas asombro fue la que enviara Archie y Annie_

**_Querida gatita:_**

**_Annie y yo te deseamos feliz cumpleaños, lamentamos no poder estar contigo este día, pero tristemente hemos decidido huir, se que nos comprenderás en este momento debemos ir en barco a Inglaterra, estamos decididos a que nuestras familias no nos separen ya que los señores Britter anularon el compromiso por intrigas de Elisa, Niel y el tío abuelo William, al contar con la mayoría de edad y sabiendo la responsabilidad que estamos asumiendo decidimos luchar por nuestra felicidad te escribiremos en cuanto nos instalemos. Te pedimos la mayor de discreciones y que calles nuestro paradero_**

**_Te queremos Annie y Archie Cornwall_**

**_Pdta. Saluda a Grandchester_**_ **de nuestra parte, y adviértele que te cuide o se las verá conmigo **_

_Terry: el elegante y la tímida se casaron… no lo puedo creer… pero como saben de mí y ahora que recuerdo la gordita no se sorprendió al verme_

_Candy: yo les conté por telegrama…George usted sabia de esto?_

_George: no… estoy tan sorprendido como usted_

_Paty: quién lo diría de Annie:_

_Cami: está muy enamorada eso se deja ver_

_Armand: lo que realmente parece es que ese William desea acabar con toda su familia (hace mueca de dolor al sentir el golpe que Terry le propina por su comentario) perdón (sosteniéndose el costado) eso dolió_

_Candy: no podemos hacer nada (mira al cielo) solo espero que sean muy felices_

_Cami: lo serán… pero nada de tristezas, vamos es hora de los regalos Armand…_

_Armand: ahaja…eeee… si toma (le estrega una carpeta)_

_Candy: que es esto? (La abre y hace una cara de desconcierto )_

_Cami: que pasa no te gusta _

_Candy: no es eso, es que no entiendo nada (George que estaba a un lado de ella también puso cara de asombro)_

_George: eso es su herencia y veo que es una gran cantidad _

_Armand: así es he tratado de invertir en ella para hacerla crecer no se han tenido pérdidas… _

_Cami: es la parte que te toca según la decisión de nuestros padres…_

_Candy: Y que se supone que haga con esto._

_Terry: Administrarla _

_Candy: Como si de negocios yo se lo mismo que tu de enfermería (lo mira preocupada… Todos ríen)_

_Paty: tal vez George pueda hacerlo por ti? Si eso no le molesta a Armand (lo dice preocupada por herir los sentimientos del que hasta ahora velaba por ellos)_

_Armand: sería estupendo ya que también tengo que velar por la parte de Cami… mi trabajo en el hospital… eeeeeefffffff es algo agotador realmente._

_Candy: George… (Lo mira )_

_George: realmente será un placer…_

_Candy: ufffffffffffff… gracias…_

_Cami: George (mira a su esposo con ojos de arrepentimiento) _

_George: si señora Cami?_

_Cami: usted cree que también se pueda hacerse cargo de mi parte. (Eeee brinca un sorprendido Armand) no te enojes amor… pero así tendrás más tiempo para el hospital… has hecho un gran trabajo… pero lo que realmente te apasiona es ayudar pacientes y no discutir por negocios_

_Armand: eso es cierto… me quedaría más tiempo para pasar contigo… que dice George_

_George: si me tienen la confianza…_

_Armand: claro que si hombre… no se sienta menos vamos por aquí para ponerlo al tanto de los negocios e inicie lo mas antes posible (se alegan)_

_Cami: Mmm… Paty me acompañas por uno refrescos y de paso me platicas de mi hermana (al ver la mirada que le hace Terry de déjame asolas con Candy)_

_Paty: Claro (ella también descifro la mirada, se alejan)_

_Terry: Candy (tomándola de las manos y besándoselas, sacándola de sus pensamientos luego suelta las manos de ella y le da una linda cajita color rojo) ten _

_Candy: que es (tomándolo con las manos)_

_Terry: tu regalo… ábrela (ella lo hace y descubre una linda cadenita de oro con un hermoso dije de cristal en forma de ángel)_

_Candy: Terry es hermoso… no debiste_

_Terry: Candy gracias por ser mi ángel y perdóname por no haber sabido luchar por ti… (Gruesas lágrimas corrían de sus ojos) _

_Candy: Terry (arrodillándose para que dar al nivel de él y verlo a los ojos) yo… _

_Pero no pudo decir nada ya que los labios del moreno se posaron en los de ella para transformarse en un beso cálido, tierno, lleno de tantos sentimientos reprimidos por ambos, al separarse lo hicieron lentamente abriendo ambos los ojos mirándose con profunda ternura, la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, Terry tomo la cadenita que acababa de regalarle a Candy y se dispuso a colocársela en el cuello._

_Terry: Dime mi ángel, aceptas ser mi novia _

_Candy se levanta y se sienta en el regazo del chico pegando su frente a la de él y rodeando su cuellos con sus brazos, el hace lo mismo con los de él pero en la cintura de ella –**SIP**- ella limpia las lágrimas del chico con delicados besos hasta llegar a sus labios, luego de unos minutos se abrazaron, Terry la separa un poco y sacando de su pantalón la armónica la lleva hasta sus labios y toca una conocida melodía, Candy se estremece y coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico escuchando en silencio y volando hacia sus maravillosos días en la segunda colina de Pony y Escocia._

_Luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo Armand llega hasta donde ellos. _

_Armand: lo siento tortolitos pero es hora de regresar _

_Terry: inoportuno (Candy se levanta de su regazo)_

_Candy: y los otros? _

_Armand: nos esperan en el cuarto… vamos _

_Al llegar al cuarto todos los miran sonrientes, los novios se sonrojan._

_George: bueno me despido, deberé ir a buscar un hotel_

_Candy: pero George no haga gastos quédese en el departamento, es suyo_

_George: no sería correcto señorita _

_Terry: tengo una idea, Armand, Cami les molestaría si Candy vive con ustedes (Cami fija su mirada en su esposo esperando respuesta)_

_Armand: claro que no yo lo iba a proponer, solo que ella acepte _

_Candy: me encantaría _

_Cami: hurra… podremos conocernos mejor..._

_Armand: es mas tengo una idea porque no me quedo hoy cuidando a Terry y ustedes se quedan solas en casa… inviten a Paty y conversen (A Cami la idea no le gusto)_

_Candy: Que divertido, que dicen chicas_

_Paty: será como en el colegio siii, Cami_

_Candy: Cami pasa algo_

_Cami: noo, nada es fantástico (mira a su esposo preocupada)_

_Terry: bueno chicas entonces vayan donde de Candy y Paty por sus cosas para que no se les haga tarde… George las puede acompañar (el hombre asienta con la cabeza y abre la puerta) _

_Armand: le diré al Dr. Clemens, me acompañas amor_

_Cami: si (salen y se dirigen a la oficina)_

_Paty: yo te espero abajo Candy (Terry y su singular mirada)_

_George: la acompaño (se retiran de la habitación)_

_Candy: estas bien (ayudando a su novio a llegar a la cama y acostarse)_

_Terry: Claro mi ángel pecoso_

_Candy: Terry! (sonríe y lo besa)_

_Terry: me gusta exasperarte _

_Candy: los se_

_Mientras en uno de los pasillos _

_Cami: que pasa? Porque propusiste eso?_

_Armand: no te molestes amor pasaras tiempo con tu hermana y se conocerán mejor _

_Cami: desde que nos casamos nunca nos hemos separado (con voz de tristeza)_

_Armand: nunca? (arqueando la ceja)_

_Cami: bueno solo en esa ocasión _

_Armand: (la abraza) nos hará bien… ya lo veras…(levanta el rostro de la chica para que lo mire)acaso desconfías… _

_Cami: no nunca más… son solo nervios _

_Armand: lo sé yo siento lo mismo, pero conmigo en casa… tal vez tu hermana se sienta incomoda y no desee sincerarte contigo _

_Cami: puede ser… sabes… hoy descubrí… que… que… no tengo amigas _

_Armand: lo sé… yo descubrí lo mismo… desde que nos casamos y pasó lo que paso… siempre hemos sido tú y yo… buscándola… ya la encontramos y no me malinterpretes (la mira a los ojos) creo que debemos relacionarnos con otros, hacer amigos y dejar de necesitarnos _

_Cami: ser más independientes del otro_

_Armand: si_

_Cami: y si eso nos separa (lo mira con los ojos cristalinos)_

_Armand: pues los mandamos a volar y no internamos en el bosque, o una isla desierta para ser solo tú y yo _

_Cami: Armand… le da un golpecito y se besan _

_Armand: vamos no los hagas esperar._

_Minutos más tarde las chicas y George van a casa de Paty por algunas cosas, pasan luego donde Candy y la ayudan a recoger sus pertenencias y se dirigen a casa de Cami, el hombre ahora mano derecha de las gemelas las despide asegurándose que estarán bien y se regresa a su apartamento. En la casa las chicas hacen comida algo ligero, y hablan de todo Candy le cuenta de su vida a su hermana de cómo fue encontrada, su niñez, sus adopciones, maltratos, tristezas alegrías todo hasta el día de hoy, en muchas partes lloraron y en otras rieron, por su parte Cami le conto el cómo fue separada de su familia, por la prima celosa de su madre que estaba obsesionada por su padre de cómo su madre cayó en una fuerte depresión, como la buscaron hasta que su padre murió de por un ataque al corazón, lo cruel de la abuela hacia ella y su madre, del como conoció a Armand y todo lo demás… Candy comprendió que ella a pesar de no tener a sus padres con ella llevo una vida más alegre y cariñosa que su pobre hermana y eso la entristeció, Paty también conto su historia, del abandono de sus padres, la soledad que sentía, el dolor de la perdida de Ster e incluso la ilusión de otro amor… lo que sorprendió a las gemelas pero el sueño logro vencerlas._

_En el hospital el ambiente no fue tan agradable como el que se vivió en casa de la Cami _

_Terry: muy bien ya dime que tengo! _

_Armand: no es agradable Terrence (dándole la espalda) mejor mañana hoy has tenido un lindo día porque arruinarlo_

_Terry: PORQUE DE TU RESPUESTA DEPENDE MI FUTURO! (le grita)_

_Armand: (molesto) si hubieras pensado antes en tu futuro… no hubieses llevado la vida que imagino llevabas para llegar a este punto (se volvió a mirarlo, en sus ojos había dolor) _

_Terry: antes no pensaba en un futuro…_

_Armand: y te refugiaste en el alcohol no es cierto _

_Terry: si era mi forma de olvidarla _

_Armand: COBARDE! Esa no es manera de salir adelante _

_Terry: maldita sea ya deja de sermonearme y dime que tengo _

_Armand: CIRROSIS _

_Terry: QUEEE!_

_Armand: La cirrosis es la consecuencia de un daño acumulado en el hígado, habitualmente durante varios años_ _como consecuencia de consumir alcohol regularmente o en exceso, se caracteriza por la acumulación de fibrosis ("cicatrices") en el tejido hepático. Estos cambios del tejido interfieren con la estructura y funcionamiento normal del hígado, ocasionando serias complicaciones en la circulación de la sangre a través de dicho órgano y en sus funciones. (Lo dice mientras toma asiento al lado de un desconcertado Terry ambos se llevan la mano a la cabeza)_

_Terry: tienes un trago amigo! _

_Armand: hasta es estos momentos eres irónico (lo mira con seriedad y sonríe de medio lado) _

_Terry: y como se cura _

_Armand: Voy por tu trago… arsénico o amoniaco? _

_Terry: ahora quien es el sarcástico (arcea la ceja suspira) … ya veo no tengo cura (se lleva las manos a su rostro) cuanto tiempo me queda?_

_Armand: uno o dos meses… lo siento amigo… el silencio invade la habitación._

* * *

**_Themis 78: no me mates pequeña _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Terry: Uno o dos meses… (Se repetía a sí mismo mirando al techo)_

_Armand: Debes descansar!_

_Terry: JA…tendré tiempo de sobra en dos meses para hacerlo_

_Armand: Terry! no puedes dejar la ironía por un momento_

_Terry: Ella lo sabe (lo mira a los ojos)_

_Armand: no… aun no!... se lo dirás _

_Terry: díselo tú por favor…pide que me asignen otra enfermera_

_Armand: QUEEEE! (Lo mira con asombro y algo de enojo) no le puedes hacer eso?_

_Terry: no quiero su lastima _

_Armand: AHORA TU DECIDES POR ELLA (molesto)…acaso no la amas_

_Terry: NO LO DUDES (le grita, baja la mirada y aprieta los puños) no quiero su lastima…_

_Armand: LASTIMA! (Se levanta indignado) acaso no la conoces…_

_Terry: porque la conozco... Se de la nobleza de su Corazón, hará todo lo que le pida e incluso puedo decirte que se sentirá culpable_

_Armand: Entonces permíteselo… (Se sienta nuevamente) si la amas… sabes que lo más importante es su felicidad y si tenerte lastima ya sea por amor o culpa la hace feliz… déjala… (Terry lo mira incrédulo)Candy está pasando por duros momentos, cambios y sorpresas inesperadas… tu más que nadie lo sabes eres su refugio para bien o para mal… la noticia será muy dura… mejor deja que ella decida… y disfruta el tiempo que te conceda la vida de disfrutar su compañía _

_Terry: seria egoísta de mi parte?_

_Armand: no si la haces feliz… _

_Terry: la cuidaras cuando parta… JURALO (en tono de orden)_

_Armand: para eso falta mucho…pero no la dudes… es mi cuñada lo recuerdas…_

_A la mañana siguiente las chicas despertaron, Candy se levanto apurada porque llegaría tarde al hospital, Cami preparo el desayuno ella literalmente se lo trago ante la mirada divertida de su hermana y amiga, luego Salió a toda prisa diciendo adiós con la mano. Paty y Cami se divertían viendo el comportamiento de toda una mujer de casi 21 años. Cuando la chica llego al hospital se llevo una grata sorpresa al encontrase con esa persona, le saludo y regalo una alegre sonrisa que fue correspondido por un abrazo, se encamino a la habitación se sentía algo nerviosa cuando se disponía abrir la puerta Armand la sorprendió haciéndolo, él iba de salida._

_Armand: Te iba a buscar! (arqueando la ceja al ver que Candy venia acompañada)_

_Candy: Buenos días a ti también cuñadito (hacienda un gesto de falsa molestia y viendo las ojeras del chico)_

_Armand: tenemos que hablar (la agarra del brazo y encamina)_

_Candy: pero…Pero… espera… Armand … no he saludado a Terry (mira a la visita haciéndole un gesto de disculpa e instándole a entrar) _

_Armand lleva a su cuñada a uno de los jardines del hospital, Terry se encuentra de pie frente a la ventada con una mirada de melancolía, nostalgia sumido en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada, cuando una cálida sensación lo trajo en si, volvió el rostro y ahí sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza dejando asomar futuras lagrimas_

_Terry: Madre… (Le sale del alma y con un hilo de voz, hace una especie de mueca y en un susurro dice) tarzan pecosa entrometida._

_Eleanor solo lo abraza traspasándole esa tranquilidad y paz que da el calor y amor materno… madre e hijo no dijeron nada… el silencio era su mejor comunicación se entendían tan bien que las palabras sobraban y solo las lagrimas se manifestaban._

_En el jardín bajo un árbol Candy lloraba amargamente golpeando con sus puños el pecho de su cuñado, él la abrazaba reprimiendo sus deseos de llorar también y tratando de consolarla…no era posible que la vida se ensañará tanto con ella porque…porque…porque le mostraba la felicidad para quitársela acaso no tenía derecho a ser feliz, era tan mala persona o solo estaba pagando por algo que en alguna de sus vidas pasadas habría hecho… porque… eran algunas de las frases que el joven podía escuchar salir de los labios de la enfermera. Luego de un largo rato donde él sentía como se iba tranquilizando la mujer._

_Armand: Estas más tranquila… te sientes bien (la mira preocupada)_

_Candy: si (limpiando se las lagrimas)_

_Armand: se que estas pasando por muchas pruebas, la vida te está dando golpe tras golpe y me preocupa tu salud _

_Candy: estoy bien desde que nací la vida me ha golpeado… ya sé como levantarme sabes (lo dice tristemente)_

_Armand: vamos Candy no pierdas tu esencia, tu positivismo, ese espíritu alegre, no sabes que tu sonrisa es capaz de devolver la esperanza a quien la ve… Candy se que aún faltan muchas pruebas…pero sabes esta vez no estás solas… me tienes a mí y a Cami que somos tu familia y recibiremos los golpes contigo (la abraza)_

_Candy: si... (Suspira, levanta el rostro y le regala una enorme pero triste sonrisa) bueno voy a ver a Terry… (Suspira) seguro estará furioso conmigo…_

_Armand: Porque (desconcertado)_

_Candy: jeje (tocando su cabeza y sacando la lengua) le escribí a su madre (lo ve con pena y juega con las manos) y ella vino a verlo_

_Armand: la mujer que te acompañaba es la madre de Terry _

_Candy: Si _

_Armand: (suspira) bueno te dejo, que tengas suerte_

_Candy: eeee… no me vas acompañar_

_Armand: (negando con la cabeza y con risa burlona) no seré testigo de un crimen_

_Candy: Armand! (Ambos ríen triste mente)_

_Candy se dirige al cuarto de su novio dándose ánimos para no desfallecer y darle paso al llanto, Armand se dirige a casa a descansar y darle la noticia a su esposa, al llegar al cuarto se llena de nervios, suspira y toca no recibe respuesta por lo que entra al hacerlo se encuentra a un Terry solo sentado en la cama con su espalda recostada sobre el respaldo de la misma, se miran a los ojos ambos turbulentos por la necesidad de dejar aflorar las lagrimas pero ninguno se lo permite, ella cierra la puerta con llave no desea que los interrumpan, se acerca hasta él quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada desviándola hacia la blanca sabana que lo cubría, solo sintió el movimiento de la cama los brazos de ella sobre su cintura y el rostro de la pecosas sobre su pecho…él la abrazo y reposo su cabeza sobre la cabellera de la chica. El actor rompe el mágico momento. _

_Terry: Candy (su voz se escuchaba quebrada) perdóname por ser un cobarde… nada de esto es tu culpa…yo…yo soy el único responsable… entiendes! (La chica lo abraza con fuerza y esconde el rostro en su pecho)_

_Candy: yo…. (Reprimiendo las lágrimas)_

_Terry: te prometí ser feliz… pero no lo logre y solo el alcohol me daba el alivio, me… me comporte como un estúpido y ahora solo puedo responsabilizarme aceptando este cruel castigo, pero no puedo condenarte a ti también…_

_Candy: no te atrevas (levantando inmediatamente el rostro soltándose del abrazo y limpiando sus ojos) a alejarme de ti… te cuidare…no te voy a dejar solo… _

_Terry: Candy solo sufrirás viendo mi agonía… solo te harás más daño… _

_Candy: noo… calla! No pierdas la esperanza… ya sé lo que es estar en agonía legos de ti, perderte por… _

_Terry: acaso me amas! (La toma del rostro)_

_Candy: no soy tu novia… _

_Terry: y el amor que sientes por Albert… (Ella lo mira con ternura)_

_Candy: solo a ti han besado mis labios… eso fue una tonta ilusión o quizás una desesperada necesidad por arrancarte de aquí (señala su corazón, él la besa)_

_Terry: perdóname… tratare de hacerte feliz y robarle días a la muerte para estar a tu lado… _

_Candy: Terry… (Sonríe llenando de esperanzas el corazón del chico) te amo! _

_Terry: y yo te amo a ti mi ángel… (Candy se vuelve acurrucar en los brazos de su chico, sintiendo como su corazón destrozado, clama por un milagro, luego de unos minutos) gracias! _

_Candy: eeee… porque… _

_Terry: por ser tan entrometida…_

_Candy: es…estas… Enojado (se encoje apretando el abrazo)_

_Terry: jajajaja… debería pero no… me hizo bien su visita!_

_Candy: hablaron…_

_Terry: no hubo necesidad _

_Candy: donde esta _

_Terry: le pedí varios favores y se marcho a cumplirlos, sabe que estoy en buenas manos… _

_Candy: qué bueno… ya comiste _

_Terry: no tengo hambre! (la chica se suelta del abrazo se levanta de la cama y dirige a la puerta)a dónde vas?_

_Candy: por tu comida _

_Terry: pero no tengo hambre_

_Candy: pero vas a comer… y PUNTO! (Cruzándose de brazos y zapateando)_

_Terry: Si señora (colocando su mano en la cabeza como saludo militar y riendo para sí mismo, al salir del cuarto suspira y mira al techo negando con la cabeza) tienes razón Armand ya me domaron! _

_Armand llego a casa, saludo a Cami con un beso en la frente y Paty quien aun se encontraba ahí ayudando a limpiar el desorden de la noche anterior… estas al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encuentra el chico le preguntan el motivo, este se sienta en el sofá y relata todo lo ocurrido, su esposa se sentó a la par de él y sostuvo su mano, al terminar el relato nadie pudo evitar las lagrimas._

_Mientras esto sucedía ajenos a todo en medio del mar un joven matrimonio disfrutaba un sencillo camarote en el barco que los llevaba en busca de su felicidad._

_Archie: estás bien cariño _

_Annie: si no te preocupes… _

_Archie: la rodea y besa el cuello, quieres que salgamos de la cama y vayamos a caminar por cubierta (se encuentran ambos en la cama el recostado en el respaldo de la misma con las piernas abiertas, ella delante de él con la espalda recostada al varonil pecho, gira la cabeza y lo besa en los labios)_

_Annie: no… me gusta estar aquí y así contigo, lo soñé desde que te conocí… _

_Archie: no te arrepientes de como pasaron las cosas_

_Annie: nunca… si no lo hubiéramos hecho así… nos hubieran separado… no soportaba más estar sin ti..._

_Archie: te amo (abrazándola fuertemente y llevando su cabeza al hueco del cuello) tratare de darte una vida digna… _

_Annie: yo te ayudare, ya lo veraz… Ambos trabajaremos… me dejaras verdad _

_Archie: no podría negarte nada… pero solo será hasta que nos establezcamos bien económicamente, veras que lo lograremos si ayuda de nuestras familias… _

_Annie: ahora solo tú eres mi familia… (Se sonroja y baja la mirada) Archie…_

_Archie: dime cariño _

_Annie: me haces otra vez el amor… _

_Archie: Annie… donde quedo la chicha tímida y pudorosa (lo decía pícaramente y con una gran sonrisa de deseo)_

_Annie: es tu culpa, por no soltar mis pechos, eso me… me… hace sentir muy bien _

_Archie se pone rojo y se da cuenta del detalle… desde cuando tenía las manos ahí, no recordaba, pero a él también le hacía sentir muy bien, él nunca imagino que esa tímida chica fuera fogosa e insaciable en la cama, cosa que no le molesto para nada_,_ a_sí poco a poco recorrió la suave piel de su cuerpo; primero sus largas y bien formadas piernas, luego la estrecha cintura, oprimió sus deseables pechos Annie ahogo un gemido de placer, para inmediatamente sentir que la giraba y quedaban de frente, su esposo envolvía uno de sus pezones con sus labios, sentir la lengua del castaño, jugar con su pezón izquierdo la excitaba mientras, una de sus manos se posaba sobre el otro pecho, explorando la pequeña esfera una vez más, dispuesto a tenerla por completo otra vez y tratando de no causarle otro dolor como el primero, hundió sus dedos en la intimidad de la morena, sorprendiéndola aun más con sus suaves, aunque ansiosas caricias, los gemidos eran constantes y cada vez le costaba más trabajo reprimirlos, la excitación fue más grande que el pudor y la vergüenza; aferro a su amante susurrándole al oído palabras que lo incitaban a continuar, retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, moviendo las caderas en busca de un mayor contacto el entendió que estaba lista la coloco sobre la cama besándola y colocándose sobre ella ahora con más tranquilidad, acariciando esa suave y fina piel de mujer, la penetro suavemente, al tiempo que ya su no tan tímida chica gemía… el vaivén los llevo a la cima del placer, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo varonil de su amante ella arqueó la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos, abrazándolo fuerte mente y el gritando su nombre, luego de recuperar la respiración cayeron en un profundo sueño


	10. Chapter 10

_En Florida dos semanas transcurrieron tranquilamente, la salud de Terry estaba estable, Candy velaba y cuidaba de él con amor, él trataba de hacerla feliz con palabras amorosas y tiernos gestos de cariño, gracias a su amigo Armand que era cómplice de sus detalles, cosa que le sirvió al joven para aprender y ponerlo en práctica con su esposa, Candy nunca sabía de dónde sacaba Terry, el dulce, o la rosa, el infinito numero de obsequios que le brindaba, George le visitaba contantemente ya que el actor le pidió su ayuda para poner sus asuntos al día… tenía la esperanza de robarle tiempo a la muerte pero debía dejar todo preparado, lo primero era Susana, ella tendría un fideicomiso para sus gasto con todo lo que ahorro como actor eso bastaría para que ella y su madre viviera dignamente claro si sabían administrar el dinero, la actriz aun no dejaba el hospital, pero estaba más estable, luego vender su departamento nuevo y otros asuntos que el eficiente George controlaba a la perfección, además el patrimonio de las gemelas iba en asenso en tan poco tiempo cosa que alegraba al joven doctor era increíble ver lo buen negociante que era el hombre llevando tres fortunas… bueno aunque sabía que las tres no llegaban ni al mitad de la de sus antiguos patrones, que iba en descenso rápidamente. Ese día Cami se dirigía con la única amiga después de su hermana, Paty a comparar juguetes para los niños del hogar ya que esta partiría en unos días… iban de lo más alegres cuando alguien agarro del brazo a Cami y la giro bruscamente…_

_Paty: ELIZA fue el grito que dio la morena al ver tal acción _

_Elisa: con que aquí te escondes maldita marginada (mirando a Cami a la que confundió con Candy, esta se suelta del agarre y al entender lo sucedido decide seguir el juego para ver hasta dónde llega) _

_Cami: suéltame… que cree que haces _

_Elisa: jajá desde cuando tan alzadita huérfana (Paty iba a interrumpir aclarando la confusión pero Cami le hace un gesto de negativa)_

_Cami: desde hoy! O que pensabas que me encontrarías triste y echa una piltrafa… pues no _

_Que pasa… se escucho la voz de un hombre que llegaba al lugar._

_Paty: ALBERT! (Cami lo mira con que ese es el… el famoso William, ya verá se pensaba)_

_Elisa: cariño mira a quien me encontré aquí, échala _

_Cami: jajajaja… te recuerdo querida que estamos en la vía pública no en una de tus residencias… si es que te quedan _

_Elisa: que has dicho! _

_Cami: lo que escuchaste! Con eso que tú marido no sabe manejar los negocios y los lleva a la ruina_

_Elisa: William, haz algo _

_William: basta ya muchachita, o me desquitare con el hogarsucho de Pony _

_Cami: búscate un chantaje mejor, eso ya no te resulta (muy molesta, Paty miraba todo con las manos en la boca y llena de miedo, y William se quedo sorprendido ante el coraje que mostraba la chica)_

_Elisa: y crees poder evitarlo… jaja cómo si puedo saber?_

_Cami: te diré cariño que la fortuna de mi esposo ahora supera a la del tuyo… _

_Elisa: mentira. Alguien tan insignificante como tú no pudo conseguir un buen marido, además no hay nadie más arriba que los Andry _

_Cami: Ahhh nooo… (Levanta su mano y le enseña un hermoso anillo de diamante, regalo que le dio Armand el día del cumpleaños de Candy junto con la argolla de su matrimonio)_

_Elisa: queee… queee!_

_Cami: es mas diría que es mejor que el que andas, uy que pequeña piedrita… es de verdad… _

_Elisa: maldita… William!_

_Cami: además sobre la posición creo que un apellido sin titulo no pesa más que el que si lo tiene como el de mi esposo… _

_Elisa: a que te refieres (con cara de furia y a punto de hacer un berrinche )_

_Cami: no se dime tú acaso los Andry son DUQUES!_

_Elisa y William: QUEEEEE!_

_Elisa: no puede ser eso es mentira!_

_Cami: no querida estas ante la futura DUQUESA DE GRANDCHESTER! (por lo que creo que mi TERRY no dejara que ustedes se metan más en mi vida _

_Elisa: mentira Terry fue desheredado eres una mentirosa… ladrona, sirvienta._

_La chica entro en un estado de histeria que se fue directo a golpear a la rubia pero fue detenida por un hombre muy elegante y educado que la tomo delicadamente del brazo. _

_Caballero: Disculpe mi lady, pero no puedo permitir que lastime a esta señora _

_Todos volvieron a ver al hombre Elisa al reconocerlo exclamo -**Duque de Grandchester!** Cami sintió un escalofrió que le bajo por la espalda comenzó a sudar frio, noo la habían descubierto en la mentira, ahora si estaba metida en problemas solo cerró los ojos y espero la consecuencias de sus actos, mientas Paty se aferro a su brazo._

_Duque: no puedo permitir que ofenda o maltrate a mi nuera y futura duquesa de Grandchester (Cami abrió inmediatamente los ojos y miro al hombre sonriendo nerviosamente, ese caballero era muy serio aun más que George)_

_Elisa: mentira es mentira tratando de zafarse del agarre _

_Duque: señor… espero controle a su esposa y evite que lleve esto a nivel legal_

_William: TRANQUILIZATE ELIZA! (le grita) esto no nos conviene la jala y se retiran _

_Duque: que pocos modales y se supone son una de las familias de la alta sociedad Americana. (Vuelve a ver a las chica) con que futura duquesa eeee (levanta la ceja) _

_Cami: perdón señor (se agacha) es que (veía a Paty nerviosamente) _

_Duque: tranquilidad mi lady, aunque estoy seguro que la ultima vez sus ojos eran verdes y no celestes… por lo que imagino que usted no es la señorita Candy_

_Cami: Queeeeeeeeee! Como supo _

_Duque: le explicare mientras caminamos… me dirigía al hospital, sería un honor contar con su guía y compañía damas_

_Siii dijeron al unisón las damas y se encaminaron al hospital contando todo lo ocurrido al Duque, al llegar al hospital se dirigieron al cuarto, en el se encontraban Eleanor, George, Armand y Candy al entrar todos quedaron asombrados de ver al visitante. La enfermera volvió a ver a Terry con ojos de yo no le avise, la actriz al ver esa reacción y el enojo de su hijo._

_Eleanor: Richard gracias por venir. No te esperaba tan pronto_

_Duque: viaje en mi avioneta, no podía perder mucho tiempo (Terry al escuchar que su padre voló, se sorprendió y suavizo su gesto) disculpen la molestia… (Se dirigió a los presentes) nos podrían dar unos minutos._

_Todos: por supuesto (se retiran, Candy va de ultimo le da un beso a Terry y susurra algo al oído, al pasar por el duque) _

_Duque: encantado de volver a verla mi lady _

_Candy: el placer es mío señor (le sonríe y sale cerrando la puerta)_

_Afuera de la habitación Cami contada con detalle todo lo ocurrido, todos miraban la reacción de Armand que iba de la seriedad a la preocupación y terminaba en el enojo, este era calmado por un George que le tenía la mano en el hombro._

_Cami: perdón amor… no te enojes_

_Armand: te expusiste demasiada duquesita _

_Cami: me indigne al ver cómo me trataron al confundirme con Candy (la vuelve a ver y se encuentra con que estaba llorando) hermana que tienes (todos la vuelven a ver)_

_Candy: él no se dio cuenta que no era yo… te creyó (se llevo las manos al pecho) hasta el duque se dio cuenta y solo me vio una vez en Inglaterra y él… (Se lleva las manos al rostro y llora George se acerca y la abraza, todos se quedan en silencio) _

_Luego de varias horas el duque y la actriz salen del cuarto de su hijo, todos estaban a la expectativa_

_Duque: usted es George, el que lleva todos los asuntos de mi hijo (el hombre asiente con la cabeza) me acompaña debemos hablar (se retiran despidiéndose de los presentes) _

_Eleanor: Candy… Terry quiere hablar contigo _

_Candy: SIP (le sonríe antes de entras sus amigos se despiden) Armand… no te enojes con Cami siii _

_Armand: solo la regañare (la mira fríamente ella baja la cabeza, la ve a Candy y le guiñe un ojo) _

_Candy entra al habitación Terry está sentado en el borde de la cama, ella se acerca y queda frente a él, le toma de las manos se agacha, uniendo sus frentes y roza la nariz con la de él._

_Candy: estas bien?_

_Terry: si, nos perdonamos sabes…_

_Candy: eso me alegra. _

_Terry: Mi ángel pecoso debo preguntarte algo _

_Candy: dime (el coloca frente a ella un hermoso anillo con un zafiro rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas) _

_Terry: te casa conmigo? (ella cierra los ojos y suspira )_

_Candy: No…._

* * *

**_Themis 78, Galaxylam84: pequeñas la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y existen milagros!_**

**_Selena Grandchester: gracias! _**


	11. Chapter 11

_Candy: No…. Habría en el mundo cosa que me haga más feliz (le da una gran sonrisa)_

_Terry: PECOSA! Casi me matas de un infarto_

_Candy: jijijijiji… debiste haber visto la expresión de tu cara… mocoso malcriado (Ella extiende la mano, la cual él toma delicadamente e introduce la hermosa joya en su dedo anular, para después besar delicadamente, la jala cuidadosamente hacia él para hacerla sentar en sus rodillas, ella rodea con sus brazos el cuello y juega con su cabello, el se acerca sutilmente para hace rozar su nariz con la suya, ambos cierran los ojos y él… se aleja)._

_Candy: no me vas a besar (solo se escucha en susurro)_

_Terry: NO! _

_Candy: TERRY! (Ella reacciona sorprendida y hace puchero, viéndolo con mirada incrédula)_

_Terry: jajajajajajaja… ya ves pecosa yo también puedo ponerte hacer caras… debiste haber visto la expresión de tu cara!_

_Ella hace un mohín de molestia y no logra contener la risa, después él le toma el rostro con las manos y la besa de manera posesiva, entregando toda la necesidad que sentía de tenerla, abrazándola con desesperación como queriendo detener el tiempo en ese instante, permitiendo que la pasión jugara con sus deseos…pero un fuerte dolor se presento y pudo más que el deseo, la joven rápidamente se incorpora y ayuda a recostarse a su ahora prometido, suministrándole el medicamento que calme ese sufrimiento. _

_En casa Armand hace todo lo posible por mantenerse serio, frio e indiferente, pero su esposa no le hacía fácil las cosas, después del incidente con la pareja Andry y al ver la molestia de su amado, estaba muy melosa, sumisa y cariñosa tratando por todos los medios contentarlo, se habían sentado en el comedor frente a frente cada uno en una silla con la mesa separándolos, a pesar de la insistencia de ella de que hablaran en el cuarto… pero el joven sabia que ahí terminaría ganando ella… no debería hacerla sufrir un poco más, pensaba. Al ver que esa idea no dio resultado propuso el sillón…tampoco se dijo el joven ahí estarían muy juntitos, por eso mejor el comedor y ahí estaban distanciados, pero ella no se daría por vencida, quitándose los zapatos rosaba con sus pies las piernas de su esposo por debajo de la mesa. _

_Armand: deja de hacer eso! (aparentando indiferencia, pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol)_

_Cami: qué? No hago nada… (Dijo inocentemente)_

_Armand: fuiste muy impulsiva, pudo pasarte algo a ti o a Paty_

_Cami: pero no pasó nada (desabrochándose lenta y seductoramente la blusa… mala suerte para él, la joven vestía ese día una hermosa enagua campana color azul y una blusa de botones al frente celeste)_

_Armand: desde cuando eres tan atrevida (tragando saliva y sintiendo un abultamiento en su entrepierna)_

_Cami: Mmm… desde que me case contigo_

_Armand: no hablo del como tratas de seducirme… hablo del cómo te atreviste a fingir que eras tu hermana. Nunca antes te habrías enfrentado a algo así, siempre recurrías a mí _

_Cami: te molesta (dijo sorprendida y dejando sus trucos de seducción, el chico se levanto seriamente camino hasta ella y se coloco detrás colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y aclarando su garganta)_

_Armand: para nada (la abraza por los hombros) me alegra tu cambio de actitud e independencia que muestras desde que encontramos a tu hermana… te siento más libre y deicida (le besa el lóbulo de la oreja y continúa con la tarea abandonada por ella de desabotonar la blusa)_

_Cami: Tramposo… (Lo dice con un hilo de voz y respiración agitada por las caricias que recibían sus senos) nunca estuviste mol…_

_No pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que reprimir un gemido al sentir las manos de su amado llegar a su vientre, sus trucos de seducción dieron resultado ya que el chico ardía en deseos de poseerla en ese lugar en ese instante, la levanto de la silla y quito la misma para poder acercarse mejor a su amada, acariciándola vorazmente, ella solo sintió el placer de las caricia y la contracción de su feminidad al sentirse profanada, solo pudo agarrase del borde de la mesa e inclinarse un poco para deleitarse mejor ante los movimientos de sus esposo que se había pegado a su espalda y apretaba sus senos con tal deseo y posesión… hasta que llegaron al clímax y ambos cayeron sobre la mesa, esperando a que su respiración se normalizara, era la primera vez que hacían el amor de manera tan carnal, ya que se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo. _

_Armand: lo siento… no pude contenerme… me provocaste demasiado… ya no pude más (incorporándose de la espalda de su esposa y ayudando a que ella lo hiciera de la mesa) _

_Cami: nunca antes habíamos hecho algo así… realmente fue… excitante_

_Armand: mmmm (la mira pícaramente) si continuas siendo tan atrevida… no dejara de pasar._

_Cami: realmente estas molesto por lo de los Andry (abrochándose la blusa)_

_Armand: al principio si… pero ya te dije me alegra tu cambio… me hace sentir más tranquilo_

_Cami: tranquilo… porque?_

_Armand: porque eso significa que ya no dependerás tanto de mí… y si llegara a faltarte…_

_Cami: no digas eso… (Se tira en sus brazos y lo mira con reproche) nunca nos separemos_

_Armand: por mi jamás sucederá… pero no sabemos que nos deparara la vida… yo podría morir mañana y…_

_Cami: cállate! No digas tonterías_

_Armand: no lo son… es la verdad… mira a Terry… todos estamos expuestos a algo así _

_Cami: pero yo…_

_Armand: tú saldrás adelante sola… como la demostraste hoy y eso me hace feliz (la besa tiernamente) vamos Cami, es hora que continúes con tus estudios… acaso no era tu sueño encargarte de los negocios de tu familia _

_Cami: si pero…_

_Armand: pero nada… ya encontramos a Candy y ahora tendrás mucho tiempo de sobra… puedes empezar ayudando a George. Piénsalo?_

_Cami: ya lo había pensado… tú te dedicaras más al hospital? _

_Armand: si George es muy bueno en lo que hace y pues me genera mucha confianza_

_Cami: pero y si nos distanciamos… _

_Armand: siempre tenemos la opción de la isla desierta (la mira con picardía) vamos, aseémonos y acompáñame al hospital debemos obligar a nuestra hermanita a descansar _

_Ambos se dirigen al baño luego de unas horas se encaminan al hospital, al acercarse a la habitación escuchan risas, al abrir la puerta se sorprenden al ver la escena, en la cama un Terry muy sonriente, a la orilla de la misma Candy y Eleanor, la primera muy sonrojada y de pie junto a ellos el duque._

_Terry: vaya llegaron los que faltaban _

_Cami: y eso que les causo tanta risa_

_Eleanor: Richard nos contaba como conoció a Candy… _

_Armand: fiuuuuuuuuu imagino la asombrosa proeza… pues veo que mi cuñadita está muy apenada (ríe) auchhh! Sintió el codazo de su esposa _

_Terry: bueno ya que están todos presentes quiero comunicarles que mi ángel pecosa acepto ser mi esposa_

_Todos: QUEEE! Felicidades_

_Armand: pero dime cuñadito… no se supone que primero nos debes de pedir su mano._

_Cami: Amorrrrr… desde cuando tan obediente a las normas sociales_

_Duque: es cierto eso fue poco caballeroso _

_Candy: desde cuando es caballeroso el mocoso engreído (todos ríen)_

_Terry: se supone futura señora de Grandchester que me tiene que apoyar y defender…_

_Eleanor: tu siempre tan impulsivo… pero ya basta de bromas… digan para cuando será la boda._

_Candy: en 15 días _

_Todos: QUEEE! 15 días _

_Cami: eso es muy poco tiempo para planear una boda_

_Terry: te recuerdo cuñadita pecosa… (Guardo silencio momentáneamente al sentir el fuerte agarre que le hacia su amigo en el brazo al imaginar el imprudente comentario que realizaría sobre su tiempo de vida) será algo sencillo y por lo civil… además…_

_Candy: yo propuse que fuera en una semana (le interrumpe) pero Terry insiste que sea en dos._

_Armand: hablare con el Dr. Clemens y Claire para ponerlos al tanto y solicitar su debido permiso… ahora sé que estamos pasando un muy agradable momento pero creo que Terrence debe descansar… _

_Terry: ya salió el aguafiestas (pero sabía que cuando él le llamaba por su nombre de pila estaba mal)_

_Eleanor: yo deseo quedarme esta noche… miro a los presentes_

_Duque: yo les acompaño_

_Terry: padre usted está cansado por el viaje, debe descansar_

_Candy: yo acompañare a la Sra. Baker _

_Armand: no cuñadita, debes descansar o en 15 días tendrás unas ojeras que ni todo el maquillaje del mundo cubrirán, yo me quedare con ellos y tú acompañaras a Cami, deben planear tu boda…_

_Candy: pero…_

_Terry: vamos amor… mi cuñado tiene razón… estas cansada y no querrás que Cami planee todo _

_A Candy no le quedo otra opción que resignarse, después de despedirse el duque ofreció llegar a las damas hasta la casa, al llegar y asegurarse de que estas entraran se dirigió a su hotel a descansar, ya en casa._

_Candy: estas bien?_

_Cami: eeee… si… no es nada_

_Candy: no te creo… nosotras no sabemos mentir…_

_Cami: es que… no se me hace fácil no estar con Armand… es la segunda vez que no dormimos juntos desde aquella ocasión…_

_Candy: vaya que dependen uno del otro…_

_Cami: siempre fuimos nosotros dos buscándote, desde que nos dimos la segunda oportunidad, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, finiquitando negocios, es mas es la primera vez que alquilo una casa, siempre hemos estado en hoteles… tienes hambre?_

_Candy: un poco… no piensas contratar una sirvienta_

_Cami: no… me gusta encargarme yo sola de la casa además tengo tiempo libre… y cómo ves es muy pequeño (mirando rápidamente el hogar que contaba con sala y chimenea, cocina comedor, un baño y un dos cuartos) _

_Candy: pero es muy acogedora… y se siente el amor en ella…_

_Cami: gracias (entrando en la cocina y alistando algo de comer) también es tu casa_

_Candy: dime… mmmm…este… porque me buscaste tanto… jamás te diste por vencida._

_Cami: tonta… (Tirándole una patata) eres mi hermana… y mi corazón decía que estabas viva por eso nunca perdí la esperanza y mis papás… perdón nuestros padres tampoco y ya ves mi corazón no se equivoco… y si… a veces me sentí desfallecer pero Armand me animaba_

_Candy: tu corazón no te mintió._

_Cami: mmmm… te puedo preguntar algo… _

_Candy: qué?_

_Cami: realmente amas a Terry o aceptaste casarte con el po… (Calla al ver la reacción de tristeza de su hermana)_

_Candy: Cami!_

_Cami: lo siento pero tu bien lo dijiste "nosotras no sabemos mentir"… además tus ojos no brillan.. _

_Candy: mis ojos no brillan… (Asombrada)_

_Cami: NO! Cuando uno ama a una persona, no solo lo muestra con sus acciones… también lo hace con sus ojos, estos adquieren un brillo mágico que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago y volar… eso decía mamá y papá siempre le respondía que esto era porque los ojos son las ventanas del alma… y el amor es la esencia de la misma_

_Candy: eso decían ellos…_

_Cami: siii… y siento decirte que tus ojos no brillan cuando vez a Terry _

_Candy: no brillan (baja la mirada y se dirige a la sala dejándose caer en el sofá, Cami la sigue) yo quiero mucho a Terry…pero_

_Cami: pero no lo amas como él a ti (le agarra la mano)_

_Candy: lo ame… pero ahora lo quiero y creo queee… lo necesito mucho_

_Cami: para que te ayude a borrar a Albert de tu corazón y mente_

_Candy: queee… _

_Cami: no te hagas hermana… a pesar de todo aun amas a Albert… y te dolió mucho el saber que me confundió contigo_

_Candy: compartimos tantas cosas juntos, vivimos en el mismo departamento y no pudo… hasta el duque que solo me vio dos veces te descubrió._

_Cami: no te mientas Candy… tu corazón te está diciendo algo…_

_Candy: no puedo olvidarlo… pero… él me ha hecho tanto daño _

_Cami: nada es lo que parece… tal vez tu corazón te dice que él te está protegiendo de algo, no sé y si es chantajeado por Esos… _

_Candy: para protegerme… me lo habría hecho saber de alguna manera… nos prometimos compartir todo… nunca tener secretos… además… despidió a George… desheredo a Archie y a su familia… se caso con Elisa… nooooooooo… ese no es el Albert que yo conocí… aunque tal vez… siempre fue así y hasta ahora yo abrí los ojos…_

_Cami: que te dice tu corazón?_

_Candy: no se?_

_Cami: tal vez debas darte tiempo para escucharlo_

_Candy: me juzgas por casarme con Terry?_

_Cami: No… el te ama… y tu a él… a tu manera… además creo que yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar sabiendo que… _

_Candy: no lo hago porque le tenga lastima… o porque va morir… realmente lo quiero mucho… (Lo dice poniendo sus manos en el rostro y comenzando a llorar, Cami solo la abraza)_

_En la mansión de chicago una furiosa Elisa, destrozaba todo lo que encontraba a su pasa, maldiciendo a la rubia por haberse casado con Terry y adquirir mejor posición que ella… Niel se sentía furioso al saber que su obsesión estaba en brazos del bastardo inglés, mientras que a William parecía no importarle, solo se divertía al ver los berrinches de su esposa._

_Elisa: debemos hacer algo… no puede ser feliz todo está saliendo mal _

_William: que quieres que hagamos queridita… es de la nobleza y tendríamos más problemas…_

_Niel: buscaremos la forma… ya verán esos malditos… con nosotros no podrán_

_William: si ustedes lo dicen (alzando los hombros) Me retiro mí tiita me mando a llamar… _

_Elisa: lárgate inútil… (El patriarca se va)Niel hermano que haremos_

_Niel: no lo sé hermanita… debemos pensarlo muy bien… hasta ahora nuestro plan ha salido a la perfección y no podemos hacer nada de forma impulsiva o nos podrían descubrir… esperemos será lo mejor._

_Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, el día de la boda llego… para sorpresa de Candy seria en el jardín del ala norte en el hospital donde ella y Terry se hicieron novios, además el inglés se había encargado de mandar a traer a sus madres para el maravilloso día, lo que alegro inmensamente a la enfermera y permitió a Cami y Armand conocer a las mujeres, las damas se sentían muy contentas porque su niña consentida encontrara a su familia y esta la quisiera tanto, la ceremonia fue muy sencilla pero en el ambiente se percibía la felicidad y la alegría de los presentes. No habría luna miel, la salud del actor no lo permitía pero eso no importaba, la rubia se quedaría esa noche y todas las demás con su esposo en las guardias… y no hubo poder humano de hacerla cambiar de decisión. Al terminar la ceremonia comieron ricos platillos que Cami preparo, al anochecer todos se retiraron la Srta. Pony y hermana María partirían de inmediato no querían dejar solos por más tiempo a los niños aunque sabían que Tom y Paty los cuidarían muy bien ellos se ofrecieron para que ellas estuvieran presentes aunque existía otras razones y ellas sospechaban, pero se alegraban por ellos._

_Armand acompaña a la feliz pareja hasta la puerta de la habitación ellos no tendrían porque preocuparse porque era bien sabido que era una de las habitaciones exclusivas para gente con privilegios casi una suite de hotel en el hospital… al entrar Candy estaba sorprendida, habían unas velas y pétalos de rosa en la cama, con cuidado Candy ayudo a su esposo a llegar a ella._

_Candy: estas cansado_

_Terry: Algo_

_Candy: fue un día maravilloso gracias por hacerme tan feliz_

_Terry: gracias a ti por hacerme feliz a mí ya que si tú lo eres… yo lo soy _

_La besa apasionadamente y lentamente van cayendo en la cama, ella sobre él, sus labios se saboreaban y jugueteaban como nunca, sus lenguas se dejaban acariciar, el movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo sobre la espalda de la chica ella jugaba con sus cabellos se encontraban extasiados por aquellas sensaciones que los estremecían y hacían vibrar de pasión, así termino la primer noche de este nuevo matrimonio dando paso a su primer mañana juntos, ella despertó sintiendo algo frio que rodeaba su cuerpo al recordar donde estaba un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y el terror lleno si corazón, lentamente y con nervios llevo su mano hacia la muñeca que le rodeaba, rogando al cielo sentir el pulso de su amado, estaba fría realmente fría suspiro y…._


	12. Chapter 12

_Terry: todavía no eres viuda cariño _

_Candy: Terry! (Suspirando de alivio y dándose vuelta para quedar frente a él que le miraba tiernamente y sonreía sin quitar el brazo de la cintura, ella le sonrió acaricio la mejilla) estas muy frio…_

_Terry: y que esperabas amor… si tú te dejaste casi toda la cobija _

_Candy: queee… (Mira hacia sus cuerpos desnudos el de ella cubierto en su totalidad y el de él solo con una punta que le abrigaba su cadera) discúlpame_

_Terry: por ti amanecería todos los días así te amo Candy… gracias por la maravillosa noche que me diste… (Sus ojos mostraban tristeza)… aunque sient…(fue interrumpido por un dulce beso) _

_Candy: ya te dije anoche que no te preocupes si… soy tuya Terry de alma y corazón…_

_Terry: gracias pecosas._

_Candy: desde cuando estas despierto._

_Terry: desde hace un rato_

_Candy: y me veías dormir._

_Terry: no imaginaba en que soñabas_

_Candy: pues en ti_

_Terry: eres feliz_

_Candy: mucho…parece que ambos estamos cumpliendo aquella promesa de ser feliz._

_Terry: no recordemos eso siii… esa fue una dolorosa separación_

_Candy: lo siento… fue mi culpa por tomar una decisión por los dos… aunque Salí destrozada de ese lugar_

_Terry: y yo quede igual o más destrozado que tu _

_Candy: dime…cuando te ibas a casar con ella?_

_Terry: Nunca_

_Candy: pero prometiste cuidarla_

_Terry: y lo haría sin desposarla… al igual que lo seguiré haciendo aun después de muerto._

_Candy: Terry deja de invocar la muerte quieres (escondiendo su cara en el desnudo pecho)_

_Terry: es un tema del que necesitamos hablar_

_Candy: no quiero_

_Terry: amor… solo prométeme que llevaras mis cenizas a Escocia _

_Candy: Escocia! Por qué ahí ( levantando los ojos )_

_Terry: porque fue ahí donde termine de comprender que te amaba… que desde que te vi en el Maurita tu cambiarias mi vida… porque ahí me reencontré con la segunda mujer más importante de mi vida… mi madre y por que fue ahí donde le robe un beso a una tarzan pecosa boxeadora… sí que tienes la mano pesada mi ángel (tocándose la mejilla) _

_Candy: Escocia que hermosos recuerdos… perdóname porque no me quede a ver el amanecer contigo… pero también recuerdo lo bruto que fuiste al golpearme… eso no es de caballeros._

_Terry: estoy muy arrepentido… me has perdonado_

_Candy: Claro… lo que no te perdono es tu abandono…_

_Terry: abandono._

_Candy: si al irte del colegio y dejarme esa fría nota…yo fui a buscarte sabes pero… no llegue a tiempo… después la vida el colegio fue un infierno con Niel y sus amigos molestándome y Elisa y sus compañeras intrigándome…por eso me fui para buscar mi camino y seguir tu ejemplo y el de… (Callo antes de decir ese nombre… debía olvidarlo)_

_Terry: esa es la Candy de la que me enamore… decidida y valiente… no cambies amor… enfrenta siempre los obstáculos que la vida te siga presentando…_

_Candy: no… tratare de ser siempre muy fuerte… además ahora te tengo a ti… a Cami y a Armand… MI FAMILIA! (Dice regalándole una gran sonrisa y besándolo)_

_Terry: FAMILIA… que palabra y sensación más agradable (corresponde al abrazo)_

_Después de esa noche la salud de Terry estaba estable ya habían pasado 2 meses y todos estaban muy felices, Candy pasaba las mañanas en casa de su hermana, trabajaba el turno de la tarde y las noches esta junto a su esposo, aunque su trabajo era ser la enfermera particular del joven, había dejado sus disfraz desde el día de la ceremonia, ya que se sentía más segura y protegida además que imaginaba que los Andry la hacían en Inglaterra por la nota del periódico que dio su suegra. Armand trabajaba en el hospital en el turno de la mañana y algunas tardes y las noches estaba en casa, Cami ayudaba a George en los negocios aprendiendo mucho del hombre, ya había iniciado nuevamente sus estudios y seguía llevando las riendas de la casa. Eleanor, el duque, Cami y George, solían ir en las horas de visita a pasar un rato con el joven, George en ocasiones a pedir la firma del inglés para los trámites legales que tramitaba. Sobre los Andry solo sabían de rumores que decían de las ventas de propiedad, perdidas de negocios además de la "buena vida que llevaba el joven patriarca, su mujer y cuñado", Archie y Annie habrían escrito dos o tres meses para darles su nuevo domicilio y ponerse al día con los acontecimientos, Paty seguía en el hogar y por lo que había escrito su relación de "amistad con cierto vaquero" era muy solida. Cerca del tercer mes Armand llego en la mañana a relevar a Candy _

_Armand: Buenos días tortolitos_

_Esposos: buenos días_

_Terry: llegas tarde (alzando la mano y moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro) Candy debe descansar_

_Armand: no te quejes ayer Salí muy tarde, firmando unos papeles de egreso por cierto, las Marlow ya dejaron el hospital._

_Candy: Susana ya está bien _

_Armand: salió de su crisis depresivo/obsesivo._

_Terry: quién diría que en este lugar encontraría a su amor._

_Armand: oyeee (mostrando indignación) te recuerdo que nosotros no salimos inmunes a ese comentario (arquea la ceja) _

_Candy: Basta niños… basta… (Ambos, vuelven las caras y cruzan los brazos, para luego reír)_

_Terry: bueno cariño ya ve a descansar, nos vemos mas tarde (ella besa la frente) saludos a mi pecosa cuñada _

_Candy: no cambias…hasta más tarde amor… me lo cuidas cuñado (se despide con la mano y sale del cuarto después de unos minutos, Terry coloca sus manos al costado de su abdomen y se queja de dolor)_

_Armand: realmente eres un gran actor (acercándose para inyectarle la medicina) deberías decirle que no estás bien_

_Terry: no puedo… acostándose en la cama y apretando las sabanas… eso que me inyectas ya no dura tanto_

_Armand: ya no hay nada más fuerte Terrence y no puedo suministrarte más morfina… solo si aceptas que Candy…_

_Terry: nooo, seguiré intentando fingir… quiero pedirte un favor…_

_Armand: qué?_

_Terry: deseo salir…ir al teatro _

_Armand: no se puede…_

_Terry: MALDITASEA! (el joven grita sobresaltando a su amigo) llevo más de cuatro meses encerrado en este lugar… solo te pido… _

_Armand: tranquilo… se lo difícil que todo esto ha sido para ti…deberías dejar de leer esa notas amarillistas _

_Terry: lo siento… ya no aguanto más… (Se lleva las manos a la frente) aunque la prensa ha sido muy piadosa con todo esto…_

_Armand: aun no comprendo en la entrevista que les dio tu madre solo dijo que te retirabas de la actuación para arreglar asuntos familiares… _

_Terry: que esperaba que dijera que estaba recluido aquí muriendo.._

_Armand: noo… pero.._

_Terry: si, no dio más detalles… fue por la tranquilidad de todos… así cuando la nota salió diciendo asuntos familiares y la víbora de Elisa o ellos…. la leyeran pensarían que se refería al título del ducado… te recuerdo que todo esto se le ocurrió a mi padre… gracias a la pecosa de mi cuñada_

_Armand: hasta cuanto le vas a decir pecosa… a mi esposa_

_Terry: hasta que me muera… además no le dices tú pequis (con voz de burla) _

_Armand: no tienes remedio (molesto por el comentario de la muerte) en fin hablare con los doctores… hare todo lo posible para llevarte al teatro…lo prometo._

_Terry: Gracias_

_Armand: descansa… hoy estas más pálido que ayer… (El joven asienta con la cabeza y trata de olvidar el dolor que lo acoge para intentar descansar pero es casi imposible horas más tarde)_

_Candy: hola amor ya llegue… como te sientes?_

_Terry: bien cariño (tratando de incorporarse, ella se acerca y le ayuda, le da un dulce beso en los labios y junta sus frentes, en eso entra Armand)_

_Armand: tortolos (aclarando su garganta)_

_Terry: inoportuno como siempre _

_Candy: vienes a despedirte_

_Armand: fiuuuuuuuuu… vaya que están desesperados por estar solos… (Los esposos se sonrojan) si, además de decirle a mi amigo, cuñado y hermano (hace cara de triunfo) que nos concedieron permiso de ir mañana en la mañana dos horas al teatro…_

_Terry: enserio… no me mientes (con gran emoción y euforia)_

_Candy: eso no es prudente (alarmada)_

_Terry: vamos mi ángel solo serán unas horas_

_Armand: además no irá solo, yo lo acompañaré como médico, tu como su enfermera de cabecera y esposa, seguro Cami insistirá en ir cuando le cuente… (Los chicos lo miran con burla) no puedo negarle nada… ya lo saben tus padres, debido a que Eleanor será quien arregle todo… y si deseas le digo a George_

_Terry: no te falto el perro y gato (con cara de fastidio) _

_Armand: jajajaja los puedo conseguir, prefieres alguna raza en especial_

_Candy: aun no creo sea correcto_

_Terry vamos pecas… será solo por dos horas _

_Armand: los dejo tortolos… las discusiones de matrimonio deben ser solo entre dos… buenas noches (sale dejándolos solos) _

_Candy: Terry tienes las defensas débiles y si pescas un resfriado_

_Terry: Candy por favor… he estado tanto tiempo en el hospital…que el ir al teatro me llenara de nuevas fuerzas… lo extraño tanto…_

_Candy: está bien pero iras muy abrigado…_

_Terry: gracias mi ángel… por amarme… y hacerme feliz… sabes (mirándola con melancolía) nunca en mi vida pensé que sería tan feliz._

_Candy: Terry! _

_Terry: sabes mi amor podría morir hoy mismo y no podría quejarme… por la felicidad que la vida me otorgo_

_Candy: Terrence Grandchester!… deja de hablar así… no me gusta…_

_Terry: sabes Candy nunca creí en los milagros hasta ahora y puedo jurarte que fui afortunado de tener uno _

_Candy: que…_

_Terry: si pecas… presencie el milagro de encontrarte de que me perdonaras y de ser feliz a tu lado… tuve el milagro de ver a mis padres llevarse bien y sentirme amado por ellos… me concedieron el milagro de conocer amigos que me aprecian y cuidaron de mi y el más grande hasta el día de hoy me permitieron el milagro de hacerte feliz… (La mira amorosamente) si mi amor puedo morir hoy y saber que tú fuiste mi milagro…_

_Candy: Terry (se abraza a él y llora) veras que se nos concederá el milagro de… de tu recuperación…_

_Terry: mi tarzan pecosa… promete que si no llegara a ocurrir jamás perderás la esperanza… Candy (le levanta el rostro con sus manos para que lo mire) te juro que si muero cuidare de ti velando por qué alcances la felicidad… nunca te derrumbes… si llegara a pasar eso sigue adelante… y vive por mi… ( la besa) lo prometes_

_Candy: lo prometo (llorando y acurrucándose en sus brazos) pero para eso falta mucho (luego se condujeron a la cama y se acorrucaron para dormir)_

_La mañana llego y Terry fue el primero en despertar sentía unas ansias increíbles regresaría al teatro… saldría de aquella habitación por unos minutos y estaría en el escenario bajo las luces y el telón… recitaría algún monologo… parlamento de alguna obra… lo que fuera pero estaría en el escenario… por primera vez su padre lo vería, se sentía tan emocionado como un niño cuando le prometen una golosina… despertó a Candy con dulce besos muchos y la obligo a dejar la cama para alistarse no podrían retrasarse serian apenas unas horas… media hora después, los acompañantes llegaron por ellos, Armand empujaba la silla de ruedas . luego de un rápido viaje encontraron el pequeño teatro era de un conocido de Eleanor, este dejo preparado todo, estarían solos para mayor intimidad al llegar el rostro de Terry se ilumino… todos se sentían alegres por el actor, el cambio de semblante era notorio, el pidió subir al escenario, Armand y el duque lo ayudaron, desde ahí veía a su esposa, madre, padre y amigos, se sintió realmente conmovido y feliz, como pudo se puso en pie y se obligo a sostenerse, estaba algo débil… hizo una breve reverencia a su público y dio inicio a su actuación con un monologo:_

**_"_****El Dios en quien yo creo no nos manda el problema, sino la fuerza para sobrellevarlo… Aun cuando todavía queden momentos difíciles, cuando llegas a aceptar el dolor encuentras fuerza en ti mismo y puedes mirar al futuro con esperanza...Nadie puede explicarnos el dolor, su ilimitado alcance ni sus profundidades enigmáticas. Nadie nos puede descubrir el vacío que deja en el mismo centro de nuestro ser, un vacío que nada lo llena…Nunca nadie me dijo que el dolor se sentía como se siente el miedo... La misma tensión en el estómago, el mismo desasosiego…** por eso (viendo a sus amigos sentados en las butacas)… **El amigo que está en silencio con nosotros, en un momento de angustia o incertidumbre, que puede compartir nuestro pesar y desconsuelo... y enfrentar con nosotros la realidad de nuestra impotencia, ése es el amigo que realmente nos quiere… Lo que una vez disfrutamos, nunca lo perdemos. Todo lo que amamos profundamente se convierte en parte de nosotros mismos… **es así que (se vuelve a mirar a Candy dándole una hermosa sonrisa y mirando sus bellos ojos esmeralda que cautivaron desde el principio)... **Amar al otro es renunciar a poseerlo, incluso muerto; renunciar a que vuelva, descubrir que sigue estando ahí, en un silencio que ya no nos causa pavor, en un desierto que se hace acogedor de lo más valioso que tenemos, lo esencial de lo que permanece cuando ya no se puede nada…** (Al escuchar estas palabras Candy siente un escalofrió y una punzada en su corazón levantándose como resorte y sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer)… **La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo...que tus futuras alegrías no maten mi recuerdo... Pero que mi recuerdo no mate tampoco tus futuras alegrías. **

Y diciendo esto Terry cae sobre el escenario ante el asombro de todos y el grito ahogado de su esposa… cerrando así el telón del protagónico más grande el de su vida misma…

_HAROLD S.- KUSHNER RUTH COUGHLIN- C.S. LEWIS (Una pena en observación) -HELLEN KELLER -JEAN-YVES LELOUP FRANÇOIS -MAURIAC FORO DE VIVIR LA PERDIDA son los autores de algunas de las frases que utilice en el monologo de despedida de Terry _

* * *

**_Galaxylam84: se que ese no era el milagro que esperabas... pero fue feliz y a su modo el tuvo sus milagros_**

**_Selena Grandchester: espero que por la muerte de Terry... no dejes de leer el fic._**

**_Sauyuri moon: Gracias por el comentario... te recuerdo que espero con ansias el epilogo de dueños del deseo... no me hagas sufrir mucho_**


	13. Chapter 13

Armand se levanto desesperado de su asiento y corrió al escenario al lado de su amigo, el duque quiso hacer lo mismo, le fue imposible ya que apenas logro atajar en sus brazos el cuerpo desfallecido de Eleanor… Candy seguía de pie en shock, no se movía escuchaba a lo lejos le voz de su hermana llamándola pero su cabeza solo repetía una y otra vez "**_vive por mi_**"… al reaccionar Cami la zarandeaba de los hombros, ella vio en los ojos celestes de su hermana lagrimas, angustia, giro su rostro a su derecha para encontrar a los padre del que fue su esposo abandonados en el dolor… por inercia vio el escenario y ahí se encontró a varios hombres levantando algo… que parecía un cuerpo… quiso correr pero el pecho de Armand la detuvo de golpe… sus ojos negros mostraban lagrimas de sincero dolor.

Candy: esto… no puede ser verdad… es una pesadilla… no… puede estar pasando

Armand: no… no… se pudo hacer nada… murió al instante… su cuerpo ya no aguanto más…

Candy: quiero verlo… necesito verlo… yo…

Cami: los de la ambulancia ya se los han llevado…

Candy: pero como…

Armand: recuerda que vinimos en ambulancia y ellos pasarían por nosotros…

Cami: estuviste en trance como 30 minutos…Candy… me asuste mucho (llorando) no me hacías caso… no reaccionabas.

Candy: 30 minutos… nooo… tengo que verlo (fue el grito de dolor que soltó la joven, abrazándose de su cuñado con desesperado dolor, quien llorando)

Armand: ya se lo han llevado… deberás… hacerlo… en el hospital (aferrándose al abrazo del cual ya era participe Cami)

Los presentes abandonaron el teatro, el trayecto al hospital fue en silencio y lleno de sollozos, al llegar al hospital George ya se encontraba ahí y tenía todo preparado para despedir al actor… ante la sorpresa de todos Candy se había negado a una vela en público, no lo exhibirían ante nadie como un animal eso no lo quería él, se lo había hecho jurar, él quería que sus cenizas estuvieran en la villa de Escocia y así todos se negaran ella lo cumpliría… todos aceptaron la decisión de la joven viuda… y George se encargo de todo… esto le llevaría unos días… Días que les ayudarían a aceptar la verdad e ir desacostumbrándose a lo ya acostumbrado su presencia… no informaron nada a la prensa no lo creyeron prudente… porque sabían que los Andry estaban al asecho y eso podría ser peligroso para las gemelas. Luego de dos días de tan dolorosa pérdida. George reunió a todos en la humilde casa de los Wilson para leer el testamento del que fue su jefe.

George: sé que es muy pronto pero debido al próximo viaje a Inglaterra debemos dar lectura a la última voluntad del Señor Grandchester… por favor tomen asiento… señora Eleanor, duque, Señora Candy, señor y señora Wilson.

Candy: Susana no debería estar aquí (todos la miraron con asombro)

George: no Señora… entre los solicitados por el señor no estipula ese nombre… yo me reuniré después con ella.

Duque: podemos iniciar ya por favor…

George: si señor (levantado unos papeles y dando inicio a la lectura) ""yo Terrence Grandchester Baker, en pleno uso de mi razón y consciente de lo que hago y poco que tengo manifiesto mi última voluntad:

A la señorita Susana Marlow por haberse sacrificado salvando mi vida le dejo un fideicomiso con todo el dinero que adquirí como actor… ya que como tal fue que me conoció… como desee administrar ese dinero es asunto de ella… tiene libre derecho de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, esta cantidad le permitirá llevar una vida digna por muchos años.

Y a mi Candy, a la pecosa que conoció al hijo rebelde del duque y le enseño el camino, a ella que no le da importancia a las clases sociales sino a la esencia de las personas, como mi legitima esposa le corresponde la parte del patrimonio que me atañe como el primogénito de Grandchester, además de la villa de Escocia regalo de bodas de mi padre. Con la única pauta de que sea feliz

Armand: no entiendo… Terry no fue desheredado (mirando al duque)

Duque: no… él era mi hijo, y uno de mis herederos, cuando hablamos y nos perdonamos lo único que me pidió fue que le regalara la villa de Escocia…

Candy: yo no puedo aceptar eso (levantándose de inmediato)

Eleanor: y el patrimonio…

Duque: eso siempre fue de él… y ahora es tuyo Candy por ser su esposa acéptalo y dale buen uso

Candy: pero yo no quiero ser duquesa…

Duque: y no lo serás, al cumplir la mayoría de edad Terrence renuncio al título formalmente y lo cedió a su medio hermano, pero este trámite quedo en absoluta discreción.

Candy: uuuuuuyyyyyy (tirándose al sofá) eso es un alivio…

George: (aclarando su garganta) disculpen… debo entregarles esto… (Mostrando unas cartas que sostiene en la mano)

Cami: que es eso?

George: el Señor dejo esto para ustedes (entrega cada carta a su respectivo destinatario)… pueden leerlas cuando gusten.

Terminada la reunión se disponían a retirarse.

Candy: Eleanor, nos acompañara en el viaje.

Eleanor: no… lo siento… pero no puedo… prefiero despedir a mi Terry aquí y tratar de continuar mi vida.

Candy: la comprendo (tomándole las manos) usted siempre será bienvenida a mi casa… sea cual sea… si necesita algo no dude en buscarme (le regala una sonrisa)

Eleanor: Gracias por haber hecho tan feliz a mi hijo y… por habérmelo devuelto (cubre su rostro con sus manos) ya sé porque te amo tanto.

Candy: yo lo quise mucho… Duque partirá con nosotros

Duque: no me iré antes tengo asuntos muy importante que resolver.

Candy: lo veré en la villa…

Duque: no lo creo… sin embargo ten por seguro que cuentas con todo mi apoyo si lo llegaras a requerir… Aunque con solo tener el apellido Grandchester… muchas puertas se te abrirán

Candy: yo no pienso usar el apellido de Terry para mi propio bienestar (enojada y con algo de indignación)

Duque: no lo dije en ese sentido lamento si la ofendí

Candy: pierda cuidado y lo mismo le digo… la villa de Grandchester siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ambos

Eleanor, George y el duque se retiran. En casa cada quien tenía su carta y se disponía a leer, Candy salió al patio y se sentó en el césped, Armand en el sillón Cami junto a él.

Cami: deseas leer la carta solo

Armand: eeee… no sé si quiero leerla…

Cami: no entiendo porque nos dejo una a cada uno…

Armand: eeee… tal vez…no se… no tengo idea… (Mira hacia el pequeño patio) lo ha tomado con mucha calma.

Cami: es muy fuerte… no es como mamá. Gracias por aceptar qué la acompañemos a Escocia se que no te agrada ir allá

Armand: tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentar eso… además ya pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y… sigues empañada con lo mismo

Cami: es nuestro patrimonio…

Armand: tendrás que decírselo

Cami: aun no lo creo conveniente

Armand: en fin… si nos dejo cartas separadas es porque tenía que decirnos…

Cami: entiendo… me voy a la habitación

Armand: NO pienses mal…

Cami: no lo hago… allá te espero (lo besa delicadamente)

Mientras en el jardín una temerosa Candy dudaba en abrir el sobre, mira al cielo recordando tantas frases que Terry le dijera, pensaba que el presentía su muerte… tomo aire lo libero y abrió el sobre, desdoblo el papel comenzó a leer

**Querida Candy **

**Mi pecosa… señorita pecas… tarzan con pecas… mona pecosa… mi princesa Julieta… mi ángel… cuantos sobrenombres… que cara graciosa harás… pero el que más me gusto fue el de Señora de Grandchester… Gracias Candy por entrar en mi vida y cambiarla, gracias por hacerme feliz, se que te sorprenderá el patrimonio, pero con el no estarás desprotegida y aunque sé que no requieres de mucho y prefieres tener las cosas con lo que te has ganado, acéptalo y date el gusto de restregárselo a la víbora de Elisa y Niel… incluso de él… como lo desees es una cantidad importante, digiera, que actualmente con la de tus padres supera la de los Andry, sé que con ayuda de George y Armand la administraras bien… puedes dársela al Hogar de Pony o hacer lo que desees es tuya como agradecimiento por estar a mi lado aun sin estarlo… si amor mío, pero no te reprocho nada… Candy recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos vive la vida por mi… se feliz… no se qué te depara el destino pero yo desde donde quiera que este velare por tu felicidad… por tu bienestar, por ti …se feliz Candy… se muy feliz…**

**Te amo tu Mocoso malcriado.**

**Pdta. Gracias por entregarme tu alma y corazón.**

Candy: Terry! (Abraza la carta pero no le salen lágrimas solo se queda mirando al cielo perdida en sus recuerdos)

En el sofá Armand leí su mensaje.

**Querido amigo: **

**Puedo decirte que fuiste uno de los dos único amigo que he tenido en la vida… pero el único que permaneció a mi lado, brindándome su apoyo, compañía sarcasmo e ironía… es increíble lo parecido que fueran nuestras infancias y lo afortunados al conocer a esas pecosas… te envidio amigo mío por permanecer en la tierra al lado de ellas… cuídalas… se que te preocupan mucho… eres un gran hombre por poner primero las necesidades de Cami y ahora de Candy… pero por experiencia te dijo y aconsejo que reinicies la búsqueda de tu pasado y de encontrarlo te des la oportunidad de un acercamiento… amigo no se los problemas que les reparen los Andry pero te puedo asegurar que no se las harán fáciles… aléjate lo mas que puedas de ellos… si Albert fuera el mismo te diría lo contrario, que puedes contar con él ya que es un amigo fiel y confiable… pero no se que lo motiva hacer lo que hace y como dice mi pecosa este William no es de fiar, mantente al margen pero bien informado de cada paso que dé… te la confía Armand como te confié mi vida… y deseo que tu y Cami nunca pierdan la felicidad que hoy comparten.**

**Tu amigo el niño malcriado de 23 años**

Armand: mi vida… daré por su seguridad… por tu memoria lo juro… amigo. (Suspira y arruga la carta)

Cami se encontraba sorprendida con las palabras que su amigo le dejase en esa nota

**Cuñadita pecosa**

**Lamento el incidente con Susana pero a la vez le agradezco porque gracias a eso los conocí… y pudimos encontrar a Candy brindándole la felicidad que se le ha negado… Cami como hombre y amigo me atrevo a decirte que confíes más en el amor que Armand te profesa, él solo tiene ojos para ti y nunca te traicionaría, sabes que le envido, porque me hubiese encantado que los ojos de mi pecosa tuvieran el brillo que tienen los tuyos al verlo. Sé que las dos se apoyaran y cuando terminen de conocerse será más inseparables, atrevidas e independientes que nunca… jajajaja pobre Armand me imagino el trabajo que les darán… Cami no permitas que la vida te arrebate la felicidad… **

**Que tus deseos se cumplan.**

**Tu revoltoso cuñado**

En la suite de un hotel lágrimas caían de un noble duque que arrodillado pedía perdón

**Padre**

**Por cuánto tiempo le odie… no podría decírselo porque creo que nunca lo hice… como hacerlo si lo único que deseaba era su cariño… comprensión… su amor… me dio todo lo material que deseaba, pero nunca me dio una familia, al contrario me la arrebato, me la negó al arrancarme de los brazos de mi madre, al internarme en cuanto colegio aceptara sus donaciones, al no aceptar ayudar a una amiga con su influencia… no se padre que hubiese pasado si en aquella ocasión me hubiera apoyado, lo más seguro seria que me habría casado con Candy aceptado el ducado y viviría el matrimonio que hoy viven Armand y Cami pero no fue así… padre no deseo que tome esto con un reproche, tal vez antes así lo seria pero ahora con estas palabras le doy las gracias… gracias por no imponerme a su familia, por dejarme en el internado donde conocí el amor… por no apoyarme para que valorara mas la cosas que se obtiene con el esfuerzo y las malas o buenas decisiones, por hacerme sentir la necesidad de tener el cariño materno, porque cuando tuve la oportunidad lo aproveche… gracias padre por darme la libertad de buscar mi camino y aceptar mis decisiones … gracias por volar cuando juro no volver hacerlo para llegar a mi lado y gracias por permanecer en un país al que prometió jamás volver a pisar. Solo le pido dos cosas padre que ayude a Candy si llega a necesitarle y que no cometa los mismos errores con sus otros hijos, demuéstreles que los ama, comparta con ellos… y no espere a que estén en su lecho de muerte para brindarles su cariño y comunicarse con ellos.**

**Le amo padre.**

**Duque: **perdóname Terrence… perdóname hijo mío...

Eleanor se encontraba en la estancia de su casa sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea, abrazando un libro de Shakespeare muy significativo para ella, su miraba triste se encontraba fija en las llamas y su mente perdida en sus recuerdos… sus lagrimas ya se habían secado… gracias Terry

**Madre**

**Gracias… por aquel frio recibimiento aquella noche de nevada, porque gracias a ella conocía a Candy, gracias por esa visita a la villa de Escocia porque ahí confirme el amor que sentía por ella, después que me hiciera abrir los ojos al entender cuanto necesitaba tu presencia, tu perdón, tu cariño… Eleanor siempre fue más fácil comunicarme contigo, nuestro silencio, nuestro trato, nuestra compañía… mamá gracias por mi vida, mi talento… por lastimarte al seguir aquel barco que me separaba de ti TE AMO MAMÁ… se feliz, busca rehacer tu vida, abre tu corazón y ama de nuevo… el teatro es hermoso pero solo y no deseo que te quedes sola… **

**Tu hijo**

El duque partió a la mañana siguiente hacia Inglaterra, Candy, Cami y Armand lo hacían en una semana, el joven doctor y su cuñada, renunciaron al hospital con mucho pesar, pero dejando las puertas abiertas para cuando quisieran regresar, Cami se despidió de su primera casa, en la que fue tan feliz… George permanecería en América atendiendo los negocios y manteniéndose informado de los asuntos de los Andry, Candy le dio total libertad de decisión en su ausencia para con ambas fortunas, tenía plena confianza en el hombre, la ojos verdes deseaba tanto ir a despedirse de sus madres pero no podía aun tenía miedo de que tomaran represarías contra el orfanato, motivo por el cual decidió viajar dispuesta a sanar sus heridas emocionales, olvidar su dolor y arrancarse de su corazón ese amor que le quemaba por aquel que le cambio la vida de pequeña adoptándola y le marco su juventud abandonándola… regresaría a enfrentar y defender a los suyos, mas fuerte y segura de la que hoy partía…

Lo que no se imaginaba eran de las sorpresas que le esperaban en Escocia, sorpresas alegres y dolorosas además al regresar no lo harían solos…

* * *

**_Galaxylam84, Selena Grandchester,_** themis78**_: me alegra les gustara la forma de morir de Terry... no crean me costó mucho matarlo pero era indispensable para los capítulos que viene._**


	14. Chapter 14

En día del viaje llego, en el puerto George despedía a sus nuevos jefes aunque ellos insistían en que eran amigos y que por todo lo que pasaron una familia, el formal hombre nunca los tuteo, Candy sentía muchas emociones encontradas, regresar a un lugar del cual había escapado de los Andry hacia tantos años y al que regresaba ahora a refugiarse de los mismos… pero ya no era una niña, era una mujer… no viajaba de polizón lo hacía en primera clase y con su familia, Armand estaba distante cosa que preocupaba a su esposa, sabía bien de los sentimientos de su amado lo conocía e imaginaba sus pensamientos, regresar aquel lugar que les dio tantas alegrías y tristezas, que marco sus vidas tal vez para siempre… pero deberían enfrentarlo, y sanar ya era el momento, mas cuando estaban a un mes de cumplir años y poder reclamar lo que por ley les correspondía, con eso podrían regresar más poderosos que nunca y enfrentar a los Andry… si porqué a pesar de que Cami sabía que el problema no era con ella directamente indirectamente lo era pues era con su hermana y ya la habían convencido, esos eran sus pensamientos, su decisión ya estaba decidida hundiría a la familia que tanto mal le hizo a su hermana para que esta fuera feliz… sin embargo no sabía que esta decisión le costaría su propia felicidad, El joven doctor miraba hacia el mar con melancolía, su intuición le decía que la pasarían muy mal, trataba de hacerle caso omiso, pero como si sus presentimientos para su desgracia siempre eran correcto primero la muerte de su madre, el malentendido con su esposa que marco su matrimonio, la muerte de Terry y luego esta nueva sensación… quien le diría que el encontrar a su cuñada traería tantos problemas, pero que hacer el amaba a esa pecosa y todo lo que se relacionaba a ella incluso poniendo en segundo plano sus asuntos… pero nunca perdería la esperanza.

Durante lo que duro el viaje los chicos se conocieron mejor, Candy se sorprendió de la solitaria vida que llevo Armand y lo parecida que fue con relación a la de Terry, lo admiraba por como condujo su vida iniciando a trabar tan joven y pagando sus estudios, realizando dos carreras la medicina que le apasionaba y la de los negocios para velar por el patrimonio de ellas, se entristeció al saber del carácter duro, frio e insensible de su abuela, que cruel había sido, ni la tía abuela Elroy que era tan estricta podría haber hecho algo así… asistieron a varias fiestas que el navío organizo y eso les alzaba el ánimo, aunque a veces la actitud de Candy perturbaba a su cuñado, la encontró muchas veces sosteniendo la urna de las cenizas de Terry hablándole, o llevándolas consigo a cubierta para mirar el mar, abrazándola algunas noches ante un cielo estrellado. Pero decidió esperar un poco, la muerte de su amigo era resiente y a pesar de todo esa chica vivió cosas muy fuertes con él, el viaje dio fin al llegar a puerto en él unos ansiosos Annie y Archie esperaban a su amiga y acompañantes se encontraban muy curiosos por conocerlos.

Annie: Candy… Candy… (Gritaba la chica saludando con la mano)

Candy: Annie… Annie (corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándose entre lágrimas y risas)

Annie: Candy que alegría verte… lamento mucho lo de Terry.

Candy: gracias… te ves muy bien…

Archie: hola gatita

Candy: Archie (girando para abrazarlo, este la toma en brazos y levanta para girarla por los aires)

Archie: te extrañe tanto Candy (poniéndola en el suelo y abrazándola)

Candy: y yo a ustedes pero me alegra mucho que estén juntos y felices…

Archie: lamento lo del aristócrata…

Armand: Terry (con voz molestia) su nombre era Terrence

Cami: Armand…

Archie: eeee… tu quien eres (girando para verlo)

Candy: (poniéndose entre los dos) tranquilos chicos si…, Archie él es mi cuñado Armand… Armand él es uno de mis paladines y cuñado Archie… por favor no pelen

Armand: entonces que respete la memoria de Terry y no le ponga sobrenombres.

Cami: Armand compórtate… por favor… disculpen a mi esposo… (Mirando al matrimonio que se encontraban asombrados por el parecido de las chicas)

Annie: Ho...Hola… Candy nunca creí que se parecieran tanto son idénticas

Candy: eeee… jejeje… disculpen Annie, Archie ella es Camil mi hermana… Cami ella es mi hermana y mejor amiga Annie (al escuchar estas palabras la rubia oji celeste sintió celos)

Cami: no somos iguales nuestro color de ojos es diferente (lo dice secamente, Armand se acerca y la abraza)

Archie: también el carácter las diferencia

Armand: ten cuidado con lo que dices muchachito (ambos se miran con ojos furiosos)

Candy: BASTA! Que les pasa a todos… quieren volverme loca… (Grita Candy)

Annie: Archie… por favor (abrazando a Candy y mirándolo con ojos de suplica)

Archie: lo siento gatita… discúlpame Armad era nuestra forma de tratarnos el aristócrata y elegante,

Armand: discúlpame tu a mi… nos hicimos buenos amigos y aun no supero su partida

Archie: sé lo que sientes lo mismo sufrí yo con mi hermano mayor

Cami: discúlpame Annie…Candy…sentí un poco de celos… por su trato

Annie: descuida… veras que seremos muy buenas amigas y también nos llevaremos como hermanas (acercándose y tomándole las manos)

Candy: gracias… ustedes son la única familia que tengo… por favor traten de llevarse bien si

Todos apenados asintieron con la cabeza , luego se dirigieron a la pequeña morada del matrimonio Cornwall se habían establecido en un pequeño pueblo cerca del puerto y ambos trabajaban en un restauran haciendo un poco de todo… al principio fue muy difícil especialmente para Archie… pero estaban juntos y se amaban, además el dueño del lugar les quería como hijos y les rento la vivienda a un precio muy accesible, era de dos pisos, con chimenea, sala, comedor, cocina, un gran jardín y los 3 cuarto en la segunda planta, se instalaron se quedarían un día, Armand ofreció a Archie llevar los negocios que tenían en Londres, él lo medito y luego de consultarlo con Annie aceptaron solicitando un tiempo hasta que el dueño del restauran encontrara sus remplazos, esa noche las chicas tenían tanto de que hablar que los caballeros decidieron dejarlas despiertas hablando en la alcoba de Candy, eso les ayudaría a Annie y Cami conocerse y llevarse bien, bueno por lo menos con Paty funciono pensaba Armand además seguramente iban a amanecer hablando cosas de chicas, se decía Archie, ellos después de limar asperezas por un rato en la sala con unas copas de vino se retiraron a descansar. Mientras las chicas.

Candy: nunca imagine que te fugarías Annie

Annie: no me juzgues Candy… sabes lo que amo a Archie y No quería perderlo

Cami: si las cosas se hacen por amor… no tienes por qué sentirte mal

Candy: todas hemos hecho cosas por amor última mente (mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la urna)

Annie: lograste amarlo…

Candy: lo quise mucho y él lo sabía, creo que si lo ame a mi modo

Cami: claro que lo amabas sino no te hubieras podido entregar a él

Annie: eso es cierto Candy, cuando haces el amor es lo más grandioso del mundo, y no creo que puedas hacerlo con alguien a quien no amas

Cami: eso es cierto… es como llegar tocar el cielo aunque duela un poquito la primera vez…

Annie: si pero es como un ardor agradable que se vuelve placentero, no crees (ambas miran a la enfermera)

Candy: eeee…este… yo no sé… (Apenada)

Annie: vamos Candy, somos mujeres casadas… y amigas no es malo compartir experiencias… tu qué opinas Cami.

Cami: tienes razón… de las tres soy la que lleva más años casada y les puedo decir que no podemos mantener la rutina hay que explorar y dejarse llevar por los deseos y pasión satisfaciéndose como pareja… bueno eso creo

Annie: tienes razón Cami… además debes darle a tu esposo todo sin pudor… para que no lo busque en otro lado…

Candy: Annie desde cuando dejaste de ser tan tímida… para ser tan atrevida (ruborizada)

Annie: desde que me case y soy feliz con Archie…

Cami: vamos Candy… no nos digas que la pasaste mal con Terry…

Candy: eeee…. No… la pasamos muy bien… él… bueno… él…. me enseño muchas cosas (apenada y muy, ruborizada) y me hizo sentir otras… pero… él… nunca… pudo… bueno ya saben…

Cami y Annie: queee! (Mirándose extrañadas y con curiosidad)

Candy: nunca… pudo… hacerme su mujer…

Cami y Annie: QUEEE!

Candy: lo intentamos muchas veces pero la enfermedad de Terry no… no se la hacía fácil… (Mirando a la urna como pidiendo disculpas por la confesión)

Annie: quieres decir que no consumaron el matrimonio (cubriendo su boca con asombro)

Candy: depende de cómo decidas verlo… tú

Cami: no te entiendo Candy… pero si dices que te hizo sentir cosas y te enseño…

Candy: bueno me enseño acariciarlo y a experimentar cosas que nunca hice...

Cami y Annie: que cosas! Cuenta… cuenta…

Candy: me llevo al cielo con sus caricias y besos, de acuerdo no me pudo quitar la virginidad como cualquier pareja lo hace pero lo hizo a su manera….

Cami y Annie: COMO A SU MANERA…

Candy: me da pena hermanas….

Annie: Candy no te juzgaremos, era tu esposo y lo querías…

Candy conto lo sucedido la noche de su boda

**FLASH BACK**

**Terry: estás segura de esto mi ángel**

**Candy: ahora soy tu esposa**

**Terry: no por eso tienes que hacerlo**

**Candy: pero quiero… (Besándolo)**

**Terry: te aseguro que no te arrepentirás… te hare tocar el cielo pecosa…**

**La besa dulcemente para ir cambiando apasionado, comienza a acariciar su espalda y desabrochar su vestido, ella tímidamente entre abre sus labios para que sus lenguas se encuentren y jueguen él la desnuda completamente, la mira sonrojarse y tratar de cubrirse, él la abraza y susurra al oído cosa que la ruboriza mas para mirarlo tímidamente e iniciar su labor desnudándolo, al verlo desnudo se apena y quita el rostro pero él, tiernamente la obliga a verlo, la besa… la abraza… la y así se encaminan a la cama , él la acuesta suavemente y se coloca sobre ella con delicadeza, comienza a besar apasionadamente, luego baja sus besos a sus mejillas, cuello, y senos, aquellos que lo obligan a convertirse en bebe y querer alimentarse de ellos, los acariciaba con sus manos como si fueran delicadas bolsa de nieve, mientras esto provocaba en la rubia sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, luego de dejas sus senos, su carisias y besos se dirigieron a su abdomen, caderas y entrepierna, ella sentía que des fallecería, el considero que se encontraba lista para recibirlo, se coloco sobre ella, con cuidado abrió su entrepierna y se poso… pero luego de unos momento, el joven frustrado cae sobre ella y derrama lagrimas… ella se acomoda de manera que ambos quedaran de medio lado frente a frente**

**Terry: no puedo Candy… maldita sea… no puedo… te deseo… pero mi cuerpo no responde**

**Candy: tranquilízate amor… eso puede ser…**

**Terry: esta maldita enfermedad…**

**Candy: Terry (acariciándole dulcemente el rostro) no importa… realmente… me has hecho sentir cosas… (Sonrojándose más) yo nunca sentí…**

**Terry: Candy…**

**Candy: ya soy tuya…tuya… tú tienes mi alma y corazón… tanto necesitas mi cuerpo…**

**Terry: perdóname… es mi machismo… mi ego… pero tienes razón eres mía… y aunque no pueda… tenerte como según la reglas se debe consagrar… déjame ser feliz haciéndote feliz, déjame llevarte al mundo del placer concédeme el honor de llevarte al cielo… mi amor**

**Y ante estas palabras la abrasa y besa con deseo, acariciándole con pasión y fuego, sus besos los dirigía por todo el cuerpo desnudo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la chica sintió un calambre al sentir aquellos atrevidos besos pero se perdió de placer, la lengua de Terry, moviéndose de manera inexplicable, sus besos, carisias, sus dedos jugando en su feminidad la hicieron estremecer hasta hacerla arquearse y lograr soltar un gran gemido de placer… pero tras ese espasmo siguieron otros hasta que su cuerpo se rindió y pudo más el cansancio…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Candy: y así fueron casi toda la noche… Terry siempre me sorprendía con caricias que me llevaban al borde… y tocaba el cielo… y yo trataba de satisfacerlo a él

Annie: Candy… pero eso… con eso tú fuiste su mujer

Cami: Armand nunca me ha hecho algo así (con cara de sorpresa)

Candy: creen que hice mal…

Cami: claro que no… eras su esposa

Annie: realmente lo amabas Candy…

Candy: yo…. Si…él fue el hombre de mi vida… desde que lo vi en el Maurita…pero no sé porque mis ojos no brillaban

Annie: porqué no es el amor de tu vida

Cami: tienes razón

Candy: eeee… no entiendo…

Cami: en el amor se dice que existe el hombre y el amor de tu vida…

Annie: si a veces los dos son uno mismo… como Archie para mí.

Cami: Armand y yo… pero en ocasiones son personas diferentes y sentimientos diferentes por lo que sea

Candy: y entonces quien se supone que es el amor de mi vida (viéndolas con confusión y miedo al sospechar la respuesta)

Cami y Annie: ALBERT!

La noche continúo entre pláticas, risas y algunos almohadazos y terminó cuando chicas sucumbieron ante el sueño… a la mañana siguiente el olor del desayuno las despertó, bajaron con soñolientas y ojerosas…

Chicos: buen día

Chicas: buenos días

Armand: de que hablaron toda la noche:

Chicas: cosas (Annie y Cami se acercan a cada uno de sus maridos y les besan)

Archie: pues debieron ser muy interesantes por lo que veo ya que no durmieron

Chicas: e instructivas (se ríen a carcajadas ante el asombro de los chicos)

Al atardecer Candy, Armand y Cami se despidieron del joven, matrimonio con la promesa de verse pronto en la villa de Escocia.

* * *

**Cotapese: gracias por tu comentario… ya pronto se aclarara el cambio de Albert**

**Galaxylam84: lamento haber generalizado el comentario la muerte de Terry y si él se merecía una muerte digna.**

**Selene Grandchester: a su manera Candy amaba a Terry, pero estaba confundida.**

**themis78: Escocia trae SORPRESAS!**

**Y las cartas creen que realmente eso es lo que trasmitía Terry en la serie por sus padres… o por lo menos eso es lo que me transmitió.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Durante el camino Candy iba muy pensativa…. Solo recordaba las palabras de sus hermanas sobre el hombre y el amor de la vida de una persona… seria verdad, aunque todos creían que ella no amaba a Terry si lo hizo para hacer lo que hizo por él … eso era amor para ella y él fue muy importante, fue un amor de adolescencia… pero era cierto que no podía dejar de pensar en él que fue su primer amor… su príncipe de la colina… pero entonces y Anthony que papel jugaba el en todo este roll… un largo y profundo suspiro llamo la atención de sus acompañantes._

_Armad: está bien hermanita_

_Candy: eeee… si… no es nada… solo reflexionaba_

_Cami: sobre lo que hablamos anoche… vamos no te atormentes…_

_Candy: Cami! (Sonrojada mirando a su cuñado) no…_

_Armand: tranquila Candy… Cami no dirá nada de lo que te apenes_

_Cami: claro que no eso son cosas de chicas, entre nosotras quedara_

_Armand: me da miedo el solo pensar de que hablaron_

_Candy: de todo en general… Armand Cami es la mujer de tu vida o el amor de tu vida?_

_Armand: ahhh! De eso hablaron entonces…jajajaja… déjame ver (rascándose el mentón)_

_Cami: amor…. (Haciendo puchero)_

_Armand: son las tres_

_Candy y Cami: las tres?_

_Armand: si para mí el amor se presenta en tres personas (limpia su garganta) el amor de tu vida, el hombre y/o mujer de tu vida y la mujer y/o hombre ideal, y Cami son los tres para mí…_

_Candy: entonces Anthony era mi hombre ideal… (Diciéndolo con emoción)_

_Armand y Cami: Anthony _

_Candy: si él fue un chico al que quise mucho cuando llegue a la casa de los Andry junto con Ster y Archie me defendían y preocupaban por mí _

_Armand: el jardinerito…que te dio tu fecha de cumpleaños en mayo…_

_Candy: NO LE DIGAS ASI… (Con enojo)_

_Armand: perdón cuñada… perdón… no pensé que te pusieras así… eso me lo conto Terry_

_Cami: ese es el chico que murió cuando cayó del caballo _

_Candy: si (mirando a la nada y con ojos melancólicos)_

_Armand: lo lamento… eso no me lo dijo el bribón de Terry _

_Cami: Candy… no te pongas triste…_

_Candy: no ya no lo estoy es un lindo recuerdo el que guardo de él… saben Terry me ayudo a superar su muerte… yo le tenía mucho miedo a los caballos…_

_Armand: trauma post muerte… suele sucederle a los sobrevivientes o testigos en muertes trágicas_

_Cami: amor… guárdate al psiquiatra que llevas adentro… y permite que continúe la historia _

_Armand: perdón!_

_Candy: Terry y yo siempre peleamos por el recuerdo de Anthony… porque yo lo mencionaba mucho… pobre Terry se sentía celoso… aquí en Escocia después que le ayude abrirle su corazón a Eleanor… me sorprendió diciéndome que me ayudaría a mí a salir de mi caparazón… yo me asuste mucho al ver a Teodora su yegua… no quería… pero él era un bruto… me monto a fuerzas al animal para luego subirse y echar a galopar… yo lloraba y le gritaba que me dejara bajar… él me gritaba que llamara a Anthony… que él no vendría ayudarme porque estaba muerto… yo me aferre a su cuerpo ocultando mi rostro… al darse cuenta me dijo: _"**Candy tienes que abrir los ojos... mira a tu alrededor, ¡No mires hacia atrás!, mira hacia adelante, ¡Siempre tienes que mirar hacia delante!. Anthony está muerto, pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos... y tenemos que seguir viviendo como los árboles y el pasto... arroja el peso de tu corazón Candy"…**

_Cami: que romántico!_

_Armand: que inconsciente… pudo provocarte otro trauma… (Ambas lo miran con cara de…)_

_Candy: luego de eso… bajamos y nos sentamos en el pasto… la brisa se sentía deliciosa (cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro para recordar la sensación) y de un grosero bruto paso a un tierno joven cuando vio que una rama me lastimo el brazo… que carácter tenía… _

_Armand: si... te…auchhhhh (las chicas lo golpean por ambos costado) de acuerdo ya me callo (masajeando los costados de su abdomen)_

_Candy: miren ya llegamos (gritaba efusivamente y sacaba la cabeza por el carruaje) ahí está la villa… y el lago… Terry ya llegamos (abrazando la urna) _

_Armand: Candy siéntate te vas a lastimar (pero no había respuesta la chica miraba llena de alegría ese lugar que tantos y tan lindos recuerdos le traían, el joven doctor mira a su esposa en busca de ayuda, pero descubre la misma actitud en ella, solo niega con la cabeza y suspira levantando los hombros) si tendrán que ser hermanas para hacer lo mismo… que inconscientes…_

_Al llegar a la entrada de la villa y bajarse del carruaje hasta el mismo Armand quedo sorprendido con lo hermoso del lugar… era un milagro que los estragos de la guerra no alcanzaran este lugar… era una gran casa parecía todo un castillo, el joven matrimonio estaba asombrado, Candy les veía y reía por la cara que tenían los dos, pero el encanto se rompió ante el grito de Cami que se abrazo a Armand buscando protección ante aquella bestia se le atacaba…_

_Candy: numero _"_93″ eres tú… (Se acerca a la oveja y le acaricia, ambos cuñados no pueden aguantar y se ríen de Cami)_

_Cami: no se burlen saben muy bien que no me gustan los animales… (Soltándose de los brazos de su amado y haciendo puchero)_

_Armand: lo siento mi cielo (tratando de controlar la risa) pero pensé que ya eras más valiente y no necesitabas de mis cuidados. (La atrae contra él para darle vuelta y besarla)_

_Cami: me asuste un poquito… no la vi venir_

**_Eee… quienes son ustedes… que hacen aquí…_**_ se escucho la voz de un joven que salía de uno de los jardines…_

_Candy: Mark (observando al chico que se puso frente a ellos) tu eres Mark _

_Mark: Candy… eres tu Candy… cuanto tiempo (corre a abrazarla y ella corresponde al abrazo) mira si ya eres toda una mujer… pero te quedan las pecas (se ríe el chico a carcajadas… ero luego al ver la urna que la chica trae en las manos, se pone serio) ahí lo traes _

_Candy: eeee.. Si…fue su deseo…_

_Mark: si el duque me escribió… me conto todo… ya los esperaba… pasen por favor (lo dice tristemente) sus habitaciones están preparadas…_

_Chicos: gracias._

_Todos ingresan a la casa… ya adentro los reciben Katherine la madre de Mark y Sofí su esposa, Candy presenta a sus hermanos y todos son llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansen, antes de la cena. Al llegar la hora todo bajaron y se dispusieron a comer, Katherine, Mark y Sofí serian los empleados de la villa si la señora Candy lo deseaba, habían sido las palabras del duque… ella se sorprendió no podía dejarlos en la calle, luego de hablar con sus hermanos ellos consintieron era un lugar muy grande y Cami no podría atenderlo ella sola... ya que sabía que su hermana y esposo trabajarían en el hospital y ella se quedaría en casa, además sus estudio y negocios los podría realizar desde ahí… Mark y su familia solo trabajarían ahí ya que tenían su humilde vivienda y ahí pasarían las noches… todos aceptaron, luego de degustar la comida, Mark enseño las alrededores de la casa a los invitados de la pecosa, narrándoles el susto que su difunto hermano como solía tratar a Terry, le diera a la pecosa con el cuento de los fantasmas… esto ante el enojo de Candy quien le amenazará con golpearlo por su intromisión y provocando la risa de todos… Armand y Cami estaban maravillados mas el joven que nunca soñó con estar en un lugar así, por crecer de tal humilde manera y con tantas carencias… Cuando llegaron a la sala Candy sintió un remolino de emociones al recordar aquellas vacaciones, abrazo con fuerza la urna que los acompaño en el recorrido y las lagrimas la traicionaron. Al ver esta acción la preocupación de Armand se hizo más presente y tuvo que intervenir._

_Armand: Candy te encuentras bien… no me justa para nada la necesidad de pertenencia que has adquirido ante las cenizas de Terry…_

_Candy: estoy bien ya muy pronto el será libre y yo…_

_Cami: Candy tú estarás bien eres fuerte…_

_Candy: si no crean que me volví loca… es que siento que Terry aun esta aquí conmigo siento su calor… su olor… y ya mañana no sentiré su presencia… además este cuarto en específico me trae tantos recuerdo…_

_Armand: el seguirá en nuestros corazones Candy_

_Candy: si lo sé sabes ahora recuerdo las palabras de Anthony _"no llores Candy el hombre muere pero revive eternamente en el corazón de quien lo ama".

Cami: Con esas palabras y las de Terry yo se que superaras esta etapa… además nos tienes a nosotros.

Candy: si (mirando a la ventana) Sabes Cami aquí por primera vez renegué de mi suerte… Al ver a Mark con su mamá y Terry con Eleanor… yo quise a mi mamá… quise mi familia (Cami se acerca donde ella y le abraza, Armand la imita y al llegar a abrazar a las dos mujeres por las que daría la vida dijo)

Armand: ahora estas con tu familia… y tu madre siempre te ha cuidado desde el cielo Candy.

Luego de un rato de silencio todos se disponen a retirarse a sus habitaciones, pero Candy pide a Mark le encienda la chimenea ya que ella desea pasar ahí la noche y esperar el amanecer como alguna vez se lo pidiera Terry como despedida, Armand y Cami tratan de convencerla para que acepte su compañía pero ella se niega y estos resignados la dejan sola, Candy se cambia, poniéndose una bata que guardaba con mucho recelo, la que alguna vez le diera Terry en ese mismo lugar como presente de su madre… se sienta frente al fuego de la chimenea y abraza dejando pasar sus tristes y alegres recuerdos, hasta que llega el amanecer se acerca a la ventana con los restos de su esposo y mira melancólicamente tan bella escena.

Al llegar la mañana Sofí tenia servida la mesa, Armand y Cami bajaron a desayunar y se sorprendieron al no encontrar a Candy en el comedor, ya eran las 9, se imaginaron que dormiría hasta más tarde porque se quedo esperando el amanecer, pero se sorprendieron cuando la muchacha le comento que se encontraba en el establo con Mark, por lo cual antes de desayunar fueron a buscarla.

Esposos: Buenos Días

Candy y Mark: Buen Día

Cami: hermana has dormido algo?

Candy: no lo hare más tarde

Armand: que hacen aquí?

Mark: le enseño los caballos a Candy

Armand: para qué? (viéndola extrañado)

Candy: porque deseo esparcir las cenizas de Terry por toda la villa y al galope será más fácil

Todos: Queeeeeeeeee!

Cami: eso es peligroso!

Mark: no creo la pecosa es muy ágil y cuidadosa

Candy: Mark… no me digas pecosa…

Mark: no me refería a ti… sino a la yegua (señalando un hermoso animal blanco con pequeñas manchas negras por todo el cuerpo)

Candy: Queee… (Cami y Armand estallan de risa, mientras Mark levanta los hombros)

Mark: Terry la llamo así… es la cría de Teodora y uno de los mejores ejemplares de América

Candy: uyyyyyyyyy Terry!... (Llevándose las manos a la frente)

Mark: siempre te tenía presente (con un poco de tristeza)… ensillo también a Romeo y Julieta

Candy: Romeo y Julieta

Mark: si los otros caballos… no te dije el duque mando a traerlos de América eran de Terry… Romeo, Julieta, pecosa e inglés

Armand: solo dos (interrumpe) a Cami le da miedo montar… no le gustan los animales.

Mark: de acuerdo, entonces ensillare a pecosa y al inglés y nos vemos en el árbol cerca del lago.

Cami: porque ahí

Candy: ahí enterrare la urna

Cami: y eso por que

Armand: no seas curiosa

Candy: eeee… hay conocí al verdadero Terry…sus sueños…anhelos…deseos (hace silencio y recuerda su primer beso) y lo bruto que podía llegar a ser… (Todos ríen)

Mark: los tendré listos para después del desayuno

Candy: gracias

Luego de desayunar, subieron a cambiarse y ponerse cómodos, Cami estaba muy nerviosa. Candy monto sobre Pecosa y Armand ayudo a Cami y monto el sobre el inglés, ella se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de su amado, Candy no dejaba de burlase de la actitud tan miedosa de su hermana, luego de la cara recriminatoria que le hiciera Cami, iniciaron la cabalgata Candy abrió la urna la inclino y dejo que el viento se encargara de llevar las cenizas de su esposo por toda la villa el bosque hasta llegar al lago, donde los esperaba Mark y su familia.

Armand desmonto primero y ayudo a las chicas a hacerlo, se dirigieron al lugar donde Mark cavo y depositaron la urna y otros objetos de valor significativo para la pareja… una armónica y una bata color lila… luego sellaron la tumba con una hermosa cruz, y dieron unas pequeñas oraciones… junto con estas Candy enterraba el dolor de perder al hombre de su vida. El cansancio y tantas emociones encontradas estaban venciendo a Candy por lo que rápidamente se trasladaron a la casa, la joven rubia se despidió de los presentes y se dirigió a su habitación se tiro sobre la cama y dejo salir sus últimas lagrimas por aquel rebelde hijo del duque que le robo el corazón con un beso en Escocia.

Su sueño fue interrumpido por las voces un tanto altas de Armand y Cami que compartían la habitación de junto… se levanto algo somnolienta y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya era un nuevo día, se había dormido con la ropa del día anterior… Al escuchar que ellos discutían, se levando y dirigió donde ellos se encontraban.

Armand: pero que testaruda Cami… Estamos bien con lo que tenemos…

Cami: es mi patrimonio y el de mi hermana… no lo entiendes

Armand: ni siquiera le has dicho la verdad

Candy: que verdad (entrando en ese instante)


	16. Chapter 16

_Armand: no te enseñaron a tocar!_

_Cami: Armand! No le hables así! _

_Candy: toque… pero con sus gritos no me escucharon_

_Armand: lo siento… es tu casa… puedes entrar cuantas veces quieras…_

_Candy: Armand que pasa… esta también es tu casa… eres mi familia_

_Armand: pues recuérdaselo a tu hermana_

_Cami: yo nunca he dicho que no eres de la familia… madura ya… _

_Armand: "es mi patrimonio y el de mi hermana… no lo entiendes" (imitando su voz) me lo deja muy claro_

_Candy: Basta! Nunca los había visto discutir de esta forma… de que verdad hablan… de que patrimonio_

_Armand: vamos dile a ver si ella está de acuerdo en seguirte con tus locuras._

_Candy: Armand tranquilízate si… (Se acerca a él, le coloca la mano en el hombro y mira a su hermana esperando una explicación)_

_Cami: veras pronto cumpliremos la mayoría de edad y al hacerlo podremos reclamar nuestra herencia_

_Candy: pero ya la tenemos no… (Sorprendida y confundida)_

_Cami: esa pequeña cantidad es el legado de mamá y no se compara con la de nuestro padre._

_Candy: eeee… de que hablas_

_Armand: su padre fue un noble que renuncio al título por casarse con tu madre… y si bien no llegan a la altura del ducado…están muy cerca_

_Candy: ahhhhh…_

_Cami: si… (Mirando a Armand con reproche) por lo cual tenemos que exigir se nos entregue la fortuna, propiedades y el titulo de Cambridge, que es nuestro apellido de noble… (Se vuelve a sacarle la lengua a su esposo) además con ese patrimonio adquiriríamos mejor posición social que los Andry y cuando regresemos a América podremos destruirlos._

_Candy: CAMIL DANIELS!… que te pasa… yo no pienso hacer eso… (Mirándola con enojo e incrédula por esa forma de pensar) no somos esa clase de personas que tomamos la justicia en nuestras manos…_

_Cami: pero hermana… todo el daño que te han hecho a ti._

_Candy: me ha traído cosas buenas… como por ejemplo el encontrarlos a ustedes_

_Cami: pero Candy… con ese dinero_

_Candy: dije que no… no pretendo exigir algo con el fin o la idea de usar para hacer el mal o lastimar a alguien… además si eso provoca que ustedes discutan… NO… con lo de mi madre y Terry es suficiente para mí… y para ustedes que son mi familia (recalcándoselo a su cuñado)_

_Cami: pero es nuestra herencia._

_Candy: si y la puedes reclamar si tu quieres… pero con la idea de mantener viva la memoria de nuestro padre, utilizándola para hacer cosas buenas y ayudar… Cami el dinero no siempre nos da beneficios, ni amor o felicidad… eso lo aprendí de Terry… si no sabes usarlo y te dejas consumir por el poder que te da… te conviertes en una persona banal y material como los Legan y William… tú no eres así._

_Cami: nooo… (Se levanta de golpe, negando con la cabeza y llorando) yo no quiero ser así…_

_Armand: por lo menos una de las dos tiene sentido común… me alegra que Candy te hiciera reflexionar_

_Cami: pero aun así pienso reclamar la herencia cueste lo que cueste_

_Armand: hazle como quieras… pero espero estés preparada para las consecuencias que esto traiga (la mira con ojos furiosos, sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe)_

_Candy: Armand! _

_Cami: déjalo Candy… tiene motivos para estar enojado conmigo… le dije cosas queee…_

_Candy: ve tras de él… discúlpate…_

_Cami: no está muy molesto…_

_Candy: pues iré yo… (sale corriendo del cuarto y se topa a Sofí, en eso una picara idea se le ocurre y se acerca a la chica para solicitarle su ayuda, luego de unos minutos cuando tiene todo claro se dirige al jardín a buscar a su cuñado, al encontrarlo este se encuentra recostado en un árbol rompiendo ramas secas, mirando a la nada)PERDON!_

_Armand: tú no tienes que pedir disculpas de nada…no es tu culpa_

_Candy: yo siento que si… desde que me encontraron solo les he traído problemas (se acerca para abrazarlo de un brazo y apoyar su rostro en el mismo) no podría soportar que se separen por mi culpa_

_Armand: no digas tonterías… solo fue una pequeña discusión _

_Candy: no habían discutido antes de esta manera… tú siempre aclaras las cosas y en esta a ocasión te saliste sin solucionarlo _

_Armand: estaba muy enojado… hablaría con el enojo y no con la razón_

_Candy: tienes mucho manejo del autocontrol… ella no quiso herirte insinuando que no eres de la familia… te ama_

_Armand: pero lo hizo… vengo de una gran pobreza Candy apenas logre trabajar para ayudarle a mamá y pagar mis estudios… no me interesa su dinero…para eso trabajo para forjar mi fortuna…yo no le pedí que se enamorara de mi.. Ella lo hizo y con eso me convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo… convirtiéndome en lo más fiel e incondicional para cumplir el más mínimo de sus caprichos pero todo tiene un límite y hoy encontré el mío… _

_Candy: has sacrificado mucho por ella_

_Armand: nunca lo he visto como un sacrificio… si ella es feliz_

_Candy: cuantas de tus cosas has dejado en segundo plano por su felicidad_

_Armand: creo que toda mi vida… pero a ella se le ha olvidado _

_Candy: no lo creo, ella te ama…solo pensó en querer ayudarme de manera inadecuada_

_Armand: los sé yo era la que la consolaba y le daba ánimos cuando flaqueaba su esperanza de encontrarte… sé todo lo malo que imaginaba te podía haber pasado_

_Candy: pero ya me encontraron… y ahora podrán centrase en buscar a tu padre (la mira con cara de asombro)_

_Armand: como sabes de eso… Terry… no eso tendrá que esperar nuevamente… ella quiere ir por el patrimonio y estoy segura que TU SEÑORA ABUELA no la pondrá fácil… seria egoísta de mi parte_

_Candy: la apoyaras… con lo de la herencia_

_Armand levanta los hombres y al querer contestar escucha unos sollozos detrás de ellos, al volverse descubren a Cami cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y llorando_

_Ambos: CAMI!_

_Cami: soy una egoísta… como puedes seguir a mi lado… me odio… me odio (gira sobre sus talones y se echa a correr) _

_Candy: Cami espera (intenta ir tras ella pero el joven la detiene)_

_Armand: yo debo ir con ella… ve a la casa allá nos veremos (sale corriendo tras su esposa, no tiene que correr mucho ya que la encuentra a unos metros detrás de un arbusto en cuclillas abrazada a sus rodillas llorando) Cami…_

_Cami: vete...déjame sola…porque sigues con una bruja como yo_

_Armand: bruja (ríe dulcemente y se acerca arrodillándose para quedar a su altura) creo que tu hechizo funciono porque me embrujaste… (Le empuja delicadamente tocándole la nariz, provocando que callera sentada) mi brujita pecosa… te amo_

_Cami se arroja a sus brazos llorando amargamente, él la abraza de manera tierna y fuerte, acariciándole la espalda y suspirando amorosamente…_

_Cami: yo soy la inmadura… perdóname… tu eres mi familia… te amo… te amo…soy una desconsiderada _

_Armand: Candy… también es nuestra familia. Si quieres la herencia veremos qué podemos hacer_

_Cami: si… pero también buscaremos a tu padre…_

_Armand: si eso te hace feliz…_

_Cami: deja ya de pensar solo en mi felicidad! (Se aleja de él y lo mira con recelo)_

_Armand: no entiendes que tu felicidad es la mía (la besa apasionadamente) _

_Cami: amor… (Separándose del beso a muy pesar de su esposo) quiero reclamar la herencia_

_Armand: ese tema ahora no…_

_Cami: si para no volverlo a tocar más… (El chico respira hondo y se sienta de indio sobre el césped) con ella ayudaremos a las madres de Candy… te pareces_

_Armand: a las madres de Candy… ahhh te refieres al Hogar de huérfanos donde creció…_

_Cami: SE LLAMA HOGAR DE PONY! Que Candy no te escuche decirle de otra manera… o te va a pesar_

_Armand: esa idea me parece esplendida brujita pecosa… _

_Cami: no me digas así…_

_Armand: pensé que deseabas mi felicidad…_

_Cami: así es (lo mira incrédula) _

_Armand: pues ahora me hace feliz llamarte brujita pecosa… brujita pecosa… brujita pecosa… (Atrayéndola hacia él y besándola cada vez que se lo dice) brujita pecosa…_

_Al pasar un rato ambos se encaminan a la casa esperando que Candy les dejara comida, al llegar Sofí, les informa que la rubia salió a montar y dejo dicho que llegaría tarde, además dejo una nota para ellos, el joven la toma, desdobla y al leerla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Cami al ver esta reacción le arrebata la nota _

_"**Después de tan acalorada discusión deben tener una ardiente reconciliación…para esto dispuse que les dieran la habitación que está al otro extremo de la mía para mayor intimidad, además iré al pueblo y llegare muuuuuy tarde, les di el resto del día libre a Mark y su familia ósea la casa es solo para ustedes… DISFRUTENLA NO EXISTE HORA PARA AMARSE"** _

_Se sonroja miro a su esposo con cara de sorpresa, ambos miran a sofí y esta les indica que la sigan. Al llegar a su nueva habitación se encontraron con una atmosfera romántica, con pétalos de rosa tirados por toda la habitación, vino, el servicio de desayuno para dos, además de una cesta llena de frutas y bocadillos, Armand se acerco al balcón asombrado del paisaje se decía así mismo que su cuñada tenia cada idea que no sabía si matarla o agradecerle, al girarse un suspiro de asombro le llego a la garganta su Cami ya estaba desnuda frente a él… su cuerpo era hermoso, cuantas veces lo había amado y aun así lo dejaba sin aliento, se introdujo a la habitación cerrando las puertas del balcón a su paso, ella se acerco sensualmente hacia él que seguía atónito recostado sobre su espalda a la puerta… Cerró los ojos al sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo ante las caricias que recibía su masculinidad de manos de su esposa que mientas hacia esto le besaba el cuello hasta llegar al oído y le susurra "hoy esta brujita pecosa te llevara hasta el cielo por todos tus sacrificios" continuando así con atrevidas caricias y besos que le comentara su hermana alguna vez le enseñara Terry, logrando llevar al éxtasis total a su esposo muchas veces… la habitación ardió esa noche por el amor y se extinguió dos días después…Bendita Candy pensaba el matrimonio por la cesta de alimentos._

_Dos semana habían trascurrido desde su llegada a la villa, durante este tiempo Armand ya había arreglado su reincorporación al Sanatorio de reposo donde años atrás trabajara como enfermero y conociera a su linda brujita pecosa, él y Candy iniciarían a trabajar con un grupo de enfermos que estaba a cargo del Dr. Foramen, el director deseaba asegurarse que la metodología empleada por el hombre era la adecuada ya que tenía sus sospechas y deseaba aprovechar las vacaciones de este para corroborarlas. Luego de dos días de arduo trabajo, Armand estaba seguro de las malas tácticas de su colega, ya habían revisado a diez de los pacientes y él y Candy que fue asignada como su enfermera no salían del asombro por la crueldad que el hombre podría llegar a utilizar, solo quedaba un paciente que era el que más intrigado tenia al joven, según lo escrito en el expediente las técnicas utilizadas eran muy poco humanas par su diagnostico, baños de agua helada, camisa de fuerza, aislamiento total, fuertes sedantes y otro sin fin de atrocidades pensaba el doctor que al hablar con algunas de las enfermeras que estuvieran a cargo del paciente eran innecesaria ya que solo padecía de trastornos de personalidad pero era muy tranquilo eso le daba una mala corazonada_

_Candy: wiiiii… hoy nuestros pacientes se ven muy bien, parece mentira que con el cambio de tratamiento en un día se vean resultados _

_Armand: si ellos necesitan una linda sonrisa y palabras positivas y tú eres experta en ellos…es tu ángel _

_Candy: y hoy a que paciente veremos _

_Armand: al del cuarto cero _

_Candy: CUARTO CERO! (Un dolor en el pecho la hizo detenerse) _

_Armand: (deteniéndose) que pasa… porque te pusiste tan blanca te sientes mal _

_Candy: no es que… recordé algo o más bien a alguien _

_Armand: a quien (intrigado) _

_Candy: Albert (titubeando)…Albert una vez estuvo en un cuarto cero… cuando perdió su memoria_

_Armand: pobre… aunque mejor hubiera sido que no la recuperara… tal vez no te hubiera hecho tanto mal_

_Candy: Armand! No digas eso… sabes lo cuidare muy bien… _

_Armand: pero si aun no lo conoces_

_Candy: pero pobre, si esta en un lugar así es porque no tiene familia y lo deben tratar como un criminal… _

_Armand: ayyy Candy…. Tú y tu buen corazón… andando_

_Se encaminaron hacia la habitación realmente estaba aislada de todo, para llegar a ellas había que pasar un desolado y desértico pasillo en penumbras, la chica sintió miedo y se agarro del brazo de su cuñado buscando protección, el mismo joven sentía escalofríos, al llegar divisaron a una enfermera que sentada en un escritorio cuidaba la puerta al verlos hizo mala cara y se negó a dejarlos entrar por ordenes del Dr. Foramen, Armand tuvo que hacer uso de su autoridad y despachar a la insolente enfermera, pero esta actitud lleno, mas de curiosidad al joven, será o le parecía que querían esconder al paciente… Entraron a la habitación que solo era una cama y un ventanal enrejado donde apenas entraba unos rayitos de luz que iluminaban el lugar, ahí de pies, descalzo, con una camisa de fuerza mirando a la nada se encontraba un hombre alto muy delgado de cabellos largos… que parecía hablaba solo, este al sentir la presencia de alguien se volvió leeeeeeeentamente. Candy sintió que el cuarto le daba vueltas era posible lo que sus ojos veían, se estaba volviendo loca, no logro articular palabras y antes de sentir los brazos de su cuñado solo logro escuchar el eco de dos voces llamándola….CAAAAAAAAAAAANDYYYYYYYY….. _

* * *

**Themis 78: lo del hombre ideal, hombre de mi vida y amor de vida fue una enseñanza que me dejo una de mis ex cuñadas, jeje que después de terminar con mi hermano se dio cuenta que perdió al hombre de su vida y que el amor de su vida la engaño... hasta en la vida real nada es lo que parece...**

**Galaxylam84: gracias por seguir leyendo... pero todavía hay unas verdades que faltan salir a relucir...**

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios **


	17. Chapter 17

_Armand apenas si alcanzo a recibir el cuerpo de su cuñada en sus brazos antes de que callera al suelo de manera estrepitosa, estaba fría, temblaba, la llamo varias veces CANDY…CANDY… pero ella no reaccionaba, se olvido de todo y todos, no recordaba donde estaba, por primera vez se sintió realmente preocupado por la chica, ni siquiera cuando se encontró con Niel en Florida se había puesto así, tan pálida y parecía empezaría a tener fiebre la tomo en sus brazos y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta… quien era ese hombre porque la reacción de la chica cuando lo vio… podría conocerlo pensaba mientras la llevaba cargando a lo largo del pasillo, fue su imaginación o aquel paciente la llamo por su nombre, que demonios pasaba, se decía así mismo mientras solicitaba la ayuda de un enfermero que encontró en el camino, la llevaron a un cuarto con sumo cuidado la coloco en la cama y reviso sus signos vitales, la chica ardía en fiebre, el enfermero salió del aposento para regresar enseguida con agua fría y unos paños.., Armand sabía que el sanatorio no era un lugar seguro para su hermanita así que mando a llamar a Mark y a Cami para que la llevan a la villa ahí estaría más vigilada y segura, además conociéndola al despertar se dirigiría al cuarto cero y eso sería contra producente en el estado en el que se encontraba, si la preocupación de estarla custodiando el tendría más libertad de averiguar que era todo esta situación… en que familia había caído._

_En la villa Cami había interrumpido sus estudios para atender a sus visitas cuando Mark irrumpió en el estudio._

_Mark: disculpe señora Cami (algo agitado) _

_Cami: Mark que sucedo… no son formas de entrar _

_Mark: lo siento señores (mirando a los invitados que no eran otros que el matrimonio Cornwall que llegaron para iniciar a trabajar con el otro matrimonio)_

_Archie: tranquilízate Mark… porque tanto ajetreo._

_Mark: acaba de llegar un mensaje del señor… solicita que vayamos de inmediato a recoger a Candy _

_Annie: A Candy (levantándose del sillón y colocando las manos en la boca)_

_Cami: que le pasa a mi hermana!_

_Archie: Mark no te quedes callado di algo (con preocupación)_

_Mark: como quieren que diga algo… sino me dejan terminar de hablar… _

**_MARK!_**_ dijeron al unisón _

_Mark: solo dice que vayamos por ella…_

_Cami: pues alista el carruaje _

_Archie: te acompañaremos_

_Minutos más tarde los jóvenes se dirigían al sanatorio, que queda aproximadamente a una hora de camino, al llegar el enfermero los dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Armand y Candy, el trataba de bajar la fiebre y ella parecía empeorar_

_Cami: amor que pasa que tiene mi hermana._

_Armand: Archie, Annie! (Al ver su entraba con su esposa)_

_Archie: que le pasa a Candy_

_Armand: tuvo un colapso nervioso… parece una crisis… vamos llévenla a casa…_

_Annie: pero que se lo provoco_

_Armand: aun no estoy seguro_

_Archie: pero que dices…_

_Armand: quieren mantener la calma… a mí también me preocupa su salud…_

_Cami: no es mejor que se quede aquí…_

_Armand: te recuerdo que no es un hospital convencional… seria poco seguro… Archie… Mark… ayúdenme._

_Los chicos la cargan con sumo cuidado y la llevan hasta el carruaje ahí el doctor le da indicaciones a su esposa sobre lo que debe hacer, y le indica que si llegara a despertar le suministre un tranquilizante, después de terminar su turno se dirigirá inmediatamente a casa, los jóvenes se marchan al llegar a la villa Archie y Mark llevan a Candy a su habitación con sumo cuidado la colocan en la casa Annie y Cami se disponen a cambiarle de ropa e inicia a poner paños de agua fría, la enfermera comienza a delirar, llamando a Anthony … Ster…Terry… y Albert. _

_En sus sueños de delirio la chica veía a Anthony regalarle la dulce Candy para montar en su caballo blanco y caer de él entre una espesa bruma, de la cual aparecía Terry en su traje de romeo dedicándole dulces palabras para caer de manera estrepitosa del escenario hacia la nada, viendo como un avión de guerra la sobrevolaba y su piloto la saludaba abriendo una hermosa cajita de música cuya melodía se suponía le traería felicidad para caer en picada sobre una mansión donde veía como se acercaba William abrazado a Elisa y acariciándole un vientre muy abultado, ella no soporta tal imagen y corre… corre desesperada por la nada, hasta caer en una cascada y al despertar se encuentra en brazos de un hermoso oso rubio… lo mira pero no siente miedo sino paz… es el su Albert con su larga barba y bigote, la abraza y mira con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza y melancolía dándole paz y tranquilidad diciéndole con su dulce voz "todo está bien pequeña…ya estoy aquí" Albert… Albert no dejaba de llamarlo cosa que preocupaba a sus amigos, no lograban bajarle la fiebre y ella deliraba cada vez mas… Ster… Jimmy…Tom… Señorita Pony … Hermana María no dejaba de decir sus nombres. Mientras en el sanatorio Armand leía una vez más el expediente del paciente del cuarto cero, llevaba según lo escrito más de cuatro años en ese lugar motivo del ingreso era confuso, tal vez por consecuencia de la guerra… no reportaban nombre… solo decían que ingreso por confusión de personalidad y decía ser alguien que no era… ese nombre… pero sería posible, además porque lo tenían aislado, el Dr. Foramen se había encargado de tenerlo muy oculto, ni el director sabia del hombre… Armand dejo de leer el expediente y decidido marcho de nueva cuenta a ese cuarto para enfrentar aquel paciente y explicar porque su presencia perturbo a su cuñada… _

_Mientras tanto en Florida _

_Elisa: uyyyyyyyyyyyyy porque no sabemos nada de ellos_

_William: porque seguro andan de luna de miel _

_Niel: Cállate imbécil _

_William: más respeto con tu tío (jajajaja)_

_Niel: y ya convenciste a la tía abuela para que firme los documentos_

_William: ya casi la tengo convencida y pronto nos desharemos de esa propiedad y disfrutar de ese dinero_

_Elisa: espero que este nos dure un poco más…_

_Niel: por lo que nos van a dar disfrutaremos por bastante tiempo_

_William: aunque me da tristeza vender ese lugar es muy lindo y me trae tan hermosos recuerdo._

_Elisa: vaaaaaaaaa… los recuerdos no dan felicidad… el dinero si!_

_Niel: si nuestros padres nos vieran ahora estarían orgullosos de nosotros…_

_Elisa: ja… si nos hubieran apoyado estarían disfrutado con nosotros las fortunas de los Andry…_

_William: aun me sorprende lo descarados que son… miren que chantajear a sus padres para lograr sus fines_

_Niel: mamá y papá siempre nos consintieron _

_Elisa: Además todo esto lo hacemos por ellos… uyyyyyyyyy como odio a esa maldita!_

_Niel: papá fue un cobarde y ahora… ya no importa_

_William: el estaría orgulloso de verlos vengarse_

_Elisa: lo único que me intriga es saber a donde están ese par_

_William: si quieres atacamos el orfelinato_

_Niel: no ese maldito lugar ya no nos sirve de chantaje, el viejo _Cartwright_ no quiso vender y la duquesita envía fuertes cantidades mensuales para sus necesidades básicas…_

_William: quien lo hubiese dicho mi pequeña logro casarse con mi amigo rebelde… mmmm… me da envidia _

_Elisa: mide tus palabras… no estoy pintada en la pared._

_Niel: basta ya ustedes dos… ahora debemos asegurarnos que la tía abuela firme esos papeles…_

_Elisa: así es vendiendo esa propiedad será la estocada final de nuestra venganza…_

_William: sisisisi… como digan sobrinos queridos… me retiro tengo una aburrida junta de negocios _

_En Escocia después de largas horas de platica con aquel hombre Armand salió indignado de ese cuarto, como era posible que alguien que se hacía llamar medico tratara a un paciente así, además seria verdad todo lo que aquel hombre le decía, bueno no tenia porque no creerle… vio las marcas y moretes de su cuerpo, no era agresivo al contrario muy tranquilo y si desesperado por salir de esa oscuridad y soledad… como no se había vuelto loco con todo lo que paso… pero antes de dar por seguro todo tendría que informarse más… lo primero seria hablar con el director y ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido, también solicitarle el cambio de habitación, por protocolo necesitaba su autorización, aunque el ya había hecho algo por el hombre quitarle la camisa de fuerza… aun se le estremecía el corazón al recordar como movía sus brazos y le agradecía su libertad… él le pidió paciencia para cambiarlo de habitación y el paciente lo único que parecía importarle desesperadamente era saber sobre Candy… no le pidió que le creyera o le avisara a su familia… lo único que le imploro fue que la llevara a verlo._

_Luego de contarle todo lo descubierto al director le pidió discreción total, el hombre seria cambiado inmediatamente de habitación a la mañana siguiente mientras se lograba acondicionar un privado, aunque esto sería temporal, antes de dirigirse a la villa fue al pueblo y envió un telegrama con carácter urgente y rectificación inmediata, mientras lo esperaba la duda lo llenaba mas… si era cierto lo que descubrió realmente sería un milagro… pero … como podrían manejarlo… horas después recibe la respuesta… asombrado e incrédulo a lo que lee arruga la nota y se encamina a casa… solo ahí descubrirá un poco mas y quien sabe tal vez dos mentes piensan más que una se decía… después de todo… en fin al llegar a casa corrió a la habitación de su cuñada, en ella encontró a todos muy preocupados la chica seguía delirando llamando a Terry… pidiendo ayuda… y su fiebre no disminuía… él suministro otro medicamento mas fuerte ayudo un poco… pidió a las chicas ir a descansar pero ellas se negaron, por lo que propuso que cuidaran a la rubia por turnos y en parejas, Archie se extraño de esa petición, Armand al notarlo le pidió unos segundos en la biblioteca, este accedió y ya en ella._

_Armand: no me veas así Archie… _

_Archie: me tienes realmente intrigado… porque llegas tan tarde y pides algo así _

_Armand: ja… desde cuando tengo dos esposas… a tu pesar no eres de mi gusto_

_Archie: Armand… no estamos para chistes… que tiene Candy… que le paso _

_Armand: siéntase… y lo que te diga… no puede salir de aquí… un trago _

_Archie: coñac (se sienta mientras el otro lo sirve) _

_Armand: hoy en el sanatorio conocimos un nuevo paciente que provoco la crisis en Candy _

_Archie: quién era y porque esa reacción en ella _

_Armand: eso aun no lo tengo seguro… para ello necesito tu ayuda y sinceras respuestas _

_Archie: me inquietas _

_Armand: Háblame de tu hermano_

_Archie: Ster… es el está vivo _

_Armand: no he dicho eso… no lo sabemos… solo descríbemelo _

_Archie: bueno murió hace como 4 años en la guerra… era alto, castaño, ojos cafés y usa lentes… todo un inventor (recordándolo con tristeza) _

_Armand: mmmm (rascándose el mentón) y Albert _

_Archie: que tiene que ver ese estúpido ahora…. _

_Armand: descríbelo por favor _

_Archie: para que si ya lo conoces _

_Armand: no… realmente solo he escuchado de él… dime como es _

_Archie: alto rubio, ojos azules y un maldito…_

_Armand: mmmm… dices que tu hermano partió hace como 4 años _

_Archie: si _

_Armand: desde cuando cambio Albert y se convirtió en William _

_Archie: desde que regreso del viaje _

_Armand: hace cuanto _

_Archie: tal vez un año menos o más… que importa _

_Armand: creo que mucho… (Le cuenta rápidamente lo ocurrido y las investigaciones hasta ahí realizadas) _

_Archie: pero que dices… (Poniéndose de pie) estas seguro… _

_Armand: no… por eso te pido calma... _

_Archie: me pides calma… es de mi familia de la que estamos hablando _

_Armand: aun no es certero… hasta mañana lo sabremos _

_Archie: seria aun milagro si tienes razón (apretando los puños para evitar las lágrimas) _

_Armand: regresemos a las gemelas si… _

_Archie: que pasa con ellas _

_Armand: veras si deseo que uno de los dos se quede velando a Candy es porque temo tenga la misma reacción que su madre _

_Archie: su madre que pasa con ella _

_Armand: sabes la historia _

_Archie: por lo que me conto Candy murió de depresión en el sanatorio _

_Armand: no es así… ella… se suicido _

_Archie: queee… pero como _

_Armand: la madre de las chicas sufría de fuertes cambios de estabilidad emocional, estos se precipitan por situaciones cotidianas y dolorosas, muerte de un ser querido, confrontaciones asombrosas, en fin, se deben mantener vigiladas ya que sufren fuertes depresiones que provocan en ellas crisis y estas las hacen perder la razón y intentar atentar contra ellas u otros _

_Archie: pero Candy no es así ella es muy fuerte _

_Armand: lo sé… en casos especiales es un mal heredado… además Candy ha tenido que enfrentar mucho en muy poco tiempo… _

_Archie: pero está enferma _

_Armand: no solo es una crisis, puede despertar en cualquier momento como si no hubiese tenido nada _

_Archie: que haremos _

_Armand: vigilarla si despierta en la noche y desea salir corriendo alguien debe detenerla y nuestras esposas no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerla reaccionar… no sabes la fuerza de las personas en crisis nerviosas o emocionales con frágil cuerpo puede superar al más fuerte de los hombres _

_Archie: espero que Candy reacciones como siempre _

_Armand: eso espero_

_Archie: dime Armand… Cami _

_Armand: siii… Ella ya lo intento en una ocasión… pero gracias a Dios pude evitarlo y desde entonces jure que nunca llegaría a esos extremo de en una crisis… _

_Archie: Ella sabe lo de su madre…_

_Armand: no… solo le dijimos que su corazón no lo resistió más_

_Archie: Que paso? _

_Armand: entro bajo una fuerte crisis, después de de una larga estabilidad en la que Cami y yo nos casamos, luego… te puedo asegurar que fue esa vieja que le lleno de intrigas… la abuela de las chicas, ella llegaba muy seguido a visitarla, luego en una de sus visitas la señora Daniels entro en una crisis, el doctor y yo la logramos controlar, salimos solo unos segundo y cuando regresamos (cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños) no hubo nada que hacer…_

_Archie: pero acaso en esos lugares ustedes no evitan esos objetos _

_Armand: si… pero… la última persona fue esa vieja… _

_Archie: es mejor que ellas no se enteren y piensen que murió de manera natural… _

_Armand: gracias… ahora yo tomo el primer turno te parece…_

_Pero en ese instante los gritos de Cami y Annie los alertaron de que algo sucedía y salieron de la biblioteca al llegar a las gradas que los dirigían al cuarto vieron como Candy bajaba rápidamente Armand logro detenerla cerrándole el paso…_

_Armand: Candy espera dónde crees que vas?_

_Candy: suéltame… suéltame…tengo que verlo…tengo… _

_Armand: tranquilízate Candy… a tendré que darte un sedante mas fuerte… mañana más tranquila iremos a que lo veas _

_Candy: pero necesito comprobar que es …. _

* * *

**Themis 78: pequeña si ya tienes el amor disfrútalo... no lo vayas a perder esperando encontrar al hombre ideal ... quien te dice que no es el mismo.**

**Galaxylam84: es uno de los tres...**

**Cotapese: gracias! aquí voy dejando volar mi imaginación ave que pasa!**

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios **


	18. Chapter 18

_Armand: lo sé pero ya tranquilízate (tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola) _

_Candy: (con cara de sorpresa) tú no sabes lo que siento (quitándose los brazos de sus hombros) _

_Armand: lo imagino… pero tenemos que actuar de manera fría… no podemos precipitarnos… entiéndelo… hay mucho en juego_

_Archie: gatita… Armand tiene razón_

_Candy: pero tú no lo viste… es él estoy segura _

_Archie: necesitamos pruebas… estar seguros_

_Candy: porque no me creen _

_Armand: Candy… te creo… y por eso he estado investigando _

_Candy: enserio (abrazándolo con agradecimiento) y que descubriste_

_Armand: sería mejor… que eso lo platicáramos mañana._

_Cami: si ya es muy tarde hermana_

_Annie: si Candy tienes que descansar_

_Candy: noooo (soltando el abrazo y mirándolas con enojo) quiero saber necesito… saber (iniciando una crisis)_

_Archie: gatita… si Armand te cuenta lo que sabe hasta el momento… te tranquilizaras (mirando al joven con ojos de ruego, ya que sintió miedo al ver como se ponía su amiga) _

_Candy: lo prometo… solo necesito (agarrando su cabeza con las manos) aclarar mi mente… es que… no puede ser él… es imp…_

_Armand: cálmate o no te comento nada (suspirando y de manera resignada) vamos a tu habitación… (Todos se dirigen al cuarto. Las chicas ayudan a la joven acostarse y Armand inicia el relato) después de que te desmayaste y Archie te trajera a casa, revise una y otra vez el expediente, lo escrito ahí no coincide con lo que el mismo paciente y otras enfermeras comentan… el paciente realmente parece estar bien de sus facultades mentales motivo por el cual no dudo de su versión… pero conociendo las circunstancias aun no me fio… es claro que sufre un desequilibrio mental pero quien no lo tendría después de todo el dolor y soledad que ha sufrido… aun no me explico el hecho que hable solo pero…debe ser un método para mantenerse cuerdo… en fin como le digo hay cosas que no concuerdan según lo escrito sobre el lleva más de cuatro años, y describe a una persona físicamente castaña, ojos claros, al hablar con el hombre este claramente asegura tener poco más de un año de encierro y sus características físicas ni siquiera se acercan a lo descrito… luego de hablar con Archie mis sospechas se confirman mas y al saber la respuesta de George casi podría jurar de que son ciertas… sin embargo solo tú y Archie pueden corrobóralas ya que son los únicos que realmente los conocen, y eso lo haremos mañana siempre y cuando… me asegures que actuaras de manera segura y mantendrás la calma… no solo por ti sino también por él… si son ciertas nuestras sospechas… debemos manejar con mucha moderación todo ante él o podríamos causarle un mayor shock… y esto va para todos…_

_Todos: si_

_Candy: entonces mañana podre verlo_

_Armand: solo si estas tranquila y no actúas como loquita (tocándole con el dedo índice la sien y sonriendo tiernamente) lo prometes_

_Candy: lo prometo…ahora ya pueden ir a dormir…_

_Archie: lo haremos pero… nos turnaremos para velar tus sueños_

_Candy: no soy una bebe… (Haciendo puchero)_

_Annie: pero a veces actúas como una…_

_Candy: Anniiiie! (Todos ríen)_

_Cami: Bien quien tomara el primer turno?_

_Armand: nosotros cariño, _

_Candy: pero tu estas cansado… todos lo están… prometo que estaré bien…_

_Armand: Candy… ya se decidió, así que no insistas o no te dejare ir mañana (levantando el dedo índice y moviéndolo de manera negativa) _

_Candy: si papá… (Con fingida indignación provocando la risa de todos)_

_Esa noche Armand y Cami hicieron la primer rondan, ambos se quedaron junto al sofá grande que había en la habitación frente a la cama de la chica, el joven sentado apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y con una mano hacia piojito a los rizos de su esposa que se había acostado descansando su cabeza en su regazo, y con la otra acariciándole la espalda, ya en la madrugada la otra pareja los relevo sentándose ambos en el sofá Annie apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y este la abrazaba tiernamente, el sueño de Candy fue tranquilo y al amanecer despertó de buen ánimo y con una sonrisa nerviosa… estaba ansiosa… sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, recordó las palabras de su hermana ¿qué te dice tu corazón? Y solo podía responderse… sí… es él, se levanto en silencio para no despertar a sus "GUARDIANES" camino de puntillas, llego a la puerta tomo la cerradura y cuando se disponía a abrir_

_Archie: adonde tan rápido gatita_

_Candy: auuuu… Archie me asustaste (llevándose sus manos al pecho) no dormías_

_Archie: no… si lo hubiera hecho de seguro tu cuñado… me asesina (cerrándole un ojo) _

_Annie: además no dejabas de llamarlo… así quien puede dormir! _

_Candy: Annie... Tu también _

_Archie: vamos preciosas es hora de cambiarnos… antes que el sargento toque su corneta._

_Armand: (que había abierto la puerta sin que ellos lo notaran) con que sargento!_

_Archie: ARMAND! (Poniéndose de pie sobresaltado) _

_Armand: hablando a las espaldas de un superior… mmmm (rascándose la barbilla) eso amerita quedarse sin desayuno… soldado (las chicas ríen) venia a ver como amanecieron _

_Archie: bien señor (siguiendo el juego, colocando su mano simulando un saludo militar) informo que la prisionera tenía intenciones de fugarse señor…_

_Armand: eso es verdad señorita porque el castigo sería severo…_

_Candy: (tratando de aguantar la risa) quería comprobar el estado de alerta del soldado…_

_Cami: se puede saber que hacen todavía aquí! (Al pie de la puerta con los brazos cruzado y zapateando)_

_Annie: jugando como niños a la guerra (alzando los hombros) _

_Cami: que bien, que bien si siguen así se les hará tarde y NO PODRAN DESAYUNAR_

_Armand, Archie y Candy: SI MI CORONEL! al unisón (todos ríen)_

_Después del desayuno y alistarse para ir el joven doctor, su cuñada y la pareja Cornwall se dirigieron al sanatorio, Armand no considero oportuna la presencia de Cami todavía, pobre hombre todo ese tiempo aislado de su mundo para ahora encontrase con tantas verdades que le aguardaban, aunque un poco desilusionada la chica acepto quedarse en casa, sin antes haber hecho puchero y lograr la promesa de su amado de recompensarla con una invitación a cenar, que caro le iba a salir pensó el joven con lo glotona que es… pero sin poder negarle nada a su brujita pecosa, lo prometió._

_Al llegar al sanatorio se dirigió a la oficina del director después de un largo rato salió algo disgustado, se le había negado la habitación solicitada para el paciente, sin embargo al salir y ver a sus amigos tan nerviosos prefirió fingir y no comentarles, les dio una sonrisa fingida y se encaminaron al cuarto cero… los nervios de Candy se hacían presentes, sentía como le temblaban las rodillas, su acelerado corazón se podía escuchar como un tambor, tragaba saliva y se decía a si misma… Animo Candy… mientras, Archie sentía lo mismo, apretaba sutilmente la mano de su esposa en busca de seguridad mirando la aparente paz de su amiga y pensando que pasaría si todo era un error, el también estaba muy esperanzado y si fuera todo un error… Armand los miraba con el rabillo del ojo y rogaba que todo se aclarara por el bienestar de su cuñadita y la paz de ese pobre hombre, llegaron a la puerta, los tres suspiraron, la misma irritante enfermera del día anterior se encontraba vigilando la entrad, esto irrito un poco más al doctor quien después de una breve aclaración de roles obligo a la chica a retirarse, Armand volvió a ver a sus acompañantes y con una cara de gran seriedad les recordó mantener la calma y serenidad que pudiesen, no inquietar al hombre con las verdades o preguntas y sobre todo no sobre exaltarse por la condición en la que encontrarían al joven, ellos asintieron con la cabeza, Archie ofreció su mano libre a Candy la cual tomo sin pensar y apretó con nerviosismo, luego de abrir la puerta entraron los 3 al mismo tiempo Armand se situó atrás de ellos por si la reacción de su cuñada era igual a la de ayer estar preparado para tomarla en sus brazos, en el lugar encontraron al hombre nuevamente con camisa de fuerza de pie frente a la pequeña ventana hablando solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, Archie limpio su garganta, llamando la atención del sujeto, este se volvió lentamente a ver aquellos que interrumpían su soledad, en la mirada se dibujaba la tristeza del encierro, del abandono, del dolor, tal vez una amargura por incomprensión, su cabello estaba largo, tenia barba y bigote, su rostro mostro una mueca de sorpresa al ver aquellos rostros conocidos y tan querido que los miraban con ojos abiertos incrédulos, tal vez estupefactos por la visión ante ellos, quiso acercarse pero sus pies no respondían, quiso hablar pero la voz no le salía… simplemente los veía, detallando cada rasgo de su rostro, observando cada detalle, hubieron dos que le estremecieron el corazón sintiendo que se le partía, mientras los jóvenes no sabían cómo reaccionar si correr a su encuentro o quedarse ahí… era él, definitivamente era él, mucho más flaco y blanco por la falta de sol, pero aun así un dejo de duda los aquejaba, hasta que de pronto de la nada un bulto negro salto sobre ellos para caer en brazos de la rubio, su hermana de crianza rompió el silencio con un grito de espanto._

_Archie y Candy: P…PU…PUPPE _

_Candy: (mirando al hombre entre lagrimas)ALBERT! (soltó la mano Archie, titubeo pero pudo mas su corazón y corrió abrazarlo)Albert, eres tú, eres realmente tú (le veía el rostro, su barba y bigote rubios, esos ojos azules, le acariciaba el rostro)_

_Albert: Mi Candy (dijo en un hilo de voz, como si el nombre le quemar a la garganta) _

_Archie, aun inmóvil por el asombro no reacciono hasta que sintió el delicado pellizco que le diera su esposa, ante esto movió su cabeza en reacción y con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia el único miembro que le quedaba de su familia, su tío, su amigo, al abrazarlo sintió los movimientos desesperados que hacía por mover sus brazos, que eran sujetados, sin consultar los libero, y el joven rubio al volver asentirlos pudo hacer lo que llevaba un año deseando abrazar a su familia… fue un abrazo largo lleno de amor de lagrimas, el corazón de Annie y Armand, se estremecían de alegría y compartían la emoción , sus ojos no ocultaban las lagrimas. Luego de unos minutos, el joven rompió el silencio con una pregunta que conmovió a todos… PORQUE ME HICIERON ESTO? _

* * *

**Chicas lamento mucho que este capítulo sea corto y tal vez no tan creativo y emocionante pero mi hermanita tuvo una crisis y estuvimos en emergencias... **

**Themis 78: "Albert...es lo más lógico y bonito" sabias palabras**

**Galaxylam84: lo siento no es Ster...**

**Cotapese: si te digo... es ALBERT...**

**TC GAN: gracias... pero lo mismo te dijo me encantas tus historias **


	19. Chapter 19

_Albert: PORQUE ME HICIERON ESTO? (como un quejido del alma lo pregunto)_

_Archie y Candy se contuvieron por gritarle la vedad y lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarlo más tratando de transmitirle todo el amor y cariño que sentían por él, Armand al notar como los jóvenes controlaban la impotencia de no comentar nada intervino_

_Armand: Disculpe Albert… debe tranquilizase… pronto le explicaremos…_

_Albert: el porqué mi familia me abandono en un lugar como este (interrumpió con un quejo de tristeza en su voz) _

_Archie: nosotros no lo sabíamos (lo dijo con sincera suplica, apretando el abrazo)_

_Candy: perdón Albert (llorando amargamente pegada su pecho)_

_Albert: pequeña (conmovido)_

_Candy: no escuche lo que decía mi corazón si lo hubiera hecho antes no hubieras pasado por todo esto… perdóname…_

_Albert: Candy pequeña de que hablas_

_Armand: es mejor que se retiren… comienzan a perturbar a Albert_

_Candy: NO! (Aferrándose al rubio)_

_Armand: Candy… lo prometiste…Archie… es por su salud… o desean que permanezca aun más tiempo_

_Albert: yo no deseo quedarme aquí…. (Sujetándose a los jóvenes)_

_Archie: vamos Armand el no está…._

_Armand: no lo está… pero lo estará si lo siguen inquietando… Albert sé que es difícil pero es por protocolo… será solo mientras lo evaluamos y aclaramos ciertos puntos (mirando con severidad a Archie y Candy quienes comprenden de inmediato y resignados tratan de tranquilizarse)_

_Candy: no te preocupes Albert, yo te cuidare…no te…_

_Archie: así es tío… no estarás mucho tiempo aquí… si todos ponemos de nuestra parte_

_Armand: es verdad… si cooperas y tienes paciencia…_

_Albert: paciencia! Quieres más de la que ya he tenido…_

_Armand: por favor sé que es mucho pedir… pero si quiere salir rápido de aquí deberás aceptar sacrificarte unos días más… _

_Archie: estarás en un cuarto mejor… y te vendremos a verte… si podemos no quedaremos aquí…_

_Armand: sobre el cuarto… no se qué paso, pero nos lo ha negado… (Cerrando los puños)_

_Candy: queee… porque?_

_Archie: Armand… pero tu prometiste…_

_Armand: lo sé no me lo reproches… estoy igual de molesto que tú… parece que necesitamos influencias…_

_Candy: influencias…_

_Armand: eso parece por… (No pudo decir más… al ver a una furiosa Candy salir de la habitación ante el asombro de todos) Candy… dónde vas… Archie…Annie esperen aquí…_

_Armand siguió a Candy que iba a paso veloz y refunfuñando, no escuchaba a nadie y se dirigía a la oficina del director… por primera vez en su vida, haría algo que no acostumbraba, algo que no era parte de ella pero por Albert lo haría, no soportaba verlo así, esa tristeza le desgarro el alma, su inseguridad, en que lo habían convertido tratándolo de esa forma siendo quien era, que le esperaba a otros pacientes… eso si que no… se dijo la rubia enfermera indignada por ese trato, Armand logro sujetarle la muñeca antes de que abriera pero los ojos que le hizo la chica lo llenaron de terror, soltándola prontamente y dándole paso, no toco entro inmediatamente ante un extrañado director y enfermera ahí presentes, que sorpresa se llevaron al ver que era la insolente que cuidaba el cuarto… mas sospechas inundaron al joven doctor…_

_Director: que son esas formas de entrar a mi oficina…_

_Candy: que son esas formas de tratar a los pacientes_

_Armand: Candy… contrólate…_

_Enfermera: se lo dije señor… este par no saben nada del caso tan especial de ese hombre… solo el Dr. Foramen_

_Candy: que tiene de especial encerrar y maltratar a un hombre que no sufre nada._

_Armand: yo ya le comente señor… que la condición del paciente no es para nada lo que escribe mi colega… ese hombre no debería estar aquí y su familia… _

_Enfermera: su familia está pagando muy bien… por mantenerlo aquí (tapándose inmediatamente la boca) _

_Candy, Armand y director: que está diciendo?_

_Candy: entonces este es un lugar corrupto que acepta dinero a cambio de silencio._

_Armand: me asegurare que las entidades correspondientes se enteren de esto _

_Director: un momento yo no sé de qué habla esta mujer… señorita explíquese_

_Enfermera: que si ayudamos a ese hombre los generosos donativos de los Andry nos dejaran de llegar…_

_Director: de que habla _

_Enfermera: que los Andry son una familia muy poderosa… que quieren a ese hombre aquí… y su dinero ha sido de gran ayuda… _

_Director: de que habla si no he recibido ningún donativo de esa familia_

_Enfermera: que dice… (Asombrada) si el Dr. Foramen recibe mensualmente la cantidad y se la trae…_

_Director: yo nunca he recibido ningún donativo_

_Candy: YA BASTA (lo dice en un grito) si no le da una mejor atención a Albert… yo misma me encargare que ya no…_

_Enfermera: ya no que… que puede hacer una enfermerita americana… sin clase…_

_Candy: (furiosa) puede ir donde su suegro… que es uno de los principales benefactores del sanatorio y explicarle la situación…_

_Enfermera: de que habla (forma irónica) creo que está loca_

_Armand: más respeto… lo que quiere decir mi cuñadita…es que su Suegro el DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER… sabrá de esto…_

_Enfermera y Director: el duque…_

_Director: eso debe ser mentira._

_Candy: no… no lo es… soy Candy Cambridge de Grandchester… y exijo que Albert sea trasladado a una mejor habitación, ya que por el protocolo no se le puede dar salida inmediata… y que esta enfermera sea sancionada (Armand se sorprendió por lo dicho)_

_Enfermera y Director: Cambridge de Grandchester_

_Armand: es correcto esposa del hijo mayor del duque… si bien estamos enterados él da generosas donaciones… no creo que parecidas a la de los Andry o si enfermera…_

_Enfermera: yo… yo… por favor (toma las manos de la rubia y llora) no puede dejarme sin trabajo… mi familia me necesita… yo solo seguía las instrucciones que dejara el doctor… y pensaba en el bienestar que ese dinero le hacía al sanatorio…y amo mi trabajo… y no…_

_Candy: lamento mucho mi comportamiento… pero si ama su trabajo… debería ser más amable con sus pacientes e indagar más sin juzgarlos_

_Armand: señorita cuéntenos todo lo que sepa sobre el caso y si jura total discreción… mantendrá su puesto…_

_La enfermera comenta entre lágrimas todo lo que ella sabe, desde que el hombre fue dejado aquí por su familia ella estaba presente, traían al joven sedado y este desvariaba cosas… ellos dijeron que era un pobre sirviente al cual la familia apreciaba mucho, que se volvió loco por culpa de una trepadora que mato a sus sobrinos y que sentían lastima por él, ya que lo dieron por muerto en la guerra y ahora decía ser el patriarca de la familia, que no podían permitir que los otros familiares se enteraran porque estaba en juego la salud de una señora… luego hablaron a solas con el Dr. Foramen, al salir yo vi que le entregaron un sobre con dinero, cuando le pregunte al doctor me dijo que era un donativo que le entregaría la familia al Sanatorio por su colaboración, que al terminar Candy sentía que le hervía la sangre, pero Armand la tranquilizo creyeron la versión de la joven enfermera y la rubia solicito al director no la sancionara siempre y cuando esta mantuviera la discreción del caso, ella asintió con la cabeza y posteriormente se retiro dejándolos solos, el hombre acepto pero a cambio pidió no se le comentara nada al duque, Armand lo considero y después de algunas condiciones que le asentara al hombre terminaron un trato._

_Candy: entonces director asignara una mejor habitación al paciente_

_Director: Dr. Wilson considera usted que se pueda romper el protocolo y el paciente sea egresado del sanatorio._

_Armand: si… pero…_

_Director: si es verdad todo lo que se ha hablado aquí. Ese pobre hombre ha sido víctima de una gran crueldad y no podemos obligarlo a pasar más tiempo aquí eso podría perjudicarle realmente no cree colega _

_Armand: si_

_Director: entonces si encontramos a algún miembro de la familia_

_Candy: un sobrino está con él en este momento y puede vivir…_

_Armand: con él… el sobrino se haría cargo de él (interrumpiendo a su imprudente cuñada) _

_Director: De acuerdo siendo así Armand por situación especial que el joven se vaya con su familia… encárgate de todos los trámites y dale seguimiento desde el hogar de estos_

_Armand: si señor… pero solicitaría que se haga creer al personal que el paciente sigue en el cuarto cero… esto para no estropear la investigación que el sobrino iniciara_

_Director: claro será como digas… señora de Grandchester me legra que a pesar de la posición con la que su esposo cuenta usted se preste a trabajar y ayudar a otros eso deja mucho de qué hablar de usted… felicidades_

_Candy: gracias… y discúlpeme… no suelo usar el apellido de mi esposo pero lo creí prudente en esta injusticia _

_Director: pierda cuidado y saludos al duque (ella asiente y sale junto con su cuñado)_

_Armand: fiuuuuuuuuu… cuñadita quien diaria que usarías tus apellidos para ayudar a Albert realmente lo quieres…_

_Candy: me siento un poco mal (dijo apenada) me dio mucha rabia e indignación…_

_Armand: lo sé pero lograste mas… imagino lo feliz que estarás al saber que te lo llevas a casa (de pronto el joven puso cara de desconcierto) Cami…_

_Candy: que con ella_

_Armand: no podemos dejar que Albert la vea seria una fuerte impresión _

_Candy: tú crees_

_Armand: si… mandare un telegrama diciéndole que aliste una habitación para él y que se encierre en el cuarto_

_Candy: eso es cruel…_

_Armand: se lo recompensare después… es por la salud de tu Albert_

_Candy: mi Albert (sonrojada) Armand no digas tonterías!_

_Armand: deberías ver tu rostro, jajajaja… vamos a enviar el mensaje y a dar la buena nueva_

_Después de la diligencia regresaron al cuarto en el encontraron a un Albert un poco inquieto y un Archie muy nervioso_

_Archie: qué bueno que ya llegaron_

_Armand. Que pasa aquí… (Viendo a Archie con cara de molestia)_

_Albert: no lo vea así… he sido yo el que le insiste en que me diga algo pero él se ha negado._

_Armand: ya habrá tiempo ahora una buena noticia…_

_Candy: te llevaremos a casa Albert (dice la rubia efusivamente corriendo a los brazos del sorprendido rubio) _

_Annie: es eso cierto como lo han logrado_

_Armand: Candy y sus influencias… dice guiñando el ojo…_

_Albert: tu esposo debe ser un hombre con un gran apellido (lo dijo con gran pesar)_

_Todos: queee!_

_Albert: me hubiese gustado estar en tu boda pequeña (señalando los anillos que la chica llevaba en sus dedos y señalando el de su sobrino) veo que Archie y Annie se casaron también (pero sin duda alguna el que más le dolía era el de su pequeña)_

_Candy: Albert yo…_

_Armand: Candy… __(Interrumpe el joven) como ya se dio cuenta muchas cosas pasaron en su ausencia… _

_Albert: si veo que ustedes dos tienen una buena relación (sonrojando a los cuñados)_

_Annie: no el no es el esposo de Candy (tapándose la boca al mirar los ojos que le lanzo el doctor)_

_Albert: entonces… Terry… (Sintiendo su corazón dejar de latir) eres feliz por fin con él… eso me alegra…_

_Candy: Albert no…_

_Armand: a si es (interrumpiendo nuevamente a la rubia que lo veía con ojos de quiero matarte) y será en la villa de Grandchester donde se hospede _

_Albert: no deseo ser una molestia… podemos quedarnos en la villa de los Andry aquí en Escocia o en la Mansión de Londres…_

_Candy, Archie y Annie sintieron un escalofrió recorrerlos e instintivamente miraron al doctor que ante aquellas caras solo reflejo una mueca burlona y hablo._

_Armand: lo siento Albert pero eso no podrá ser… el hecho que salga de aquí no quiere decir que lo dejare de atender… debido a que estoy de visita en casa de mi amigo Terrence, deberá ser ahí… así lo estaré observando._

_Albert: no quiero importunar a Terry._

_Armand: el no está… además ahí también se están alojando tus sobrinos ya que vinieron a visitar a Candy y afianzar unos negocios… Verdad _

_Archie y Annie: si_

_Albert desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, es que acaso no entendían que si iba a la villa con ellos se volvería loco, al saber que la mujer que amaba estaba con otro… todo este tiempo mantuvo la cordura manteniendo la esperanza de regresar y hablarle de sus sentimientos y ahora… que cruel era su suerte se decía mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba si tan solo aquel día ella lo hubiera dejado hablar… mientras Archie sentía un vacio en el estomago por mentirle pero debía seguir las sugerencias del joven médico como reaccionara al saber que esas propiedades fueron vendidas por menos de la mitad de su valor, suspiro agradecido de la presencia de su nuevo amigo y la intervención de este y rogaba porque su tío recuperar su temple muy pronto, mientras Candy quería dejar viuda a su hermanita por la actitud de su cuñado… en parte lo entendía pero su corazón deseaba correr y decirle todo a Albert… su Albert… como tomaría todo eso la atemorizaba, Armad como buen observador, analizaba toda la situación tendrían que ser muy vivos ya que el rubio tenía una gran capacidad intuitiva y pronto se daría cuenta de todo, su alma y espíritu estaban quebrantados, soportaría todo, además sabía que su esposa no podría ser ocultada por mucho tiempo y el cumpleaños de las gemelas se acercaba trayendo con ello nuevas pruebas para la felicidad de unos e infelicidad de otros siendo causante de una dolorosa muerte..._

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas**


	20. Chapter 20

Los presentes decidieron dejar el sanatorio a horas de la tarde para evitar que alguien viera que Albert abandonaría el lugar pensando que esto llegara a oídos de los Andry, al salir del cuarto que fuera la cárcel por más de un año el rubio sintió la fría brisa en su rostro y se sintió tan bien como había estrañado la libertad, se sintió mareado su sobrino y doctor le sostuvieron no era para menos no se había ejercitado en todo ese tiempo de encierro, montaron en el coche, Armand irá a caballo, camino a la villa el silencio era presente, el rubio acariciaba a su fiel amiga puppe y se recreaba la vista con el paisaje que la luz de la luna llena le regalaba, al llegar ya los espera Mark y su familia, dentro de la casa Albert estaba encantado con la hermosa estructura, Sofí informo que ya se encontraba preparada la habitación del rubio esta sería la que se encontraba junto a la de la Señora Candy, la chica se sonrojo un poco pensando que la dueña de esa idea habría sido Cami, Albert quiso refutar pero la rubia le sonrió y dijo que estaría bien así podría atenderle mejor, Katherine anuncio que la cena estaba lista, Armand se disculpo y solicito le llevaran la de él a su recamara, no podía dejar a su esposa sola, todos aceptaron sus disculpas; en el comedor, Albert veía cada sencillo plato de comida como manjares no podía comer mucho ya que debería volver a acostumbrar a su estomago a los tiempos de comida y las porciones, pero agradeció los sabores de aquella comida caliente, fresca, luego fue acompañado a su habitación, tenía un gran ventanal con terraza, una gran cama, cómoda y un sofá, Archie le prestó una de sus pijamas y prometió ir a comprarle ropa a la mañana siguiente, Candy una vez que se cambiara de ropa le ayudo a acostarse todos se despidieron, y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la del matrimonio Cornwall estaba en medio del pasillo, idea de Cami para mayor privacidad, luego de una media hora Candy se disponía a costarse cuando escucho un ruido trago saliva y trato de ignorarlo pero al volver a escucharlo se estremeció y decidida salió de su aposento para indagar el origen del ruido camino sigilosamente por los pasillo no vio nada de pronto diviso una sombra, sintió escalofríos quiso pedir ayuda pero primero se cercioraría de que su mente no le jugara un mal rato siguió la sombra entre la oscuridad y de pronto POOOFSSSS…AUSHHHH, dijeron los dos visitantes de la noche, Candy reconoció la voz

Candy: Albert… que susto me distes estas bien?

Albert: lo siento (levantándose y ayudando a la chica)

Candy: que te pasas… tienes sed… se te ofrece algo

Albert: no… es que… es que…

Candy: hay algo que no te gusta de tu habitación,

Albert: no… es que… no puedo dormir… tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño y al despertar me encuentre en aquel horrible lugar

Candy: Albert! (dijo la chica con suma ternura mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla cubierta por su barba, comprendiendo la oscuridad y soledad por la que él habría pasado)

Albert: se queee…

Candy: shhhhh (dijo la rubia) tengo una idea…ven…acompáñame (la rubia lo toma del brazo y dirige a la sala de estar) que te parece si hoy dormimos aquí…

Albert: dormimos…

Candy: si… encenderé la chimenea eso dará mucha luz y alejaremos un poco la oscuridad te parece (lo dice mientras se dirige a la chimenea e intenta encenderla)

Albert: eso no es correcto Candy… Terry podría enojarse cuando se entere (con tristeza)

Candy: no será así (tragando saliva) él lo entenderá además no es ni mi cuarto ni el tuyo es la sala, ahora siéntate en el sofá si

Albert: no quiero importunarte

Candy: nunca lo harás… será como cuando vivíamos en el apartamento y tu tenias amnesia… lo recuerdas

Albert: pero Candy…

El joven no pudo decir nada ya que la chica después de haber prendido la chimenea tomándolo por la muñeca lo llevo hasta el sillón, ella se sentó y le pidió hiciera lo mismo, él algo inseguro hizo lo mismo y se abrazo mientras veía el fuego en silencio, sus ojo sin brillo veían las llamas bailar y poco a poco el miedo a la oscuridad que había conseguido en ese año se le fue pasando, se abrazo a sí mismo como para darse calor, al ver esto la chica se puso en pie y camino a un lado de la habitación, el joven sintió un nudo en la garganta imaginado que esta lo dejaría solo pero se sorprendió al verla regresar con dos frazadas…

Candy: me gusta mucho venir a ver el amanecer aquí así que Ca… Katherine la madre de Mark deja estas frazadas por si paso frío (cobijando con una la espalda del joven)

Albert: gracias

Candy se vuelve a sentar, coloca la mano en la espalda del que alguna vez fue su tutor y con un sutil movimiento lo atrae para que coloque su cabeza en su regazo... este al principio se niega pero la calidez que ella le trasmitió fue mayor y termino cediendo ella le acariciaba su cabeza delicadamente, él sentía un paz que le alejaba los miedos, poco a poco fue sucumbiendo ante el sueño después de una año de pesadillas, malas noches e insomnio logro viajar al mundo de Morfeo profundamente… la mañana despertó a la rubia con un leve dolor de cuello, al sentir algo pesado en sus piernas bajo la mirada para comprobar que no fue un sueño ahí estaba el… su Albert, dormía plácidamente, acaricio sus cabellos rubios no quería despertarlo, imaginando las malas noches que había pasado, alguien abrió la puerta del lugar ella giro para ver a su visita se encontró con los ojos celestes de su hermana que al ver la escena le hizo un guiño y saco su lengua de manera traviesa, la oji verde puso su dedo en la boca señalando silencio para luego hacerle señas que se fuera, solo su hermana sabia que ese era el lugar especial para pasar las noches en que la soledad la embargaba por eso dejaba las frazadas, el ruido al cerrar la puerta despertó al príncipe durmiente…

Albert: donde estoy (lo dice aun adormilado pero se levanta de golpe y mira por todos lados)

Candy: en mi casa (poniendo su mano en el hombro)

Albert: no fue un sueño tú y Archie…

Candy: shhhhh… no te agites, si, recuerda que debes estar tranquilo o Armand nos retara

Albert: si… gracias… pequeña

Candy: de que…

Albert: por todo

La chica le sonríe y ambos se levantan del sofá, el rubio estira sus brazos y mueve su tronco para ambos lados aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire y mirando el hermoso día, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos por la emoción de ver la luz del día en todo su esplendor, ella sonrió ante este gesto y para sus adentros se decía que poco a poco recuperaría al hombre seguro y confiado que dejara su apartamento hacia un año, luego le tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al comedor, hay los esperaba los Cornwall listos para desayunar, al hacerlo se dirigieron a sus cuartos a asearse y subiendo las gradas se toparon a Armand quien dio los buenos días y regaño a su cuñada por dormirse y no estar lista para ir al trabajo, la chica, bufo y dijo que no iría que se quedaría a cuidar al rubio, pero este le insistió que no podía hacerlo y resignada subió rápidamente a cambiarse, mientras lo hacía Archie pidió permiso para llevar a su tío de compras al pueblo el médico acepto y recomendó que el hombre no se deshiciera de su barba y bigote, esto extraño a Albert pero Archie entendió perfectamente las intenciones del doctor y entre una larga y una corta no le costó mucho persuadir a su familiar ya que al él le agradaba ese aspecto.

Una semana había transcurrido desde el reencuentro y era la misma rutina por las mañanas Candy y Armand se iban al sanatorio, Archie se quedaba en casa atendiendo los negocios de los Wilson y a veces acompañando a su tío que ya estaba más recuperado físicamente y tomaba mas color ya que salía al los jardines y realizaba largas caminatas o cabalgaba sobre Romeo pues Pecosa e Ingles eran el medio de trasporte de la enfermera y el doctor para el trabajo, Annie en ocasiones le acompañaba otras se quedaba con su esposo y en otras con su amiga incógnita ya que Cami seguía ocultándose para no ser descubierta pero se las ingeniaba para salir cuando el rubio no estaba e ir al lago o visitar la tumba de su amigo sin embargo pronto seria descubierta, al llegar la tarde Armand cenaba en su cuarto aludiendo cansancio, y a la hora de dormir Albert y Candy terminaban siempre frente a la chimenea ella sentada en el sofá con la rubia cabeza de él sobre su regazo… esa mañana después de que los jóvenes partieran al sanatorio, Archie tuvo que ir al pueblo por unos asuntos, pidió a Annie vigilar a su tío y se marcho, Albert decidió llevar a puppe a una caminata e invito a su sobrina política pero ella se negó, al marcharse, ella llamo a Cami y ambas salieron a platicar se encaminaban hacia el lago cuando de pronto Annie se sintió mareada y antes que la rubia pudiera reaccionas ya su amiga yacía tirada en el suelo

Cami: Mark…Sofí… Katherine alguien que me ayude… ayuda (gritaba la chica mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a la desmayada, en eso escucho pasos y quedo pasmada al escuchar la voz de tras de ella…) rayos Armand se va a enojar dijo entre dientes…

Albert: Candy… que pasa… que le paso a Annie (acercándose hacia ellas)

Cami: no se (sin querer verlo)

Albert: que haces aquí no deberías estar en el sanatorio (agachándose y viéndola fijamente)

Cami: es… este (nerviosamente lo mira esperando que al igual que William no la reconozca)

Albert: quien eres tu (se levanta como resorte muy sorprendido) te pareces a Candy pero no lo eres

Cami: rayos… si te tranquilizas te lo cuento… pero por favor ayúdame con Annie (suplicaba la chica juntando sus manos)

Saliendo de su asombro se agacho y tomo el frágil cuerpo en sus brazos al levantarse se tambaleo un poco pero Cami le ayudo a sostenerse, se encaminaron rápidamente a la casa al llegar Mark se acerco a ellos y le ayudo a subir hasta la habitación que ocupaba la pareja y delicadamente la pusieron en la cama, Albert tomo su pulso y tranquilizo a las mujeres diciendo que fue solo un desmayo, mando a Katherine por sales para reanimar a la chica y a Mark por un doctor, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia que se encontraba a un lado de la cama sumamente nerviosa por la salud de su amiga y el escrutinio que sentía de esos ojos azules, la mujer llego con las sales y se las aplicaron la pelinegra que reacciono algo aturdida, Cami se acerco y le pidió que descansara ella asintió y sin percatarse del descubrimiento del rubio se dispuso a descansar, ambos salieron de la habitación

Albert: y bien… (Levantando una ceja y esperando la respuesta)

Cami: bueno… (Jugando nerviosamente con sus manos) seguro se siente bien de los nervios

Albert: me encuentro perfecto y tu (sonriendo maliciosamente)

Cami: mmmm… ufffff… me llamo Camil Daniels Cambridge…Cami… un gusto

Albert: Cambridge (asombrado al reconocer el apellido) Candy es una Cambridge

Cami: ehhhh… se dio cuenta que somos hermanas

Albert: claro tontita (tocándole la cabeza) solo por el color de los ojos no son idénticas

Cami: vaya Candy tiene razón eres muy… (Recordando algo) te sientes bien no estás en shock o conmocionado

Albert: no… por eso no querían decirme nada

Cami: Armand pensaba que era mucha información en poco tiempo…

Albert: no… me alegra que mi pequeña encontrara a su familia y esta le apoye y quiera

Cami: si… Armand y yo le queremos e hicimos mucho por encontrarla

Albert: me quieres contar (indicándole el sillón y dirigiéndose ambos para sentarse)

Cami: mmmm…si, ya que si no te desmayaste de la impresión imagino que estará bien; por lo que comenzó a contar toda su historia, desde el secuestro de la infante, muerte de sus padres, encuentro con Terry sin mencionar la enfermedad y muerte del mismo y el encierro para no ser descubierta, al rubio le dio cierta nostalgia todo lo que se perdió por su encierro, en eso llego Mark con el Doctor y este se dirigió al cuarto a chequear a la paciente, en ese instante llegaba Archie se sorprendió al ver que su tío descubrió la verdad pero al enterarse lo de su esposa se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación, como una media hora después salió el doctor informo que la joven estaba bien y procedió a partir Katherine le acompaño en la puerta se encontraron con los cuñados que hacían su arribo a casa estos sorprendidos entraron corriendo, pensando cada uno en su amado y lo que le pudo pasar, al llegar y Cami sentirse descubierta se escudo atrás de Albert algo temeros por el regaño de su esposo, el rubio al ver esta reacción y la cara boquiabierta de los recién llegados no pudo aguantar y soltó la carcajada, esas risas fueron alimento para los odios de Candy que corrió a sus brazos y con lagrimas en los ojos

Candy: te has reído Albert…que alegría… estas bien

Albert: claro pequeña debieron haber visto sus rostros… (Tocándole la cabeza) me alegra mucho que encontraras a tu familia

Armand: CAMI… (La chica escondió su rostro en la espalda del rubio, este dio un paso a un lado para sacarla del escondite)

Cami: no fue mi culpa… necesitaba ayuda… y él llego (acercándose a su esposo con puchero) además reacciono muy bien

Armand: aja… y que hacías afuera (haciéndose el serio y abrazándola)

Cami: platicábamos…

Candy: ayuda con que… (Dijo curiosa)

Albert: con Annie… se desmayo

Candy: y está bien?

Armand: iré a chequearla

Albert: ya lo hizo el médico… Archie esta ahora con ella

Cami: tengo hambre… pasamos ya al comedor (Albert volvió a reír)

Albert: también en lo glotona se parecen (dijo provocando las risas de Armand)

Armand: y en lo testarudas y curiosas

Candy: como te diste cuenta

Cami: no le tuve que decir él solito descubrió que no era tú (le guiño un ojo a su hermana y esta sintió maripositas en el estomago si se dio cuenta)

Se encaminaron al comedor se acomodaron en sus asientos y al disponerse a comer Archie y Annie bajaban muy alegres y tomaron sus lugares

Candy: como te sientes

Cami: estas bien… me diste un sustote

Annie: si, perdón… gracias por traerme Albert, lo siento Armand por mi desmayo…

Armand: tranquila que de todos modos ya había quedado con Candy de contarselo

Albert: que dijo el doctor

Archie: pues bien familia (tomando la mano de Annie y besándola) serán tíos

Cami sintió una punzada en su corazón, Armand la vio de reojo y tomo su mano para darle valor, Candy se levanto efusiva abrazarlos seguidos de Albert quien los felicito… Annie al recordar lo de su nueva amiga pidió disculpas, ella negó con la cabeza y también se levanto para felicitarlos… la cena se llevo a cabo en silencio, ya cada uno en sus habitaciones Archie agradecía a su esposa por tan hermoso regalo llenándola de besos y caricias para terminar amándose como otras noches, Armand solo abrazaba a su esposa con ternura ella le daba una sonrisa de resignación y colocaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de este abrazándolo y tratando de conciliar el sueño, en la sala Candy le contaba a Albert el motivo de la reacción de su hermana, este le miraba y sonreía

Candy: estas molesto porque no te conté

Albert: no… me alegro… por ti…. Eres feliz?

Candy: si… mucho ahora que estas a mi lado…

Albert: y con Terry todo bien

Candy: ahhh…

Albert: desde que estoy aquí… no has recibido una carta o telegrama departe de él

Candy se muerde el labio y finge una sonrisa… desde donde esta no puede escribir sabes lo dice tristemente, Albert mira la reacción y no dice nada simplemente le besa la frente tomando la ya acostumbrada posición para dormir a la mañana siguiente después de que los chicos se despidieran para ir al trabajo y viendo la preocupación del médico por la tristeza de su esposa, el rubio se acerco a ella le puso su mano en la espalda y dijo al esposo que él la cuidaría, el joven asintió con la cabeza y beso la frente de su amada y se marcharon, Cami sonrió tristemente y disculpo deseaba ir al jardín ella salió pero el rubio la siguió para cerciorarse que estaría bien, la vio llegar al lago y detenerse frente a un árbol cayendo sobre sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro para llorar, el rubio corrió a su lado pero se quedo frío al ver frente a que lloraba la joven… una cruz con las iníciales TGB, estas se lo dijeron todo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y un dolor sacudió su corazón cayó de rodillas a la par de la joven quien asustada se volvió a mirarlo y le abrazo luego de un rato

Cami: estas bien

Albert: si… porque...

Cami: Armand… no lo creyó prudente

Albert: tu marido me está empezando a irritar… que mas me ocultan

Cami: no te molestes… eso te hará mal

Albert: estas bien…

Cami: si vengo a veces a pedirle fuerzas sabes… nos hicimos buenos amigos

Albert: dime como fue… (La chica le conto todo, apretando los puños y respirando) por lo menos fuiste feliz a su lado amigo mío

Cami: y ahora es tu turno de serlo con ella….

Albert: que dices pequeña (la mira con incredibilidad)

Cami: que la amas y ella a ti… los dos son unos tontos por no hacer nada

Albert: me ama…

Cami: siii y mucho… sus ojo brillan cuando te ve… nunca brillaron así con Terry

Albert: estás segura…

Cami: claro no te mentiría… hablo de la felicidad de mi hermana

Albert: me ama (levanta a la chica por los aires y le da vueltas comenzando a reír)

Cami: y que vas hacer… galán

Albert: no se… que propones…

Ambos se miran pícaramente y sonríen...


	21. Chapter 21

_Cami: jijijijiji lo primero… es que te le declares…_

_Albert: lo de Terry aun está muy recientes _

_Cami: ya pasaron varios meses… que quieres esperar hasta que vuelvas a desaparecer… ups! (se tapo la boca) perdón_

_Albert: jajajaja… eres igual de directa que Candy… tienes razón… sabes el día antes que partí le iba a d_ecir lo que sentía… pero ella se enfado y…pues… no pudimos hablar…

_Cami: mmmm… tal vez eso hubiera evita…. (Calla)_

_Albert: aun hay cosas que no me dicen…_

_Cami: no me corresponden a mí decírtelas… ya he metido mucho la pata… le dirás?_

_Albert: que se lo de Terry? _

_Cami: si… ella _

_Albert: tal vez…_

_Cami: quieres esperar para decirle lo que sientes o quieres hacerlo ya _

_Albert: que planeas_

_Cami: si esperas podrías decírselo para nuestro cumpleaños_

_Albert: ese fue en mayo…_

_Cami: ese es su cumpleaños de Ex Andry... en octubre el 31 es el verdadero_

_Albert: en una semana… que bien al parecer estaré con ella_

_Cami: Como amigo…. o_

_Albert: Cami! Eso no estaría bien aceptado_

_Cami: Albert… en qué quedamos...si haces lo correcto… ambos se quedaran a vestir santo… bueno tu… ella ya es viuda… no te rijas por la sociedad…estas ante una familia que no lo hace…_

_Albert: perdón… porque lo dices _

_Cami: jejeje… ya no me hagas hablar más de la cuenta _

_Albert: todo este silencio me va a volver loco…_

_Cami: Albert… Armad me debe una cena por ocultarme… puedo pedirle que sea esta noche… hablare con Annie para que le pida a Archie la lleven a celebrar lo del primogénito (lo dice fingiendo una sonrisa) y daremos libre a Mark y su familia… así se quedaran solitos…_

_Albert: Camiii… _

_Cami: no pierdas mas el tiempo… no sabes que te deparara mañana… ya lo has vivido en carne propia… yo solo quiero la felicidad de mi hermana… ha sufrido mucho desde…_

_Albert: desde…_

_Cami: mmmm… no me hagas hablar más o Armand… _

_Albert: es extraño apenas llevamos dos día de conocernos y ya somos cómplices_

_Cami: es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… bueno con mi parecido con Candy… tal vez crees que soy ella…_

_Albert: son parecidas pero muy diferentes sabes… pero al ser la hermana de la mujer que amo… siento que debo protegerte _

_Cami: Armand piensa lo mismo de Candy… así que no te sientas extrañado u ofendido si dice o hace algo grosero_

_Albert: es un buen hombre… te ama mucho se le ve en los ojos_

_Cami: si… a pesar de mi egoísmo él ha sido muy bueno y ha sacrificado mucho por mí_

_Albert: no creo que lo vea así_

_Cami: eso dice él… volvamos al tema de Candy… y bien_

_Albert: mmmmmmm (suspira) acepto... la verdad no quiero esperar a ver qué pasa_

_Cami: de que te rechace no pasara (jajajaja) que cara hiciste_

_Albert: hay Cami… eres tremenda… _

_Cami: ahhh y no creas que esto es de gratis (señalándolo con el dedo)_

_Albert: ah no… (La mira con asombro) y que me costara_

_Cami: la felicidad de mi hermana y… (Poniéndose un dedo en el mentón) dos hermosos regalos de cumpleaños _

_Albert: DOS… y eso _

_Cami: claro me debes el de mayo y pues el de ahora (con cara infantil)_

_Albert: jajajaja… es un trato hermanita_

_Cami: es un trato (se dan las manos, Cami mira a la tumba de su amigo) te toca desde arriba echarles la manita eeee…_

_Albert: Terry… hare lo posible por hacerla feliz… Ambos emprenden la caminata hacia la casa_

_Cami: que piensas hacer…_

_Albert: recrear nuestra última cena y decirle lo que le iba a decir… _

_Cami: hoy mismo…_

_Albert: si… no perderé mas el tiempo_

_Cami: yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Harás pastel de chocolate_

_Albert: si… es su favorito… _

_Cami: sabes hacer la carlota de fresas_

_Albert: si… porque… _

_Cami: porque es mi favorito…_

_Albert: glotona... pero iras a comer con tu esposo…_

_Cami: si pero hasta la noche…_

_Albert: sí que son iguales (poniéndose una mano en la cabeza)_

_Al llegar a casa Cami se dirige corriendo a la recamara de Annie para comentarle el plan, donde necesita que ellos también dejen la casa, la chica se emociona y acepta, Albert está en la cocina preparando un rico estofado, un pastel de chocolate, una carlota de fresas y nos bocadillos de merengue que se le antojaron a Annie, al salir Archie del estudio su esposa lo aborda y entre mimos y arrumacos lo convence de llevarla al pueblo por su primer antojo este acepta de inmediato sin sospechar el plan, al llegar Candy y Armand a la casa, el olor de comida, de esa comida despierta los recuerdos en la rubia._

_Candy: Albert cocino (corriendo a la cocina)_

_Armand: también cocina… (Levantando los hombros, haciendo una mueca y siguiéndola al llegar a la cocina)Cami… amor… que haces aquí_

_Cami: te espero (diciéndolo con la boca llena) Albert me hizo un pastel_

_Candy: me hiciste un pastel a mi también verdad (lo mira haciendo puchero)_

_Albert: sip…_

_Cami: si pero ya me lo comí… tenias razón es el mejor pastel de chocolate (sacándole la lengua y acercándose a su esposo para besarlo) _

_Armand: desde cuando comes p… (lo interrumpe con el beso)_

_Candy: uyyy… Cami no te creo… Albert dime que es mentira y que me guardaste una tajadita (mirándolo con suplica y pucheritos)_

_Albert: jajajaja parecen niñitas consentidas_

_Armand: en fin que hay de cenar tengo hambre_

_Cami: no se…_

_Armand: como que no sabes…acaso no ayudabas a Albert a cocinar…_

_Cami: no yo solo comía… el preparo la cena solo para Candy_

_Candy: eeee y eso… _

_Cami: si Annie y Archie se fueron a celebrar… y Armand debe cumplir su promesa_

_Armand: cual promesa (mirando el estofado que muy a su pesar olía de maravilla)_

_Cami: ARMAND! Prometiste llevarme a cenar si me ocultaba_

_Armand: pero no lo hiciste al pie de la letra…_

_Cami: fue por culpa de Annie… no es justo… vamos si… vamos… anda…_

_Armand: Cami será muy feo despreciar la comida de Albert…_

_Albert: la verdad solo hice para dos... ya que Cami dijo que la llevarías a comer_

_Armand: desde cuando son tan…._

_Cami: vamos Amor… no me dejaras vestida para la ocasión (quitándose el abrigo y dejando ver un hermoso y atrevido vestido)_

_Armand: estaré listo en 10 minutos (corre a cambiarse) _

_Cami: ves Albert te lo dije… las mujeres siempre tenemos nuestros truquitos… para salirnos con la nuestra (le cierra un ojo y saca la lengua)_

_Albert: imagino que no vendrán a dormir…_

_Cami: así es... pero dejare que él piense que lo propuso… jijijijiji_

_Candy veía todo incrédula… que pasaba… entre esos dos… se acerca maliciosamente a su hermana y la jala aparte… _

_Candy: que planeas_

_Cami: pasarla bien con mi esposo…_

_Candy: no me refiero a eso…_

_Cami: mmmm… pues darte un empujón_

_Candy: Cami…._

_Cami: o lo aprovechas…o lo pierdes… es tu decisión… ya no eres una niña… actúa como mujer… enfrenta al amor de tu vida…antes de que se vuelva a marchar… (Candy se ruboriza)_

_Cami se despide de Albert y se marcha al salón a esperar a su esposo que muy puntual ya estaba bajando por las escaleras, esta lo veía asombrada se veía tan guapo, el era alto de hombros anchos y brazos fuerte por su trabajo de enfermero, cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos… demasiado apuesto se decía ella…_

_Armand: lista brujita…_

_Cami: siii…llevas dinero_

_Armand: claro… no se qué planeas… pero de seguro regresar aquí… no será posible_

_Cami: que bien me conoces… _

_Armand: bien para nosotros que es nuestro día libre (se marchan)_

_En la cocina_

_Candy: te ayudo a servir…_

_Albert: si así gustas…_

_Candy: si me guardaste pastel de chocolate…_

_Albert: claro… uno todo para ti solita_

_Candy: mmmmmmm… que rico tenía tiempo de no comerlo _

_Albert: y eso… _

_Candy: nadie lo prepara como tú…_

_Albert: gracias pequeñas… todo esto lo hice con mucho amor._

_Candy prepara la mes, mientas Albert sirve la comida ella al ver el menú… sintió un escalofrió y le miro…_

_Candy: es el menú de nuestra última cena…_

_Albert: si la dejamos inconclusa_

_Candy: aquella vez me diste dos noticias no muy agradables _

_Albert: siii, y creo que esta vez también te tengo dos noticias (acercándose a ella)_

_Candy: que… dijo algo temerosa de la respuesta pues pensó que le diría que partiría a América_

_Albert:(la abraza) ya se lo de Terry… lo siento… lamento no haber estado hay en esta ocasión para apoyarte _

_Candy sintió que su pared de cristal se desborono y como siempre quiso y no pudo hasta ese momento lloro la partida de aquel joven rebelde que amo a su manera y fue un apoyo incondicional en varias etapas de su vida además de haberle brindado la oportunidad de encontrar a su Albert ya que si su deseo no hubiera sido descansar en Escocia ellos jamás habrían viajado y nunca descubrirían el engaño… lloro como aquella vez cuando Anthony murió o regreso de New York con el corazón destrozado, solo esos brazos, ese aroma, esa calidez la hacía desahogarse y sanar, luego de un rato cuando ya estuvo más tranquila, dio la gracias a su confidente, este le beso la frente y se sentaron a cenar _

_Albert: ya estas mejor…_

_Candy: si gracias…te extrañe mucho sabes…_

_Albert: no sé porque algo me dice que no la pasaste nada bien en mi ausencia _

_Candy: y es cierto aunque…_

_Albert: ya se… ya se… aun no pueden decirme nada… pero estas bien?_

_Candy: lo siento… si la pase muy mal pocos meses después que te fuiste… pero conté con el apoyo incondicional de Archie, Annie, Paty, George y Terry, luego el de Armand y mi hermana _

_Albert: me alegra que no estuviste sola…_

_Candy: no lo estuve pero me sentía así (tocaba su barbada mejilla)… me faltabas tú_

_Albert: (estas palabras hicieron acelerar los latidos del rubio) tu también me hiciste falta…mucha (se acerco muy cerca de su rostro, miro sus labios y)…comemos… (Se alejo no es el momento se dijo)_

_Candy: si (mordiéndose el labio, al terminar el estofado) estaba muy rico Albert gracias…_

_Albert: ahora el postre… (Destapando un hermoso pastel de chocolate… los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, pero después de unos segundo)_

_Candy: ahora viene la otra noticia… (Suspira) partirás a América (lo mira triste)_

_Albert: eee… no… eso no… no tengo documentos lo olvidas_

_Candy: entonces que es… por que en la última vez que me preparaste pastel de chocolate me dijiste que partías a un viaje_

_Albert: si… y tú te enojaste y me dejaste si poder decirte lo que quería _

_Candy: si… que era_

_Albert: Candy, (tomándola de las manos) ese día quería decirte con un poema y un bello regalo algo especial… (Suspira)… ahora no tengo el regalo… Pero me sé el poema de memoria… se lo decía a puppe todos los días… eso me mantenía cuerdo_

_Candy: por eso decían que hablabas solo… bueno no me importa el regalo… dime el poema… que tengo curiosidad. (Tomando un pedazo de pastel con la cuchara para llevárselo al a boca)_

_Albert la mira a los ojo, esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo hipnotizan, respira y comienza a recitar _

**Mi táctica es  
mirarte  
aprender como sos  
quererte como sos  
mi táctica es  
hablarte  
y escucharte  
construir con palabras  
un puente indestructible  
mi táctica es  
quedarme en tu recuerdo  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
pero quedarme en vos  
mi táctica es  
ser franco  
y saber que sos franca  
y que no nos vendamos  
simulacros  
para que entre los dos  
no haya telón  
ni abismos  
mi estrategia es  
en cambio  
más profunda y más  
simple  
mi estrategia es  
que un día cualquiera  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
por fin me necesites.**

_Candy no pudo articular palabra lo veía sin creer esas palabras si bien no era un poema de amor… cada estrofa y frase era el contenido explicito de su relación… él la amaba igual que ella ambos se conocían a la perfección y se necesitaban una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, el se acerco para secarla con un tierno beso bajando hasta sus labio y…. _

* * *

**Galaxylam84: siii aun falta que se entere de una dura verdad...**

**_Sayuri Moon: ahhhh William que secreto habrá entre él y los Legan... aun falta... y el Epilogo para mí fue de lo más tierno... es más estoy consiguiendo la novela original para leerla... si la adaptación fue buena quiero ver el origen de tu inspiración_**

**TC GAN: nada es lo que parece aun les falta vivir cosas en Escocia y descubrir verdades para regresar a América...**


	22. Chapter 22

_Camino al pueblo, Armand le recriminaba a su pecosa esposa su atrevimiento_

_Cami: no te enojes… lo hice para darles un empujoncito _

_Armand: pero en que pensabas mujer_

_Cami: en su felicidad_

_Armand: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… no se puede contigo_

_Cami: a que restauran iremos… (Dijo sonriendo)_

_Armand: al del hotel_

_Cami: AL DEL HOTEL! Ufaa… que poco romántico_

_Armand: con ese vestido… tú crees que deseo comer… (Levanta la ceja y mira apasionadamente)_

_Cami: picaron… pensé que tenías hambre_

_Armand: si de ti… (La besa) _

_Llegaron al restaurant del hotel Armand se registro… pero por más que insistió su esposa no se la hizo fácil así que no acepto el servicio al cuarto ella quería cenar afuera… bailar y escuchar algo de música… resignado el hombre termino cediendo una vez más a los caprichos de su amada y se dirigieron a cenar, al entrar y acercarse a su mesa distinguieron al matrimonio Cornwall las chicas al verse se hicieron señas y terminaron compartiendo mesa entre risas e incertidumbre de lo que pasaba en la villa_

_Archie: entonces ustedes creen que mi tío y Candy_

_Annie: claro él es el amor de su vida_

_Cami: no te gusta Candy como tía _

_Archie: claro… me sorprende, nunca me imagine que el sintiera algo mas por mi gatita_

_Archie: aun la quieres verdad (lo mira con reproche y suma tristeza)_

_Archie: Annie claro que la quiero, si gracias a ella encontré al amor de mi vida que me dará un hijo_

_Cami: quien es la mujer de tu vida?_

_Armand: no metas cizaña… _

_Archie: de que hablan (Annie le explica entre sollozos la historia) pues tontita claro que tu eres las tres mujeres para mi… te amo… (Aunque en su interior sabía que Candy era la mujer de su vida)_

_Annie: Archie me haces muy feliz (lo besa)_

_Armand: ya pediste habitación_

_Archie: eee… no… porque…_

_Cami: no vas a llegar hacer mal tercio_

_Archie: claro que no… como creen… además no creo que Albert llegue a tanto o si… (Mira a los presentes) _

_Armand: por si las moscas… nos vemos mañana por la tarde_

_Annie: hasta la tarde?_

_Cami: si (le guiña un ojo)_

_Annie: si (sonrojada comprendiendo el mensaje) vamos Archie quedémonos esta noche_

_Archie: está bien…_

_Después de solicitar un cuarto cada pareja se retira a su habitación estando cada uno instalado_

_Archie: Annie realmente crees que Albert y Candy…_

_Annie: te molestaría_

_Archie: realmente… no…me haría verdaderamente feliz _

_Archie recostado desde la cama mira como su Annie se cambia… por su mente pasaron las imágenes del colegio real y cómo fue que a petición de Candy se quedo con ella… al principio esto le molestaba pero luego la chica se le fue metiendo en el corazón, las vacaciones de Escocia, la partida de la rubia del colegio hizo que se unieran mas, el regreso a América...el viaje para ayudarla cuando estuvo en la construcción de las vías del tren… la partida y muerte de Ster… todo el apoyo hizo que creciera un cariño profundo que se convirtió en amor verdadero y ahora ahí estaba frente a él la mujer que dejo su país para estar con él, la que ofendió a los padres que le dieron un apellido por él, como no iba amarla y ahora esperaba un hijo, su hijo… que mas felicidad podría darle… como no iba a estar agradecido con su gatita si fue su enlace para estar con ella… salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella le beso la mejilla… Te amo… le dijo sentándose en su regazo y ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa, él la miro correspondiendo al beso pero en los labios atrayéndola hacia el lentamente para hacerla suya una, dos tantas veces como le fuera posible… mientas en otra habitación del mismo lugar Cami yacía boca abajo con su espalda desnuda recibiendo dulces y tiernos besos de su amante sobre ella, siempre encontraban la forma de disfrutarse cada vez diferente… a pesar de conocerse también era increíble que encontraran como mantener viva la pasión entre ellos , podían ser tiernos, salvajes, rápidos, despacio como fuera pero siempre tocaban juntos el cielo._

_Frente a la chimenea viendo el baile del fuego Candy acariciaba el rubio cabello de Albert como le hiciera en las últimas noches… fue un día tan maravilloso, que no podía ser más feliz, este no dejaba de contemplar el rostro perdido ante las llamas de su pequeña no dejaba de sonreír, sus ojos recobraron el brillo en su totalidad y pasara lo que pasara se sentía más segura y confiado _

FLASH BACK

_Él se acerco para secarle con un tierno beso la traviesa lágrima que bajo por su mejilla bajando lentamente hasta sus labios y sintiendo el leve temblor de la chica decidió retirarse y respirar profundamente, ella abrió los ojos y le miro fijamente_

_Albert: lo siento… yo…_

_Candy: gracias (poniendo un dedo en su boca) es un hermoso poema… de quién es? _

_Albert:_ _Mario Benedetti_

_Candy: mmmm… _

_Albert:_ Candy… yo…

_Candy: Shhhhh… eso realmente es lo que sientes por mí _

_Albert: si…_

_Candy: Albert… porque nunca aceptaste repudiarme_

_Albert: por que como dice el poema "mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto por fin me necesites." Y creí que solo si tenías el apellido Andry lo lograría_

_Candy: sabes… yo creía lo contrario y por eso te insistía en que deshicieran la adopción… porque no sería bien visto que te enamoraras de mí siendo tu hija_

_Albert: creo que fallamos los dos… al callarnos _

_Candy: que sientes por mí (tocándole el rostro)_

_Albert: que te amo… que eres el motor que impulsa mi vida_

_Candy: Albert…. Yo… yo… yo también te amo_

_Albert se acerca nuevamente a su rostro ahora era él el que temblaba de la emoción fijo sus ojos en esos labios rosa que le incitaban a devorarlo cerro lentamente los ojo hasta que su cuerpo se erizo por el suave roce de estos era tan delicado como besar el pétalo de una rosa, una lagrima salió de sus ojos y al sentirla la chica se separo de él para mirarle aun con los ojos cerrados_

_Candy: porque lloras? Limpiando delicadamente al intruso _

_Albert: por que espere este momento desde hace mucho… _

_Candy: tus ojos brillan nuevamente (sonriéndole al mirarlos y abrazándolo)_

_Albert: es por ti… la separa lentamente y le vuelve a besar esta vez mas apasionado, ella entre abrió los labios para hacer el beso más profundo, él la agarro por la cintura y la levanto poco a poco, ella se aferro a su cuello fue un beso muy largo como la espera para que llegara… al terminar el se separo un poco por el aire bajándola hasta hacer unir sus frentes para subir su rostro y besársela y al irla descendiendo sus boca lo hacía por su nariz hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios _

FIN FLASH BACK

_El hombre se apoya con el brazo sobre el sillón para medio incorporarse y poder besar nuevamente esos labios sabor a pastel… haciendo reaccionar a la rubia con una sonrisa _

_Albert: estas bien? Le acariciaba la mejilla _

_Candy_: _si… pero tu barba pica… se siente rara… _

_Albert: me la rasurare ahora mismo (incorporándose del sillón)_

_Candy_: _nooo… déjala…_

_Albert: es por Armand y esos… secretos…_

_Candy_: _hablare con el mañana y te prometo lo sabrás todo si_

_Albert: de acuerdo… debes ir a dormir preciosa_

_Candy_: _eee eeee… ya no quieres estar junto a mí_

_Albert: claro que no… pero estos últimos días has estado incomoda durmiendo sentada en el sofá y debe dolerte la espalda… por mi culpa_

_Candy_: _estoy bien… no me duele nada… además te ayude a dormir… _

_Albert: si realmente estaba algo…. Pero ya no ahora que se que estas a mi lado _

_Candy_: _y por eso me alejas de tu lado (haciendo puchero)_

_Albert: no claro que no… si me has devuelto la vida…_

_Candy_: entonces…

_Albert: Candy… lo de Terry está muy reciente y… yo al saber que me quieres no creo… (Lo interrumpe con un beso)_

_Candy_: _ya no quiero separarme de ti… no me importa solo quiero estar a tu lado día y noche… ya no quiero… _

_Albert: pero lo que dirá…_

_Candy: desde cuando te interesa lo que dirán _

_Albert: desde que estas tu de por medio _

_Candy: aquí en Escocia nadie nos conoce… y nuestra familia aceptaría… sino, no se hubieran tomado tantas molestias _

_Albert: si… estás segura_

_Candy_: _tanto como que te necesito… esa era tu estrategia (le sonríe) además necesito un masaje moviendo su espalda._

_Albert: como digas… seria el hombre más feliz…_

_Se abrazan caminando hacia la habitación de ella ahí se besan nerviosamente, él le ayuda a desabotonar el vestido para luego quitárselo, dejándola en su ropa interior le ayudo acostarse en la cama dejándola boca arriba para sentarse a un lado y comenzar a darle un suave masaje por sus hombres, espalda, primero sobre la suave tela, luego atreviéndose a introducir sus manos dentro del vestido sintiendo como esa tercia piel le quemaba las manos, Candy sentía estremecerse esas caricias le quemaban la piel eran tan suaves y delicadas, tan diferentes de pronto sintió los húmedos besos que le dieran cuando le quito el camisón no supo ella tenía los ojos cerrados para sentir cada nueva sensación. Albert le besaba la espalda con tal calidez que hasta el mismo se estremecía, suavemente le dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente quedo maravillado con sus redondos y perfectos senos, su abdomen plano , que no pudo resistir en besar, y acariciar, ella brinco al sentir sus besos por su ombligo subir en línea recta hasta su boca, dejando la calidez y humedad de esos ósculos pronto sintió su piel sobre la de ella, se permitió abrir los ojos para mirar el cuerpo aun algo pálido del hombre de su vida tantas marcas tantas cicatrices, era marcas de dolor y de amor, y sintió deseos de besarlas no negándose hacerlo y sorprendiendo así al hombre que se erizo al sentir las caricias y besos de esas delicadas manos en su pecho, entre caricias de uno hacia el otro el ambiente se fue prendiendo y de pronto Albert sintió que era el momento , se coloco entre ella y cuando estaba a punto de ser uno con la rubia esta de manera abrupta lo detuvo desconcertando al rubio _

_Candy: ESPERA!_

_Albert: que… no me digas que te arrepentiste _

_Candy: nooo… es que…es que… es mi primera vez (mordiéndose el labio) _

_Albert: que (aun mas desconcertado) pero estuviste casada _

_Candy: siii pero de caricias y besos no pasamos... (Apenada poniéndose la manos en la cara)_

_Albert un poco asombrado no sabía cómo reaccionar tenia miles de preguntas pero por respeto a la memoria de su amigo no haría ninguna pregunta, así que respiro hondo y con sumo cuidado y de la manera más amorosa la tomo, ella brinco era cierto lo que sus hermanas le dijeron era un dolor/ardor placentero, se aferro a la espalda de su amante y le incrusto las uñas para luego ir acariciándola conforme el vaivén del movimiento los llevaba a la gloria… había estado mucho tiempo hay pero sola, esta sería la primera vez que llegaría a la cima acompañada y nada más ni nada menos que de su príncipe. _

* * *

**TC GAN: nos queda esperar que?**


	23. Chapter 23

_Luego que el callera sobre su pecho y hundiera su rostro en su cuello…los te amo en susurro no dejaban de salir, él se levanto con sumo cuidado aun respiraban agitados se sentó sobre la cama estilo indio y le ayudo a incorporarse atrayéndola hacia él haciendo que se sentara deslizando sus piernas para que envolvieran su espalda, frente a frente el saboreaba sus senos jugaba con ellos… ella acariciaba su rostro, su barba su espalda, nuevamente listos para ser uno solo con cuidado la tomo de sus glúteos y levanto para introducirse en ella, sus brazos se aferraron a su espalda y su rostro se acurruco en su cuello, él le ayudaba a subir de manera ascendente y descendente provocando mil sensaciones en amos… tantos años había esperado que estaba dispuesto hacerle el amor toda la noche parte de la madrugada y al día siguiente si era posible… y fue posible, el cansancio los abordaba y ellos descansaban pero siempre hubo alguno que otro beso y caricia que incitaba al otro y nuevamente sus cuerpos exigían amor y no se lo negaban ya era el medido día y el hambre pudo mas, después de compartir su primer baño juntos bajaron a la cocina y Albert se dispuso a cocinar.._

_Candy: extrañaba tú comida… (Lo abraza por la espalda y deposita un beso en su espalda)_

_Albert: yo te extrañaba a ti… (Gira el rostro y le deposita un beso en la frente) tenemos que aclarar lo nuestro _

_Candy: qué? (sorprendida soltando el abrazo)_

_Albert: lo nuestro (volviéndose para abrazarla) no es solo de una noche y ya… te amo _

_Candy: lo sé y de ahora en adelante yo soy tuya (deposita un beso en los labios)_

_Albert: como amante (lo dice preocupado) _

_Candy: amantes… novios… pareja… esposos… como quieres llamarle a lo nuestro_

_Albert: todos suenan bien… pero que (interrumpe poniendo un dedo en la boca) _

_Candy: para todos no mi importa…ante Dios soy tu mujer y eso me basta… luego ya aclararemos las cosas_

_Albert: te casaras conmigo… en lo que regresemos a América_

_Candy: ayer me case contigo… (El rubio la besa apasionadamente, le hubiera hecho otra vez el amor pero fueron interrumpidos)_

_Cami: ajaaaa… los pillamos…picarones_

_Albert: Hooola… (Dijo nervioso soltando a una Candy muy apenada) _

_Candy: que hacen aquí?_

_Armand: hasta ayer vivíamos aquí (dijo con vos seca)_

_Annie: ya son novios? (pregunta directa)_

_Archie: Annie…. Solo basta verlos (los cuatro ríen ante el sonrojo del par)_

_Albert: eeee… bu.. (Traga saliva) _

_Candy: no… (Dejando a los 4 en silencio) de ahora en adelante Albert y yo somos un matrimonio (abrazándolo, su cara estaba toda roja)_

_Archie: no te preocupes (al ver la cara de su tío) los presentes no tenemos objeción…_

_Annie: ya se casaran después como lo hicimos Archie y yo (se lleva las manos a la boca por la indiscreción Archie, Candy y Cami la miran con ojos de metiste la pata y Armand que no andaba de buenas se llevo la mano a la frente algo molesto)_

_Albert: cómo es eso… de que habla Annie… es que ustedes no se casaron en América… (Todos guardaban silencio) ya me canse de los secretos (mira al médico) creo… no exijo me digan qué rayos pasa (todos miran al médico)_

_Armand: ya da igual díganle… (Ve a Candy y Archie… pero estos agachan la mirada, la rubia abraza al rubio, Archie solo le da la espalda y Annie se encuentra abrazada a Cami) _

_Albert: y bien (suspira apretando los puños)_

_Armand: por lo que veo te resumiré la historia… tómalo con calma y fríamente que no es de agradable… (Suspira) a los 3 meses que te marchaste, regresaste y repudiaste a Candy haciéndole la vida miserable, amenazándola y echándola de chicago… además de casarte con la tal Legan esa…_

_Albert: queee… (Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se tambaleo Candy lo abrazo mas fuerte tratando de controlar las lagrimas y Archie quien vio la reacción se acerco para sostenerlo) pero yo…_

_Armand: tú no eres… lo sabemos ahora… hace un año para nosotros eras tú o Williams como lo llama Candy… en fin ahí no termina la historia…gracias a George Candy se fue a Florida usando un disfraz para pasar desapercibida con la enfermedad de Terry… historia que ya sabes (viendo fríamente a su esposa)se encontraron y la encontramos… no obstante la maldad de esa familia llego hasta donde estábamos poniendo en peligro no sola a mi cuñada sino a mi esposa por su parecido, pues tus sobrinitos y William no son tan agiles de reconocerlas… sin embargo su maldad no solo se dirigió a ellas si no también a Archie y Annie que se vieron en la necesidad de huir para defender su amor y alejarse de las intriga y veneno, además de despedir a George culpándolo de los malos negocios que imagino siguen llevando a la ruina a tu familia… _

_Albert: ya se había sentado y tenía su cabeza en las manos…_

_Cami: Armand… se lo dijiste de manera muy cruel…_

_Armand: como se dicen estas cosas cariño (aun de manera fría cosa que percibió la Candy) en fin ya no debes preocuparte… Archie se caso con Annie cuando llegaron a Londres… debes estar orgulloso de el porqué se las vio difícil pero honrada y responsablemente consiguió un humilde trabajo para hacerse cargo de ella y darle una vida digna, al llegar nosotros muy amablemente acepto hacerse cargo de los negocios que tenemos aquí y George acepto el cargo de mano derecha en todo lo referente a los asuntos en América y la herencia de Candy… por cierto el hombre viene de camino… _

_Albert no salía de su asombro…estaba en shock sus manos sostenían su cabeza y esta la giraba en negación, lagrimas corrían por sus mejilla, su sobrino y Candy lo abrazaban, Annie lloraba conmovida y Cami veía a Armand con reproche, este le acerco un vaso con algo_

_Armand: toma te servirá para calmar los nervios…_

_Candy: es un calmante_

_Armand: no Whisky doble _

_Candy: Armand_

_Armand: que… ustedes querían decírselo y él quería saberlo… no podía irme por las ramas para contárselo… además si he aceptado es porque ahora tiene la fuerza para enfrentarlo…antes se hubiera desboronado… _

_Albert: Gracias! (Toma el trago y de golpe lo bebe)_

_Armand: cuentas con todo mi apoyo para como desees enfrentarlo… solo te pido que medites de manera fría el proceder… ahora eres un don nadie inexistente…_

_Archie: Armand!_

_Albert: el tiene razón… debo pensar como regresar y enfrentarlos sin que las chicas salgan perjudicadas_

_Cami: nosotras por qué?_

_Candy: porque me odian y somos idénticas_

_Albert: pero yo te protegeré (se levanta y la abraza, le extiende la mano a Armand y le dice) y gracias… realmente has salvado mi vida_

_Armand: ahora ve a descansar… imagino que pronto tu mente procesara la información y recuerdos vendrán a ti…_

_Albert: si (Archie, Annie y Candy le ayudan a ir hasta el cuarto de la rubia el cual empezaran a compartir)_

_Cami: no crees que fui…_

_Armand: lo menos que quiero oír son reclamos… (La mira con frialdad y se va a la biblioteca)_

_Cami sube donde sus amigo, mientras en el cuarto…_

_Candy: Archie dime que paso entre ellos_

_Archie: en el camino discutieron por la herencia_

_Candy: otra vez la herencia_

_Annie: Archie… no me siento bien (ambos la vuelven a ver)_

_Archie: cariño que tienes_

_Candy: debió ser por toda la impresión… llévala a su cuarto _

_En el momento que ellos salen Cami entra…_

_Cami: está bien Annie_

_Candy: si… que pasó entre tú y Armand…_

_Cami: ya vas a defenderlo…_

_Candy: me preocupa tu felicidad…_

_Cami: que te diga él… _

_Candy: quédate con Albert ya vengo…_

_Cami: está bien (levanta los hombros y se acerca a un lado de la cama donde esta el rubio, mientras su hermana sale) _

_Albert: que es eso de la herencia_

_Cami: perdón creí que dormías _

_Albert: con toda la información que procesar…_

_Cami: pero ya se arreglara… _

_Albert: cuéntame… te lo debo _

_Cami relata toda la situación de la herencia Cambridge y los motivos por los que Armand y la misma Candy se molestan con ella _

_Albert: ellos tiene razón… el dinero no da la felicidad…_

_Cami: pero ayudara mucho… además no entiendo la actitud de Armand _

_Albert: tiene miedo a perderte…_

_Cami: porque… eso no pasara _

_Albert: por lo que me cuentas tu señora abuela no es un pan de Dios y no sabes las exigencias que pueda pedirte_

_Cami: no creo que a estas alturas haga algo… en fin… toma (le da algo en las manos) _

_Albert: que es esto (asombrado)_

_Cami: son las argollas de matrimonio de mis padres… para que Candy y tú las usen…cuñadito (le guiña el ojo) _

_Albert: no puedo aceptar_

_Cami: claro que si… para nosotros estará bien lo que hacen… porque somos familia pero si salen o llegamos a viajar… no querrás compartir cuarto con ella? (Pregunta pícaramente) _

_Albert: eres tremenda Cami…_

_Cami: solo quiero la felicidad de mi hermana_

_Albert: ya sé cuando se las daré…_

_En la biblioteca un Armand mira un vaso lleno de whisky… en lo que entra su cuñada_

_Candy: estás bien_

_Armand: si vienes a reclamarme_

_Candy: no, gracias a ti ya sabe toda la verdad… aunque _

_Armand: si lo sé no fue la forma… me disculpare luego… eres feliz_

_Candy: si… mucho_

_Armand: ella insiste en tramitar lo de la herencia sola…_

_Candy: déjala… ella conoce mucho de negocios y leyes_

_Armand: no conoces a tu abuela… hay algo que… me da mala espina… un presentimiento_

_Candy: no hagas caso… le diremos a Archie que la asesore… te parece..._

_Armand: sabes… tienes razón…_

_Candy: iras a hablar con ella…_

_Armand: si (se dirigen al cuarto donde se encuentran sus respectivos amores) Albert… lamento como te emití toda la información _

_Albert: podemos hablar a solas… (Candy y Cami se miran con sorpresa levantas los hombros y salen un momento ya afuera)_

_Cami: y…_

_Candy: solo teme que realices el trámite solo…_

_Cami: yo soy capaz…_

_Candy: si… pero… no crees que por esta vez puedes dar el brazo a torcer un poquito y aceptar que por lo menos Archie te asesore…_

_Cami: uffffffff… está bien…_

_Candy: gracias _

_Cami: y cuéntame cómo te fue…_

_Candy: Cami…_

_Cami: anda dime… como fue…_

_Candy: exquisito_

_Cami: y la barba no pica_

_Candy: en lo menos que me preocupe fue en la barba (ambas ríen)_

_En el cuarto_

_Albert: George sabe que estoy aquí_

_Armand: no solo pedí unos documentos… el me aseguro en el telegrama que envié la semana pasada que el falso William y su familia están en chicago_

_Albert: no sé quién pueda ser_

_Armand: y quien te hizo eso…_

_Albert: aun no lo recuerdo… pero tengo mis sospechas_

_Armand: LOS LEGAN (Albert asienta con la cabeza)_

_Albert: cambiemos de tema… te molesta la situación_

_Armand: mientras sea y la hagas feliz… no… además se que al arreglar toda tu situación responderás como el caballero que eres_

_Albert: ni lo dudes… Cami me dio esto… quiero dárselas en su cumpleaños me ayudas…_

_Armand: como no si es el mismo que el de mi brujita pecosa… que planeas…_

_Albert comenta su plan a Armand le parece buena idea… no pueden hacer una gran fiesta por la situación vivida y porque no tiene amigos, así que optan por una intima cena familiar… la semana transcurrió tranquilamente la familia de Mark acepto sin juzgar la relación de Albert y Candy ya que el joven vivía en lo mismo… el cumpleaños de las gemelas llego y los caballeros decidieron llevarlas a celebrar a un hermoso restauran muy rustico en el centro del pueblo Archie y Annie los acompañaron era una velada espectacular Albert pidió la palabra_

_Albert: Candy… delante de estos que son nuestra familia y amigos quiero pedirte (tomándola por las manos y mirándola a esos verdes ojos) que me aceptes como esposo esta noche…_

_Candy: Albert (sorprendida y sonrojada) que dices… si sabes que te considero como tal_

_Albert: lo sé mi vida pero quiero que ellos sean testigos de nuestro amor y que si por algún motivo saliéramos la gente no tenga escusa para criticarnos… (Saca las argollas de sus bolsillos) estas son las alianzas de tus padres y estoy seguro que ellos aprueban y bendicen nuestra unión (colocándole el anillo en su dedo anular) Candy prometo amarte y respetarte y casarme como Dios manda cuando toda mi situación se arregle, ser tu compañero, amigo y amante en las buenas y malas hasta que la muerte nos separe… (Candy lloraba)_

_Cami: se supone que debes tomar el otro anillo y colocárselo a él (con emoción)_

_Candy lo toma pero no puede decir más que te amo y caer en brazos de Albert para acurrucarse en su pecho y esconder sus lagrimas, sus amigos aplauden y ante una señal de arman un trió de músicos entra y junto con ellos un salonero que trae un rico pastel de chocolate con fresas lleno de velitas… y los muchachos viene tocando y cantando no las mañanitas sino el tema de la mujer que amo de Meno Fernández _

**La mujer que amo ****  
tiene el alma color cielo y los ojos como miel  
Una boca dulce y grande  
que solo tiene palabras para hacerme poner bien...  
También un cascabel dentro de su corazón  
siento que la escucho donde estoy...**

**La mujer que amo ****  
siempre sabe un tiempo antes lo que le voy a decir  
necesita de mis besos, necesita de mis brazos  
siempre pendiente de mi...**

**Y tiene un resplandor que ilumina la avenida ****  
y cuando me acaricia me da vida...**

**Nunca conocí un amor así...que pueda llevarme tan alto ****  
Alto hasta llegar más alto que el sol  
y ver pequeño el universo  
Gracias por tu amor, gracias por estar,  
gracias por amarme...**

**La mujer que amo ****  
dice que nuestros fracasos nos ayudan a crecer  
si hoy no alcanza lo que tengo  
cuando tenga entenderemos lo que nos costó tener..  
Y siempre me repite que no baje la guardia  
afuera nos espera otra batalla...**

**Nunca conocí un amor así...que pueda llevarme tan alto ****  
Alto hasta llegar más alto que el sol  
y ver pequeño el universo  
Gracias por tu amor, gracias por estar,  
gracias por amarme sin dudar...  
Gracias una vez y mil veces mas...**

**Gracias por tu ****amor, gracias por estar,  
gracias por amarme sin dudar...  
Gracias una vez y mil veces mas...**

_Las gemelas no cabían de la emoción y hasta Annie estaba tan contenta que besaban a sus parejas llenas de felicidad, sin duda era el mejor cumpleaños de toda la vida para Candy y Annie… luego de la cena cada pareja se retiro a festejarlo por su cuenta… fue una noche de pasión y no solo esa sino muchas otras transcurrieron durante las siguientes semanas todo parecía felicidad hasta que esa mañana_

_Mark: buenos días a quien anuncio… un momento por favor… señor Armand le buscan_

_Armand: a mi has que pase… (Armand y Candy se encontraban en la biblioteca hablando de la nueva actitud que tenia Cami sobre la herencia)_

_Candy: quien es…esperas a alguien _

_Armand: no y tu…._

_Candy: preguntaron por ti… no por mí_

_Armand: George al ver al hombre que ingresa por la puerta_

_George: señor Armand, señora Candy (la chica ya había salido a abrazarlo)_

_Candy: que felicidad ya llegaste_

_Armand: deseas descansar _

_George: no debemos hablar y ya que están aquí ambos no debe esperar_

_Candy: que pasa_

_Armand: anda hombre… que me preocupas_

_George: es sobre la nueva estupidez o no sé cómo llamarla que hizo William _

_(Los cuñados se miran con complicidad)_

_Candy: que hizo _

_George: Vendió… Lakewood _

_QUEEEEEEEEEEE se escucho un grito de dolor desesperación seguido de un fuerte golpe..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Candy/ Armand: ALLLLLBERTTTTTT! _

_El rubio entraba en ese momento junto con su sobrino ya que cuando bajaba a la cocina de lejos vio llegar a su fiel asistente y no resistió el impulso de ir a saludarlo, y en su mente solo rechinaban las palabras VENDIO LAKEWOOD… Archie lo sostenía pero no pudo su joven tío cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo de dolor y desesperación con sus puños, el castaño apretaba los puños y permitía que sus lagrimas expresaran su dolor, Candy ya estaba al lado de Albert tratando de consolarlo pero para los tres ese lugar era su vida, sus recuerdos su todo en Lakewood se encontraban sus seres querido, su niñez, sus amores, su mundo. Armand sostenía aun pálido y confundido George que por primera vez en la vida había sido presa de sus emociones, no entendía nada pero ahí estaba un hombre que conocía muy bien, pero estaba seguro había dejado en Chicago mal gastándola fortuna… pero ese hombre ahí lloraba por lo que amaba, esta junto a Candy y Archie… no entendía nada…_

_George: se…se…señor… Wi…_

_Albert se levando cual resorte y corrió a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros apretándolos con fuerza y dejando ver sus lagrimas._

_Albert: dime que es mentira… que todo esto es una pesadilla… dime por favor que te equivocas… que no se vendió mi Lakewood… ahí están mis padres… Rose… Anthony… Stear… todo… George por piedad dime… (Caía de rodillas abrazado a las piernas del hombre)_

_George volvía a ver a todos aun confundido, Armand se acerco al oído y afirmo que ese era realmente su protegido, las lagrimas volvían a traicionar su temple era cierto ahí llorando como tantas veces lo vio por cada miembro de la familia que perdió, por cada reto que recibió estaba el niño que cuido, el joven que protegió y el hombre que apoyo y apoyaría toda su vida, se agacho junto a él y le tomo el rostro lo observo minuciosamente y una ligera sonrisa cruzo su rostro para abrazarlo tan fuerte como fu cariño exigía… el hombre correspondió el gesto y entre sollozos continuaba su suplica…_

_Albert: verdad que es mentira…_

_George: tranquilízate… mantén la compostura_

_Archie: la tía abuela no lo permitiría (mirando a George y abrazado a Candy)_

_Armand se acerco a ellos y les ayudo a ponerse en pie, llevándolos al sofá para que tomasen asiento intento inyectarles un tranquilizante pero ellos se negaron, motivo por lo cual les sirvió un Whisky casi triple_

_George: realmente eres tu William_

_Candy/Armand/Archie: ALBERT! _

_George: pero como_

_Armand: la pregunta del millón_

_Candy: es una historia larga de contar que lo haremos a su tiempo ahora_

_Albert: di que es mentira…_

_George: no… lamentablemente lo vendieron… y por una absurda suma _

_Archie: malditos… pero como lo permitió la tía abuela…_

_George: no lo sé… de la Sra. Elroy… no he tenido noticias_

_Candy: le habrán hecho algo… no creo…_

_Armand: bueno… George hay forma de que compremos esas tierras al que las adquirió…_

_George: bueno… por eso me atreví a realizar este viaje_

_Albert/ Archie: hay esperanzas de recuperarlo…_

_George: señora Candy (se levanta algo apenado y colocando la mano en el hombro del rubio)abusando del poder que me confirió y la confianza brindada… tome el atrevimiento de…_

**_Deeee…_**

_George: …arreglármelas para comprar Lakewood_

_En serio… gritaron todos Albert nuevamente se puso en pie y abrazo a su amigo del alma y el color le regreso al rostro, Archie tuvo un deseo instintivo de golpearlo, Candy solo resoplo y Armand no podía disimular la risa de burla por todo el mal entendido…_

_Archie: George eso lo hubieras dicho desde el principio (con reproche) _

_Candy: nos mataste en vida_

_Armand: jajajaja… sí que la supiste hacer hombre…quien diría que tienes ese sentido del humor negro…_

_George: disculpen pero la impresión (Con cara de gran angustia)_

_Albert: tranquilo amigo… tranquilo… lamento haberte causado tal trauma…_

_Candy: George… no se mortifique yo le autorice de disponer de la herencia si lo consideraba necesario_

_George: lo sé… pero aun así… me tome muchas atribuciones al no comentarlo _

_Armand: porque… que tuvo que hacer George_

_George: pues cuando me entere… no podía permitir tal cosa… Lakewood es un lugar muy importante para mí también y sé lo que es para la señora Candy y el señor Archivald… así que me puse atrás de la compra… no obstante sabía que si usaba el nombre de ellos o incluso el mío mismo me negarían el negocio… pensé en usar un seudónimos como el del señor Grandchester o inclusive usar el del duque pero imagine que sospecharían, así que… mmmm… solicite ayuda a una tercer persona desconocida para ellos y que no intuyeran ningún tipo de lazo con la señora Candy…_

_Armand: porque no usaste mi nombre o de Cami…_

_George: porque no son nombres importantes que ejercieran presión… por así decirlo… y sin que me malinterprete_

_Armand: entonces quien le ayudo…_

_George: la señora (aclarando la garganta)Eleanor Baker _

_Candy/Armand: Eleanor Baker_

_George: si nos encontramos en Chicago y platicamos un poco, al enterarse quiso ayudarte en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por su hijo_

_Archie: Ella es la madre de Terry_

_Albert: si… pero entonces está a nombre de ella (algo confundido)_

_George: no… después de la compra que se realizo con la herencia que le dejara el señor Grandchester… hicimos los trámites necesarios para que quedara a nombre de la Señora Candy utilizando los apellidos Cambridge Daniels…_

_Candy: quiere decir que Lakewood es de nosotros_

_Archie: no gatita es tuyo…_

_Candy: Archie… ustedes son mi familia… por lo cual sigue siendo de ustedes además te recuerdo que soy la esposa no oficial (saca la lengua y giñe el ojo)del verdadero William Albert Andry… por lo cual lo mío es de él (le extiende la mano… él la toma y delicadamente la atrae hacia su pecho para abrazarla y depositarle un dulce beso en los labios) _

_Albert: gracias… pequeña… pero en lo que… _

_Candy: shhhhhhhh (poniendo un dedo en su boca) ni te atrevas, cuando todo se arregle la pondremos nuevamente a nombre de los Andry… será mi regalo para ti por lo feliz que me haces… y no acepto negativas… _

_George: disculpen… ustedes dos…_

_Armand: no preguntes George…_

_George: perdón… pero me alegra_

**_Gracias _**_Contesta al unisón la pareja_

_Armand: debe estar cansado George lo llevo a su habitación _

_George: gracias… sr Wil… señor Albert… me alegra que sea usted… hablaremos después_

_Albert: claro (lo abraza nuevamente) gracias por todo amigo_

_Archie: los acompaño… debo ver como se encuentra Annie_

_Los caballeros abandonan la biblioteca dejando a la pareja sola ella se encuentra sentada en el sofá agarrándose algo que le cuelga al cuello, él la ve y se dirige a su lado sentándose junto a ella y pasándole los brazos por la espalda para atraerla a su cuerpo y depositar un beso en la frente._

_Albert: que tienes ahí… (Señalando sus manos)_

_Candy: espero no te moleste… es el regalo que me dio Terry para mi cumpleaños de mayo (se lo muestra) le daba las gracias_

_Albert: es una bella cadena y un significativo deje… realmente eres un ángel_

_Candy: no te molesta que lo conserve…_

_Albert: claro que no… él fue alguien muy importante en tu vida y te ayudo cuando yo no pude… _

_Candy: gracias a él George tuvo los medios para comprar Lakewood… sabes está cumpliendo su palabra_

_Albert: su palabra (abrazándola más contra su pecho)_

_Candy: el me dejo una carta y entre lo que me dijo fue " _**yo desde donde quiera que este velare por tu felicidad… por tu bienestar por ti…se feliz Candy… se muy feliz…"**

_Albert: realmente te amo… (la abrazo más fuerte cerró sus ojos y en sus pensamientos agradeció a su amigo)_

_El día transcurrió y la cena llego sin ninguna novedad Armand y Candy contaban con unos días libres los que terminarían pronto, Armand estaba realmente extrañado con su esposa, ella no volvió a tocar el tema de la herencia, últimamente estaba muy melosa y ese día salía sin aviso, a donde allá sido que fue, lo hizo sola cosa que le disgusto… sentados en la mesa ya dispuestos a cenar la brujilla pecosa llego corriendo algo agitada_

_Cami: perdón…_

_Armand: donde te metiste todo el día_

_Cami: George que alegría (ignorando a su esposo y abrazando al invitado) _

_George: señora Camil tanto tiempo se le ve muy bien… _

_Armand: Cami… dónde estabas… te exijo una explicación…_

_Candy: Armand ahora no…_

_Armand: Candy… lo siento… discúlpenme ustedes también (dirigiéndose a los presentes) pero mi esposa… no suele actuar así… por lo que considero merezco una explicación (todos miraban la escena sin decir palabra) y bien…_

_Cami: Salí… (Titubeo un momento, pero zapateo fuerte y lo dijo atropelladamente) hacer los trámites para reclamar la herencia de mi padre…_

_Armand: QUE! (dijo de manera gritada y levantándose realmente furioso ya que golpeo la mesa con las manos)pensé que por lo menos te asesorarías con Archie ya que no querías mi ayuda…_

_Cami: yo estoy capacitada para hacerlo sola… se (quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver lo ojos que le hizo su esposo, antes le había visto enojado pero como esta vez nuca su miraba no tenia explicación)_

_Armand: si así lo decidiste… con permiso (saliendo de la habitación) _

_Archie: Cami pensé que me tenías confianza_

_Candy: hermana sí que la hiciste… _

_Albert: estás segura de cargar con las consecuencias_

_Cami: NO SOY UNA NIÑA… DISCULPENME (salió del comedor… no sabía si enojada o temerosa, nunca había visto esa reacción en su esposo, siempre arreglaban sus diferencias en lo privado… pero lo esperaría para aclarar todo)_

_En un profundo silencio los presentes del comedor cenaron, decidieron no involucrarse en ese momento en la situación de la pareja, cada uno se retiro a sus habitaciones con un extraño presentimiento, en el cuarto Cami se angustiaba ya era tarde muy tarde y Armand no llegaba al aposento, si que estaba enojado se pensaba , pero su orgullo no le permitía ir a buscarlo, ella era capaz de hacer esos trámites sabía leer y todo lo que decía el documento era para beneficio de ellos… un especial sentimiento embargo al buen George… no dejaba de pensar en el medico… desde que lo conoció un cariño peculiar le nació por el muchacho, no podía dormir, por lo cual decidió bajar e ir a la biblioteca por un libro para inducirse el sueño, al entrar se sorprendió al encontrar al joven frente al tenue fuego de la chimenea con un vaso de licor en una mano y una foto vieja en la otra la observaba nostálgicamente y definitivamente estaba triste… sintió la necesidad inmensa de consolarlo_

_George: se encuentra bien… joven _

_Armand: solo deseo estar solo…_

_George: no deseo imponer mi presencia… pero hablar con un extraño ayuda…_

_Armand: no es un extraño George…_

_George: entonces con más razón podría aminorar su pesar…_

_Armand: No lo entendería… usted jamás ha estado enamorado (lo dijo con afirmación) _

_George: la verdad…. no es así (se sorprendió de hablar de su pasado, ni siquiera a Albert le había abierto su corazón, su voz se volvió melancólica) lo estuve perdidamente… pero se me escapo y hasta el día de hoy no pierdo la esperanza de reencontrarla y preguntar por que_

_Armand: lo siento pero como fue… si no le molesta…_

_George: era de una humilde condición… pero hermosa y alegre… la conocí en una de las residencias del padre de Albert, en aquellos tiempo yo estudiaba aquí en Londres gracias a su generosidad ya que era su protegido…nos enamoramos… prometimos casarnos… yo era más joven que usted… lamentablemente la desgracia llego a la familia por la muerte de los señores y tuve que realizar un viaje a América de emergencia deseaba que ella me acompañara pero cuando llegue a la mansión a buscarla ella se había marchado… se la trago la tierra y nunca supe a donde se fue… yo tuve que partir y…_

_Armand: la busco…_

_George: aun la busco… ella es de esas mujeres que se te meten en el corazón y no las logras olvidar… como la Señora Camil…_

_Armand: es muy triste su historia… _

_George: se que le molesta la actitud de la señora pero… ella realmente lo ama_

_Armand: y yo a ella después de mi madre… es la única mujer en mi vida a la que amo tanto_

_George: su madre… ella._

_Armand: murió cuando yo tenía 15 años… se enamoro de un hombre… que según entiendo solo se burlo de ella… ella era de condición humilde trabajaba para la familia de él, le prometió casarse y se entrego a él… cuando supo que estaba embarazada corrió a decírselo pero lo encontró abrazando a una bella mujer rubia con un pequeño de unos tres o dos años en brazos, así que desilusionada se marcho y decidió tenerme sola…_

_George: lo siento…_

_Armand: no crea lamentablemente… luego descubrió que no era lo que ella vio, esa mujer no era nada de él y pues decidió no buscarlo por miedo a enfrentarse o quien sabe… esto me lo dijo en su lecho de muerto… toda mi niñez y juventud pensé que mi padre me abandono…cuando ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia _

_George: lo ha buscado _

_Armand: tuve la intención… la tengo… pero la verdad me enfoque en las cosas de Cami y retrase todo… a un que la verdad debe ser por miedo…_

_George: miedo usted… porque_

_Armand: que me rechace… que no me crea… que este muerto… que tenga una familia que me… no se la verdad_

_George: y como se llama…_

_Armand: ahhh…mmmm(suspirando)no se…_

_George: creo que así será difícil… pero no imposible… yo le ayudare si me lo permite…_

_Armand: Gracias…_

_George: señor… disculpe mi intromisión pero usted no es un hombre que tome… _

_Armand: lo sé… pero… fue en memoria de mi madre (ríe) era bonita… verdad (extiende la foto al hombre quien la toma y la mira, se levanta como resorte con una expresión de asombro y un frio recorrió su espalda)_

_George: AMANDA!_

* * *

**Sayuri Moon: muchas gracias por tus comentarios... y creo que con la pisca de suspenso se hace más interesante la lectura**

**Cotapese: la abuela de las gemelas... es alguien... lo veras en el próximo cap...**

**TC GAN: "NADA ES LO QUE PARECE".**

**Chicas gracias por seguir leyendo... estoy abierta a sugerencias... críticas o cambios que ustedes consideren para mejorar... y en especial GRACIAS Claridad que nos oriento para lograr subir el fic y el que mi hermanita escribió...**


	25. Chapter 25

_George: AMANDA!_

_Armand: como sabe su nombre (pero al ver la expresión del pobre) no puede ser usted es…_

_George: ella es… no entonces tus eres… (Cae de golpe sentado en el sillón)_

_Armand: padre… (Sus ojos se cristalizaron y corazón comenzó a latir de forma muy rápida) usted es mi padre (colocándose las manos en la cabeza y acercándose a la chimenea, el silencio se hizo presente)_

_George: te aseguro (limpiándose la garganta y con nerviosismo) que la busque y nunca le engañe… yo la amaba sinceramente_

_Armand: quien era la mujer con la que te vio abrazado y ese pequeño (sin verlo y seriamente)_

_George: Pauna y William Andry y fue el día en que sus padres murieron… si ella…_

_Armand: si ella te hubiera confrontado y no huido…_

_George: pero no lo hizo… se dejo llevar por lo que vio… y sintió…_

_Armand: te... uhhhhh… te... _

_George: te molesta saber que soy tu padre…_

_Armand: no (gira para verlo de frente, en su rostro lagrimas corrían y igual que las del hombre en frente)… si tu… (No termino porque sintió el nudo en la garganta)_

_Solo sentía los brazos cálidos en el abrazo fraternal que le diera aquel hombre, que conoció en América, que aceptara trabajar para él, que nunca perdía su seriedad y diplomacia, su respeto le correspondió, su corazón saldría del pecho lo apretaba como queriendo recuperar esos 23 tres años sin su compañía que raro era el destino se lo puso si proponérselo se lo dio sin buscarlo… sus temores se alejaban de su mente… lo había encontrado… ya no era un bastardo… ya no era un huérfano… sabia la verdad… ese hombre amo a su madre… la buscaba aun… nunca supo de su existencia pero no lo rechazo le acepto de inmediato… se separo de él un poco incrédulo le miro el rostro fijamente y lo tomo en sus manos _

_Armand: no es un sueño… verdad (le decía en voz de suplica) con un solo sorbo de Whisky no se emborracha la gente… verdad (le decía mientras observaba el rostro tratando de memorizarlo)_

_George: no (en un hilo de voz) soy el padre que temes buscar por miedo a que te rechace… pero soy ahora yo el que tu_

_Armand: nunca (lo abraza tan fuertemente que le quitaba la respiración) la vida me da el más grande regalo y no podría, como si estoy consciente del hombre que eres… (Lo suelta para verlo nuevamente a la cara y decirle con nerviosismo esas palabras tan anheladas) Pa…PAPÁ!_

_El hombre sonríe aun incrédulo pero besa con fuerza la frente de su hijo para nuevamente abrazarlo… quería trasmitirle ese amor que sintió por su madre, ese cariño que se formo en él al conocerlo, que ahora era una sentimiento indescriptible… vivió solo toda su vida buscando a la mujer dueña de su corazón , desviviéndose en una familia que le apoyo y le hizo el hombre que era hoy, ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino que de aquel amor de juventud el destino le entregara el fruto 23 tres años después… hablaron todo lo que resto de la noche y madrugada el joven no se cansaba de llamarle padre… papá.. Pá y el hombre de llamarle hijo… conocieron 23 años de sus vidas en horas, el hombre estaba maravillada y admiraba el fortaleza y carisma de su muchacho.. le dolieron sus humillaciones pero se sentía orgullo de su retoño, lo mismo el joven al ver la lealtad de su padre… le admiraba deseaba ser como él… se sentía como un niño con su regalo prometido, sus ojos le miraban tratando de encontrar similitudes, sus ojos negros, sus cabellos si su parecido era perceptible pero existía risas y lagrimas inundaban el lugar sin sentir como llego la nueva mañana… un buen madrugador se extraño por el ligero ruido y se encamino a buscarlo se asombro al descubrir a los causantes del mismo en la biblioteca._

_Albert: buen día… (Algo extrañado… no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio oyó la risa de su asistente) _

_George/ Armand: buenos días_

_Albert: acaso no han dormido…_

_Armand: no (levantándose con alegría y caminando hacia el rubio para abrazarle) la vida es maravillosa no lo crees…_

_Albert: eeee (extrañado por su actitud) te dio fuerte… (Callo)_

_Armand: sin proponérmelo la vida me ha entregado a mi padre (dijo con orgullo y acercándose al ojinegro)_

_Albert: tu padre (sorprendido y abriendo los ojos)_

_George: una hermosa historia (le indica el sofá pidiéndole tome asiento)_

_Albert no podía creer la historia realmente era asombros si en un año su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados para su fiel George, fue de 360 grados, se resintió un poco de la poca confianza que le tuviera el que fue como un padre pero se alegraba por él… cuando los demás se dieran cuanta realmente se pondrían felices, luego de la plática el cansancio se hacía presente y muy a disgusto de padre e hijo irían a descansar después del desayuno, en el comedor_

_Candy: que caras Armand, George que ojeras…_

_Armand: hermanita estoy muy feliz… ya encontré a mi padre_

_Candy: enserio (abrazándolo efusivamente) como? Cuando? Donde? No me habías dicho que ya lo empezabas a buscar…_

_Archie: gatita son muchas preguntas…_

_Annie: déjalo que nos diga quién es?_

_Albert: siéntense y preparasen_

_Armand: y Cami (buscándola por todo el comedor) volvió a salir… _

_Annie: pidió que la disculparan…_

_Archie: que no se sentía bien _

_Candy: imagino que está molesta porque no dormiste en la habitación… pero ya dinos quien es_

_Albert: no seas curiosa pequeña… Armand seguro querrá que Cami esté presente _

_Armand: no… si ella quiere llevar la fiesta de esta manera… allá ella_

_George: hijo (acercándose y poniéndole la mano en el hombre) actúa con prudencia (el chico coloca su mano sobre la de él y suspira)_

_Armand: si Papá_

_Candy/ Archie y Annie: PAPÁ!_

_Albert: quién lo diría verdad_

_Candy: WOW! Qué alegría (llorando y abrazando primero a Armand y luego a George)_

_Felicidades dijeron el matrimonio Cornwall y se acercaron a felicitarlos, Armand se mostraba feliz pero se sentía triste porque faltaba su brujilla pecosa… como le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera ahí y lo hubiera sabido de primero, luego del exquisito desayuno los pelinegros se disculparon y se retiraron a descansar un poco, al subir las gradas e ir por el pasillo_

_George: hijo_

_Armand: si padre_

_George: habla con la señora Camil… no dejes que esta situación se les salga de las manos_

_Armand: uhhhhh… de acuerdo… padre…_

_George: Si… hijo _

_Armand: me encanta que me digas así… quítale señora Camil… de ahora en a delante ella es tu hija Cami_

_George: como tú digas… nos vemos en la tarde_

_Armand: si padre… _

_Armand entra a la habitación, Cami se encontraba en la terraza mirando hacia el bosque, lo oyó entrar pero no se giro se abrazo a ella misma y espero a que él rompiera el silencio, pero no lo hizo, él la miraba, con profunda tristeza… respiro profundo quiso decir algo… pero simplemente suspiro y se dirigió a la cama para acostarse y dormir un rato, la seguía viendo esperando que ella dijera algo se volviera a reclamarle pero no lo hizo así que finalmente se acostó de medio lado y cerro sus ojos ya que le venció el cansancio, ella escucho el ruido del colchón, sintió la humedad en sus mejillas, solo volvió la cabeza, se seco las lagrimas y salió de la habitación, en sumo silencio cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella._

_Annie: estas bien Cami_

_Cami: si (sin levantar la mirada del suelo)_

_Archie: no hablaron_

_Cami: no_

_Annie: el tiene que (su esposo le agarra el brazo y niega con la cabeza)_

_Cami: tiene que…_

_Archie: deben hablar… _

_Cami levanta los hombros y baja las gradas en la sala ve a Candy y Albert comiéndose a besos, una mueca asoma su rostro, pero decide despejar su mente e ir a visitar a su amigo, llega hasta el lago paso un largo rato sintiendo la brisa y saco la carta que este le dejara la lee y se decía a sí misma con esa frase "_**… Cami no permitas que la vida te arrebate la felicidad…" **_era la vida o era ella misma, suspiro y se devolvió resuelta a pedir perdón y asumir la consecuencia de sus actos_

_En casa ya pasaban de las 4pm George y Armand se encontraban platicando en la biblioteca no deseaban perder tiempo, el padre sermoneaba a su hijo por no hablar con su esposa y este solo sonreía era lindo el trato padre e hijo se decía cuando uno gritos llamaron su atención y se dirigen a donde provenían_

_Plass! Sintió Candy el golpe en su mejilla_

_Albert: como se atreve que le pasa_

_Señora: eres una desvergonzada Camil Cambridge… malagradecida… ja te deshiciste de ese don nadie, para estar ahora con un vagabundo… a la loca de tu madre saliste_

_Albert: no le permito que hable así de mi esposa_

_Candy: quién es usted… (Tocándose la mejilla en ese momento baja Archie)_

_Archie: que son esos gritos que pasa…_

_Armand: usted aquí… que ha venidos hacer (con enojo)_

_Señora: como que vives con dos… meretriz (levanta la mano para golpearla pero Armand se la agarra por el aire y aprieta con fuerza, Albert se pone delante de Candy) Suéltame, miserable_

_George: señora solicito respete a mi hijo _

_En ese momento entra Cami_

_Cami: ABUELA! (con cara de sorpresa)_

_Albert/Candy/ George y Archie: ABUELA!_

_Armand: así es… les presento a la Señora Mielina Cambridge (soltando la mano y dando un paso a tras, el ambiente se puso tenso) _

_Señora: Duquesa de Cambridge (viendo despectivamente a Candy y volviendo a ver con frialdad a Cami) Camil veo que encontraste a tu hermana_

_Cami: Si ella es Candy_

_Señora: no me interesa… la herencia no se dividirá… el titulo solo será tuyo _

_Candy: pues a mi… ni me interesaba (dijo sacando la lengua y abrazando a su esposo)_

_Archie: puedo saber que hace en la villa de Grandchester_

_Señora: acaso eres tú el Bastardo del duque de Grandchester (la señora era una dama de uno 60 años, prepotente, altanera y muy fría, aun más que la tía Eloy pensaba el joven)_

_Armand: mida sus palabras que no está en su casa… _

_Archie: no… pero soy familia de su viuda mira a Candy_

_Señora: vaya al parecer esta salió más inteligente que tú… se caso con un bastardo millonario _

_Candy: ya basta señora le pido se VAYA DE MI CASA! (le grito, pero la mujer la miro fríamente) _

_Cami: que viene hacer aquí abuela… como supo…_

_Señora: creías que no estaría pendiente a que vendrías a reclamar la herencia… te esperaba… y me alegra que hayas decidido dejar a este… (Señalando al médico)_

_Armand/Cami: de que habla (la mujer hace una mueca burlona)_

_Señora: chiquilla alista tus cosas que te vienes conmigo_

_Armand: que está diciendo esta mujer Cami… explícame… (Mirándola con enojo…)_

_Cami: no…se… no se dé que habla_

_Señora: es que acaso no has reclamado la herencia_

_Archie: si pero eso no implica que deba dejar esta casa_

_Señora: jaja… en este caso si… está estipulado en las condiciones del documento que firmo…_

_Cami: eso es mentira… el documento no decía nada de eso (la mujer la mira y sonríe de lado malévolamente)_

_Señora: abogado (el hombre que lo acompañaba extiende el documento, Armand se lo arrebata y queda helado al leerlo) _

_Armand: tanto así querías la herencia Camil… (Su tono era de dolor, y apretaba su puño, Archie le quito el documento, Cami lo miraba confuso) _

_Cami: de que hablas… el documento decía que en…_

_Archie: que aceptas divorciarte de Armand para asumir la herencia y casarte con Sir Arthur Hurguen y restablecer el titulo de noble de la familia Cambridge_

_Cami se petrifico y palideció Albert se acerco para sostenerla, Candy solo atino a llevar sus manos a la boca y Armand con furia indescriptible se marcho herido y dolido encerrándose en la biblioteca sin escuchar al buen George_

_Cami: no eso es mentira Armand… yo no firme ese documento…_

_Abogado: es su firma señora_

_Cami: pero eso no decía el documento que firme ayer (abrazando a Albert y mirándolo con lagrimas y desesperación a él y Archie) tienen que creerme eso no decía el papel de ayer… decía que se me entregaría en 15 días… yo lo leí bien… varias veces… yo no le haría eso a Armand… por favor créanme… por favor (aferrándose a Albert que trataba de consolarla)_

_Señora: pues como veras… leíste mal mocosa… lo que firmaste fue tu acta de divorcio… ahora te vienenes conmigo…_

_Cami: noo (aferrándose más a su cuñado) ustedes me engañaron… cambiaron los papeles… Albert… créeme esos no son los que firme…_

_Albert: tranquila… seguramente los cambiaron_

_Archie: a pesar de lo que dicen para que sean legales Armand debe firmarlo aceptando_

_Señora: viste el odio en sus ojos… jajaja… los firmara… un hombre dolido que se siente engañado y desilusionado… no la perdonara_

_Candy: que está diciendo…_

_Señora: que si aquí tu ilusa hermana fue sola… es porque realizo el trámite a escondida de ustedes… y eso a un hombre no le es placentero _

_Cami: lo planeo todo (hipaba por los sollozos)_

_Señora: basta ya de niñerías asume tus consecuencias y vente conmigo YA! (exigía la mujer, queriéndose acercar, pero Albert y Archie le cerraron el paso)_

_Cami: noo… yo no quiero nada… váyase… váyase_

_Candy: ya escucho a mi hermana váyase antes que se me salga lo White _

_Señora: no…no he hecho nada para ahora quedarme sin el titulo, así que te vienes conmigo o no respondo…_

_Archie: ya escucho a Cami, el papel es ilegal si Armand no lo firma… y si comprobamos que cambiaron el contenido…_

_Señora: jajajaja crees que a estas alturas me atemoriza… después de lo que he hecho ja… el titulo debe ser nuestro nuevamente y es obligación de estas bastardas que así sea…_

_Albert: está hablando de sus nietas_

_Señora: para mí no son nada… por ellas mi hijo rechazo el ducado y al ser único… lo perdimos…la loca de la madre lo engatuso y…_

_Candy: no hable de mi madre así…_

_Señora: tu madre… fue una loca desquiciada que no pudo con la verdad y se SUICIDO (todos quedaron en shock… Archie se enojo)_

_Cami: Mentira… ella murió porque su corazón no aguanto más _

_Señora: jajajaja… eso te dijo el enfermerucho ese… pues no cuando le grite la verdad… el dolor la hizo…_

_Archie: entonces las sospechas de Armand son verdad usted causo la crisis…_

_Señora: si… fue fácil al decirle que fui yo quien convenció a Laila su prima para que se llevara a una de esas piojosas y se deshiciera de ella… pero por lo que veo esa inútil me mintió y no lo hizo como se lo pedí…_

_Candy: usted me separo d mis padre… pero porque_

_Señora: porque no podía permitir que dividieran el patrimonio… _

_Cami: ya basta eso es mentira… miente... miente (cayendo desmayada en brazos de Albert)_

_Después de que Albert llevara el frágil cuerpo de su cuñada a su habitación, Mark, Archie y George muy delicadamente despacharon a la señora, quien entre insulto y altanería juraba llegaría el día siguiente por la Chica _

_Candy: George y Armand donde esta? Cami le necesita_

_George: se encerró en el estudio y no me abre…_

_Albert: Cami presenta temperatura y ha comenzado a temblar… Mark ve por un doctor…_

_Archie: fueron muchas cosas… esa mujer planeo todo muy bien… la ultima hoja que Cami firmo solo decía acepto lo antes acordado_

_George: una jugada sucia… se aprovecharon de su poca malicia…_

_Albert: voy a ver a Armand…. Armand (golpeaba la puerta y le llamaba) Armand… Cami está mal… te necesita… Armand… pero solo silencio… se que estas dolido… pero la engañaron esa señora le conto lo de su madre y otras verdades… fue mucho para ella… Armand…_

_No hubo respuesta la noche cayo, el joven médico se consumió en su dolor y por primera vez se tomo una botella de licor que le hizo efecto inmediato… Candy y Albert cuidaban a Cami quien temblaba por la fiebre y llamaba a Armand… Archie estaba al pendiente de Annie que no se sentía bien por el embarazo y George se las ingeniaba para abrir la biblioteca… la mañana llego y despertó al joven con una fría sensación… se levanto de golpe titiritando de frio su padre había logrado entrar y al verlo inconsciente por el alcohol lo despertó tirándole un balde de agua fría _

_George: despierta ya… ve a ver a Cami_

_Armand: no grites… me duele la cabeza… que se responsabilice de sus actos_

_George: fue engañada… sabes que el documento es ilegal hasta que no lo firmes_

_Armand: lo firmare es lo que ella desea…_

_George: ahhhfuuuuuu… hijo esta arrepentida y tiene una crisis nerviosa… ve a verla y hablen… Archie nos conto la posibilidad de… (Calla y lo ve)_

_Armand: es fuerte… que aprenda a vivir sin mí… así lo quiso (lo dijo resignado) _

_George: Armand… me.. (Pero unos golpes lo interrumpieron seguidos de unos gritos)_

_Armand: ahhh… mi cabeza _

_Pero lo gritos subían de tono al igual que los golpes su corazón se estremeció y sintió una punzada, un temor le recorrió y como pudo se puso de pie se tambaleo, su padre le ayudo… luego de unos segundo corrió a la habitación al ir subiendo la escalera vio como Archie y Albert golpeaban la puerta con sus cuerpo tratando de abrirla y Candy y Annie lloraban angustiadas … lo lograron pero al entrar solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y voltear la cara ante lo que vieron… fue muy tarde… solo salieron un minuto … Candy y Annie entraron y solo se cubrieron con las manos el rostro… Armand seguido por su padre se adentro y sintió un golpe en su ser que lo dejo sin aire… por inercia se acerco a ella, se agacho… la abraso, su cuerpo aun estaba tibio… pero la herida fue mortal e inmediata… la abrazo con fuerza sin importar la sangre y su llanto rompió el silencio… _

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo el fic**

**TC GAN / Cotapese /themis78 /Sayuri Moon**


	26. Chapter 26

_Armand: porque decía en silencio, sin dejarla de mirar… porque Cami… besando su inerte rostro… (Sintió los brazos que ejercía fuerza en sus hombros tratando de alejarlo de ella) déjenme… suélteme… CAMIII _

_Grito con desesperación y reacciono aturdido, su padre le zarandeaba por los hombros y le llamaba estaba tan borracho que deliraba, el hijo lo miro con desconcierto y desorientado sentía el temor en su piel…._

_Armand: Donde estoy padre (sosteniéndose la cabeza por el fuerte dolor)_

_George: en la biblioteca… nos tenías preocupado… ve a ver a Cami _

_Armand: … me duele la cabeza… Cami… (Dijo mostrando terror en su rostro)_

_George: fue engañada… sabes que el documento es ilegal hasta que no lo firmes… hijo esta arrepentida y tiene una crisis nerviosa… ve a verla y hablen… Archie nos conto la posibilidad de… (No logro terminar ya que) _

_Como pudo se puso de pie se tambaleo, su padre le ayudo… luego de unos segundo corrió a la habitación al ir subiendo su corazón se estremeció y sintió una punzada, un temor le recorrió_

_Armand: era una pesadilla… todo fue una pesadilla… fue tan real… está en crisis (se decía para sí mismo)_

_Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se encontró a Albert y Archie forcejeando la cerradura, su corazón se detuvo pero inmediatamente saco con sus manos temblorosas el juego extra de llaves de las que se había apoderado el día anterior para que no lo molestaran, se dirigió hacia ellos apartándolos e intentando abrir el cerrojo, abrió la puerta y quedo pasmado, trago saliva… con los ojos le hablo a sus amigos, se acerco de la manera más segura y tranquila, de manera lenta pero firme, Archie salió para detener el avance de George, Candy y Annie con un movimiento de manos pidió se detuvieran e hicieran silencio las mujeres se abrazaron al hombre mayor, Albert permanecía atento a cualquier reacción… ahí frente a la ventana dándoles la espalda se encontraba la chica el rayo de luz que daba hacia reflejar el objeto en su mano, Armand quiso llamarle pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió… camino de la manera más lenta ella sitio la presencia y giro bruscamente sobre sus tacones… estaba pálida su mirada perdida y aferraba el arma en su mano _

_Armand: Cariño…. Mírame… (Le dijo poniéndose en frente y extendiéndole la mano)…dame eso_

_Cami: no te merezco…tu tiene que ser feliz (entre lagrimas y caminando hacia atrás girando su muñeca así si misma) _

_Armand: yo me enoje mucho… tu no tuviste nada que ver_

_Cami: siempre te lastimo… si soy una egoísta… soy como los Legan (tomando el objeto con las dos manos y apuntado hacia su costado izquierdo, Albert sigilosamente caminaba para quedar detrás de ella) sin mi… estarás mejor_

_Armand: NOOO (se exalto, logrando que ella se asustara, no era conveniente) tu eres mi vida… sin ti… me muero… vamos pequis…mi pequis…dame eso (extendiéndole la mano)_

_Cami: no es mejor así (pero en lo que intento introducir el objeto)_

_Albert le agarro los brazos por detrás y forcejeo Armand se acerco inmediatamente le ayudo, si que tenían razón un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil había adquirido una gran fuerza en ese estado, con gran esfuerzo lograron quitarle el arma, ella cayó de rodillas llorando, él la abrazo… agradeció a su amigo que aun aturdido de la situación, salió para dejarlos solos y tranquilizar a los demás._

_Albert: dejémoslos solos_

_Candy: como esta… (Tirándose en sus brazos) estas herido (Albert se mira la mano) _

_Albert: seguro cuando forcejeamos me corte… no es nada_

_George: pero que paso?_

_Archie: fue un descuido… no le dijimos a Candy y…_

_Candy: yo le llevaba fruta… Albert se retiro unos minutos… en eso escuche a Annie gritar y fui a ver qué pasaba y cuando regrese Albert forcejaba la puerta (hablaba mientras le envolvía la mano con un pañuelo)_

_Annie: ella está bien…?_

_Albert: no se… deberemos esperar a Armand… no nos alejemos mucho… realmente tuvo mucha fuerza…_

_Annie: lo siento_

_Archie: tranquila amor en tu estado… debemos ser muy cuidadosos _

_Candy: ella estará bien… es mi hermana y es fuerte…_

_George: ahora está con Armand_

_En la habitación Armand se encontraba de pie, había logrado incorporarla para revisar que no se hubiera herido, ella lloraba y se aferraba a su pecho con desesperación, él la abrazaba por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su cabeza, sin contener las lagrimas de la que hubiera sido un gran tragedia en su vida_

_Armand: shhhhh….tranquila…todo está bien…ahora_

_Cami: nooo… (Ella hipaba y temblaba) soy una estúpida… tenía que hacerte caso… ella es mala_

_Armand: pequis… lo hiciste porque querías ayudar _

_Cami: vamos Armand, alejémonos de aquí… vamos América… a Canadá… a donde sea… no quiero estar aquí…no quiero… no quiero (se estaba alterando)_

_Armand: cariño (apretó mas fuerte) nos iremos donde tú quieras…pero tranquilízate…tienes que calmarte_

_Cami: soy como mamá verdad… me voy a…_

_Armand: NOOO… (Se aleja y la mira duramente, luego suaviza la mirada) si te controlas… estarás bien… Yo te cuidare… todos… CAMI (la abraza con desesperación) no puedes volver hacerme esto… tu eres mi todo_

_Cami: pero… (Acurrucándose en su pecho)_

_Armand: shhhhh…. Sabes te debo muchas cosas (la chica alza el rostro y lo mira esperando que continúe) gracias a ti… encontramos a Terry… que nos guio a Candy… que nos presento a George… y… (Suspira) antier descubrí que él es mi padre… Señora de Johnson (la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se refugió en el pecho dando inicio a su dolor) vamos amor no te alegras… eres mi bruja de la suerte (ríe)_

_Cami: no te merezco (con un hilo de voz) _

_Armand: pero ahora me aguantas… vamos donde esta mi chica testaruda… que le restregó un anillo a la Sra. Andry por defender a su hermana… o la que se enfrento a su esposo para hacer respetar sus decisiones… esa eres tu amor… _

_Cami: me perdonaras… (Separándose un poco y viéndolo a los ojos)_

_Armand: las veces que sean necesarias_

_Cami: será la última… por la memoria de mis padres (se acerca a besarlo pero unos murmullos en la parte de abajo llama su atención, la chica se tensa)_

_Armand: tranquila… debe ser ella… que vino por ti…_

_Cami: nooo…yo no quiero… (Suspiro lo miro a los ojos con un brillo diferente) enfrentémosla…_

_Armand: esa es mi chica (la dio un besote, le agarro la mano y salieron del aposento, al llegar a la sala)_

_Candy: que se vaya de mí casa le dije señora_

_Albert: Cami no está en condiciones de salir_

_Archie: márchese por favor… usted la engaño_

_Señora: aquí tengo el papel firmado por ella, así que no es ningún engaño (los miraba con cara de malicia)_

_George: debe tener la firma de mi hijo o no será legal_

_Armand: y la tendrá… firmare los papeles (entrando con gran seriedad y Cami detrás de él)_

_Todos: Queeeeeeeeee… Armand…_

_Armand: Démelos… (Estiro la mano al abogado, este entrego el documento) solo son estos… _

_Abogado: no… estos también_

_George: hijo… pero (todos miraban consternados, Candy se había acercado a su hermana para abrazarla esta le sonreía tristemente… pero había algo en su mirada) _

_Armand: disculpe (después de leer los papeles) están incorrectos no son los originales_

_Abogado: que dice… nonononono… los hice y revise varias veces…_

_Armand: esta no es la firma de Cami _

_Señora: claro que si… que intentas…_

_Cami: déjame ver (le pidió los papeles al abogado y este se los entrego) _

_Cuando Cami sintió los papeles se sintió más segura respiro y ante la presencia y sonrisa burlona de su abuela empezó a romperlos y romperlo hasta hacerlos picadillo y aventarlos por los aires… todos soltaron la carcajada, ella respiro aliviada y corrió a abrazar a su esposo…_

_Señora: insulsa niña… que has hecho_

_Cami: nada…_

_Abogado: disculpe pero rompió un documento oficial y legal…_

_Armand: yo no vi nada… ustedes (dirigiéndose a su familia quien no quitaban la sonrisa de su rostro)_

_Todos: no_

_Señora: como se atreven… _

_Albert: sin documentos no hay proceso_

_Señora: los demandare_

_Archie: con que testigos…_

_Candy: además creo que pesa más el apellido de Grandchester y Andry contra el Cambridge_

_Señora: no se saldrán con la suya_

_Cami: ya basta… quédese con su apellido...Quédese con el dinero... quédese con su amargura y déjenos en paz… si cometí un error por querer honrar la memoria de mi padre… pero sabe algo, lo hare siendo feliz como él quiso serlo, sin nada, (la miraba de frente, mientras Armand la abrazaba desde atrás por la cintura, Candy tomaba su mano y George, Albert y Archie se encontraban junto a ella ) ya tengo una familia… que me apoya y ama…a pesar de mis tonterías (mirando con pena a todos)así que puede retirarse y ser muy feliz con su dinero…_

_Señora: jajajaja… cuanto te va a durar la felicidad si estas seca… (Esto tenso y molesto a los presente, Cami sintió la puñalada al igual que Armand que apretó el abrazo al sentirla temblar) crees que un joven como ese don nadie estará contigo siempre sabiendo que jamás le darás un heredero…_

_Candy: eso usted no lo sabe…solo Dios_

_Señora: niña tonta… claro que lo se… si yo misma me encargue de eso… saben que el dinero compra todo incluso…hasta (los presentes sintieron una ira incontrolable y antes de reclamarle) _

_Armand: se ve que no conoce a este don nadie (Mirándola a los ojos con frialdad y abrazando a su pequis) si bien no me dará hijos naturales según usted… le dará amor a los que le necesiten y nos roben el corazón… el amor de padres llega en cualquier momento y como sea SEÑORA… _

_Candy: y para ejemplo un botón… (Dijo abrazando a Albert que la miraba con adoración)_

_George: ahora señora si me disculpa… creo que mi HIJA CAMI (le mira y sonríe) le solicito que se retirara _

_Señora: vendrán a mi cuando estén pidiendo limosna_

_Cami: la pediré gustosa si estoy con Armand…_

_Archie: espero señor…señora que no se presenten por aquí… ya que hay muchos testigos de sus confesiones…_

_Abogado: nos tendieron una trampa…_

_Señora: ya veremos quién puede más _

_Mujer y abogado se marchan, en casa todos se alegran pero apenas si pueden escuchar un gracias de Cami que cae inconsciente en los brazos de su esposo, quien la abraza y besa tomándola en brazos con ayuda de Albert y George la llevan a su habitación, la colocan sobre la casa y él vuelve a besar_

_Archie: llamamos a un doctor_

_Candy: Armand es doctor_

_Armand: solo fueron las impresiones…Muchas para todos… además imagino que no ha probado bocado… es cansancio… estará bien_

_Albert: mandaremos a que te traigan el servicio aquí_

_Armand: gracias_

_George: la vigilare mientras tomas un baño…lo necesitas_

_Armand: no padre gracias… así estoy bien (pensando en que después lo haría con ella) ahora solo deseo descansar_

_Archie: estarán bien_

_Armand: si…ella quiere que dejemos el país_

_Candy: pues lo haremos… somos una familia (viendo a todos) y no nos separaremos_

_Albert: cuando consideras que podremos viajar (viendo el estado de la chica)_

_Armand: por su salud 15 días, Annie lo podrá hacer en una semana que cumplirá los 3 meses y la parte legal de tus papeles (mirando a George y Archie)_

_George: 22 días_

_Candy: pues listo en 22 días regresaremos a… Adonde iremos (rascándose la cabeza)_

_Albert: América a enfrentar la verdad_

_Cada uno se retiro a su cuarto Armand se acostó al lado de su esposa y la abrazo, aun temblaba…reacción del cuerpo por la agitación y eventos del día… como la amaba, **TE AMO** dijo la chica abrazándolo con fuerza, él solo sonrió beso su frente y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño… habían pasado dos días Armand sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensaciones que experimentaba estiro su brazo para sentir a su esposa pero esta ya se encontraba sobre el jugando con su masculinidad, lo acariciaba o besaba, él sentía como ella subía y bajaba sus manos sobre él y el cálido aliento de su boca dando paso a la humedad de su lengua… **Cami **dijo entre un susurro… ella comenzó a subir besando su ingle, ombligo, abdomen, jugando un rato con sus pezones, recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios… **Tramposa…** dijo en un gemido, ella le beso apasionadamente, le encantaba tener el control… se sentó sobre él y se introdujo, lo sentía adentro, empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, el llevo automáticamente sus manos a su cadera para ayudarle, como le gustaba su iniciativa, eso indicaba que se estaba recuperando, se sintió urgido de beber de sus pechos, así que se inclino y los tomo con su boca, jugueteo con su lengua, esto provoco que ella hiciera movimientos más rápidos por la excitación, luego de un varias contracciones de placer cayo exhausta sobre su amante, este lo beso y la abrazo acomodándola sobre su pecho, para caer en el sueño. Al extremo de su habitación los rubios no se quedaban atrás Candy recibía las ardientes caricias de Albert, quien tenía sus manos sobre sus senos, se encontraba detrás de ella besando su espalda y cuello, ambos de rodillas en la cama ella apoyaba su espalda al cuerpo masculino, y colocaba los brazos en los glúteos de su amante, la excitación llego a su punto, cayendo ambos sobre la cama, él sobre ella, quien aun agitada se volvía lentamente para quedar frente a su príncipe y llenar su rostro con tiernos y cálidos besos dando pie a una nueva y ardiente llama de amor... _

_Una semana paso y ante las predicciones de Armand su esposa estaba muy recuperada, incluso ya salía de la habitación y platicaba con los demás… le encantaba hablar con George hablándole de lo maravilloso que era Armand, el médico y la enfermera trabajaban los últimos días, más que todo para recolectar información del paradero del doctor Foreman, Archie terminaba de finiquitar unos negocios y Albert trataba de armar el rompecabezas que eran los recuerdos del viaje que causo todo este mal entendido…_

_George: Albert_

_Albert: si_

_George: debo entregarte algo… no te sorprendas_

_Albert: ya tienes mis papeles_

_George: no aun no… es una carta_

_Albert: una carta para mí_

_George: si… te la dejo el Sr. Grandchester_

_Albert: el duque (con asombro)_

_George: no el Sr. Terrence_

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo el fic**

**TC GAN estas en lo cierto! jeje**


	27. Chapter 27

**Queridas lectoras... Mona pecosa son dos autores mi hermana menor quien escribe la historia en sí y mi persona Armand que redacto las escenas eróticas por mi culpa y confianza que deposito mi hermana en mi pido disculpas por el COPY/PASTE que hice de una de las escenas de Corazón Envenenado de lady Graham que me encanto… fue mi error lo admito y me disculpo… ya esta escena que es entre Albert y Candy en el cap. 26 fue cambiada… lady Graham Discúlpame y felicidades por tu excelente FIC "HONOR Y GLORIA A QUIEN LO MERECE"**

* * *

_Albert tomo la carta con recelo… George lo dejo solo para que la leyera, muchas preguntas llenaron su mente… porque su amigo le dejaría una carta a él si supuestamente el William ese era tan despreciable y había tratado tan mal a Candy… seria acaso que él sabía algo… dudas empezaron a llenar su mente… estaba ensimismado hasta que Armand le hizo reaccionar…_

_Armand: yuju… cuantos viajes llevas _

_Albert: aaaa… eeee… disculpa…_

_Armand: acaso no andabas en las nubes…_

_Albert: lo siento (sacudiendo la cabeza)_

_Armand: has recordado algo o te sientes mal_

_Albert: no estoy algo consternado…_

_Armand: por qué?_

_Albert: por esto (enseñándole la carta) me la acaba de dar George…_

_Armand: y de quién es?_

_Albert: de Terry…_

_Armand: Terry (extrañado)_

_Albert: si… se que les dejo una a cada uno de ustedes… pero porque a mi… si se supone… que… _

_Armand: no pensaras (golpeando el escritorio y mostrando enojo) que él tiene algo que ver con todo esto…_

_Albert: tranquilízate… es que me parece raro…_

_Armand: que te parece raro… eras su amigo… te dejo una carta de despedida… seguramente maldiciéndote por tu comportamiento…_

_Albert: quieres tranquilizarte…_

_Armand: cómo quieres que lo haga si dudas de MI AMIGO… además de que no está para defenderse…_

_Albert: estoy solo algo confundido… me extraña mucho solo es eso… no estoy…_

_Armand: no estás dudando de él…_

_Albert: es que me parece extraño… además le dijo a George que me la entregara cuando estuviera con Candy…_

_Armand: y que te parece tan extraño… él sabía que la ambas y ella te correspondía…_

_Albert: de que hablas (asombrado)_

_Armand: él sabía que Candy te amaba… (Tranquilizándose un poco) y sé que muy en el fondo…te envidiaba… algo me comento de que en el viaje que hizo a Chicago para ver a Candy… platicaron y tu no la dejaste ver… y ahí descubrió que sentías algo más que cariño fraternal…_

_Albert: enserio… yo … no …_

_Armand: antes de juzgar lee la carta… y luego opina… el guardaba la esperanza de que de alguna forma estuvieras protegiéndola de los Legan… (Da media vuelta y se retira) _

_Albert: lo siento… realmente lo apreciaste_

_Armand: te puedo decir que fue el primer y único amigo verdadero que he llegado a tener…_

_Albert: yo te ofrezco mi sincera amistad_

_Armand: la acepto y espero que las palabras que Terry me dejo de ti en su carta sean las correctas "**puedes contar con él ya que es un amigo fiel y confiable**"_

_Albert: no lo defraudare… (Agarrando la carta y abriéndola. Armand sale de la biblioteca, el inicia la lectura)_

**_Maldita sea Albert qué demonios pasa contigo…todo este cambio debe tener una muy buena explicación demasiado buena… no me cabe en la cabeza que la persona que más ama a mi pecosa la trate así… solo si es un gemelo malvado…un muy buen doble o quizás estas siendo chantajeado de alguna forma… y ese chantaje debe ser de vida o muerte… y de no ser así te juro que donde sea que este… te voy a matar del susto._**

**_En fin… si estás leyendo esto es porque ahora estas con la pecosa… y me alegro porque después de mi…si suena arrogante, no podría haber nadie más que tu… para hacerla feliz… imagino que ya te has dado cuenta de que la amas y si no es así déjame decirte grandísimo tonto que la amas… no como tu hija adoptiva señor William Albert Andry, ni como tu amiga, sino como la gran mujer que es lo vi en tus ojos cuando me encontraste en aquel bar de chicago y me llevaste a verla desde lejos… recuerdas… en ese instante comprendí por tus miradas y forma de expresarte de ella que esa admiración que sentías era la forma de ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos tal vez de ti mismo… por eso marche sin verla… porque comprendí que tú eras el más indicado para hacerla feliz, cuidarla y protegerla… se que eres muy maduro y aceptaras el hecho de que fue mi esposa… pero ante mi propio orgullo te dijo que a pesar de que tuve su cuerpo no fue mía sabes a lo que me refiero… y aunque me entrego su alma y corazón solo fue un pequeño pedacito ese que logre robarle durante el colegio y en Escocia… pero le agradezco que de alguna manera o muy a su manera me quiso…_**

**_La dejo en tus manos mi amigo rebelde y trotamundos… allá pasado lo que allá pasado… tengo la firme esperanza de que estén juntos y les deseo lo mejor_**

**_PDTA: me resintió mucho el enterarme por la prensa sir. Williams Albert Andry de su identidad, creí que éramos amigos y me tenías algo de confianza… sin embargo habrás tenido tus razones y las respeto y te perdono solamente porque gracias a usted TIO ABUELO conocí a mi tarzan pecosa._**

**_Se feliz _**

**_Tu amigo, no tú hermano el rebelde del Colegio Real San Pablo_**

_Lagrimas caían de sus ojos… por un minuto dudo del que quizás había sido su único amigo, no su hermano de aventuras, de peleas… cuánta razón tenía, ya él estaba enamorado de la pecosa desde ese entonces pero tenía una verdad que enfrentar y la sabia de él, como podía quitársela, que maduro había sido para aceptarlo… le agradeció de corazón que cuidara de ella y que depositara esa lealtad y confianza en él, en ese instante ingresa Candy que al verlo llorando se apresura a llegar a su lado… _

_Candy: Albert… Amor…estas bien_

_Albert: si pequeña… es solo que…_

_Candy: que… que pasa (secándole las lágrimas con delicadeza)_

_Albert: Terry era un gran hombre y el mejor de los amigos _

_Candy: Albert amor…. (Lo abraza y es correspondido) _

_Esa noche en el comedor Albert pidió disculpas a Armand por haber tenido la osadía de tan siquiera desconfiar en su amigo, el médico las acepto y sonrió, sabe que aparte de cuñados serian muy buenos amigos y porque no hermanos después de todo su padre había cuidado de ese rubio cuando era pequeño, era su amigo, su confidente y mano derecha, tal vez llego a tener celos de él pero, no podía Albert había tenido una niñez tan sola como él, sin embargo él creció con su madre y al pobre la vida le quito muy rápido a los suyo, sonreía de medio lado y se decidió a conocer más a ese tipo que ahora era de su familia…_

_Armand: disculpa aceptada…_

_Albert: gracias_

_Armand: dime has recordado algo…_

_Archie: sobre cómo o quien le hizo eso?_

_George: debió ser alguien que sabía muy bien de tus planes _

_Albert: el único que lo sabia eras tú y la tía abuela… y aclaro (viendo al médico) confió en ti _

_Armand: mas te vale… pudieron haberte seguido _

_Candy: no recuerdas si fue la misma noche que dejaste el apartamento…_

_Annie: tal vez si hablas de lo que paso esos días…_

_Cami: o Armand, te puede hipnotizar _

_Todos: HIPNOTIZAR (viendo al médico)_

_Armand: CAMI… eso no es muy seguro_

_Cami: que… puede ayudar y eres de los pocos médicos que lo hace…_

_Annie: que es hipnotizar_

_George: porque dices que no es seguro _

_Archie: es muy peligroso_

_Armand: una pregunta a la vez por favor… (Aclarando la garganta) Annie el hipnotismo es una técnica milenaria utilizada por culturas, tanto orientales como occidentales y avaladas por los avances en la investigación de la ciencia actual, en particular por la psicología humanística, psicología transpersonal, física, biología, medicina, que profundizan en los trasfondos de la mente con una actitud abierta, para trabajar desde un estado ampliado de conciencia y ayudar a las personas en la resolución de sus problemas. A estas vivencias generadas mediante este método, se les denomina "Regresiones" porque propician "regresar" a las primeras fases del desarrollo cerebral (vida intrauterina, nacimiento e infancia) y en otros casos, a conflictos aún no resueltos generados en "supuestas" vidas pasadas. Este método utiliza una relajación o trance hipnótico leve, guiado por un Terapeuta especializado en Técnicas Regresivas, para conseguir un estado de ondas cerebrales que favorece la libre asociación del inconsciente y un alto grado de emotividad. De esta forma, la persona puede recapitular su pasado, reverenciando los orígenes de los episodios traumáticos no resueltos que han generado los desequilibrios internos, favoreciendo la solución de problemas actuales, mediante el fluir de las emociones retenidas. (*)_

**_Todos…a!_**_ (Mirándolo con sumo desentendimiento) _

_Cami: Amorrrrr (tocándole la espalda con la mano varias veces) en palabras simples por favor…_

_Armand: lo siento (poniendo los ojos en blanco) duermo a Albert y hago que recuerdo lo que paso desde que salió del apartamento…_

_Todos: **ahhhhhhh!** _

_Albert: porque no lo hacemos_

_Armand: temo que lo que descubramos te cause alguna crisis o trauma… puede ser peligro después de todo lo que has vivido_

_Candy: entonces no (agarrándolo del brazo) _

_Albert: quiero… que nos arriesguemos_

_Todos: **Albert!**_

_Albert: el no poder recordar… me está matando no puedo y si así logro tan siquiera darme una idea de cómo y quién… merezco y deseo hacerlo_

_Armand: estas seguro_

_Albert: tratare de tomarlo con calma…_

_Armand: de acuerdo así será… lo realizaremos mañana por la mañana al aire libre…eso te ayudar a relajarte y te sentirás en tus territorios ya verás…_

_Albert: gracias_

_La cena termino y todos se retiraron al salón de té para divertiré un rato, Archie y George jugaban backgammon mientras eran apoyados por Annie, Cami y Candy, la primera fiel a su esposo, la segunda a su padre político y la ultima a los dos, Albert y Armand se habían sentado en los sillones individuales y hablaban sobre sus infancias el rubio le comentaba todo acerca de la relación y cuidados que tuviera George con él, el chico se alegraba y dejaba notar la nostalgia de no haberlo vivido… sin embargo se alegraba al saber que podían iniciar de cero, que se habían encontrado y se estaban conociendo, luego platicaron de su amigo en común ese arrogante, insolente y rebelde actor que no era más que pura mascara para ocultar su sentida soledad ya que tenía un gran corazón, las horas pasaron y el cansancio los venció cada quien se retiro a sus habitaciones a excepción de los rubios que se quedaron un poco mas ya que el joven no tenia sueño y pidió a su esposa lo acompañara un rato mas, ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazaba por el cuello, él la abraza por la cintura y se mirarón fijamente a los ojos._

_Albert: te amo_

_Candy: yo también te amo _

_Albert: la noche está muy bonita que te parece si salimos a ver la luna y las estrella…_

_Candy: tan tarde… hace frio_

_Albert: no tanto… además solo será en el jardín…llevaremos una manta…y prenderemos una fogata_

_Candy: como acampar_

_Albert: si…_

_Candy: extrañas eso_

_Albert: algo_

_Candy: de acuerdo iré por las mantas y me pondré algo cómodo…_

_Albert: gracias (la besa)_

_Minutos más tarde los rubios dejaban la casa y se encaminaban por el gran jardín de la villa, él deseaba buscar algún lugar que les permitiera una vista espléndida del cielo… después de mucho caminar y de alegarse bastante de la casa lo encontró parcia una pequeña planicie plana, tan solo con un frondoso árbol y que dejaba en su ver en su plenitud la azul noche llena de la estrella y la redonda luna llena, el joven encendió la fogata con los troncos que traía de casa, ella extendió la sabana algo cerca de la pequeña fogata y se sentó, seguida de su amor, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él quien coloco su brazo sobre su espalda para abrasarla y con su mano libre tomar una de ella y así contemplar la hermosa noche estrellada_

_Albert: es hermosa verdad_

_Candy: si… la luna está feliz… porque está llena_

_Albert: jajajaja… que dices pequeña_

_Candy: no te rías (le dice haciendo un mohín gracioso) es que me acorde de una leyenda que me contara Terry sobre el sol y la luna._

_Albert: una historia… mmmm… linda noche para una… me la cuentas… Separándose un poco de ella para acostarse sobre la manta y poner su cabeza sobre las piernas que ella ya había estirado, mientras iniciaba su relato le acariciaba el cabello de su frente:_

_Candy: **Cuando el SOL y la LUNA se encontraron por primera vez se enamoraron perdidamente y desde ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor. El mundo aun no existía y el día que Dios decidió crearlo, les dio un toque final… ¡el brillo! Dios decidió que el SOL iluminaría el día y que la LUNA iluminaría la noche y por ese motivo estarían obligados a vivir separados. Ambos fueron invadidos por una gran tristeza y cuando se dieron cuenta que nunca más se encontrarían… La LUNA fue quedándose cada vez más triste. A pesar del brillo dado por Dios, ella se sentía sola. El SOL a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza "ASTRO REY" pero eso tampoco le hizo feliz. Dios viendo esto los llamó y les explicó: **_

**_- Tú, LUNA, iluminarás las noches frías y calientes, encantarás a los enamorados y serás frecuentemente protagonista de hermosas poesías. _**

**_En cuanto a ti SOL, mantendrás ese título porque serás el más importante de los astros, iluminar la Tierra durante el día, darás calor al ser humano y solo eso hará a las personas más felices. _**_(Candy levanto su mirada y la dirigió a la luna sin interrumpir la narración**) La LUNA más triste se puso con ese cruel destino y lloró amargamente y el SOL al verla tan triste, decidió que no podría ser débil, ya que debía darle fuerzas y ayudarla a aceptar lo que Dios había decidido. Aun así, el estaba tan preocupado que decidió pedirle algo a Dios: **(Candy engruesa la voz, lo que provoca una sonrisa en Albert)_

**_-Señor, ayúdale a la LUNA por favor, es más frágil que yo, no soportará la soledad… Y Dios… en su gran compasión… creó las estrellas para hacerle compañía a la bella LUNA. _**

**_La LUNA siempre que está muy triste recurre a las estrellas que hacen de todo para consolarla, pero casi nunca lo consiguen. Hoy ambos viven así… separados, el SOL finge que es feliz, y la LUNA no puede disimular su tristeza. El SOL arde de pasión por ella y ella vive en las tinieblas de su pena. Dicen que la orden de Dios era que la LUNA debería de ser siempre llena y luminosa, pero no lo logró… porque es mujer y una mujer tiene fases… Cuando es feliz, consigue ser llena, pero cuando es infeliz es menguante, ni siquiera es posible apreciar su brillo. _**_(Bajando la mirada para ver los ojos azules de su amante y sonreírle)** LUNA y SOL siguen su camino. El solitario pero fuerte y ella, acompañada de las estrellas, pero débil. Los hombres intentan constantemente conquistarla, como si eso fuese posible. Algunos **han soñado y pensado **incluso hasta ella, pero han vuelto siempre solos **despertando de sus sueños porque** Nadie jamás ha conseguido traerla hasta la tierra, nadie realmente ha conseguido conquistarla por más que lo **intente**. **_

**_Sucede que Dios decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuese realmente imposible, ni siquiera el de la LUNA y el SOL… fue en ese instante cuando El creo el Eclipse. Hoy SOL y LUNA viven esperando ese instante, esos momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan. Cuando mires al cielo, a partir de ahora y veas que el SOL cubre a la LUNA es porque el SOL se acuesta sobre ella y comienzan a amarse. (Candy se sonroja y Albert sonríe al gesto) Es a ese acto de amor al que se le dio el nombre de Eclipse. Es importante recordar que el brillo de su éxtasis es tan grande que se aconseja no mirar al cielo en ese momento, tus ojos pueden cegarse al ver tanto amor. (-)_**

_Albert: es una hermosa historia_

_Candy: Terry decía que se parcia a la nuestra después de aquella noche en el hospital (la chica vuelve a ver al cielo)_

_Albert se reincorpora para arrodillarse frente a ella toma su rostro y hace que lo gire para que lo vea…la besa_

_Albert: eso no nos pasara a nosotros Candy… no lo permitiré_

_Candy: te amo…_

_Albert: déjame ser el sol esta noche y conviértete en mi luna _

_Candy: Albert! Quieres crear un eclipse (sonrojada)_

_Albert: hasta quedar ciegos por tanto amor… _

_La besa vehementemente y lentamente la acuesta, e cuestión de segundos ambos están desnudos y excitados por las caricias él se posiciona encima de ella que ligeramente abre las piernas y flexiona una de las rodillas. El rubio apoya el peso de su cuerpo en los codos. Ambos gozan de un gran contacto visual, sienten su cercanía y pueden acariciarse recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos. El inicia sus movimientos al sentirse dentro de ella, quien domina muy bien el movimiento de sus caderas, logrando la estimulación de su clítoris, llegando ambos al resplandeciente y cegador eclipse de pasión…_

* * *

**_(*)Tomado de rincón del vago com/_**

**_(-)Leyenda El Sol y la Luna Autor desconocido la parte subrayada es una modificación para que coincida con la época… _**

**_themis78 , Aracely Moonky: gracias por su sinceridad y lealtad hacia las obras de otros, al igual que ustedes considero una falta de respeto tomar lo de otros sin darles el crédito… (A lo largo de mi fic yo lo he hecho con los autores de las frases poema y canción) a pesar de que no fue mi culpa directa como lo hizo saber mi hermano, lo fue por no haber revisado con anterioridad antes de subir el Cap.… sin embargo él ya emendo su error y se retracto y yo aprendí a no ser tan confiada… gracias y discúlpennos (Pecosa)_**

**_PDTA: Mona es nuestra hermanita de 8 años quien nos insto a formar parte de esta maravillosa página y autora de Romeo y Julieta es muy inteligente y de gran talento a pesar de su enfermedad…_**


	28. Chapter 28

_El frio de la madrugada le llego a los rubios y ya la fogata extinguió su fuego por lo que decidieron regresar a la casa… al ser como las nueve de las mañana y después del desayuno Armand, Albert Archie y George se encontraban en el jardín cerca de un Árbol donde el rubio se sentó cómodamente, el medio fue realmente terminante cuanto le impidió a las chicas estar presente, primero porque no sabía que diría Albert y tal vez esto pudiera herir a su cuñada o perjudicar su relación y en otra realmente necesitaban toda la seriedad del caso y quizás ellas por sus impresiones perturbaran la sesión, Armand inicio el trance solo con Albert, pidió a los dos caballeros lo dejaran solo en ese inicio ya que siempre existía la posibilidad de que terceros cayeran sucumbidos en el trance y era mejor evitar_

_Armand: Albert cierra los ojos… relájate…respira profundamente…pon tu mente en blanco… no pienses en nada… solo en la nada… solo escucha mi voz…concéntrate en mi voz… no hay ruidos… no hay sensaciones solo está mi voz… te sientes muy cansado… tus parpados se caen… no puedes resistir su peso… descansa déjate llevar…escúchame…escúchame (el rubio cae en el trance Armand hace señas a sus compañeros estos se acercan)Albert necesito que se te visualices en el apartamento de Candy tu amiga… le estas preparando la cena ella aun no ha llegado del hospital… estas ahí_

_Albert: si…cocino su pastel de chocolate… llegara pronto la quiero sorprender…ya llego está feliz me abraza…quiere llorar hace mucho que no nos vemos… me llena de preguntas…_

_Armand: no te perturbes por las preguntas…sigue ya comieron…_

_Albert: si… pero se molesto conmigo sospecha que todo es porque le diré malas noticias… espera Candy… se fue a su cuarto sin comer pastel…no pude decirle lo que sentía… ni tampoco que partiría mañana a primer hora…_

_Archie intenta hablar pero Armand se lo impide con los gestos…_

_Armand: que pasa después…que haces…_

_Albert: me dirijo a su puerta quiero tocar pero no puedo… me voy a la cocina y escribo una nota… la deje en el pastel lo tapo y me marcho_

_Armand: adonde…_

_Albert: a la mansión… llegue en mi auto… la tía abuela me está retando por llegar tarde… (Suspira) la escucho pero me voy a la oficina… George está conmigo finiquitamos los detalles del viaje y los procesos a seguir durante mi ausencia serán solamente ocho meses no puedo tardarme más… _

_Armand: y…_

_Albert: me retiro a mí recamara y duermo…espera… viste eso...hay alguien ahí…_

_Armand: a quien viste…_

_Albert: no se… no hay nadie… solo me pareció…no…no es nada…no hay nadie… llegue a mi cuarto ya me recosté en la cama… me cambiare en un rato… _

_Armand: que piensas… que pasa…_

_Albert: no se… la luz… ohhh… no me dormí… George está llamando a la puerta llegare tarde… ya estoy bajando las escalera… la tía me espera afuera…se despide mi… George me acompañara hasta el puerto… ya llegamos tomare el barco… le doy las últimas indicaciones… ya subí… me instale en el camarote… este George… es un cuarto muy lujoso y grande (George niega con la cabeza… el pidió un cuarto sencillo conocía los gustos de su amigo) ya zarpamos…salgo a ver el mar ya esta anocheciendo la brisa golpea mi rostro… espera yo lo he visto en algún lado… _

_Armand: A quien viste…_

_Albert: no se… no lo recuerdo pero me parece conocido…lo voy a seguir…_

_Armand: que estás haciendo (al ver que este permanece en silencio)_

_Albert: lo sigo… es un hombre…se parece a… no logro verle el rostro… pero lo conozco se que lo conozco…ahhhhhhh _

_Armand: que pasa Albert… quien es…_

_Albert: Anthony… eres Anthony… no tú estás muerto… no puedes ser tú… espera no lo eres… pero que broma es estas…_

_Albert se empieza agitar y respirar alarmado… el medico lo tranquiliza recordándole que él está viendo todo que no está viviendo ese momento _

_Armand: Albert tranquilízate…recuerda que no pueden hacerte daño… solo sigue mi voz… quien es ese hombre… logras identificarlo…_

_Albert: (regulando su respiración) cielos santo….! Soy yo… pero que broma es esta… no puede… ahhh… dolió… que_

_Armand: que te paso… te golpeo…_

_Albert: Niel…eres Niel… que me has hecho… estoy mareado veo todo negro cero que me desmayare_

_Armand: Albert… que te hizo Niel… recuérdalo…_

_Albert: me punzo con algo no se… me están cargando… me llevan al camarote… van conversando él y ese hombre que se parece a mi…_

_Armand: escuchas lo que se dicen… logras entenderlos…_

_Albert: espera… es algo confuso… están riéndose él dice que si yo me sorprendí por el parecido…será fácil engañar a todos…Niel le dice que… valió la pena la inversión y que será… que ese hombre será recompensado…_

_Armand: que hacen ahora…adonde te llevan_

_Albert: estoy en el camarote… me pusieron en el suelo… me están amarrando las manos…Ahhh esta apretado…duele…_

_Armand: es solo el recuerdo Albert… que mas pasa…quien más les acompaña…_

_Albert: oigo pasos… risas… yo conozco esas risas es… Elisa…Elisa Legan…se está burlando… no entiendo lo que dice…está hablando de venganza… espera… dice que ya cumplen la primera parte del plan… que los Andry empezaran el inicio de su final… dice que se arrepentirán por la humillación… no se dé que habla… yo ya no escucho mas… _

_Armand: Albert… que pasa…donde estas… sigue contigo…Albert…Albert…_

_Albert: hay mucho silencio… oigo que discuten… Elisa está discutiendo con Niel… sobre…Sobre Candy… ella no acepta algo… pero él le insiste…que también desea que se le respete… que es por los dos… no entiendo estoy confundido… es el otra vez… cielos realmente se parece a mi… quien eres…_

_Armand: estás hablando con William?_

_Albert: se acerco a mí… ya les dijo que estoy despertando… dice algo… que disfrutara muy bien por mí… todo lo mío… que me honrara… para que todos… me admiren… noo… otra vez el pinchazo… _

_Armand: Albert… vamos… háblame…_

_Albert: todo está en silencio y oscuro… estoy muy confundido… escucho voces… muchas… hay gente vestidas de blanco… son enfermeras estoy en un hospital…parece… son ellos están hablando con un doctor… se ríen y burlan… Elisa le está entregando dinero… él dice que no es mucho… pero que acepta…_

_Armand: Albert… necesito el nombre del doctor… puedes escucharlo… lo recuerdas_

_Albert: Foramen_

_Armand: lo tenemos… (Hablo decidido y mirando a los dos caballeros que realmente se encontraban indignados)muy bien Albert… quiero que te relajes y oigas nuevamente mi voz… escúchala… vuelve a dejar tu mente en blanco… piensa en la nada… escucha mi voz… cuando termine de contar 3…abrirás lentamente los ojos… muy lentamente… 1…...2…...3….._

_Albert sale del trance abriendo los ojos muy lentamente, siente mareos y algo de confusión, Archie y George están a su lado mientras que el médico le toma los signos vitales… se nota molestia en sus ojos…_

_Archie: estas bien tío_

_Albert: algo consternado…._

_George: recuerdas todo…_

_Albert: si… lo ejecutores de todo son los Legan… ya confirmamos las sospechas_

_Armand: si… pero porque…_

_Archie: dijiste algo de venganza_

_Armand: si hubiera sido contra Candy… por que involucrarlos a ustedes…_

_George: y quién es ese William_

_Albert: no se… George… no tengo hermanos verdad…_

_George: no… eres hijo único…el doctor que atendió el parto era de la entera confianza… _

_Archie: un doble…dicen que todos tenemos uno en el mundo_

_Albert: si… y el mío se lo encontraron mis queridísimos sobrinos los Legan…_

_Armand: ahora a planear la revancha…_

_Albert: ya se me ocurrió como… George… investiga donde esta Sara y su esposo… Armand… quiero la cabeza de ese doctor… Archie…averigua donde está la Tía Abuela…. (La mirada de Albert era severa… fría, no es un hombre de tomar la ley en sus manos… pero ayudaría un poco hacer justicia)_

_Armand: levántate con cuidado… las chicas deben estar ansiosas…_

_George: le contaras a la señora Candy_

_Albert: no tengo secretos con ella… además es la reina en este juego de ajedrez que iniciaremos… me conoces George… Los Legan creen que nos tienen en jaque pero siempre soy el que hace el mate…_

_Los caballeros ingresan a la casa en ella donde las mujeres los esperaban impacientes, Candy corre rápidamente a los brazos de su amado, el besa su frente y corresponde el abrazo, posteriormente relatan todo lo ocurrido… Candy sugiere solicitar la ayuda del duque por ser benefactor del sanatorio… todos aceptan, George y Archie inician sus investigaciones sin dejar de lado sus otros asuntos, los días pasan rápidamente y el viaje a América se aproxima, El duque dio su apoyo total a la que fue su nuera, ella estaba feliz al ver la relación que este llevaba con sus otros hijos, con su ayuda descubrieron el paradero del Dr. Foramen… que coincidentemente era en América, en el hospital de Florida y estaba utilizando otro nombre, George descubrió que el señor Legan había muerto y por lo que sus informantes dijeron dejo en la ruina a la familia, Archie no daba con el paradero de la tía Elroy y ya había acudido a toda la familia, los documentos de Albert ya estaban legalizados seria Albert Andry solamente ya que por su segundo nombre nadie le conocía y además con su barba y bigotes no lo reconocerían, no vestiría como vagabundo… seria la mano derecha de Armand en los negocios las piezas estaban sobre el tablero y la estrategia muy meditada y fríamente calculada… _

_Ya habían dejado la villa, Mark y su familia seguirían a cargo del mantenimiento de la misma, estaban registrados en un hotel de Londres partirían en unos días y la visita del duque les sorprendió_

_Duque: caballeros, damas (saludo)_

_Albert: mi lord… a que se debe el honor…_

_Duque: realmente vengo a darles dos noticias, que fueron de mi más grande sorpresa _

_Candy: que paso… el Dr. Foramen se fue…_

_Duque: no… está muy bien vigilado, es sobre ustedes… (Mirando a las gemelas) Candy realmente me sorprendió que no me lo dijeras antes _

_Cami: que cosa_

_Duque: su herencia noble _

_Gemelas: renunciamos a ella (al unisón)_

_Albert: digamos que no asediaron a las ridículas exigencias de Madame…_

_Duque: escuche de ese incidente… y les comento que el abogado ya está siendo castigado por su inaceptable labor… deshonrando a la corte…_

_Armand: a que viene todo esto…_

_Duque: Madame Cambridge…. Falleció _

_Todos: Que! _

_Duque: si al parecer Sir Arthur Hurguen reclamo sobre el matrimonio convenido… llegaron a una fuerte discusión y al verse perdida y descubierta ante la corte… sufrió un infarto… no sabíamos de ningún heredero pero entre los papeles del abogado vi una foto de alguna de ustedes y él hombre no tuvo opción de relatar todos las mañas y tretas que usaron para adquirir nuevamente el titulo noble…_

_Candy: pobre señora… fue tanta su codicia_

_Cami: y que tenemos que ver nosotras ahora._

_Duque: la herencia es de ustedes…_

_Todos: en serio…._

_Duque: si aunque hay algunas pautas que se deben seguir_

_Armand: aaaahhh…. No… no más clausulas ni nada… yo no me pienso divorciar _

_Cami: nooooooo (lo abraza con fuerza) _

_Candy: a mí ni me vean _

_George: señor que pautas son esas_

_Duque: pagar lo acordado por la cancelación del matrimonia a Sir Arthur_

_Cami: lo que sea_

_Duque: señora… Sir Arthur desea una de las propiedades más importantes de los Cambridge_

_Cami: (ve a Candy que levanta los hombros, ve a Armand y George que asienten con la cabeza) que se la quede… yo no quiero nada… la verdad mi padre renuncio a todo eso por ser feliz… así que lo material no me importa…_

_Duque: pero si vuelven…_

_Candy: visitaremos la villa…_

_Cami: algo más…_

_Duque: deudas…_

_Cami: abuso de su confianza… si le pido que se encargue de eso… _

_Duque: no madame… ya que ustedes no desean las propiedades dispondré de ellas para pagar todas las deudas a los integrantes de la corte… pero…_

_Candy: peeeero…. _

_Duque: se dejaran la parte efectiva_

_Albert: parte efectiva_

_Duque: joyas y dinero… lo necesitaran… les será de mucha utilidad_

_Cami: tú qué dices (viendo a su esposo)_

_Armand: es para el hogar de Pony o no_

_Cami: si… aceptamos_

_Duque: que así sea…_

_Días después de esa noticia abordaron el barco a América un poco más poderosos de lo que pensaron, Annie ya pasaba de los tres meses de embarazo y el movimiento del mar no le ayudaba a sus síntomas de embarazo y Archie se sentía igual, Armand se divertía al ver al castaño antojarse de cada cosa, para luego regresarlo, o no querer nada por las nauseas, Archie se lo recriminaba pero este junto con el rubio siempre terminaban riéndose de él… días antes de llegar a puerto Candy empezó a sentirse muy mal y no dejaba de dormir si ya era dormilona ahora se le estaba pasando la mano, Albert algo preocupado por ella pidió a su cuñado la revisara este lo hizo. En cubierta el rubio y su cuñada esperan al medico_

_Cami: deja de estar nervioso_

_Albert: y si está enferma_

_Cami: se curara_

_Albert: pero que tiene_

_Cami: creo saberlo (poniéndose melancólica)_

_Albert: que_

_Cami: ella te lo dirá_

_Albert: Cami… crees que es serio_

_Cami: para ti… siéntate… me tienes mareada (tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para que se sentara) te puedo preguntar algo_

_Albert: qué?_

_Cami: porque adoptaste a Candy_

_Albert: porque cuando la conocí…me llego al corazón… sentí la gran necesidad de protegerla… no se fue como un llamado… porque? _

_Cami: nada… ahí viene Armand… (Él se levanta y se dirige a encontrarlo)_

_Albert: que tiene…es serio… dime algo… no te quedes callado _

_Armand: me dejas hablar… ve con ella… te necesita…_

_Albert: que_

_Armand: vete ya… (Albert lo ve preocupado, la mirada de su amigo era fría, sale corriendo, el joven se acerca a su esposa y se sienta al lado de ella, esta apoya su cabeza en su hombro, él la abraza)_

_Cami: está embarazada… verdad (lo dice con la mirada perdida hacia el mar)_

_Armand: si… tiene pocas semanas… estas bien? (la mira preocupado)_

_Cami: si (le devuelve una mirada tierna, tranquila) sabes siento que en América no encontraremos lo que deseamos_

_Armand: si… (La abraza y la besa, aun abrazados dirigen sus miradas al mar)_

_En un camarote un rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, levanto a su amada por la cintura y la elevo dándole vueltas, abrazándola, besándola y prometiéndole que en lo que llegaran al hogar de poni realizarían una ceremonia legal… ella solo reía por la reacción de él no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo vio así._

_Al llegar a puerto George les sorprendió confirmando que no se quedarían en un hotel ya que los esperaban y no podían ser descorteces en la invitación… todos se sorprendieron pero… porque no._

_Albert aspiraba el ahora de América y para sus adentros estaba listo para enfrentar y decidido a ganar. _

* * *

**Cotapese: ya están en América…. Que se preparen…**

**Selene Grandchester: gracias… verdad que esa historia es la de ellos… yo visualice lo mismo que tú es su historia definitivamente**

**TC GAN: gracias, un consejo siempre es bien recibido… no pecas de nada... tu consejo es bien acogido **


	29. Chapter 29

_Armand: padre adonde iremos… (Con molestia)_

_George: ya se los dije _

_Cami: pero no nos dijo el nombre del anfitrión o anfitriona (dice pícaramente)_

_Archie: George… eso es cierto… está muy misterioso (comiendo una salchicha con helado)_

_Candy: dejen al pobre… Archie me das un poco de eso_

_Annie: nos aceptara a todos… _

_Armand: padre que pasa… quien es… (Impaciente)_

_George: bueno… una de las personas que me ha mantenido al tanto de los Legan y el Falso William _

_Albert: y porque el misterio… hombre… dinos el nombre (comiendo un gran helado de tres sabores)_

_George: bueno… (Algo nervioso… inusual en el) _

_Cami: es una enamorada (dijo al notar el nerviosismo, poniéndolo pálido)_

_Albert: cómo crees… en lo que tengo de conocerlo… no le conocí ni una… ni sabía de Amanda… _

_Archie: es cierto… el buen George solo se interesa por el trabajo_

_Annie: por su cara concuerdo con Cami_

_Candy: ya George donde no quedaremos…_

_En eso dos carros negros se estacionan frente a ellos, Armand y Albert se ponen a la defensiva desconfiando de todos pero George les tranquiliza, pues son del anfitrión que mando por ellos, la puerta de uno se abre dando paso a una hermosa silueta femenina que desciende con elegancia y delicadeza._

_Cami: ja… les dije una enamorada (ante el asombro de todos y golpeando delicadamente el hombro de su esposo) _

_Candy: no puede ser (reconociendo a la mujer) Eleanor Baker _

_La rubia corre donde la actriz que le recibe en brazos y la saluda cariñosamente, ella estaba tan agradecida, compartía la idea de su hijo esa chiquilla ahora mujer era un ángel que llego a sus vidas para bendecirlos…_

_Eleanor: hola a todos…_

_Todos: hola…_

_Eleanor: espero acepten mi invitación y me acompañen los días que necesiten en mi mansión _

_Albert: no será molestia somos muchos_

_Eleanor: ninguna… los seres queridos de Candy y George siempre serán bienvenidos _

_George: (besando la mano de la dama) deja presentarlos… Archivald Cornwall y su esposa Annie a los Johnson ya los conoces y él es el verdadero William Albert Andry _

_Eleanor: un placer… Sr. Andry gracias por ser tan buen amigo de mi hijo en Londres… Sr. Cornwall me alaga saberlo mi admirador (sorprendido) Candy me lo confió gracias_

_Armand, no emitía palabra se encontraba en silencio… porque tanto misterio de su padre para decirles que ella era la anfitriona, seria verdad lo que decía Cami, George vio el recelo que puso su hijo y quiso aclarar las cosas_

_George: Armand, no es lo que parece_

_Armand: no soy quien para juzgar_

_George: eres mi hijo y ahora que te encontré no deseo… (Es interrumpido)_

_Armand: padre (colocando su mano en el hombro de él) no soy tan egoísta… ella es una gran mujer… sean amigos o algo mas… si te hace feliz… yo lo seré... es hora que vivas tu vida y no siguas la vida de los demás… no lo crees_

_George: hijo yo (nuevamente es interrumpido)_

_Eleanor: disculpen… doctor tanto tiempo _

_Armand: Eleanor (besando la mano de la dama)_

_Eleanor: el mundo es pequeño no lo cree… primero eres el amigo de mi hijo y ahora… eres el hijo de mi amigo _

_Armand: el mundo es pequeño madame… como ha estado_

_Eleanor: gracias al apoyo de tu padre superando mi dolor… pero vamos los demás nos esperan_

_Los dos caballeros y la dama se dirigen al auto que les espera, Annie, Archie Albert y Cami se marchan en uno, para dejar a George, Candy Armand y Eleanor partir en el otro, se dirigirán a Florida a la mansión que la actriz tiene para vacacionar ya que el primer asunto que deben de arreglar es el del doctor…_

_Al llegar los empleados esperaban en la puerta la llegada de su patrona fue un largo viaje y se encontraban agotados, motivo por el cual apenas conversaron un poco durante la cena y se retiraron a descansar Candy no sabía cómo decirle a Eleanor su relación con el rubio pues consideraba que al no dejar pasar el tiempo prudente esta la juzgaría pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ser felicitada por la que fue su suegra pues en la misma carta que le enviase el buen George le comento lo de los rubios por lo que le comprendió y dio su apoyo incondicional, la ama de llaves dirigió a cada pareja a su respectiva habitación en el segundo piso la primer puerta los Cornwall, frente a ellos los Johnson, durante la estancia en Escocia George no solo arreglo los papeles de Albert sino que reconoció a Armand dándole sus apellido y arreglando su situación legal cosa que utilizarían a su favor, en la segunda habitación los rubios y frente a ellos George cuyo cuarto colindaba con el principal de Eleanor._

_La mañana fue larga para unos, los rubios, parecía que a Albert se le pego la pericia de dormir tarde claro esto lo atribuía al embarazo, cosa que divertía a su cuñado quien ya se había dispuesto a molestarlo… con sus futuros antojo y nauseas, George y Eleanor fueron los primeros en levantarse esta le ponía al tanto de lo descubierto después de la última averiguación,Archie acompaño a Annie al médico para cerciorarse de que el viaje no perjudicara al bebe y de paso obtener pesquisas sobre el Dr. Foramen, Armand y Cami se reunieron con la anfitriona y comentaban el plan a seguir para desenmascarar a los culpable… muchas ideas surgieron pero todas peligrosas para la integridad física o reputación del rubio por lo cual desistían además está el no contado embarazo de la rubia que era prioridad ya que sabían lo inescrupulosos que eran los Legan y ese… pero debían hablar con el rubio, al despertar y desayunar se dirigió donde sus amigos dejando a su adorada aun durmiendo_

_Armand: vaya… vaya… ya era hora hermano_

_Albert: tan chistoso… quisiera verte en la misma… (Calla por su imprudencia, Cami lo mira y le sonríe)_

_Cami: no te preocupes por mí… ya lo imagino cuando los cuidemos para que tú y mi hermana descansen_

_Albert: los (algo confundido) es… creo que esperaremos un tiempo para… (No termina al ver a Cami negando con el dedo) _

_Cami: te recuerdo que somos gemelas y no se necesita ser doctor para pronosticar… cierto amor_

_Armand: eso no lo había considerado pequis… y Archie y yo que ya nos estábamos peleando por quien sería el padrino…ambos lo seremos_

_Eleanor: Señor Andry se encuentra bien (al notar la palidez) _

_George: Albert… siéntate… (Poniéndose de pie para sostener a su muchacho)… vean lo que provocan… Armand atiéndelo_

_Armand: si papá (soltando la carcajada) vamos hermano no siempre es así... No te preocupes tanto a lo mejor nos equivocamos y no son gemelos sino…. _

_Eleanor: trillizos (provocando una cara tan graciosa en el rubio que todos estallaron en risa)_

_Armand: vaya… ya sé de donde saco Terry su lado gracioso_

_Eleanor: disculpen no pude evitarlo… se le ve muy nervioso Señor_

_Albert: Albert… solo Albert… (El aun estaba pálido y algo desconcertado…)_

_George: sabes que solo bromeaban… no te molestes _

_Armand: Albert que te pasa… no eres así?_

_Albert: tienen razón… creo que dejaremos todo como estas es mejor así_

_Cami: de que hablas?_

_Albert: de Candy, el niño o niña, gemelos o trillizos… ahora ellos deben ser mi prioridad y no… y no quiero ponerlos en peligro realmente_

_Armand: estas pensando en no enfrentarlos_

_George: pero que pasaría con los Andry_

_Albert: no se (sosteniéndose la cabeza) es solo que… y si les pasa algo o me pasa a mi… ni ella… ni yo _

_Armand: te comprendo… (Tomándolo por los hombros) podemos irnos a Canadá u otro lugar si deseas e iniciar una nueva vida_

_Cami: somos tu familia y te apoyamos… además entre nosotros prometimos cuidarnos_

_George: contaras con nuestro apoyo sea cual sea la decisión_

_Eleanor: pero consúltala con ella… no tomes tú solo la decisión_

_Albert: gracias (se levanta y al girar para retirarse se encuentra a una Candy muy enojada) Candy…_

_Candy: no… no quiero…_

_Cami: que no quieres hermana_

_Candy: vivir con miedo… mi familia no merece esconderse por miedo… no quiero_

_Albert: Candy… pero_

_Candy: pero nada… es verdad… viviremos con miedo a que su maldad nos alcance… ya pase esa situación… tener que esconderme bajo un disfraz… tener que ocultarme de ellos… tener que alejarme de mis seres queridos… no quiero… no puedo… así…no (coloca sus manos y comienza a llorar, el rubio se acerca a abrazarla) no quiero esa vida para nuestros hijos…_

_Todos guardan silencio_

_Albert: creo que lo haremos de otra manera…_

_George: la policía_

_Armand: no tenemos pruebas contundentes… seria su palabra contra la nuestra…necesitaremos un indicio… una confesión_

_Cami: entonces ya no tomaras el lugar del otro…_

_Eleanor: de que hablan…_

_Cami: perdón_

_Armand: indiscreta_

_Albert: no… tranquilo Armand… el plan que teníamos era devolverles la moneda de la misma manera… idearíamos la forma en que yo cambiara con el falso William me divorciaría de Elisa denunciaría a Niel por fraude y reiniciaría mi vida con Candy y la sociedad no se enteraría_

_Eleanor: discúlpame pero… no es un buen plan…ellos quedarían limpios al final de cuentas y tú cargando con la mala reputación que te han dejado… no me parece_

_George: que propones… (Algo sorprendido)_

_Eleanor: utilizar lo que sabemos de ellos en su contra_

_Armand: cómo?_

_Eleanor: verán por lo que sé de los Legan son interesado… en el que dirán… a pesar de sus malos manejos y pérdidas millonarias…aun son materialistas… vengativos y envidiosos cosa que podemos usar en contra de ellos _

_Albert: cómo?_

_Eleanor: he leído tantos libretos que ideas no me faltan caballeros… aunque si sería algo peligroso… tenemos dos factores a nuestro favor_

_Candy: cuales_

_Eleanor: la sorpresa de no saber que Candy tiene una gemela… y que tenemos al verdadero Albert…_

_George: y con eso que haríamos _

_Eleanor: verán este es mi idea… estaba a punto de contarla cuando los Cornwall se hicieron presentes, Archie llegaba muy agitado_

_Armand: Archie… pasa algo…Annie está bien_

_Annie: si estamos bien…_

_Candy: entonces que pasa_

_Archie: lo encontramos…el doctorcito ese… si trabaja en el hospital como lo dijo el duque…_

_Annie: ahora se hace llamar Robert Linches…_

_Albert: como lo descubrieron_

_Annie: es que lo vimos discutir con alguien_

_George: con quien_

_Archie: con el falso William… cuando lo vi pensé en seguirlo al hacerlo lo descubrí discutiendo con un doctor… hablaban sobre el dinero que le debían por la muerte de alguien… luego se fueron… y le preguntamos a una enfermera que paso por ahí diciendo que Annie se sentía mal y ese era su doctor._

_Annie: ella nos explico que no podía ser mi doctor porque era solo un psiquiatra sin formación en medicina general… como tu Armand…_

_Archie: yo le pregunte que de donde era y nos dijo que llego hace como tres meses de Inglaterra del Sanatorio de Escocia… y se llamaba Robert Linches…_

_Armand: creo que eso nos facilita terreno…_

_Cami: no entiendo de que muerto hablaban_

_Armand: lo descubriré… mañana me presentare al hospital a indagar_

_George: te acompañare hijo… el Dr. Clemens es mi amigo… de seguro nos ayudara_

_El día pasó rápidamente Albert tranquilizando a Candy… Annie descansando acompañada de su esposo… George y Eleanor platicando y Armand junto a su pecosa ideando planes secundarios _

_Un nuevo día llego padre e hijo se dirigen al hospital, mientras en casa se inician los preparativos para una gran fiesta… al llegar los caballeros se dirigen a la oficina del director, este al ver a su amigo y medico se alegra e invita a pasar ellos le cuentan todo lo ocurrido y solicitan su ayuda… el hombre indignado por el mal profesionalismo accede de inmediato… y decidido comenta no dejar el acto sin justicia… momentos después, en una habitación ingresa el doctor a quien se le informo tenía un nuevo paciente… el hombre entro altanero al cuarto y con voz arrogante_

_Dr.: otro loco… que le pasa…_

_Paciente: vera… tengo trauma a los doctores desalmados…_

_Dr.: jajajaja que sabe usted de traumas déjeme ver (palidece)_

_Paciente: le sucede algo… parece que vio un fantasma…_

_Dr.: quién es usted…_

_Paciente: me creerá si se lo digo…_

_Dr.: usted está muerto…_

_Paciente: parece que no_

_Dr.: que quiere de mí_

_Paciente: justicia_

_El doctor cierra sus ojos y mueve la cabeza para ver de nuevo al paciente pero no hay nadie… _

_Dr.: que… donde esta… espere… donde esta… enfermera… enfermera (entra una mujer)_

_Enfermera: si señor…_

_Dr.: el paciente para revisión donde esta?_

_Enfermera: no hay paciente doctor_

_Dr.: claro que si… yo acabo de hablar con el… me mandaron a llamar para que lo atendiera _

_Enfermera: pues no hay nadie…debe descansar doctor… iré por un té…aproveche la habitación (sale del cuarto)_

_Paciente: parece que no le creyó…la volverá a llamar… (Apareciendo frente a él)_

_Dr.: que… no esto es producto de mi conciencia (cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir pero el rubio ya no estaba) donde esta…_

_Paciente: jajajaja…acaso tiene conciencia…_

_Dr.: donde esta aparezca (buscando debajo de la cama, detrás de la cortina)_

_Paciente: donde debería estar? Según usted? Doc._

_Dr.: me quiere volver loco…eso es... _

_Paciente: no sería mala idea… lo trataría como usted me trato a mí…_

_Dr.: fueron ellos los que me pagaron por hacerlo… fueron los Legan querían vengarse de usted por llevar a la ruina y al suicidio a su padre… ellos me obligaron… yo solo seguí ordenes… déjeme… váyase… a ellos les llego el telegrama de su muerte… usted está muerto… muerto_

_Escucho todo Capitán… Hablo el Dr. Clemens al hombre que se encontraba junto con George y Armand… mientras el asintió con la cabeza e hizo señas a sus hombres para pasar a detenerlo_

_Dr. Clemens: con esta declaración tendrán los precedentes para la denuncia formal Sr. Albert _

_Albert: Gracias (saliendo del cuarto de baño)_

_George: me alegra que no hayas cambiado tus mañas _

_Armand: fue una estupenda jugada Dr._

_Dr. Clemens: la idea se prestó… tengan plena confianza en mi hermano… es un excelente policía verán que les ayudara a limpiar el nombre del Sr. Albert_

_Albert: se lo agradezco… saben me divirtió mucho hacerla de fantasma…George le debes un premio… (En ese momento ingresaba la enfermera)_

_Armand: cierto fue una gran idea Eleanor… gracias por alcanzarnos para sugerirla y traer de paso a Albert…_

_Eleanor: me alegra que el plan les convenciera y que contemos con el Capitán para la segunda parte…_

_Albert: si… por ahora a poner la denuncia… escuchar la confección e ir al Hogar de Pony _

_Si contestaron los presentes, camino a la estación de policía _

_Eleanor: dime George… mmmm…cual será mi premio (sonríe pícaramente al ver el sonrojo del hombre)_

_Armand y Albert sueltan la carcajada_

_Mientras tanto en una biblioteca dos hermanos alardean mientras, el rubio está preocupado por una muerte no contemplada…_

* * *

**_Cotapese: Gracias… dime a quien no quieres que haga sufrir… a los rubios? A los Legan y William? a los Cornwall? a Armand y Cami? o George? _**

**_Mushita: gracias y bienvenida… esperamos no defraudarte… _**


	30. Chapter 30

_Elisa: demonios… cómo es posible que la zarrapastrosa nos este burlando de esa forma_

_Niel: te lo he dicho hermana… la he buscado en todas partes y no aparece… ni en Pony saben de ella_

_Elisa: mentira… esos… la deben estar escondiendo…porque no hiciste nada_

_Niel: que no hice nada… crees que me caí y por eso tengo el ojo morado… ese maldito huérfano me las pagara…_

_Elisa: quién diría que la mustia de Paty tendría quien la defendiera_

_Niel: ese vaquero… ya se las verá conmigo… oye tú déjate ya de remordimientos _

_William: cuando acepte… no dijimos nada de…_

_Elisa: ja… se murió solo… no lo matamos…_

_William: pero a ella si…_

_Niel: si no hubiera estado de entrometida seguiría viva…_

_William: eres (sosteniéndolo de la camisa)_

_Elisa: suéltalo que aquí somos de la misma calaña…_

_William: no… ustedes me superan… yo si llegue apreciar a la mujer e inclusive he llegado a amarte Elisa…_

_Elisa: pobre iluso… sabes muy bien…_

_William: el contrato… estoy consciente de el _

_Niel: paren ustedes… recuerda la reunión para la venta de la próxima propiedad…_

_William: ni eso… han considerado_

_Elisa: ahora que_

_William: cuantas propiedades han vendido ya… y no han guardado ni un poco de dinero_

_Niel: que importa hay muchas_

_William: que se acaban… y el dinero también… están siguiendo el camino de su padre…_

_Elisa: Cállate…plasf (abofeteándolo) no manches su memoria_

_William: de eso se encargaron ustedes…_

_Niel: idiota… (Tomándolo por el cuello)_

_William: mátame también… pero se quedaran en la ruina_

_Elisa: de que hablas… seré tu viuda…_

_William: tome mis precauciones hace tiempo_

_Niel: que actuaste sin nuestro…_

_William: desde hace tiempo trabajamos por separado…_

_Elisa: de que hablas?_

_William: que si entre ustedes se traiciona… que podría esperar yo (dejándolos solos)_

_Niel: que haces a mis espaldas!_

_Elisa: no que haces tú en mi contra…habla…_

_Niel: Yo solo aseguro mi futuro..._

_Elisa: Acosta mía…_

_Niel: la verdad hermana es que ese imbécil tiene razón y el legado de los Andry se nos acaba…_

_Elisa: si… lo que ese no sabe es que pronto pagara… y todos los Andry le recriminaran por el mal manejo de los bienes… para eso yo no estaré aquí…_

_Niel: no estaremos aquí hermanita… jajajajajajajaaja_

_William: ni yo tampoco… (Escuchando detrás de la puerta) _

_En casa de la actriz los caballeros contaban todo lo ocurrido… era increíble todo lo que confesara el médico pero el capitán tenía razón… era la palabra de un simple medico contra la de los poderosos Legan… tal vez el falso William no saldría invicto pero ellos si… por lo cual debían seguir con el plan _

_Armand: vaya que la suerte está contigo hermano..._

_Candy: por qué dices eso…_

_Armand: según el doctor la droga que usaron para obtener la información es una de las fuerte… es la que usaban los alemanes para obtener información de enemigos… el exceso de la misma provoca locura total o la muerte _

_Las mujeres se llevan las manos a la boca… sorprendidas_

_George: con razón ese William conocía casi toda la historia de la vida de Albert…_

_Armand: lo dijiste bien padre CASI _

_Albert: a que te refieres…_

_Armand: ellos se informaron de lo que sabían les preguntarían sobre tu vida… Candy… familia…tristezas… pero no de las familias de tus socios…_

_Archie: no entiendo que tienen que ver los socios_

_Albert: un buen empresario siempre se preocupa por saber algo sobre la vida familiar de sus inversionistas…_

_Cami: porque?_

_George: estrategia_

_Candy: estrategia?_

_Albert: si… nos ganamos su confianza al tener interés en ellos… mostrando un lado humano… no solo comercial_

_Armand: no es para aprovecharnos… eso en cierta manera nos deja ver los intereses del socio y sus intenciones…_

_Archie: vaya ese truco no me lo sabía…_

_Todos ríen, en eso entra una acelerada Eleanor_

_George: Eleanor que te pasa_

_Eleanor: ellos venderán otra de sus propiedades_

_Albert/Archie: CUAL?_

_Eleanor: la mansión de Chicago_

_Archie: no… la casa del Árbol (mirando a Candy y Annie)_

_Candy: no te preocupes Archie… no dejaremos que la vendan…. La compraremos… podemos verdad_

_Cami: claro tenemos el dinero de la herencia Cambridge_

_Eleanor: entonces no podemos perder tiempo… la subastaran hoy…_

_Todos: HOY!_

_Eleanor: dentro de dos horas…_

_George: pero como haremos…_

_Armand: tengo una idea… Eleanor acompáñame por favor… _

_Albert/ Archie: iré contigo al unisón_

_Armand: no… no podemos arriesgarnos a que los vean… confíen en mí… _

_George: te acompaño_

_Armand: no padre… si lo ven pueden sospechar lo mejor es que se quede con ellos y finiquiten los detalles del viaje a Lakewood_

_Cami: Amor (corre y lo abraza)_

_Armand: cariño estaré bien… no te preocupes… solo adelantaremos el plan…_

_Cami: si (besándolo)_

_Eleanor y Armand abandonan la casa y se dirigen a uno de los Bancos de los Andry donde se llevara la subasta, durante el trayecto conversaban…_

_Eleanor: le molesta que sea amiga de su padre…_

_Armand: para nada mi señora… me alegra, él es un buen hombre leal y confiable._

_Eleanor: muy respetuoso y formal… además de solo… antes de saber de ti_

_Armand: eso le dijo…_

_Eleanor: si nos encontramos una vez luego de que ustedes marcharan y platicamos de mucho… fue la primera vez en tanto tiempo que confié en un hombre para abrir mi lastimado corazón_

_Armand: sabe no se en que terminaran ustedes (ella lo mira con sorpresa) pero sé que al igual que Terry solo deseo la felicidad para ustedes ambos han sufrido mucho y tal vez anhelado una verdadera familia…sabe (la mira con dulzura)_

_Eleanor: gracias… (Con lagrimas en los ojos)_

_Armand: lamento que tenga que verse involucrada en esto…_

_Eleanor: bromeas… es emociónate… _

_Armand: llegamos… lista_

_Eleanor: lista_

_El caballero baja del auto y le ayuda para brindarle su brazo y caminar hacia el edificio… en el no habían muchas personas tal vez unos 5 interesado, que al saber por las miserias que vendieron las antiguas propiedades ofrecían lo mínimo. Niel al percatarse de la presencia de la actriz sonríe con malicia ya que ella habría comprado Lakewood y a lo mejor haría una gran oferta…_

_Niel: Señora Eleanor… que placer verla por aquí (besando su mano)_

_Eleanor: Sr. Legan Sr. Y Sra. Andry _

_Elisa: y que la trae por aquí…_

_William: querida… tus modales… la señora es una gran inversionista_

_Niel: hermanita ella compro Lakewood… por un monto superior al que pedíamos_

_Elisa: ohhh… disculpe _

_Eleanor: disculpen ustedes… en esta ocasión no vengo a regatear_

_Niel: ahhh… no…_

_William: entonces_

_Eleanor: traigo a un querido amigo… el Sr. Armand Johnson Wilson…_

_Elisa: ese nombre no me suena…_

_Armand: imagino (sin quitarle la mirada a los caballeros) son humildes apellidos… sin clase o categoría como el de ustedes_

_William: y usted desea ofertar_

_Armand: por supuesto… mi esposa… se enamoro de Chicago es nuestra última visita… y decidí obsequiarnos una morada _

_Niel: y tendrá con que superar las ofertas _

_Armand: claro… manejo muy bien los bienes de mi amada sabe (mirándolo con malicia)_

_Niel: ohhh ya veo_

_Elisa: y se puede saber quién es la desafortunada _

_Eleanor: Camil Cambridge Daniels _

_Niel/Elisa: CAMBRIDGE! Familia del duque_

_Armand: ustedes no lo pudieron decir mejor… pero se equivocan en algo_

_William: en que _

_Armand: no es familia… es la duquesa_

_Niel/Elisa/William: ohhhhh_

_Elisa: listo le vendemos a ustedes…_

_Eleanor: sin escuchar la oferta_

_Elisa: no es necesario… será buena… (Acercándose coquetamente al médico)_

_Armand: gracias… por la confianza madame_

_Eleanor: pero Armand… que descortés eres_

_Armand: que…_

_Eleanor: por sus amabilidades deberías invitarlos a la fiesta_

_Elisa: fiesta… que fiesta… debido a que…_

_Armand: verdad… que haría sin ti… la fiesta de presentación de mí abnegada esposita (jajajaja ríe Eleanor tratando de ser intrigosa)_

_Eleanor: sí que es abnegada… cree en ti ciegamente… ohhh lo siento _

_Elisa: ya veo este es un buen partido… (Pensando para ella misma)_

_Armand: (ya cayeron pensando en sus adentros y viendo a Eleanor) está absolutamente enamorada… la fiesta será en una propiedad llamada Lakewood_

_Niel/ William: Lakewood _

_Armand: si… la conocen _

_Eleanor: querido fueren ellos los que me la vendieron…_

_Armand: pequeño el mundo… se la acabamos de comprar a Eleanor…por el doble que ustedes la vendieron_

**_Ohhhh…_**_ una mina de oro pensaron los Legan _

_Niel: es un Trato pase por aquí para que firme los papeles de compraventa… tío acompáñalos mientras despido a los demás…_

_Elisa: pase por aquí (dice seductoramente a Armand que se aferra al Brazo de Eleanor en señal de no me dejes solo) y dígame cuando será la fiesta_

_Eleanor: en un mes… les haremos llegar la invitación… (Le da un codazo a su compañero que está muy tenso por la cercanía de la pelirroja)_

_Armad: espero contar con su hermosa presencia… (Sonríe nerviosamente)_

_Elisa: claro que asistiremos… (Apapachándolo)_

_Armand: firma los papeles después de leer meticulosamente las clausuras… no se permitiría una jugarreta como la que le hicieran a Cami en Escocia, luego de calurosas despedidas de la manera más hipócrita por ambas lados se marcharon a la mansión de ellos confiados que los Legan mordieron el anzuelo y los hermanos seguros de tener su próxima víctima._

_Eleanor: cariño t encuentras bien_

_Armand: deseo llegar a darme un baño… iuuuuq siento impregnado el aroma de esa…._

_Eleanor: coscolina_

_Armand: viste se me lanzo como… si fuera… no se…_

_Eleanor: y gracias a eso los tenemos… (Tapándose la nariz y sacudiendo con la mano) quieres alejarte más a la ventana por favor_

_Armand: rápido… chofer quiere… _

_Al llegar a la mansión los demás los esperan ansiosos pero lo único que ven pasar es la silueta masculina dirigirse casi corriendo sin saludar y casi empujando a su habitación, mientras una divertida Eleanor miraba la expresión de todos._

_Cami: que le paso (asustadas)_

_Eleanor: que te ama demasiado… sube y preparare el baño… (Le guiñe un ojo y la rubia le hace caso)_

_George: casi me vota… quieres contarnos_

_Eleanor: adquirimos la mansión de Chicago… (Si brincaron los antiguos propietarios) pero el pobre tuvo que aguantar las instigaciones de esa… vaya que es una… (Cubre su boca con la mano) disculpen… no es una palabra digna de una dama._

_Todos ríen en otra habitación Armand se quita la ropa con desesperación… ese perfume lo tenía mareado… su olfato era muy delicado y los aromas dulces empalagosos y fuerte le provocaban malestares… por eso adoraba el suave y casi imperceptible fragancia de su esposa esta entro en el momento en que se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba… ella se acerca la agarra y percibe esa emanación _

_Cami: guácala… ni creas que voy a lavar esto_

_Armand: quémala... si quieres… Archie y Albert me deben una muy grande por esta… (Ingresando al baño)_

_Cami: pero el agua esta fría… (lo mira incrédula… vaya que estaba afectado el solo se bañaba con agua tibia, espero un rato y al cabo de 15 minutos salió, titiritaba de frio, y acercaba su nariz a su cuerpo, brazos pecho queriendo percibir que no quedaban rastros del infame perfume)_

_Armand: todavía huelo a ella… (Dando media vuelta y metiéndose nuevamente al baño) _

_Cami miraba esto divertida se acerco sigilosamente al baño y pudo deleitar su mirada con el cuerpo desnudo de su amado que de manera brusca pero muy sensual pasaba una espuma con jabón por todo su musculoso y bien tonificado cuerpo para luego acercarse al chorro del agua y dejar que esta limpiara el exceso de la espuma que resbalaba desde su cuello pasaba entre sus pechos se deslizaba entre sus casi perfectos y delineados abdominales a hasta que se escurrían en sus cuádriceps sus ojos recorrían todo el camino sin perder detalle, veía como sus brazos se elevaban para llegar a sus cabellos sus bíceps se formaron un Angulo de 50 grados que los dejaba ver tan perfectos y maravillosos… sin poder mas se llevo el debo índice a su boca y mordió sensualmente… seguramente el agua estaba fría… pero ella ardía de pasión y sin duda su esposo necesitaba una ayuda para friccionar su también perfecta y bien marcada espalda… sin más aseguro la puerta, se despojo de sus ropas e invadió la privacidad de su hombre para auxiliarlo en esa ardua tareas de borrar la esencia que le causaba malestar… este le sobresalto al sentir la piel desnuda que le estrujaba en su espalda y los brazos que le rodearon para robarle de sus manos la espuma con la que afanaba esta acción e iniciar ella la faena … como lo disfruto…_

_Al salir de la habitación se sentía fresco, limpio y sin el olor penetrante que le dejara esa… llevando la fragancia de su amada impregnada en su piel. _

* * *

_C**otapese: tratare… pero no prometo nada… aun me falta una escena fuerte... muy fuerte **_

**Galaxylam84: hola… tranquilidad con que te guste el fic quedamos complacidos...**

**TC GAN: habrá justicia aun no sabemos si humana o divina...**


	31. Chapter 31

_Llegaron al comedor y antes de ser víctima de las burlas de sus conocidos el médico puso cara de pocos amigos y les miro con severidad, ante tal expresión todos reprimieren su risa y bajaron la mirada._

_Armand: me deben una muy grande… que mujer más empalagosa…_

_Todos le miraron de reojo…._

_Eleanor: y descarada… no le importo acosarte delante del que es su esposo_

_Cami: si es que realmente lo es…_

_Candy: ya no importa… gracias cuñado_

_Albert/ Archie: gracias Armand! _

_Armand: es por la familia_

_George: siempre junta y apoyándose_

**_Salud…_**

_Una semana paso y dejaron florida… se marcharon a chicago para verificar la condición de la mansión… Archie era el más feliz de estar ahí, recorría cada centímetro enseñándoselas a Armand y Cami… George ya había resuelto los papeles legales según pidió Candy sería una sorpresa _

_Archie: mira Annie… la casita del árbol… ya me imagino a nuestro pequeño dándote dolores de cabeza cuando visitemos a sus primos… (Calla) _

_Cami: cuando sus primos los visiten será muy pesado para ti… ya dejen estoy resignada a no tener hijos naturales… pero_

_Annie: adoptaran…_

_Armand: si… en lo que nos conquiste un pequeñín… pero Archie estas decidido a no vivir aquí_

_Archie: eso aun no lo sé…_

_Cami: ya saben que nombre le pondrán al bebé…_

_Archie: si es varón Alistar en memoria de mi hermano… verdad amor…_

_Annie: si_

_Armand: y si es niña…_

_Archie: ese no he pensado… y tú cariño_

_Annie: a mí me gustaría que se llamara Candy…_

_Archie: Candy! (Ante la mirada curiosa de los Johnson)_

_Annie: si… a ella le debo estar contigo… desde el colegio… y luego de lo de las falsas notas… además nos ha apoyado mucho… te molesta_

_Archie: claro que no me encanta…_

_Armand: solo esperemos que no salga tan traviesa como su tía… (Todos ríen)_

_Candy: de que se ríen (Candy y Albert llegan donde ellos) _

_Cami: de ti…_

_Candy: y de mi porque…_

_Armand: imagina a su hijo o hija haciendo travesuras con los tuyos cuando te vengan a visitar…_

_Candy: cuando nosotros los visitemos…querrán decir_

_Archie: de que hablas Candy…_

_Candy: ten (entregándole unos papeles)_

_Albert: espero nos ofrezcan asilo cada vez que les visitemos_

_Archie: no puede ser (descubriendo los papeles de propiedad a su nombre) no podemos acertarlo_

_Candy: claro que si… eres un Andry y la mayoría de tus recuerdos están aquí_

_Albert: además… cuando logremos volver a levantar los negocios de la familia… espero que seas el representante aquí _

_Archie: gracias (con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándolos)_

_Al pasar la semana dejaron la mansión y se dirigieron al hogar de Pony Candy y Annie estaban ansiosas… tenían tanto tiempo sin visitarlo esperaban con ansias ver a los niños, Paty y Tom que las sorprendieron al escribirles que se habían casado y esperaban a su primer retoño y tenía mas meses de gestación que Annie y la rubia, los autos se dirigían a paso veloz, pero la rubia pidió la dejaran caminar antes de llegar, todos aceptaron e inclusive la acompañaron los ojos de Candy y Annie brillaban al ver el lugar que les vio crecer, donde fueron tan felices y que les acogía siempre, olvidando su estado se tomaron de las manos e impulsivamente corrieron hacia la pequeña casa llamando a gritos a sus madre, detrás de ellas sus esposos rogándoles tuvieran cuidado, atrás un par de ojos negros y celestes vean divertidos pero sus miradas giraron en dirección donde creyeron escuchar sollozos, instintivamente la rubia se dirigió hacia ese lugar seguida por su esposo al llegar encontraron a un pequeño llorando abrazado a sus rodillas lleno de lodo, tal vez tendría 3 añitos y no muy lejos de él otros dos niños agarrados a golpes uno de aproximadamente 5 años quien llevaba las de ganar y la posible víctima de 7 años, el hombre se encamino a sepáralos recibió varios golpes pero lo logro y sujetando a ambos por cada brazo, mientras la mujer se ponía de cuclillas para quedar frente al más pequeño, le acaricio su cabello lo que hizo que el chiquillo levantara su rostro lleno de barro y lagrimas mostrándole unos ojos color zafiro cristalinos que le atravesaron el corazón, el pequeñito al ver la mirada celeste tan tierna se le lanzo a los brazos llorando haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentada… no pudo articular palabra solo atino acariciar su castaña cabellera para tranquilizarlo…_

_Armand: me pueden explicar que pasa_

_Niño 1: el empujo a mi hermano lastimándolo_

_Niño 2: no me quiso dar su tesoro _

_Niño 1: es de mi hermano… granuja_

_Niño 2: no soy un granuja…le diré a la hermana María de tu vocabulario para que te castigue (zafándose del brazo del hombre para correr)_

_Niño 1: suélteme… suélteme… _

_Armand: tranquilízate quieres_

_Niño 1: tengo que ver a mi hermanito_

_Armand: lo está atendiendo mí esposa vez…_

_Cami: estas bien piojito… calmante (entre sollozos y aferrado al cuello de la dama)_

_Niño: ii.._

_Cami: cómo te llamas piojito_

_Niño: erius… no… toy… un pijo_

_Cami: erius… (Sonriendo) no logre entenderte ni una palabra…piojito_

_Niño1: no es un piojo… es mi hermano (soltándose del agarre de Armand y corriendo con enojo a su lado)_

_Cami: si le dije piojito es de cariño, purruja_

_Niño 1: (deslumbrado por la tierna mirada y dulce sonrisa) yo no soy una purruja_

_Armand: pues parecías una cuando brincabas para pegarle a ese chico (acercándose y alborotándole el cabello con la mano)_

_Cami: así es, se puede saber porque la discusión caballeritos (tratando de alejar al pequeñín de su cuello, pero sus bracitos seguían a ferrados a él)_

_Niño: ino… mao… ito… eoro_

_Cami y Armand: (mirando al otro niño) que dijo tu hermano_

_Niño 1: que ese bribón le quito su tesoro… _

_Cami y Armand: ohhhhh (Cami acaricia nuevamente al niño y tomando su carita con las manos le limpia las lagrimas)_

_Niño 1: me llamo Nico y el es mi hermanito Terius (Nico era un chico peli negro de ojos celestes pequeño y delgado para su edad y su hermanito aun más pequeñito y flaquito de cabellos castaños y ojos azul verdoso, cosa que llamo la atención de la pareja)_

_Cami y Armand: mucho gusto pequeños_

_Cami… Armand… llamaban desde la casa a los chicos, el hombre ayudo a su esposa a levantarse, el pequeño no hizo ni la más mínima intención de separarse de su protectora, quien tampoco hizo nada por depositarlo en el suelo, mientras que el otro chiquillo al querer dar un paso se quejo de un dolor de rodilla, el médico lo vio y encontró un raspón insignificante en ella por lo cual sonrió y ofreció su espalda para llevarlo de caballito, este medio huraño quiso rehusarse pero al final accedió, al llegar a la casa las dos amables señoras salieron a su encuentro junto con las demás parejas quienes miraban fascinadas la tierna escena_

_Señorita Pony: hola Cami… Armand…_

_Hermana María: Nicolás… Terrence… otra vez peleando_

_Cami: no les regañe… el otro niño es el que tuvo la culpa… mire como dejo a este piojito… por eso la purruja lo defendió_

_Nico: no soy una purruja (escondiéndose en las espaldas del hombre) _

_Terius: o… i... oy… pijo _

_Señorita Pony: ese Tomas no los deja de molestar… pero mira te ensucio todo el vestido… dámelo (tratando de separar al niño que se aferro más al cuello de la mujer)_

_Cami: le molesta que sea yo quien asee a este piojito…_

_Hermana María: no será una molestia_

_Armand: para nada… creo que el apodo le queda… no suelta a Cami (bajando al niño de su espalda)_

_Candy: y que les hizo ese Tomas_

_Nico: empujo a Terius porque no le quiso dar su tesoro…_

_Annie: y cuál es tu tesoro?_

_El niño por fin suelta del cuello a la mujer y comienza a moverse para que esta lo baje, al ponerlo en el suelo con una mano agarra su vestido mientras que con la otra saca de su bolsillo un sobre arrugado, sucio y algo roto_

_Albert: a ver…_

_Pero el niño esconde nuevamente el sobre en su bolsillo y se aferra a la falda de Cami_

_Armand: tranquilo el oso ese… no te comerá (señalando a Albert y sonriendo)_

_Albert: no soy un oso…_

_Candy: pero pareces uno con esa barba…bigote y anteojos… como cuando me salvaste de la cascada (cruzando los brazos)_

_Albert: vaya por dicha este niño no se desmayo (todos ríen)_

_Hermana María: ni siquiera a nosotros nos ha querido enseñar ese sobre… ni a Nico que tanto lo consiente_

_Señorita Pony: ellos llegaron hace unos 5 meses… su madre murió y no sabemos quién es el padre… Nico protege a Terrence de todos ya que lo molestan por su problema al hablar_

_Archie: pobres chicos… _

_Cami Y Armand llevan a los niños a dentro para asearlos y curarles las heridas, luego de un rato y después de saludar a todos los niños, a Jimmy , su padre, John, Tom y Paty, la rubia dio la noticia de su embarazo todos estaban felices era increíble que las tres amigas esperaban casi al mismo tiempo Paty tendrá siete meses...Annie cinco y la rubia ya iba para dos… entre platicas, risas y anécdotas se les paso el día… era tan tarde que decidieron quedarse en el hogar… estuvieron algo incómodos pero lo disfrutaron, al día siguiente partieron a Lakewood con la promesa de regresar, Cami se marchaba con el corazón estrujado por dejar a esos niños su pulga y purruja les había nombrado de cariño… le robaron el corazón y devolvieron la esperanza… Armand no dejo de notar ese brillo en los ojos de su esposa desde que conoció a esos diablillos incluso a él lo conquistaron ese Nico tenía el carácter y la valentía para defender a su hermanito ante quien fuera y Terius le parecía tan tierno además de recordarle a alguien pero no podía recordar a quien… los días pasaron rápido en Lakewood los Johnson se enamoraron del lugar desde que entraron por el portal de las rosas, qué razón tenían de sufrir al enterarse que lo habían vendido… Albert había recobrado todo su espíritu en ese lugar… Candy no dejaba de contarles todas sus vivencias, como conoció a Anthony, Archie y Ster, el viaje a México todo… Eleanor y George hicieron su arribo celebrarían la primer navidad como familia y era un gran evento que realizaron en la mansión… trajeron a todos los niños del hogar y les llenaron de regalos ropas y demás cosas, También estaba Tom, Paty Jimmy todo los seres queridos, fue la mejor navidad para todos… el gran baile se acercaba y con él, el segundo paso del plan seria para la fiesta de fin de año… que mejor ocasión para descubrir la verdad… las invitaciones habían sido entregadas George y Eleanor se ocuparon de todo, los invitados serian todos los inversionistas, socios y amigos de los Andry además de los Legan y el falso William… quienes desde la venta de la mansión de Chicago estaban teniendo diferencias, el día de la fiesta llego, Annie y Candy se quedarían en el rancho de Tom por seguridad de ellas y tranquilidad de los demás… ellos contaban con que todo saldría a la perfección pero lamentablemente nada es lo que parece._

_En un cuarto de hotel un rubio y pelirroja discutían._

_Elisa: quiero que firmes este maldito papel_

_William: ya te dije que no…_

_Elisa: no vengas a… _

_William: a que…(acorralándola contra la pared) mira Elisa… ya he aguantado todos tus desplantes… humillaciones… y descaros… que no estaban contemplados en el contrato… si quieres que firme el divorcio es porque viste en ese tal Armand una minita de oro y estas deseosa de revolcarte con el cómo lo has hecho con otros…_

_Elisa: plass! Calla idiota (lo golpea fuertemente por la mejilla y ríe al contemplarlo) después de la fiesta de esta noche…ese caerá en mis manos… nos desharemos de esa y yo seré duquesa… jajajaja… y tu muerto de hambre no podrás interferir en mis planes así, que suéltame y firma ese papel que hasta aquí llega nuestro contrato _

_William: que codiciosa eres Elisa Legan… pero me hartaste y esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya… (Le agarro ambas manos con una de él y pego contra la pared) te hare sentir la humillación en carne propia…_

_Y ante el asombro y terror de la mujer este la besa ferozmente sin que ella pudiese hacer nada… ni gritar… con su mano libre destrozaba el fino vestido para dejarla desnuda y poder acariciarla de forma desenfrenada, ella le mordió el labio obligándolo a separarse para gritar pero lo que provoco fue la ira y un certero golpe que la hizo caer al suelo, estando ahí el hombre le cayó encima y la hizo suya de manera brutal, la penetro de manera salvaje, sin que ella estuviera lista, lo que provoco un grito ahogado por la mano que le cubría la boca, esta al sentir su feminidad invadida trato de moverse para separarlo, pero lo que lograba era la excitación de su atacante que la tomaba con mas brusquedad, le mordía sus senos, boca y otras partes del cuerpo, no satisfecho le dio vuelta dejándola con el pecho al piso y la volvió a penetrar ahora por un lugar más estrecho, las lagrimas de la chica no dejaban de salir el dolor era exagerase, la desgarro, abuso de ella innumerablemente… por primera vez Elisa Legan era ultrajada no solo en el cuerpo sino que en su orgullo, dignidad, espíritu en todo su ser… cuando se sintió satisfecho se incorporo y al ver su acción, el mismo sintió repulsión y remordimiento pero ya lo hecho… hecho esta… le tiro una sabana al cuerpo maltratado, deshonrado y ultrajado y algo ensangrentado que se había colocado ya en posición fetal tenía la mirada bacía fijada a la nada… no pudo mirarla se aseo y mudo para dejar la habitación… Elisa Legan no pensaba en nada… lagrimas caían de sus ojos… estaba muerta en vida… _

_Al llegar al Lobby Niel lo esperaba impaciente… este bajaba tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado le miro de arriba abajo y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro._

_Niel: y mi hermana…_

_William: se sintió mal… no podrá acompañarnos _

_Niel: mejor… así no interferirá en mis planes_

_William: vámonos… estoy deseoso por ver que nos trae el nuevo año… _


	32. Chapter 32

_En el rancho de Tom, Albert tranquilizaba a Candy y se despedía de ella igual de triste como se encontraba su amada, era el primer año nuevo que estarían como pareja y la pasarían separados, ella entendía a la perfección que debían hacerlo, sabía que si se lo pedía él se quedaría a su lado y dejarían el plan hasta ahí. Pero era injusto no quería pasar la visa escondiéndose con miedo o que tal vez en algún momento del futuro él le pudiera llegar a reclamara algo, lo sabia imposible su príncipe no era de esos sentimientos, le dio un largo beso y un fuerte abrazo que el correspondió para luego arrodillarse y besa su vientre, susurrando algo que no alcanzo a oír, para luego colocar su iodo sobre el abdomen de la mujer y abrazarla, muy cerca de ellos los Cornwall también se despedían esperaban llegar de tempano el nuevo día del año o quizás antes de que se acabaran todo dependía de cómo resultara el plan, Tom aseguro que no habría problema el cuidaría a sus hermanas de niñez y les esperarían, ellos confiaban en el vaquero además sabían que ellas estarían seguras… entre besos, abrazos y te amos los caballeros se marcharon a la mansión _

_En una de las habitaciones de Lakewood una rubia ayudaba con el nudo de la corbata a su pelinegro esposo, este se siente nervioso y a la vez melancólico…ella le miraba triste… habían pasado unos días desde la hermosa navidad… encontrando en sus vidas un faltante…_

_Cami: cambia ese ánimo… nadie creerá que eres un codicioso cariño (guiñándole el ojo nostálgicamente)_

_Armand: lo siento… pero… sabes realmente… me hice ilusiones con… _

_Cami: si… yo también… pero debemos estar contentos (hace una mueca) estarán con su familia _

_Armand: desde que la Señorita Pony y Hermana María te dieron la noticia… el brillo de tus ojos nuevamente desapareció…_

_Cami: lo lamento… me harán falta sabes… era gratificante oírlos sonreír… discutir o intentar (se abraza a su pecho y solloza)_

_Armand: intentar entender lo que decía… aunque mejoro mucho con tu compañía… _

_Cami: pero se los llevaran…_

_Armand: la Señorita Pony pedirá que nos dejen ir a visitarlos…_

FLASH BACK

Cami/Candy: Buenos días Señorita Pony…Hermana María

Señorita Pony/Hermana María: Buenos días niñas…como están

Cami/Candy: bien gracias

Hermana María: y Annie?

Candy: amaneció con mucho malestar… ese bebe será un rebelde…

Cami: Pobre Archie… Armand no lo deja de molestar con eso

Candy: si dice que de tanto hablar del aristócrata malcriado… el bebe le saldrá igualito jajajaja

Cami: jajaja… Hablando de malcriados…el piojito y la purruja (mirando hacia los cuartos) no han venido a saludarme… están castigados?

Señorita Pony: les mandamos al rancho de Jimmy…

Hermana María: no querían… porque te esperaban… pero

Cami: pero qué?

Candy: acaso les molesta que mi hermana les atienda más que a los otros niños

Hermana María: claro que no Candy… lo que pasa es que… (Mira a la otra dama)

Señorita Pony: no queremos que sufras Cami… pero lo tienes que saber…

Candy: los niños serán adoptados… (Tomando la mano a su hermana)

Hermana María: no… apareció un familiar y está en su derecho de llevárselos por…ley

Cami: entiendo… (Sintiendo como las lagrimas deseaban salir pero no permitiéndoselos) prometí hacerles galletas… me permiten

Señorita Pony: claro… pequeña… (Toma su rostro con las manos y lo levanta… le sonríe) no pierdas la esperanza… si

Cami le sonrió, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, soltó la mano de su hermana y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las galletas prometidas, luego de la faena y antes de que los niños regresaran de su paseo se retiraron a la mansión el viaje fue en silencio… ninguna de las rubias hablaba… Candy sentía en el pecho el dolor de su hermana… se había encariñado tanto con esos pequeños… se veían tan felices que incluso todos tenían la certeza que les adoptarían, al llegar a la mansión, bajaron del auto, la pecosa tomo nuevamente las manos de su hermana para que tomara valor, ella le miro y sonrió algo agradecida, al entrar a la casa y escuchar las risas y bullicio que salía de la sala de té sintió sus fuerzas fracasar y corrió hacia su habitación… Candy la dejo y se fue donde sus amigos estos al verla entrar sola se sorprendieron el mas consternado fue Armand al preguntar por su esposa, su cuñada le vio de manera triste y después de un suspiro participo lo comunicado por sus madres… todos guardaron silencio George se acerco a su hijo y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros trasmitiéndole fortaleza, el palmeo con la de él la suya en agradecimiento y se retiro al lado de su amada… se encontraba mirando la peloto que le compraron a los pequeños…

Armand: cariño

Cami: estarán con su familia…

El se acerco y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo, no lloro solo se resigno desde entonces nadie hablaba del tema y ella redujo las visitas al hogar

FIN FLASH BACK

_Armand: ya estoy listo… (Sacándola de sus recuerdos)_

_Cami: te amo… (Lo besa)_

_Armand: yo también te amo… sabes… (Suspira) ese vestido te hace ver como una reina… _

_En eso entra una agitada Eleanor…_

_Armand: que pasa… mira (enseñándole una foto) es igual que él de niño… mi corazón no me miente…_

_Cami: Eleanor! _

_Eleanor Baker desde que viera al pequeño Terius quedo impresionada con el parecido con su hijo, fue tal la impresión que se desmayo. Todos le hablaban de la coincidencia; pero para ella, era el llamado de su sangre. Pero como… no lo sabía… su hijo no le había dicho nada…ella no tenía más familiares… solo podía suponer que era su nieto… pero quien era la madre…sabia Terry de la existencia… porque lo callo… él no sería capaz de abandonas a un hijo… eran muchas las dudas… pero nadie para responderlas, aquel día cuando Candy comentara la noticia recibida en el hogar al igual que Cami sintió que le arrancaban el corazón, sintió pena por la chica, ella sabía lo que significaba que le arrebataran un hijo… el dolor indescriptible la sensación de vacío y a esa pobre mujer la vida le estaba arrebatando nuevamente la ilusión de ser madre, por lo que decidió no permitirlo si comprobaba sus sospechas haría todo lo posible para que ese retoño permaneciera a su lado, por lo cual busco entre sus cosas esa foto donde eran la misma imagen, fuera cierto o no…. Ella lo lograría no por algo era la mejor actriz de América… la pareja la vio algo confundida, si era cierto que ese piojito era hijo de su amigo era lógico que la mujer lo mantendría a su lado sin embargo estaban dispuestos a ayudarla, le tenían gran cariño y de una u otra manera ya era parte de la familia por la relación especial de amigos que llevaba con George _

_Armand: bueno Eleanor y que se supone que haremos_

_Eleanor: iremos e insistiremos que es mi familia… tu Armand podrías ratificarlo al ser medico_

_Cami: y que pasaría con la purruja… Nico_

_Eleanor: no sería capaz de separarles no tengo corazón_

_Armand: eso no lo podemos hacer hoy… recuerden que estamos a unas horas de la fiesta._

_Eleanor: pero me ayudaran_

_Cami: claro… los chiquitines merecen ser felices (sonríe tristemente) y tú serás una gran madre…_

_Eleanor: entonces mañana iremos a hablar con las buenas señoras y ese hombre que dice ser su pariente y aclararemos esto… pero pequeña… yo no deseo que estén a mi lado como hijos_

_Cami/Armand: queee…_

_Eleanor: ellos no me quieren como madre… te quieren a ti mi niña (tomando las manos de la mujer)_

_Cami: pero… si es cierto y es tu nieto…_

_Eleanor: será eso… mi nieto y ustedes sus padres… pero esperemos a mañana_

_Armand: cierto… no podemos adelantarnos a nada _

_Albert: listo (entrando a la habitación) perdón interrumpo_

_Armand: no… aunque compruebo que en esta familia no saben pedir permiso para ingresar al…auchhhhh (Cami lo golpea)_

_Cami: discúlpenlo esta algo tenso por la llegada de la melosita…_

_Eleanor: pobre imagino el trauma que estas sintiendo _

_Albert: te debo una muy grande…_

_Armand: ya hablaremos de eso cuñadito…_

_Albert: eeee… ya no soy hermano _

_Cami: como dejaste a Candy_

_Albert: nerviosa…intranquila pero…suspira no la podemos arriesgar…_

_Eleanor: todo estará bien, el capitán y sus hombres están cerca… y esos ya cayeron en la trampa…_

_Armand: pero eso no quiere decir que no sean menos peligrosos_

_Albert: cierto… Eleanor… gracias por toda tu colaboración (le besa las manos)_

_Eleanor: es lo menos que puedo hacer por…_

_Cami: su familia… termines con papá o no… (Le guiñe un ojo) ayyyyy! (Se quejo)_

_Armand: no seas indiscreta amor (todos ríen al ver el sonrojo de la actriz)_

_Luego de bajar y finiquitar detalles con los demás todos estaban preparado, Eleanor y Armand recibirían a los invitados, George y Archie se mezclarían entre ellos mientras que Cami y Albert aguardarían la presentación el rubio por fin se había afeitado se veía tan guapo, gallardo, impecable, usaba su traje escocés para diferenciarse del ese falso William… estaba algo nerviosa… su reputación estaba en juego no le importaba antes… sin embargo ahora seria padre y deseaba lo mejor para su familia, se tocaba el mentón y una sonrisa picara aparecía en sus labios al recordar las palabras de su esposa … la noche anterior después de amarse **"si con barba te ves apuesto… sin ella me dejas sin aliento… **"Esa frase le daba fuerzas para acabar con todo… _

_La hora de la fiesta llego, Eleanor y Armand esperaban en la puerta dándole la bienvenida a los invitados, todos de alcurnia y clase alta, algunos participaron sorprendidos por la invitación, otros por curiosidad y varios a petición de George, Al fin llegaron los invitados especiales Niel y William, los anfitriones se sorprendieron a no ver a la dama, pero Armand suspiraba aliviado _

_Armand: Bienvenidos, Sr. Legan…Sr. Andry… y su esposa…_

_William: se sintió mal… (Con algo de remordimiento)_

_Todo el viaje a esa fiesta había meditado su atroz hazaña ninguna mujer debía ser víctima de acción tan atroz … pero pudo mas su herido orgullo y depravación que su sentido común… pensó incluso en devolverse y llevarla a un hospital pero para eso tendría que darle cuentas a su cuñadito y le costaría la vida… aunque él se consideraba un rata callejera, ese acto supero sus propios niveles de maldad, la amaba y cada desprecio le hería nunca pensó cuando la conoció que las cosas se le salieran de control… hasta ese punto… ya lo había decidido, con el poco dinero que había logrado traer después… de la fiesta se marcharía desaparecería del mapa y al diablo con todo… tal vez iría quería ir a buscarla para quedarse a su lado pero sabía que ella después del ultraje no lo permitiría… estaba tranquilo porque a pesar de su brutalidad se había cuidado para no dejarla embarazada… algo en él decía que debía de terminar con esa estirpe pues un hijo de ellos debería ser maldad pura… Eleanor le saco de sus pensamientos_

_Eleanor: se encuentra bien Sr. Andry_

_William: eeee… si… pensaba en mi pobre Elisa (Armand hace una mueca algo sarcástica)_

_Niel: y su encantadora esposa…_

_Armand: baja a la hora de la presentación _

_Eleanor: pero pasen y desenvuélvanse en la fiesta… imagino que conocen a algunas personas_

_Los ojos de Niel se pusieron en blanco al ver tantos rostros conocidos, algunos les querían matar otros… negaban la cabeza con desaprobación, estaban casi todos los socios que habían arruinado, o cerrado tratos con los Andry por su mala administración miro extrañado a los anfitriones _

_Armand: sucede algo…_

_Niel: porque están estas personas aquí (William lo miraba extrañado)_

_Armand: serán socios de mi esposa… no son de confianza_

_Niel: algunos… (Sin más entro)_

_Muchos de los socios al ver ingresar a los nuevos invitados se indignaron y quisieron marcharse pero al hacerlo George y Archie intervenían pidiéndoles paciencia para descubrir la verdad…en una de estas mediaciones Niel descubrió a George y gritando para que todos los presentes le escucharan _

_Niel: que haces aquí ladrón…_

_George: señor Legan… (Con la tranquilidad de su ser)_

_Armand: sucede algo (tratando de no mostrar su enojo)_

_William: mi sobrino ha descubierto a este…_

_Armand: este que… (Cerrando los puños mientras Eleanor le sujetaba por el brazo) _

_Niel: este hombre abuso de la confianza de mi tío… que hace aquí? (mirando a William con malicia)_

_Armand: es mi mano derecha y encargado de muchos asuntos…_

_William: no es de fiar_

_Déjame contradecirte Tío…. Se escucho la voz de Archie que se encaminaba hacia ellos…_

_Niel: que haces tú aquí_

_Armand: pero es que se conocen? (levantando una ceja)_

_Archie: si resulta ser que somos familia… pero este aquí… me repudio por casarme…_

_William: esa chica no te convenía (sintiendo que todos los ojos se posaban en él) _

_Niel: deshonraste a los Andry al casarte con una…_

_Archie: cuida tu boca… al hablar de mi esposa…_

_Armand: es el pasante de George… futuro encargado legal de los negocios de mi esposa…_

_William: si quiere mantener su fortuna aléjese de ellos (nerviosamente) _

_En ese momento uno de los invitados y gran amigo de George que había escuchado todo llegaba al grupo seguido de otros hombres para defender a su amigo._

_Sr. Hanson: déjeme decirle Sr. Armand que contradigo al Sr. Williams sus negocios están en perfectas manos con George_

_Sra. Lerner: si cuando estuvo al frente de las empresas Andry… las mismas marchaban sobre ruedas…_

_George: gracias… ya que están aquí… Hanson… (Mira a William y hace una mueca) recuerdas cuando William te dio más tiempo para pagar la hipoteca… nunca imagine eso de él, porque lo hiciste muchacho…_

_William se quedo en blanco, no sabía de que hablaba el hombre mira a Niel con penuria, necesitaba ayuda, pero el moreno ni sabia a que se referían, Archie y Armand sonrieron… la presa cayó en la trampa _

_Archie: ahora que recuerdo… también le diste un lapso de tiempo al préstamo del Sr. Gómez… no es cierto señor _

_William: este si… yo…_

_Armand: que gran hombre es usted sir… que más ha hecho _

_Sra. Lerner: recuerdo cuando ayudo a mi hijo para que ingresara al colegio en Londres_

_Eleanor: enserio… o por favor William cuéntanos la historia a detalle y no omitas nombres _

_Sin percatarse muchos de los invitados hacían círculo alrededor de los dos truhanes esperando las respuestas del rubio_

_William: es una larga historia… no querría arruinar la noche…_

_Archie: vamos tío no seas tan modesto… bueno cuéntanos de tu viaje a áfrica… _

_Todos: si…si…si…si…William cuéntanos…_

_William: África es un estado muy frio… (Dijo nervioso, mientras intentaba aflojar la corbata)_

_Niel: estúpido África es un continente cálido… (En un murmullo y agarrándole la mano)_

_William: ahh (mirándolo con terror y susurrándole) yo no sé nada de eso… apenas si se escribir y leer_

_Archie: vaya tío… parece que el colegio de Santa Ana… no fue un buen lugar para ser educado…_

_William: no es muy bueno… si yo estudie ahí toda mi niñez (hablaba cortadamente)_

_Sra. Lerner: Pensé que estudio en el Colegio Real de San Pablo… (Mirando intrigada y empezando a rumorear al igual que los demás presentes) _

_Y así fue… _


	33. Chapter 33

_Y así fue… se escucho la voz varonil que descendía de las gradas acompañado de una hermosa mujer rubia, Obligando a todos los presentes a girar para quedar asombrados y volviendo la mirada a aquellos que interrogaban minutos antes y ahora se encontraban mas blancos que la nieve _

_Albert: estudie en el Colegio Real de San Pablo en Londres… donde intervine amablemente para que su hijo Alexander Lerner asistiera… ya que le habían negado la petición por motivos que usted y yo conocemos… (Se acerca a la dama y le susurra al oído)._

_Sra. Lerner: ohhh… Dios mío eso es cierto… pero si usted sabe eso quien es usted mirando con furia al pálido rubio que se encontraba en el centro del círculo de hombres… los murmullos volvían a presentarse_

_Albert: también puedo decirle Sr. Hanson que si extendí el plazo del pago de la hipoteca fue debido al nacimiento de sus trillizos… seria una difícil situación…_

_Sr. Hanson: eso es cierto… y me ayudo en gran medida_

_Albert: les puedo preguntar también: Sr. Carlos… como sigue su hijo logro reponerse después de su accidente… o Sra. Preston el matrimonio de su hija con el empresario Brasileño va bien… y que me dice usted Sr. Leslie su madre ha mejorado de su reuma…._

_Albert comenzó a hablar de todos los pormenores que sabía de casi todos los socios hay presentes haciendo que estos sin palabras dijeran la vedad, Al verse descubierto Niel quiso dar brazadas de ahogado _

_Niel: usted es un impostor…_

_Cami: eso es mentira… puedo asegurar que este señor es el verdadero William Albert Andry_

_Niel: CANDY… eres tú… (Hasta ese momento el joven reconoció a la rubia)_

_Cami: si Niel… soy yo… Y no creo que los aquí presentes duden de la palabra de una dama de la nobleza… _

_Niel: estas hermosa (decía mientras la veía embozado) pero que haces a la par de ese… es tu padre… adoptivo…_

_William: ESTÚPIDO!… NOS DELATASTES!_

_Archie: todos escucharon, afirmo que él es mi verdadero tío (decía mirando a los presentes que mas murmuraban y señalando a Albert)_

_Cami: encontré a Albert internado en un hospital donde estos le encerraron…para suplantarlo _

_William: NO FUE UN HOSPITAL…ERA UN SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES…_

_Niel: QUE PRETENDES HUNDIRNOS!_

_Armand: ya lo están…_

_William: todo es verdad… _

_Niel: que haces imbécil…_

_William: crees que saldremos de esto limpios… maldita sea ya nos agarraron caímos en su trampa por tu ambición…solo querías venir a enamorar a la chica para quitarle su fortuna…_

_Niel: Calla _

_Niel le tira un golpe con el que inician una pelea, al momento Armand, George y Archie tratan de separarlos sin imaginar que era un sucio plan de Niel para lograr escapar saliendo victorioso, ya que logra darle un golpe certero al castaño que lo hace caer al suelo, Albert soltó a Cami para ayudar a su sobrino, lo que aprovecho Niel para acercarse a Cami, y tomarla por el brazo para intentar llevarla con el pensando que era Candy, pero esta con un certero grito llamo la atención y Eleanor le propino unos golpes al chico para que la soltara mientras unos hombres se acercaban rápidamente, este al verse acorralado solo atino a decir VOLVERE POR TI CANDY…SERAS MIA y salió corriendo el conocía muy bien el lugar y sabia donde esconderse, unos policías encubiertos le dieron persecución, en la sala Armand y George sostenía a William, que no hacia intentos de moverse, Albert atendía la nariz rota de Archie con un torniquete y Eleanor abrazaba a una asustada Cami mientras el capitán se acercaba…_

_Capitán: están todos bien…_

_Eleanor: vaya rapidez (dijo algo molesta) _

_Capitán: ustedes se salieron del plan… en fin Señores arréstenlo_

_Dos policías se acercan al falso William, quien miraba fijamente al Albert…_

_William: no me resistiré al arresto… lo siento… nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan legos_

_Albert que ya había incorporado a Archie con ayuda de George le miraba con furia, Armand ya estaba al lado de las mujeres que lo abrazaban…_

_Albert: con un lo siento no arreglas las cosas…_

_William: lo sé (levantando la voz) señores la persona que les llevo a la ruina, soy yo Pool Bandif… un simple campesino que por crueldad del destino tenía un parecido especial que un poderoso hombre… jajaja cuyos sobrinos deseaban deshacerse de él por codicia y venganza…y yo por ambición y amor acepte dicha fechoría… este magnate es inocente, solo ha sido víctima al igual que ustedes…_

_Archie: donde esta mi tía Elroy…_

_El hombre baja la mirada…_

_William: Lo siento…._

_Albert: que… acaso ella ha…_

_William: no aun no… pero esta grave… ese par le dijo la cruel verdad y se impresiono mucho lo que le provoco un infarto… fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que la maldad de ese par superaba en medida la codicia… yo realmente llegue a apreciarla… por lo cual… la lleve de inmediato al hospital en chicago donde tiene la mejor atención… pero no dan esperanza…_

_Archie: maldito (tratando de irse encima del hombre pero George le sostiene)_

_Albert: donde esta Elisa…_

_William: en el hotel (no puede sostenerle la mirada) de ante mano lamento lo que le hice…_

_Albert: que… _

_Capitán: basta… el interrogatorio lo haremos en la comisaria…por hoy es suficiente_

_En eso llegan los policías que salieron tras Niel, con las manos vacías logro escapar… no podría llegar muy legos… y los presentes no podrías dejar la mansión para evitar que este aprovechara y se escapara con alguno de ellos perjudicándolo…. Archie y Albert se sentían frustrados ya que su deseo de ir al lado de sus mujeres se veía interrumpido, además crecía la preocupación por la salud de la tía Abuela, Armand trataba de tranquilizarlos recordándole que Niel no había distinguido a Candy de Cami por lo que la rubia estaba segura en el rancho de Tom, y en la mañana se verían en el hogar de Pony además por lo que había sucedido se notaba que el moreno era muy listo y no sería tan tonto como para dejarse ver tan rápido… la noche continuo y para calmar los ánimos de los presentes continuo la fiesta, mientras los oficiales llevaban al impostor para tomar su declaración este conto con detalle como los Legan lo encontraron por coincidencia cuando alquilaban un pequeño cuarto debido a la situación económica en que los dejara su padre después de morir, al verlo idearon el plan de seguir al tío, mantenerse informados al detalle de cada paso, al descubrir del viaje aprovecharon para drogarlo, obteniendo la información necesaria para que el tomara su lugar, al regreso repudiara aquellos que podrían poner al descubierto el plan y empezar a malgastar el legado Andry sin consideración alguna, también confeso la participación del Dr. Foreman y las fuertes cantidades de dinero que mes a mes le hacían llegar a Sanatorio para que mantuviera a Albert fuera de sí… y finalmente confeso su más reciente y atroz fechoría lo que molesto grandemente a los presentes que indignados le dieron una golpiza recordando que tienen hijas… hermanas… madres… en fin por mas maldades que hiciera la mujer no se merecía tal humillación. _

_En la fiesta muchos socios se acercaron a William para darle su apoyo… algunos con desconfianza y otro muy seguros del mismo… este solicito discreción ante todo no deseaba que la prensa se enterara por eso únicamente habían sido invitados los socios principales y perjudicados directos, los presentes aceptaron gustosos la media noche llego y con ella el brindis para recibir el nuevo año… en la mansión los ojos azules brindaban al cielo mientras en el rancho unos verde esmeralda hacían lo mismo… ambos deseosos de estar al lado de cada dueño… la mañana llego y con ella el capitán y algunos policías…_

_Albert: buenos días… ya podemos dejar la mansión…?_

_Armand: encontraron a Legan…?_

_Archie: ya tiene a Elisa…?_

_Capitán: muchas preguntas señores… si pueden dejar la mansión pero cada vehículo será minuciosamente revisado… además de solicitar no den aventón a ninguna persona hasta llegar a sus respectivos hogares… lamentablemente aun no se da con el paradero del Sr. Legan aun peinamos la zona… y sobre la Sra. Legan (limpia su garganta)_

_Cami: que pasa con ella…escapo también…_

_Capitán: no señora ella fue encontrada en el hotel… como indico el sospechoso… lamentablemente…_

_Albert: que… que le hizo _

_Capitán: sea fuerte Sr. Andry… lo que le diré no es fácil…_

_Archie: ya diga hombre que deseo ir al lado de mi esposa… que le hizo ese a mi prima…_

_Capitán: la ultrajo al punto de dejarla en un estado catatónico… tuvimos que trasladarla de inmediato a un hospital… ese bastardo fue un desalmado que no tuvo piedad (apretando el puño hasta dejar blanco los nudillos mientras Los caballeros hacían lo mismo y cerraban los ojos y las damas se llevaban las manos a la boca tratando de controlar el llanto) _

_Eleanor: pobre mujer… eso no se le desea a nadie…_

_Albert: gracias cápita… (Le da la mano, este se retira)Armand… (Mirando al médico)_

_Armand: lo sé hermano… no puedo imaginar el trauma de que sufrió para llevarla a ese estado tan crítico la catatonia es un estado físico y psíquico, puede durar desde unas horas, hasta años… la atenderé en cuanto resolvamos esto…_

_Albert: gracias…_

_Archie: que es realmente ese estado…_

_Armand: es una inmovilidad física ya que internamente la persona que sufre de la crisis catatónica piensa perfectamente bien…esa persona está demasiado metida en sus pensamientos para poder moverse…. sus pensamientos están desconectados del mundo exterior… en algunas ocasiones puede reaccionar ante estímulos ... Algunos pacientes pueden decir frases sin sentido… o repetir algo… también realiza repeticiones de movimientos estereotipados. (Suspira)A pesar del tratamiento tiene una mortalidad muy elevada._

_Cami: pobre chica…_

_George: es mejor que partamos_

_Eleanor: si debemos ir al hogar de Pony…_

_Cami: a despedirnos (con un aire de tristeza)_

_Armand: si deseas mejor nos quedamos_

_Cami: no…. deseo despedirme de ellos… además le prometimos a Eleanor acompañarla_

_Albert: vamos entonces… por favor evitemos comentar lo de Elisa a Candy y Annie… en su estado se impresionarían mucho _

**_Si…_**_ todos al unisón _

_Los presentes dejaron la mansión de las rosas y se dirigieron al Hogar de Pony donde los estarían esperando las mujeres… al llegar notaron la presencia de dos hombres uno algo mayor tal vez de 80 años y el otro de unos 46 que forcejeaba con un pequeño niño, mientras el otro trataba de ayudarlos al igual que las damas. Cami se bajo de inmediato del auto al verla el chiquitín mordió la mano que le sujetaba y corrió a los brazos de la mujer que se hincó para recibirlo este se fue directo al hueco entre su cuello y hombro para esconder su rostro lloroso y abrazarla con sus pequeños bracitos _

_Terius: ami…o… no …iro… i _

_Cami: tranquilo piojito (controlando su propio llanto y acariciando los castaños cabellos del niño)_

_Armand llego a su lado seguido de su familia, Nico al verlo corrió a él abrazase a sus pierna y mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, el joven sintió como se estrujaba el corazón y lo único que logro fue colocar su mano sobre su cabecita y tragar saliva... todos miraron a los hombres el mayor seguramente su abuelo tenía los ojos celestes cristalinos por la escena que acababa de ver, su cabello blanco y el rostro trasmitía un gran dolor… el otro era alto, esbelto de cabello castaño y ojos azul verdosos, lo que desconcertó a Eleanor… ese seguramente era el padre por lo que el pequeño no era su nieto… _

_Viejo: buenos días…_

**_Buenos días…_**_ dijeron al unisón_

_Viejo: mi nombre es Allan Rogers les presento a mi hijo Roy, venimos por mis nietos_

_Eleanor: ya veo… porque los dejaron aquí…además es el padre… (Señalando al castaño)_

_Roy: no… soy su tío… son hijos de mi hermana la muy desvergonzada… mancho la honra de nuestro apellido _

_Allan: no hables así de tu hermana… el esposo de mi hija la abandono cuando nació el pequeño… se fue con otra eso la entristeció mucho y enfermo_

_Roy: padre porque tienes que dar explicaciones a estos… vámonos ya… se nos hace tarde…_

_Armand: espere… deseamos hablar con usted… sobre…_

_Roy: lo siento… no tenemos tiempo debemos irnos ya mi rancho me espera… y estos deben empezar a trabajar para ganarse el sustento (los presentes abrieron los ojos)_

_Albert: trabajar son solo niños…_

_Archie: eso es ilegal señor…_

_Roy: y que espera que los mantenga… jajajaja yo no le dije a mi hermana que los tuviera… que agradezca que no los dejo en este lugar… Padre traiga a los niños_

_El viejo miraba aun a aquella pareja que abrazaba a sus nietos con tal cariño y devoción y el cómo estos no soltaban el abrazo y sollozaban, miro a su hijo quien mostraba una mirada de ira y suspiro…_

_Roy: lo siento… pero… (No pudo terminar porque Nico lo interrumpió y entre lágrimas y sollozos sin soltarse de las piernas de su protector hablo)_

_Nico: no dejes que nos lleve… nos va a golpear como hizo con mamá… él es malo… mientras el abuelo no estaba trato muy mal a mamá… por eso ella (hipaba por el llanto) enfermo… no dejes que no lleve… por favor… por favor (apretaba el abrazo hundió su rostro en las rodillas del hombre, temblaba, este indignado y para controlarse solo atino a tomarlo en brazos y alzarlo para abrazarlo fuertemente) _

_Allan: tu le hiciste eso a tu hermana (vio a su hijo con severidad) y delante de mis nietos…_

_Roy: ella era una desvergonzada… hacia mal el trabajo… _

_Allan: calla… yo no te eduque de esa manera… no dejare que mis nietos sufran contigo… yo solo quería que tuvieran una familia… ya yo soy viejo y seguramente me quedan pocos años de vida… cuando tu hermana nos dijo de su segundo embarazo y aquel canalla la abandono, marche para buscar trabajo y mandar dinero… no es cierto… que hiciste con él…_

_Roy: lo gaste en lo que ocupe…_

_Allan: era dinero para mis nietos… ladrón… no dejare a los hijos de mí querida Laura en tus manos… _

_Roy: pues por mí que se vayan al… ahhh… haz lo que quiera… pero no regreses a mi rancho… (Se marcha empujando a los presentes)_

_Allan: lo siento… no lo sabía… hace poco que regrese… porque me despidieron de la casa donde trabajaba como jardinero… al llegar la vecina me comunico la triste noticia sobre la muerte de mi querida Laura, ella era muy hermosa y trabajadora, se caso con un mal hombre Nico tiene el color de su cabello negro como la noche y Terius sus ojos Azul verdoso…_

_Albert: no se preocupe...pero…_

_Archie: se llevara a los niños…_

_El viejo contemplaba la escena la pareja se encontraba de rodillas y abrazaban a los niños que lloraban en sus brazos… imagino lo felices que podían ser con ellos pero…_

_Señorita Pony: son buenos muchachos sabe… los niños los quieren mucho_

_Hermana María: ellos están dispuestos a adoptarlos y darles un hogar…_

_Albert: además usted podrá vivir con ellos si así lo deseas… sabe _

_Allan: de que habla…_

_Albert: en nuestra mansión… hay un hermoso Jardín de rosas que cultivara mi difunto sobrino y necesitaremos de un buen jardinero… (Pero no tuvo respuesta)_

_Allan sonrió se encamino donde estaban sus nietos y la pareja esta al verlos se pusieron de pie con ayuda de George y Eleanor los niños no soltaban el abrazo y se aferraban mas… _

_Cami: ya se los lleva (dijo con tristeza) Vamos piojito… ve con tu abuelito que te quiere tanto… (Trato de separar al niño de su cuerpo) _

_Armand: cuídalo mucho de acuerdo purruja (poniendo a Nico al suelo) y ayudando a su esposa a separar a Terius… _

_Nico: yo no soy una purruja (mordiéndose los labios y tratando de no llorar se dirige al lado de su abuelo y desganado toma su mano sin mirarlo)_

_Terius: poniendo resistencia… yo quieo etas on mi mami (dijo sorprendiendo a todos mientras que Armand lo ponía en el suelo, y este se volvía a ferrar ahora al vestido de la dama que estaba helada por las palabras del niño) _

_Allan: (palmeando la cabeza del Nico) y así será… si ellos acepta… _

_Armand: que!_

_Cami: enserio… (Agachándose para abrazar a Terius con un brazo y extendiendo el otro para recibir a Nico y llenarlo de besos entre risas y lágrimas de alegría)_

_Armand: gracias… muchas gracias_

_Allan: como dije ya soy viejo y solo quiero que mis nietos sean felices y sé que lo serán con ustedes _

_Armand se acerco a abrazarlo para luego llegar a lado de sus ahora hijos y abrazarlos junto con su esposa, los presentes no podían dejar de alegrase por ellos, en eso la carreta de Tom llegaba trayendo a tres hermosas damas embarazadas que miraba conmovidas la escena y al bajar dos de la carrosa eran recibidas en los brazos amorosos de sus hombres, luego de que Cami llevara a sus hijos con su abuelo para que lo abrazaran y agradecieran Armand hizo la presentación formal…_

_Armand: Caballeros… damas… tengo el orgullo de presentarles a mis hijos Nicolás y Terrence Johnson Cambridge… niños sus tíos Albert y Candy… Archie y Annie… Tom y Paty… sus abuelo George y su mmmm…. Eleanor… desea que le digan abuela o tita…?_

_Eleanor: tita… abuela me hace sentir vieja (todos ríen)_

_Armand: niños ya escucharon a su tita…_

_Si papá dijo Nico estirándole los brazos para que lo alzara… mientras Terius les regalaba una hermosa sonrisa…_

* * *

**Selene Grandchester : gracias pequeña… las apariencias engañan…**

**Sayuri Moon: gracias cariño… saludos para ti también… espero haber contestado tus preguntas…**

**Cotapese: gracias amiga… fue algo complicado la verdad…**

**TC GAN: lamento el mal sabor de boca… no fue mi intención… pero la realidad es que en el mundo se viven esos actos… al escribirlo fue con la intención denuncia o critica… hacer ver que no solo en personas de baja condición pasa que los atacantes no ven la clase social , condición: solteras o casadas, niñas, mujeres, ancianas… es un tema muy polémico la verdad… que como bien dices afecta tanto a hombres como mujeres actualmente… y debemos denunciarlos… nuevamente disculpa si te incomodo…**


	34. Chapter 34

_Candy no podía sentirse más feliz, su hermana por fin hacia realidad un sueño, ser madre… esos niños eran maravillosos… además el buen Allan acepto gustoso cuidar el jardín de las rosas, y así pasar lo que le restaba de vida al lado de sus nietecitos… Armand y Albert finiquitaban detalles sobre la residencia de las parejas, no deseaban separar a las hermanas y la mansión realmente era muy grande, además ambas necesitarían ayuda con los niños por lo que acordaron vivir juntos en Lakewood mientras iniciaban los arreglos en la cabaña, Archie y Annie después de que ella diera a luz y estuviera en condiciones para hacer el viaje, vivirían en Chicago donde sería el representante de las empresas que ya las hermanas habían exigido unir como Andry & Cambridge. Luego de una gran convivencia en el hogar y comentando todo lo sucedido en la fiesta la familia se marcho a la mansión era de noche por lo que los niños sucumbieron al cansancio y los venció el sueño, al llegar Allan no pudo contemplar la majestuosidad del jardín pero por la inmensa propiedad imaginaba sería hermosísimo, bajaron de los autos y se adentraron a las recamaras…_

_Candy: donde dormirán los niños… no preparamos las habitaciones para ellos…_

_Cami: con nosotros… (Mirando a su esposo con ojos de suplica)_

_Armand: eeee… bueno solo mientras organizamos todo…_

_Cami: vamos amor… pobres será un gran cambio para ellos… pueden llegar a sentir miedo… las habitaciones son muy grandes…_

_Armand: a no… sin chantajes será mínimo dos días… _

_Cami: como digas (sonríe sabiéndose victoriosa)_

_Albert: sabes que no será así… (Palmeando su hombro) _

_Armand: no empieces o…_

_Cami: Armand (le llama desde el pasillo) trae a Nico… _

_Armand: ya voy… ufffffffffffff…_

_George: anda hijo… no te arrepentirás_

_Armand: eso jamás padre… buenas noches…_

_Buenas noches contestan todos y se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones, Archie ayudaba a Annie a cambiarse de ropa, su avanzado estado la limitaba en sus movimientos, a él le encantaba desvestirla motivo por el cual ese era el pretexto perfecto luego de ayudarle y llevarla hasta la cama repetía la misma rutina de todas las noches depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa y llegaba hasta el vientre de ella donde lo acaricia y besa susurrando cuanto desean su llegada y lo feliz que se sentían por su venida… al terminar de decir esto, colocaba su cabeza con sumo cuidado sobre el vientre mientras que la pelinegra acariciaba sus cabellos castaño claro y formulaba las mismas preguntas…_

_Annie: de qué color crees que sean sus ojos… _

_Archie: azules o color miel…inclusive cafés…_

_Annie: y su cabello…_

_Archie: negro… café claro u oscuro…_

_Annie: niña o niño…_

_Archie: ambos…_

_Annie: Archie…._

_Archie: jajajaja… no lo sé cariño… falta poco… tienes miedo (se incorpora para verla a los ojos)_

_Annie: algo… pero todo saldrá bien… tu estarás a mi lado… verdad…_

_Archie: amor… debo decirte algo… espero no te moleste…_

_Annie: que…?_

_Archie: escribí a tus padres…llegaran en unos días… nos veremos en su casa del bosque… cerca del hogar de Pony _

_Annie: Archie… (Llorando)_

_Archie: se que los extrañas mucho… ya has sacrificado mucho… se que…_

_Annie: gracias… (Abrazándolo y enterrándose en su pecho) _

_Archie: Annie… mi amor (acariciando sus negros y largos cabellos)_

_En la habitación de los rubios Albert se disculpaba con su amada por no haber podido pasar la noche del nuevo año con besos y caricias que anunciaban un prospero año lleno de amor… disfrutaron de sus cuerpos como siempre… con todo el cuidado para no lastimar al retoño o retoños que amaban por ser el fruto de su tan sufrido amor, al llegar al éxtasis y después de recuperar el control de su respiración, el mantenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, quien le acariciaba su mejilla con una mano y con la otra sus largos cabellos, mientras él acariciaba el vientre ya un poco abultado en la zona baja._

_Albert: amor… no hemos hablado de la boda_

_Candy: mmmm… ya estamos casados_

_Albert: debemos hacerlo legal por el bebe _

_Candy: no quiero nada exorbitante…_

_Albert: yo tampoco… _

_Candy: quiero algo sencillo en la colina de Pony… donde nos conocimos…_

_Albert: me encanta la idea…para cuando_

_Candy: mmmm… prefiero esperar hasta que atrapen a Niel_

_Albert: de acuerdo… mmmm… no hemos pensado en nombres… _

_Candy: yo si…_

_Albert: a si cuales… (Levantando levemente el rostro para mirarla)_

_Candy: fácil… si es niño Anthony y si es niña Rose… te gustan…_

_Albert: cariño… (Acariciándole la mejilla con una mano) son perfectos pero… (Dudando) si Armand tiene razón y son dos…_

_Candy: bueno… me gustarían los nombres de mis padres… Vincent o Sylvana… te importaría…_

_Albert: claro que no… como crees… besándola nuevamente e iniciando otro juego de pasión _

_Frente a la chimenea unos amigos ya más maduros disfrutaban de una copa de vino en silencio… era increíble la manera de comunicarse… ella lo miraba a los ojos negros mientras él… trataba de descifrar la tristeza en esos ojos zafiro_

_George: no me gusta ser entrometido… pero no puedo verte triste… _

_Eleanor: no eres entrometido eres mi amigo_

_George: tenías la esperanza de que fuera tu nieto…._

_Eleanor: si… tiene un gran parecido… pensé que algo me quedaría de él (llevándose las manos al rostro)_

_George: tienes el amor que te dejo… y esta… que es tu familia…_

_Eleanor: Gracias…_

_George: Eleanor… me gustaría… (Limpia su garganta) cortejarte… permitámonos esa oportunidad_

_Eleanor: tardaste mucho en pedirlo… (Él besa ambas manos) y en silencio se quedan mirando el fuego de la chimenea consumirse…_

_En la habitación de los nuevos padres…_

_Cami: ten cuidado o lo despertaras… (Terminando de ponerle la camisa del pijama a Terius)_

_Armand: amor… nunca he desvestido a un niño para vestirlo con el pijama… _

_Cami: lo sé… es divertido verdad… debemos comprarles ropa…_

_Armand: si fuimos muy impulsivos… no tenemos nada preparado para ellos…_

_Cami: los tenemos a ellos… y ellos a nosotros… creo que con eso serán felices… jijiji_

_Armand: eres realmente feliz… verdad amor…_

_Cami: tu no… (Lo mira extrañada)_

_Armand: claro… no podían ser niños más hermosos… además se parecen a nosotros… jeje… aunque va en serio cariño… deberán dormir solos…_

_Cami: eso lo hablaremos mañana… te ayudo (dejando a Terius en el centro de la cama, y ayudándole a poner la camisa del pijama a Nico)_

_Armand: amor porque en el centro de la cama… no podremos…_

_Cami: Armand… se pueden caer si los ponemos a la orilla… se más sensato… eres todo un profesional en medicina…_

_Armand: pero un novato como padre…_

_Cami: aprenderemos juntos cariño lo veras… (Besando la frente de los niños para luego darle un largo beso en los labios a su esposo)… vamos a dormir realmente estoy cansada_

_Armand: si… que día…_

_Ambos se acuestan a cada orilla de la cama, dejando a los niños en el centro, recostados de lado, con el brazo que les queda libre abrazan a los niños y el que está debajo de sus cuerpos toman sus manos y así se dejan sucumbir al sueño…_

_No muy lejos de ahí Niel Legan maldecía su suerte y arremetía contra todo… su plan había fallado, no sabía dónde estaba su hermana… lo estaba buscando la policía… seguramente ese imbécil ya lo había delatado y no contaba con mucho dinero… sabía muy bien que pagaría sus delitos pero aun la quería y bien valía la pena arriesgarse un poco más por ella… si había sido paciente lo sería un poco mas…_

_La mañana llego y con ella dos niños despertaron al lado de sus padre… sus rostros lo decían todo no podían estar más alegres… Terius se acurruco entre el pecho de su madre… esta instintivamente lo abrazo y al abrir sus bellos ojos celeste, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir las manitas que la abrazaban, levanto su rostro para recibir la gran sonrisa que Nico le regalaba, este se encontraba hincado viéndola… ella se incorporo le dio un beso a su piojito y purruja… luego pudo ver que su querido esposo dormía bocabajo, una risita de travesura apareció en su rostro y con ojos picaros, saco de entre las almohada 3 plumas, le dio una a sus pequeños y guiñándoles un ojo empezaron su travesura hacerle cosquillas a papá para despertarlo, cosa que Cami sabia seria de inmediato y no se equivoco aquel al sentir el ataque empezó a moverse y reírse a carcajadas seguidos de los niños y su esposa, con gran habilidad tomo a sus hijos con cada uno de sus grandes y fuertes brazos los tumbo en la cama y empezó hacerles cosquillas, los pequeños entre risas pedían ayuda a su madre que al intentarlo también fue presa del hombre que con delicadeza la coloco en el lecho y continuo su ataque… la mansión pareció cobrar vida con esa extraordinaria música… después de una tregua era hora del baño lo cual fue sin duda otra gran batalla…al terminar bajaron a desayunar los niños al ver a sus tíos y abuelos corrieron a darles los buenos días con abrazo y beso._

_Tíos: buenos días niños… _

_Albert: escuche que se divirtieron mucho_

_Armand: espero no haberlos despertado_

_Candy: claro que no la casa cobro vida con las risas de mis sobrinos_

_Archie: y como durmieron (viendo burlonamente a su amigo)_

_Armand: mejor de lo que dormirás tú en pocos meses_

_Cami: no empiecen delante de los niños…_

_Annie: parece que se les acabo el jueguito (Terius se acerca al vientre de Annie y lo acaricia) adentro esta tú primo o prima_

_Terius: hola… (Quita inmediatamente la mano al sentir un movimiento que lo asusta y corre donde su mamá haciendo puchero) me peo_

_Annie: no solo se movió…_

_Nico: quiero sentir…quiero sentir (corriendo para poner la mano… pero nada sucedió) creo que yo si le caigo bien… (Todos ríen)_

_Candy: bueno hoy tenemos que buscar las habitaciones para estos pequeños duendecillos_

_Nico: habitaciones… no dormiremos con ustedes (viendo a sus padres)_

_Armand: no… solo en casos muy especiales… pero ustedes tendrán sus propios cuartos_

_Nico: enserio mi propio cuarto… (Viéndolo con ojos saltones por la alegría)_

_Terius: no e meo _

_Nico: claro que no… un cuartote para mi solo… cuartote…papá será tan grande como el de ustedes…_

_Armand: seguro… (Sus ojos cambiaron a unos de espanto) _

_Nico: hay no que miedo… no quiero… me voy a perder_

_Archie: que les parece si comparten cuarto Ster y yo lo hicimos hasta que crecimos un poco más_

_Nico: podemos…_

_Cami: claro que si… además será la habitación que quede a la par de la nuestra… no tienen por qué tener miedo… con un llamado papá y mamá llegaran al rescate…_

_Terius: eno… (Viendo a su padre con ojitos de ternura)_

_Armand: pero… seguro el cuarto estará listo en varios días… (Resignado por esos ojitos provocando las risas de todos y alzando al piojito) por lo que dormirán con nosotros hasta entonces _

_Ese mismo día George y Eleanor partieron a Chicago para averiguar sobre el estado de salud de la Sra. Elroy, Albert y Armand irían a la comisaria y hospital a ver el caso y lo que podían hacer por Elisa… Archie se quedaría en casa con el viejo Allan para vigilar a las muchachas están nunca podrían quedarse solas… todo era juego y diversión sin duda alguna, los niños disfrutaban como nunca de los grandes, Candy les prometió enseñarles a subir árboles en lo que pudiera ya que Cami, Archie y Annie no sabían, claro seria un secreto pues imaginaba la negativa de su esposo y cuñado. _

_Al anochecer llegaron los muchachos cansados el estado de Elisa era serio por lo que sería internada en el Sanatorio de Florida por unos meses para luego trasladarla al de Escocia. El impostor pagaría la pena máxima por todos sus crímenes en especial el de violación y de Niel no tenían ni rastro… George habría enviado un telegrama anunciando que la salud de la Sra. Elroy era estable pero delicada… los mantendría al tanto… Armand y Albert decidieron tomarse una semana antes de ingresar de lleno a los negocios para nuevamente encumbrar el emporio Andry bueno que ahora conocido como Andry & Cambridge. Por lo cual esos días eran de picnic, visitas al Hogar y al rancho Stevens, los niños se empezaban acostumbran a dormir en su nueva habitación con algunas llamadas a media noche o en la madrugada donde siempre terminaban en la cama de los padres por disposición de Armand. _

_Al terminar la semana George regreso del viaje con muchos regalos para sus nietos, al parecer el hombre deseaba consentirlos y alcahuetearlos, cosa que agradecieron sus hijos…_

_Un telegrama llego era urgente la presencia de Armand, Albert y Archie en chicago, o perderían un fuerte capital, Annie no podía viajar en su estado y sus padres no habían llegado todavía, Cami y Candy no deseaban dejarla sola además Paty estaba pronta a dar a luz, por lo cual lograron convencer a los caballeros de viajar solos ellas se quedarían en el hogar de Pony, estos aceptaron la mansión la cuidaría Allan._

_Al llegar al hogar Annie se recostó inmediatamente, los niños salieron corriendo a jugar con los otros y las hermanas se metieron a la cocina para ayudar con los quehaceres pasaron dos días y realmente estaban tranquilas… Jimmy invito a todos los niños a un rodeo que haría pero Terius estaba algo resfriado por lo que Cami no podía dejarlo ir, Nico en solidaridad con su hermano acepto quedarse con él, Candy acompañaría a sus hermanas, la relación de las gemelas realmente se había vuelto muy estrecha y Annie necesitaba de cuidados porque su embarazo se volvió delicado….La señorita Pony decidió quedarse con ellas su instinto de madre se lo exigían no sabía el porqué pero así lo sentía. _


	35. Chapter 35

_La hermana María y los niños se marcharon al rancho de Jimmy, mientras la Señorita Pony las gemelas Annie y los 2 pequeños se encontraban en la cocina platicando y ayudando a Cami hacer galletas de naranjilla, chocolate y vainilla para recompensar a sus hijos y cumplir unos antojos de las embarazadas, Tom prometió pasar por algunas para llevarle a su esposa…_

_A pesar de estar en invierno amaneció despejado, el medio día despunto y era tan hermoso, la brisa suave y el cielo limpio de nubes parecía más bien primavera como en las semanas anteriores, Candy sentía una gran necesidad de ir a la colina y rogaba a sus hermanas que las acompañaran…_

_Candy: vamos Annie…. Cami… será solo un ratito…_

_Annie: a mí me gustaría ir… pero me canso mucho y…_

_Candy: lo sé mi sobrino o sobrina está muy inquieta… vamos Cami… siii_

_Cami: los muchachos dijeron que no nos alejáramos mucho _

_Candy: no vamos a ir lejos (haciendo puchero) además dentro de poco ha como voy ya tus sobrinos me tendrán igual que a Annie…_

_Cami: mis sobrinos… jaja… resignada a que serán 2…_

_Candy: claro apenas voy para los tres meses y ya tengo pancita… (Tocándosela)_

_Annie: eso es por comer tanto…._

_Señorita Pony: niñas no discutan… no creo que sea buena idea que salgan… Candy… (Con voz dulce)_

_Candy: por favor…por favor (suplicaba como niñita y guiñándole un ojo a sus sobrinos para que la imitaran) por favor…_

_Terius: o fa vos… o fa vos…_

_Nico: por favor… mamá… por favor…_

_Cami: Candy qué ejemplo le das a mis niños_

_Candy: Por favor… por favor _

_Annie: creo que se saldrán con la suya…_

_Señorita Pony: No podremos con esto Cami…_

_Cami: solo un momento Candy… Terius esta resfriado_

_Candy: te recuerdo que soy enfermera ti…tu…la…da (le toca la frente) mmmm… no tiene fiebre… estará bien…_

_Cami: bueno… pero será solo un ratito_

_Nico: llevaremos galletas…_

_Terius: siii… mami…aletas_

_Candy: voy por ellas… (Entro a la cocina y trajo un poco de galletas en una bolsa de tela y una botella de leche, tomo la mano de Cami y la jala a la puerta) vamos niños antes de que se arrepienta…_

_Arrastras la encaminaba a su querida colina, Nico tomo de la mano de Terius y corrieron tras de ellas, al verlos la rubia no aguanto las ganas e imitándolos sin soltar a su hermana corrieron para llegar a su lugar favorito, estando ahí se dejo caer en el césped y se dedico a mirar el cielo mientras los niños hacían lo mismo y su hermana solo se sentaba a contemplar el lugar… realmente era hermoso, cerró los ojos e imagino todas las aventuras que tuviese su hermana, la libertad con la que creció… ella quería lo mismo para sus hijos, abrió los ojos y les miro era tan feliz, pequeños e indefensos… y eran sus hijo, suyos y de Armand…Mientras Candy aspiraba el aroma de su colina se transportaba al futuro imaginándose trepada en los arboles enseñándole a sus sobrinos e hijos a hacerlo, y debajo de ellos a unos furiosos padres retándola… se preguntaba como seria como madre… miraba a su hermana y sonreía… como ella se decía para sus adentros y volvía la vista al cielo y la relación entre los niños, debería ser buena, como hermanos pero y si no era así… no los obligarían a llevarse bien o sí? Serian tan unidos como lo fueron Archie, Ster y Anthony?… fraternales como Albert y Armand? Parecía mentira pero esos dos se llevaban tan bien que parecían hermanos… incluso la relación de Archie y Armand era buena… sarcástica pero buena… podría esta generación llevarse así de bien… Mientras ellas disfrutaban de ese paradisiaco momento…_

* * *

_Armand: vamos padre date prisa por favor!_

_George: tranquilo hijo… contrólate… si voy más rápido podríamos estrellarnos…_

_Archie: Armand! Me estas inquietando… no es tu forma de ser… estas tan nervioso…_

_Albert: no es eso Archie… Armand tiene un sexto sentido… muy desarrollado…presiente que algo no anda bien…_

_Archie: crees que algo malo vaya a sucederle a las chica…_

_Armand: nada malo les va a suceder… es solo que… MALDITASEA no se… solo tenemos que llegar… date prisa por amor a Dios papá_

_Albert: llegaremos Armand… llegaremos… (Controlando su propia inseguridad)_

_Archie: George… acelera un poco mas que ya me pusieron tenso… _

_George iba lo más rápido que podía manteniendo siempre todas las precauciones para evitar un accidente, desde la noche anterior que Armand había estado muy inquieto y ansioso durante y después de arreglar el asunto legal que los trajera a Chicago, si por él hubiera sido habrían partido esa misma noche… pero lo convencieron que el cansancio sería perjudicial por lo que partirían en la madrugada llevaban manejando casi todo la mañana, ni siquiera pudieron ir al hospital a ver a la Sra. Elroy, casi era el medio día estaba prontos a llegar al Hogar de Pony… en este lugar la dulce dama se sentía con el alma en un hilo, las chicas habían partido a la colina poco mas de 30 minutos…un ratito había dicho Candy pero conociéndola se extendería… la conocía muy bien… porque de ese sentimiento… era angustiante… Annie sentía nerviosa a la señorita Pony algo que no le gustaba en eso escucho un ruido y no pude evitar gritar._

_Señorita Pony: Annie querida estas bien…_

_Annie: si… es que me tiene con los nervios de punta al verla tan angustiada _

_Señorita Pony: lo siento cariño es que tengo una opresión aquí en el pecho… no sé que es…_

_Annie: cree que algo le pasó a las chicas o a los niños… tal vez… AHHH! (Grita al escuchar otro ruido) escucho eso… _

_Señorita Pony: tranquila… pequeña… quien anda ahí…_

_Entrando un niño por la puerta_

_Annie: Tomas!... nos asustaste…_

_Tomas: lo siento (rascándose la cabeza…) la Hermana María me mando para ver si se les ofrecía algo… Jimmy me prestó un caballo…_

_Señorita Pony: la hermana María te mando?… (Pregunto sobresaltada la mujer… algo pasaba) Tomas quiero que me hagas un favor no sé porque pero necesito que… (Se llevo al niño legos de Annie y susurro al oído, este la vio extrañado y levanto los hombros) _

_Tomas: como usted diga Señorita Pony (saliendo a toda prisa del lugar)_

_Annie: que le dijo Señorita Pony_

_Señorita Pony: que fuera a decirle a la hermana María que estábamos bien (mintió, la monja había mandado solo a un niño… eso era raro, su intuición no cesaría por lo que para su tranquilidad prefirió hacerle caso a ese sentimiento) _

* * *

_En la colina todo eran risas Candy se comportaba como una niña… corriendo detrás de sus sobrinos y desobedeciendo a Cami que se encontraba impaciente y angustiada por regresar a la casa._

_Cami: CANDICE ANDRY!… vámonos ya…._

_Candy: vamos no seas amargada un ratito mas… (Detrás de un árbol mientras los niños reían y trataban de imitarla)_

_Cami: TERRENCE Y NICOLÁS JOHNSON CAMBRIDGE! Estoy hablando en serio (los niños dejaron de reír y con asombro vieron el ceño fruncido de la mujer)_

_Terius: mami…noja… (Se muerde los labios y sus pupilas empiezan a cristalizarse)_

_Candy: CAMIL JOHNSON! Qué vergüenza regañar así a mis pequeños duendecillos solo por divertirse…._

_Cami: Candy no quieras hacerme parecer la mala del cuento… ya es tarde y MI HIJO… está enfermo… no quiero que recaiga… (Cruzando los brazos)_

_Nico: mamá… (Con ojos de profunda tristeza y evitando llorar) por favor… no te enojes… no quiero que peleen _

_Candy y Cami vieron la reacción de los niños y no les pareció normal, era cierto que discutían pero no lo hacían a los gritos, ni a los golpes, era una simple aclaración de diferencias, pero ambos estaban al punto de llorar y en el rostro se veía la angustia, casi terror, incluso podrían jurar que temblaban… ambas se acercaron a los niños y se pusieron en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y tranquilizarlos._

_Cami: tranquilos mis niños… todo está bien (acariciando cada mejilla con ambas manos)_

_Candy: claro mami y yo no peleábamos de verdad…_

_Nico: mentira (dijo al fin soltando las lagrimas y limpiándolas con la muñeca) él siempre empezaba a levantarle la voz y al final terminaba golpeándola _

_Candy y Cami se vieron asombradas…._

_Candy: él… quien es él _

_Terius: ombe mao… ega ota mamá_

_Cami: el hombre malo QUE LE PEGA A MAMÁ (dijo asombrada reflexionando las palabras)… tu tío_

_Candy: su tío… ese antipático hombre (cerrando los puños) le pegaba a su hermana… que poco…_

_Cami: Piojito… Purruja (casi con ojos vidriosos) vengan acá (extendiéndoles los brazos para que la abrazaran cosa que los niño hicieron) perdón… su tía y yo no pelábamos enserio… tranquilos… (Apretando el abrazo)_

_Candy: así es… yo no podría pelear con mí hermana la quiero mucho solo jugábamos… verdad (guiñándole un ojo)_

_Cami: es cierto…_

_Nico: pues no nos justa que jueguen así… (Cruzando sus bracitos y zapateando con un pie)_

_Terius: no usta… (Arrugando la nariz mostrando enojo)_

_Candy: bueno no volverá a pasar… abrazo familiar (acercándose donde se encontraba y abrazándose los cuatro con amor)_

**_Vaya… vaya… vaya que bonita escena familiar… se escucho la ronca voz frente a ellas provocando un escalofrió en las mujeres al identificar al dueño…_**

* * *

_Armand se encontraba realmente frustrado estaban por llegar y el auto se descompuso… su ansiedad había sobrepasado su tranquila y sarcástica personalidad…_

_Armand: no puedo espera a que lo arreglen iré caminando…_

_Albert: Armand!_

_Armand: Armand nada… me estoy quemando por dentro Albert… ni siquiera en Escocia sentí esto… y vaya que la pasamos mal allá…_

_Archie: el hogar no está legos… pero ir caminando… no_

_Armand: ahora te interesan más tus zapatos… que tu esposa y amigas _

_George: hijo por favor… contrólate…_

_Armand: no puedo… no puedo… algo pasara lo sé… lo siente mí (en ese momento como por arte de magia los hombres caen en cuanta)NEIL!_

_Albert: lo había olvidado… será él Armand!_

_Archie: no lo han atrapado… tal vez…_

_Armand/Albert: NI LO PIENSES ARCHIE…._

_George: puesto que ahora los tres están mal… apurémonos (decía el hombre adelantando la caminata)_

**_SI_**_ dijeron los jóvenes y se pusieron en marcha casi corriendo._

* * *

_Annie: Señorita Pony… porque no sale y las llama…_

_Señorita Pony: si… eso hare… espera aquí… mi niña…_

_La dulce mujer dejo a Annie en la oficina, y salió para llamar a sus otras niñas, se quedo mirando el cielo que de pronto se oscureció… mal presagio pensó sin ser supersticiosa y un nudo en la garganta se le formo…. Sin saber porque no pudo formular palabras solo entrelazar sus manos y orar…_

_En la colina, el moreno aun no salía de su sorpresa _

_Niel: que Maldita broma es esta… quien es Candy_

_Ambas: yo!_

_Candy: que haces…_

_Cami: ganar tiempo… hermana… piensa en los niños en tu estado_

_Candy: es verdad (abrazándose su pancita y mostrándo preocupación)_

_Cami: tranquila… debemos distraerlo y correr en cuanto nos sea posible…el esta... ahhhhh… (Grito por la brusquedad en que la tomo del cabello para levantarla)_

_Niel: tu eres Candy… verdad (la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados) no me mientas quien es Candy…_

_Nico: deja a mi mamá suéltala (agarrando del brazo al hombre)_

_Terius: ulta… ulta (pateando la espinilla del rufián)_

_Niel: no molestes (soltando bruscamente a la chica haciéndola caer y golpeando a los niños con el brazo para alejarlos) _

_Terius cayó sentado e inicio a llorar amargamente lo que irrito al hombre que se acerco a darle un manotazo para que callara pero fue detenido de la muñeca por Candy…_

_Candy: no te atrevas…_

_Niel: tus eres Candy? (volviéndose rápidamente y tomándola de las manos)_

_Cami: no suelta a mi hermana (incorporándose del suelo y golpeándole la espalda con los puños)_

_En ese momento Terius dejo de llorar… se levanto como resorte y echo a correr hacia el hogar, aun iba llorando pero corría lo más rápido que le daban sus cortas piernitas gritando**… alua!... **Niel encolerizado por los golpes aventó a Candy tan fuertemente que esta cayo sentada y dio un fuerte grito de dolor lo que asusto a Cami…_

_Cami: animal como te atreves a tratarla así… (Continuando su lluvia de golpes)_

_Niel: ambas me cansaron ya... (Tomando por el cuello a la chica con ambas manos)_

_Candy: no déjala (trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre se lo impidió)_

_Niel estaba cegado por la ira, coraje y la incertidumbre de no saber cuál era la rubia de su obsesión que apretaba el agarre sin medir fuerza, mientras que la prisionera trataba desesperada mente de zafarse, apartándoles los brazos con sus manos o golpeándolo inútilmente, sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaba, de pronto Nico salto sobre la espalda del agresor de su madre y le mordió agarrándolo del cabello por detrás… este al sentir aquel dolor se soltó a la mujer que cayó de rodillas y empezó a toser colocando sus manos en su lastimado cuellos… Niel empezó a moverse para tratar de deshacerse de esa pequeña molestia cuando logro agarrarlo del cuellos de su camisa lo arranco con fuerza y lo coloco frente a él y con furia lo lanzo al suelo y camino nuevamente hacia su víctima…_

_Al tiempo que esto sucedía Albert, Armand, Archie y George… llegaron exhausto apoyando los manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento en la entrada del hogar vieron a la dama mirando a la colina Albert con palabras entrecortadas por la agitación pregunto por las chicas, la dulce dama se sobresalto al ver el estado de los hombres… iba a iniciar a hablar cuando se escucharon a lo lejos pequeños y débiles gritos que Armand reconoció como los de Terius, se incorporo automáticamente y corrió en dirección del niño seguido por los demás, el pequeño al ver a su papá se tiro en sus brazos, estaba sudando frio y temblaba, no dejaba de llorar… Armand… tratando de la manera más serena y tranquila lo levanto en con sus brazos y abrazo para trasmitirle seguridad y paz de la que él ya no contaba mientras entre sollozos y palabras enredadas el niño decía… **ombe… mao… ega a mamá… ala …** señalando la colina… mientras se acurrucaba en los protectores y cálidos brazos de su padre la señorita Pony se llevo las manos al pecho… los caballeros se tensaron al pensar lo peor y solo Albert pudo reaccionar al escuchar aquel estruendoso sonido que rompió el silencio del ambiente _

_Albert: es… fue… un… disparo…_

* * *

**TC GAN: Niel el travieso… quiere hacer de las suyas…¿podrá?**

**Cotapese: pobre Armand !… la que le espera…jijijijiji**

**Sayuri Moon: Extiéndete todo lo que quieras amiga… pregunta lo que gustes...adivina… también pareceré disco rayado… NADA ES LO QUE PARECE…**

**Besos y abrazos a todas por sus comentarios y aquellos que leen el Fic… Gracias!**


	36. Chapter 36

_Aun en shock…mil cosas pasaron por su mente… todos estaba inmóviles, hipnotizados quizás por el miedo o la incertidumbre… fue un segundo estruendo que los hizo olvidar el cansancio para correr, Armand fue el primero que de manera audaz y rápida deposito a su hijo en los brazos de la mujer y con una palmada en el hombro del rubio dieron inicio al recorrido que les llevaría donde sus amadas, se olvidaron de todo, de todos solo corrían y el camino se les hacia eterno._

_Mientras esto sucedía en la colina, Niel se acerco amenazadoramente donde Candy que abrazaba su vientre y oraba porque ese dolor no fuera nada malo, el hombre la agarro de la mano y cuando se disponía a levantarla por la fuerza lo detuvo un disparo al aire, soltando la mano de la mujer se giro profundamente molesto para ver al osado que se atrevía a interrumpirle… se sorprendió un poco pero no se inmuto… sonrió de medio lado y le miro con ojos retadores._

_Sin saber porque Tom al salir de su casa para ir por las galletas que tanto deseaba su esposa, vio sobre la chimenea su arma, hacía tiempo la había dejado de llevar consigo y usar, la apreciaba porque fue uno de los primeros regalos que le hiciera su padre cuando tuvo edad, su brillo lo llamo cautivándolo el llamado había sido tan grande que la había tomado y llevado consigo, al montar a su caballo e iniciar el rumbo volvió a sentir ese deseo por algo… si… caminar por la colina… motivo por el cual no siguió el rumbo acostumbrado y marcho por el que le indicaba su corazón duraría mas en el trayecto pero el día estaba realmente hermoso, al acercarse al lugar una sensación extraña le invadió el cielo se oscureció y de pronto unos gritos llamaron su atención al irse acercando vio la figura distante tal vez un niño que corría hacia Pony, esto le llamo más la atención y aligero el paso, para ver qué pasaba al llegar con asombro vio como ese patán tiraba con fuerza de otro niño y se dirigía a una rubia… mientras la otra estaba hincada tosiendo, sin más bajo de su caballo desenfundo la pistola e hizo un tiro de advertencia al aire… logrando su objetivo llamar la atención del agresor de su amiga y hermana… se sorprendió al verlo era el mismo patán que se le ocurriera en una ocasión golpear a Paty cuando apenas estaban saliendo recuerda la golpiza que le había dado en esa ocasión y esta no sería menor…_

_Niel lo envistió… comenzaron a forcejear el arma… Tom tropezó con una raíz que entre salía del suelo, de pronto un segundo disparo se detono, ante la mira de terror de Candy vio como su hermano caía al suelo sosteniéndose un costado, Nico estaba aferrado al cuerpo de su madre que con un brazo le ocultaba el rostro entre su pecho y con la otro acariciaba su cuello, poco a poco lograba recuperarse del ataque a su persona, Niel tomo el arma y con el dedo en el guarda monte comenzó a girarla para ver a sus víctimas ._

_Niel: bueno… bueno debido al escándalo… e intromisiones deberé deshacerme de las dos, puesto que no me dirán quien es la verdadera Candy… creo que primero me desharé de ti (puso la pistola frente a Tom)… te daré el golpe de gracia… para que no agonices y aprendas a no entrometerte donde no te llaman… además me debes una… todavía me cala la golpiza que me distes por esa… Tom estaba semiconsciente… luego… (dirigiendo el arma donde Candy)… a ella… para finalizar con ustedes… no soy tan cruel como para dejar un mugroso huérfano….jajajaja_

_Cami le miro con ojos de reto acción que provoco más al moreno_

_Niel: parece que tú deseas ser la primero amorcito (mirándola fija… la chica se estremeció y aferro a su hijo apretando los ojos que cerró instintivamente)_

_Candy: no lo hagas Niel (grito)… yo soy Candy… me quieres a mi (grito la pecosa desconsolada al ver en peligro la vida de su hermana y sobrino)_

_Pero el hombre no la escucho, enfocando el arma hacia la rubia y deshaciéndose del seguro para oprimir el gatillo, sin esperarlo el tercer disparo se hizo escuchar en la colina… Candy tenía sus manos sobre su rostro._

_Niel estaba tan determinado en su cometido que no se percato de los pasos detrás de él que impulsivamente golpearon la mano que agarraba el arma hacia arriba obligando al tiro escapar al cielo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el moreno soltó el revólver para después golpearlo certeramente en el rostro, _

_Albert tenía más fuerza que su sobrino y gracias a Dios llego a tiempo estaba muy impresionado de la escena pero tomo valor y autocontrol, recordando sus años en Londres cuando era el compañero de peleas de Terry se dispuso a enfrentar al causante de toda esta pesadilla a los puños, bien sabía que era capaza de tomar el arma y matarlo pero él no era un asesino, no podía llenarse las manos de sangre y menos con un miembro de su familia, luego del golpe que le diera en la mano a Niel, el revólver cayó al piso, el moreno trato de agacharse y recogerlo en un intento desesperado, pero el rubio lo tomo por los hombro y con toda la fuerza que le brindaba la adrenalina lo lanzo lejos de ella, lo siguió al ponerse en pie Albert le lanzo un derechazo que le dio en la mejilla un izquierdaso que conecto en el estomago, Niel cayo sentado, se incorporo, se tambaleo lanzo un manotazo que el rubio esquivo fácilmente, para dejarle su puño en la nariz, otro en el abdomen bajo, Niel contraatacaba pero Albert eran más hábil, mas, alto y tenía más experiencia… mientras estos se daban de golpes, Armand revisaba rápidamente a Tom que estaba herido, la bala no daño ningún órgano importante, entro y salió cauterizando un poco la herida evitando así el desangrado, rompió una de las mangas de su saco y coloco sobre la herida, el joven esta semiinconsciente, al momento llego George. El buen hombre no tenía la condición física de los jóvenes, su hijo le pidió que hiciera presión en la tela, suavemente, luego se dirigió donde Candy su corazón le gritaba ir donde su esposa… pero su profesionalismo lo alejaba de favoritismos, al llegar donde estaba ella aun tenía el rostro cubierto con sus manso, el joven las tomo provocando que ella gritara aterrorizada, ante esto Albert se distrajo y recibió el primer golpe de la contienda, fue fuerte pues le rompió el labio y lo tumbo al suelo, Niel aprovecho para tirársele encima y atacarlo con una lluvia de golpes pero el hombre utilizo sus piernas para empujarlo y tumbarlo al suelo, incorporándose nuevamente sacudió su cabeza y viendo de reojo quien se encontraba al lado de su amada era su amigo volvió a concentrarse en la pelea, se limpio el labio y espero el nuevo ataque de su contrincante que jadeaba y trataba de recuperar el aire, tenía la ceja rota, algo de sangre en la nariz y un ojo empezaba hincharse. Albert lo veía analizado sus movimientos esta vez no dejaría que escapara como en la fiesta, una risa de medio lado cruzaba por su rostro…._

_Armand: Candy tranquila soy yo…._

_Candy: Armand… (Hablando entre cortada) mi bebe… Duele (tocándose el vientre)_

_Armand: (sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, imágenes de su pasado recorrieron su memoria, sacudió su cabeza para borrarlos)… trata de tranquilizarte… no hay sangrado, deben ser los nervios, respira, relájate… en lo que Archie llegue te llevaremos a Pony y reposaras… todo saldrá bien (besando su frente)_

_Candy: CAMI (abriendo los ojos y girando su rostro para buscarla) Niel le disparo..._

_Armand: (se congelo) no… Albert llego… lo evito… iré con ella… re...la...ja...te! _

_Candy: si… _

_En ese momento llega Archie, y corrió donde estaban el pelinegro y la rubia, su primer impulso fue ir a ayudar a su tío, pero a lo lejos se veía que él estaba ganando… solo sería un estorbo…._

_Archie: lo siento pero tenía que asegurarme que Annie estaba bien_

_Armand: quédate con ella… que no se mueva (lo ve seriamente) _

_Archie: está bien… estarás bien… gatita… (Abrazándola)_

_Armand: claro que estará bien… es una chica fuerte…_

_El médico se dirige a donde su esposa… trataba de sobremanera mantener la calma… su deseo era correr abrazarla y ojala desaparecer del lugar… su mente se repetía las mismas palabras… Niel le disparo… Niel le disparo… NO… se reprendía a si mismo ellos están bien… Al llegar donde ella la vio abrazada a Nico de rodillas protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, no podía estar herida… premeditando la reacción le llamo…_

_Armand: Cami… Amor (colocando su mano en el hombro… no hubo respuesta) Cami… cariño…estas bien… (Nada… el joven trago saliva… subió un poco el tono de su voz)CAMIL… (Fue Nico quien reacciono)_

_Nico: papá (dejando asomar su carita entre los brazos protectores de su madre) mamá…mamá… papá ya llego…como dijiste… _

_Pero la chica aun mantenía la condición extática, el corazón del hombre sintió una punzada, rápidamente la observo minuciosamente… no había evidencia de heridas o sangre superficialmente… estaba en trance… la abrazo con fuerza, estaba temblando, lloraba, al sentir el calor del cuerpo y la sensación de protección que la invadió fue reaccionando, abrió lentamente sus ojos como susurro escuchaba esa voz tan reconfortable… intento girar o mover la cabeza para mirar al dueño de su corazón pero un quejido de dolor muy suave fue lo único que pudo expresar… el hombre se percato y logro ver las marcas rojas de las mano de aquel, en su piel blanca, intento levantarle el cuello, pero un nuevo quejido lo hizo detenerse y colocar solamente las manos tan delicadamente para sentir y verificar que estaba bien… lo maldijo internamente… dirigió su mira cargada de odio donde se encontraban aquellos dos peleando…vaya que el rubio era muy bueno, el patán ese no lograba ya mantenerse en pie, Albert le daba cada certero golpe que el pobre, si se mantenía en pie era por puro orgullo, en un último y fuerte golpe Niel cayó al suelo, su tío se mantenía de pie frente a él, respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio… deseaba correr donde su Candy, le parecía tan extraño que no lo estuviera animando… estaba sentada abrazada a Archie y podría jurar que en su rostro había un dejo de dolor, miro inconscientemente a su rubia, lo que aprovecho el moreno para sacar de su bolso una navajilla y tirársele encima._

_Archie: CUIDADO TÍO!_

_Albert reacciono cuando lo tenía encima sintió el filo de la navaja sobre su brazo que instintivamente utilizo para protegerse pero un cuarto disparo se escucho ante el asombro de todos seguido del grito de dolor de Niel, la bala se le incrusto en la pierna provocando que callera al suelo y se quejara del malestar, el rubio le arrebato la navajilla, todos giraron para ver al causante de dicha detonación había sido el capitán que llegaba con dos policías mas y un niño de aproximadamente 7 años…_

_Tomas había seguido muy bien las indicaciones de la señorita Pony, había montado el caballo que le prestara Jimmy y a todo galope fue al pueblo a buscar al alguacil y al Dr. Leonard el último llegaría apenas concluyera el parto en el que se encontraba._

_Capitán: se encuentran todos bien._

_Armand: debemos llevarlas al hogar de Pony lo más rápido posible (rasgando la manga del brazo de Albert y vendando con la tela de su otra manga la herida… era una muy superficial, la que más le preocupaba era la de Tom)_

_Albert: revísalo… por favor (señalando a su sobrino)_

_Armand suspiro, su juramento de medico lo obligaba… por un momento deseo no serlo miro la herida resguardado por los policías, rasgo la manga del rubio robándole un quejido de dolor… **tu quieres que lo cure**…dijo irónicamente y levantando los hombros, el rubio solo le hizo una mueca, el pelinegro le sonrió de medio lado e hizo un torniquete en la pierna haciendo el nudo con suma fuerza y poco cuidado obligando al herido a soltar un quejido de dolor y una mueca de desprecio… **listo, no se desangrara hasta que lo vea un medico**… levantándose y ayudando al rubio a incorporarse para que se dirigiera donde se encontraba Candy… los policía levantaron bruscamente al rubio y lo obligaron a marchar este adolorido por la paliza recibida y la bala solo se iba quejando y maldiciendo…_

_El rubio llego donde su rubio la abrazo con sumo cuidado, esta le correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar, él le acariciaba el cabello reconfortándola y dejando a la vez que salieran sus lagrimas reprimidas por la preocupación Armand se acerco donde Tom se veía muy blanco debían cocer la herida llamo a Archie entre George y él deberían llevar al joven a Pony y recostarlo en una cama, decirle a la dama que pusiera a hervir un poco de agua, deberían apurarse y ser sumamente cuidadosos, así lo hicieron, mientras él se dirigía donde su esposa, que seguía arrodillada abrazando al niño, se agacho poniéndose a su nivel…_

_Armand: Amor… estas bien… (Mirándola fijamente, ella hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza, quejándose) trata de ponerte en pie… ya paso todo…_

_Con manos temblorosas soltó el abrazo del pequeño se aferro a los brazos fuertes que le ofrecía su esposo para levantarse lo hizo se tambaleo pero él la tomo con firmeza espero que mejorara el equilibrio, le sonrió y toco su lastimado cuello, miro al pequeño que al estar cobijado en los brazos no dejo mostrar su lastimado cuerpo, se arrodillo inmediatamente para examinarlo… abrió los ojos desmesuradamente el pequeño tenia fuertes golpes, múltiples raspones y la clavícula desmontada y no se estaba quejando, solo lo miraba con ojitos de alegría, preocupación, miedo y un sinfín de emociones, le coloco la mano en su cabello y lo alboroto_

_Candy: fue muy valiente… nos defendió como un adulto… _

_Armand le sonrió se levanto, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio y rasgando la otra manga de su camisa, le dijo algo al oído, el hombre asintió con su cabeza, este beso a su mujer y se levanto caminado junto al médico, al llegar donde su esposa le pidió que fuera donde su hermana y se abrazara, lo vio desconcertada, pero al ver la sonrisa le obedeció llego donde su hermana se puso en cuclillas y ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo._

_Candy: perdón… (Dijo en un susurro) debimos irnos cuando dijiste (acariciando su cuello, ella solo le regalo una dulce sonrisa le dolía de sobremanera hablar) _

_Armand y Albert llegaron donde el pequeño que los miraba confundido y temeroso…_

_Albert: fuiste muy valiente… en algún momento te enseñare a pelear… (El padre dejo ver su molestia y dio un ligero golpe en el brazo herido, el rubio se quejo, lo miro con reproche) dolió…_

_Armand: hablaremos más tarde… párate detrás de él y agárralo con fuerza… (El hombre lo obedeció, la purruja miraba la situación con desconfianza) hijo… estoy muy orgulloso de ti… pero debo hacer algo… (Lo miraba con ojos de disculpa) te va a doler mucho… por eso tío Albert te agarrara así… (El diño asustado asintió con su cabecita y cerró los ojos apretándolos) no dudes en gritar… _

_El hombre coloco una de sus manos sobre el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro y con la otra agarro fuertemente el antebrazo de su hijo, suspiro, miro a los ojos al rubio y jalo con fuerza para montar la el hueso dislocado de la clavícula, el grito ahogado que soltó su hijo le llego al corazón a los presentes, el pequeño mordía los labios y apretaba las quijadas para que las lagrimas no lo traicionaran, el padre lo miro con orgullo… puedes llorar… le dijo dulcemente mientras le vendaba el brazo a su cuerpecito y hacia un vendaje triangular para que lo apoyara amarrándolo a su cuerpo, el niño lo miraba con sus ojitos cristalino, el lo abrazo con sumo cuidado y lo levanto entre brazos, el niño apoyo su cabecita en su hombro y susurro_

_Nico: mamá… no dejaba de decir que vendrías a rescatarnos…_

_Armand: daría mi vida por ustedes… los amo mucho (acariciando su cabecita)_

_Nico: me duele… dijo sinceramente…_

_Armand: lo sé… eres muy valiente… y como premio en cuanto te sientas mejor iremos al zoológico (el niño lo mira e intento sonreír)ahora deberá caminar mientras que tu tío y yo ayudamos a tu tía a ir donde Pony … si … (al llegar los hombres donde las mujeres, con cuidado el padre pone en tierra al niño que)Cami… podrás caminar si apoyo (la chica lo mira y le sonríe)Candy… entre Albert y yo te llevaremos al Hogar… de acuerdo…_

_Candy: mis bebes estarán bien…_

_Albert: claro… no lo dudes relájate… si (ella asintió con la cabeza)_

_Entre Albert y Armand la levantaron en brazos ella coloco los suyos alrededor del cuello de ambos que entrelazaron los de ellos para hacer una especie de silla y llevarla hasta la casa… iban de manera cautelosa pero un poco rápido… estaban muy bien sincronizados, de camino Armand miraba de reojo a su pequis que venía tomada de la mano por su hijo, muy lentamente, por el camino Tomas llego corriendo y ofreció su espalda para llevar al niño este miro a su mamá que le indico con la dulce mirada que aceptara y así lo hizo con mucho cuidado el chico mayor llevaba a su amigo de golpes en su espalda, Archie llego donde estaban ellos y ayudo a Cami, el Dr. Leonard había llegado hacia poco y estaba atendiendo la herida de Tom._

_Al llegar a la humilde vivienda se dirigieron al cuarto que indico la dulce dama, colocaron a la rubia Armand la reviso era medico general pero su especialidad era la psiquiatría por lo que prefirió que su colega la examinara, luego de que atendiera a Tom y tranquilizara a las damas y caballeros reviso a la rubia… el golpe había sido fuerte pero no había perdida… sin embargo debería reposar sin moverse, él la visitaría en dos días por lo que deberían quedarse en el Hogar._

_Cami estaba ansiosa, no veía a Terius, la dama la tranquilizo diciéndole que se encontraba con Annie quien en ese momento llegaba con el pequeño que al ver a su mamá se soltó de la mano de su tía e impulsivamente corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de la mujer… mami…mami… lloraba, la joven se agacho y lo abrazo, en ese momento el Dr. salía del cuarto de la gemela reviso con cuidado el cuello lastimado, la presión ejercida fue severa… fue un milagro que no la asfixiara, dijo sorprendido, estará inflamada por una semana posiblemente, evite hablar y no coma cosas solidas, dijo sonriendo, luego intento revisar a Nico pero este se negó, solo su papá lo curaría. El joven médico lo tomo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado le sonrió a su colega, con la mano libre tomo la mano de su esposa que a su vez llevaba de la mano al pequeño piojo y se encaminaron a una habitación vacía para limpiar las heridas de la purruja, en la intimidad del cuarto ya sin fuerzas el hombre alzo con su otro mano a Terius, su esposa se acerco y se abrazo al pecho este con ambos niños en brazos coloco su barbillas en su rubia cabeza y dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas, su desesperación su impotencia, acompañado por los sollozos de ella y las lagrimas de sus hijos, que se aferraban a su cuello _

_Armand: casi los pierdo… (Dijo entrecortado)_

* * *

**Cotapese: no les paso nada serio…por lo menos ninguno se murió…**

**Sayuri Moon: gracias… estamos muy bien… fueron lesiones pequeñitas, sin consecuencias mayores… que te parece?**

**TC GAN: que conste que Tom llego y disparo… pero Albert debía ser partícipe no crees…?**


	37. Chapter 37

_Cami acaricio las cabecitas de sus niño, para fijar su ojos celestes en los negros, sonriendo dulcemente se acerco hasta dejar sus labios sobre los de su esposo en un delicado y tierno beso, este coloco a los niños en el suelo para abrazarla con tal fuerza que creyó hacerle daño, suspiro la miro al rostro sonrío dulcemente para luego endurecer sus facciones…_

_Armand: desobedecieron y salieron solas… nooo… realmente ahora no quiero saber nada… hablaremos después… (Beso su frente, ella solo hizo un puchero, el tomo a Nico y lo sentó sobre la cama se agacho y comenzó a currar sus heridas) _

_En otro cuarto Candy tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio que se encontraba acostado a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello, esta no deseaba mirarle a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada y culpable… por su capricho e impulsivo deseo puso en riesgo a su hermana, sus sobrinos y Tom… sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer…_

_Albert: shhhhhhhh… tranquila… pequeña… no te atormentes…._

_Candy: fue mi culpa_

_Albert: no… fue la nuestra… por dejarlas solas sabiendo lo impulsivas que son… debimos tomar otras medidas… ahora relájate… no te hace bien ponerte así…_

_Candy: y si nuestro bebe…_

_Albert: a nuestro bebe no le pasara nada porque su padre velara que su madre sea una chica obediente por una vez en su vida y siga las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra… entendido (levantándole el rostro con una mano y con la otra tocándole la nariz, para luego sonreírle y depositar un largo beso en su boca carmesí)_

_Luego de un rato la familia Johnson Cambridge salió de la habitación y se dirigieron a la pequeña salita del hogar donde se encontraba la dulce dama, Archie y Annie._

_Annie: están bien…_

_Armand: si… y mi padre…_

_Señorita Pony: acompaño al capitán a la comandancia… _

_Armand: lo había olvidado… será molestia que nos quedemos esta noche…_

_Señorita Pony: de eso hablaba con Archie… los niños se quedaran en el rancho de Jimmy y Candy pues escucharon lo que dijo el médico…_

_Archie: no es prudente moverla verdad…_

_Armand: no ella deberá quedarse unos días más… nosotros volveremos mañana a la mansión y los visitaremos seguido… no deseamos causar molestias_

_Señorita Pony: ustedes no causan ninguna molestia…_

_Armand: gracias pero creo que es lo mejor _

_Archie: apoyo a Armand… Señorita Pony vendremos a visitar a Candy y partiremos en la noche…_

_Señorita Pony: como ustedes gusten_

_En eso se escucha un ruido y pasos, Archie y Armand se ponen en pie y a la defensiva…_

_Señorita Pony: Tom… muchacho que haces…_

_Tom: lamento asustarlas (caminando con dificultada apoyándose de las paredes, Armand se acerca y le ayuda)_

_Armand: Gracias por tu ayuda… no se que hubiera sido de ellas sin tu intervención_

_Tom: no fui de mucha ayuda al final de cuantas… yo fue el auxiliado…_

_Archie: no digas eso… fuiste de gran ayuda…_

_Señorita Pony: donde crees que vas?_

_Annie: no puedes salir…_

_Tom: je (colocando su mano en su cabeza) debo regresar a casa… Paty debe estar muy preocupada_

_Annie: es cierto… olvidamos a Paty…_

_Archie: iré al rancho a decirle… y asegurarme que este bien…_

_Tom: no…gracias… debo estar con ella… mejor me voy… estoy bien…_

_Señorita Pony: pero Tom…_

_Tom: enserio estoy bien… ella está algo nerviosa últimamente…_

_Armand: Señorita Pony… (Viendo a la mujer seriamente) todos los niños del hogar son tan testarudos y voluntariosos (mirando de reojo a sus pupilos, esto provoco la risas de todos y un codazo de su esposa)auchhhhh… solo decía… Tom te llevare al rancho… Archie…_

_Archie: no te preocupes la vigilare…_

_Armand: gracias… Amor… será rápido… está bien (ella asintió) niños… cuiden a mamá…_

_Nico: si papi…_

_Terius: i…_

_Los hombres marcharon en la carreta del hogar…aun no anochecía y cuando llegaron al rancho de Tom… una angustiada Paty les abría la puerta lista para regañar a su esposo pero al verle la ropa con sangre y que era ayudado por su amigo… solo dejo escapar un grito y se puso a llorar, llamando la atención de su suegro que corrió para ver lo que ocurría al llegar a la puerta también se sorprendió, pero lo hizo aun mas cuando vio un pequeño charco de agua bajo los pies de su nuera y el gesto de dolor que hizo ella tocándose el vientre_

_Tom: patito (como le decía de cariño) que tienes amor… (Soltando del hombro del joven y corriendo a su lado)_

_Armand: no fue suficiente por el día de hoy (llevándose la mano a la frente y mirando al cielo) _

_Sr. Stevens: que pasa… que paso…_

_Armand: rompió fuente…_

_Padre e hijo: que…._

_Paty: que nuestro hijo ya viene…_

_Sr. Stevens: hay que ir por un doctor…_

_Tom: Armand… tú eres doctor…_

_Armand: (suspira) Sr. Stevens hierva un poco de agua y consiga sabanas limpias (acercándose a Paty)… vamos a la habitación… si _

_Tom: yo quiero ir…es mi hijo… tengo que estar presente_

_Armand: lo sé ya vengo por ti…Sr. Stevens el agua (el hombre reacciono y corrió a la cocina)_

_En el hogar, hacia un rato que el rubio dejara a Candy descansando en la habitación, se encontraba en la salita hablando con George sobre lo ocurrido en la estación, este le comento que después de que en el Hospital atendieran a Niel y le sacaran la bala… fue llevado a la estación donde tomaron su declaración y luego de encontrarlo culpable le sentenciaron a cadena perpetua y sería trasladado a Alcatraz, esto sorprendió a su tío y sobrino, pero él se lo había buscado. Cami miraba por la ventana de la casa y movía sus manos con angustia, ya era de noche y Armand no llegaba el rubio noto la impaciencia._

_Albert: no te preocupes… ya vendrá_

_Annie: si seguro tuvo que defender a Tom del enojo de Paty… (Mientras acariciaba su vientre)_

_George: que te parece si llevamos a los niños a la habitación (el hombre tenía acurrucado en sus brazos a Terius y Nico se encontraba sobre los regazos de Archie)_

_Ella bajo la mirada, para volver a girar su rostro hacia la ventana, su cuñado se puso en pie, la tomo por los hombros para reconfortarla, en eso el sonido de los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba los tranquilizo._

_Albert: ves ya llego (la chica suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, luego de un rato el hombre entro)_

_Armand: lo siento cariño (beso y abrazo a la mujer) lamento llegar tan tarde familia_

_Señorita Pony: pasó algo con Tom…_

_Armand: no… (Golpeando el hombro de su padre y acercándose a la chimenea para calentarse un poco) fue Paty…_

_Annie: que paso… (Todos lo volvieron a ver) se enojo mucho con él_

_Armand: no… (Frotando sus manos frente al fuego)_

_Archie: ya habla hombre… (El médico lo mira de manera seria) _

_Armand: se sorprendió mucho… y rompió fuente_

_Albert: tuvo a su bebe_

_Armand: si un hermoso varoncito…muy sano y fornido… Patrick!, ambos están muy bien…_

_Todos en la sala se alegraron mucho, después de tan ajetreado día una muy buena noticia, en seguida le ofrecen una taza de chocolate al hombre para hablar un poco más, cada quien se dirigió a una habitación, George llevo en brazos a su nieto y Archie a su sobrino lo acomodaron en la cama, todos estaban tan cansados que se durmieron enseguida y amanecieron hasta el día siguiente como al medio día, para suerte de los padres los niños no sufrieron de pesadillas y conciliaron muy bien el sueño… Después de saludar a los rubios los Johnson, y Cornwall se marcharon a Lakewood, los dos días pasaron y Candy se encontraba a la perfección no tuvo ningún problema en su embarazo, esto alegro a todos, luego de tan feliz noticia Albert abordo el tema de la boda, deseaba estar legalmente casado con la rubia cuando la tía abuela dejara el hospital… para evitarle otro ataque… la mujer se encontraba con una gran mejoría, George le informaba ya que estaba en Chicago manejando unos negocios y cortejando a su actriz… Cami y Nico se recuperaron muy bien… los niños habían olvidado el incidente o por lo menos lo sobrellevaban… la boda se realizo a mediados de marzo en la colina, asistieron los amigos y familia de Candy, ahí por fin pudieron conocer al hermoso bebe de Tom y Paty… un saludable y gordito peli castaño como su madre con ojos café claros como su padre… fue una ceremonia muy sencilla pero emotiva… un mes después Archie y Annie abandonaron Lakewood para mudarse a la cabaña de los Britter, estos habían llegado por fin de su viaje y no deseaban separarse de su hija… la pareja acepto, ya que Annie deseaba estar al lado de su madre…_

_Albert, Candy, Armand, Cami y los niños seguían viviendo en la mansión de las rosas, Allan al florecer el rosal lo atendía con esmero y amor enseñándole todo a Nico quien se mostraba muy interesado, en esas fechas de mayo Annie dio a luz, meses después la pareja se mudo a la mansión de chicago donde Archie era el representante del emporio que ya se levantaba de las ruinas en que había quedado con fuerza, la tía abuela vivía con ellos y su primer tataranieto, a principios de setiembre los rubios fueron padres… fue un gran momento para ellos, eran realmente felices…como familia se habían prometido que la distancia no los separaría y que se apoyarían siempre, por lo que pasaban juntos cada cumpleaños, navidad, fin de año y trataban de por lo menos una vez al año organizar unas vacaciones en familia…_

_Diecisiete años pasaron y en una habitación en New York un joven de ojos zafiros veía con melancolía una foto de su familia, tocando con el dedo la imagen de su madre… como la extrañaba y sus recuerdos lo llevaron a su cumpleaños número 5 _

FLASH BACK

Terius: mamá… puedo probar ya el pastel

Cami: todavía no mi piojito… en lo que lleguen tus primos y los niños del hogar

Terius: mami… solo un poquito del lustre… (Haciendo puchero)

Cami: no… por qué no vas a jugar con tu hermano…

Terius: esta con el abuelo Allan… y a mí me gusta estar contigo…

Cami: mi piojo (sacudiéndole el cabello con su mano, pero ante sus ojitos solo pudo ver donde ella se intento sostener en vano de la mesa para caer al suelo)

Terius: MAMAAAAAAAA…

FIN FLASH BACK

_Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el suave toque de la puerta…_

_Terius: adelante… (Sin voltear a ver) _

_Aun no estás listo…cariño se escucho la dulce voz de una mujer, el chico sonrió de medio lado y giro para verse reflejado en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos_

_Terius: Tita que haces aquí… tú y tus influencias no es cierto…_

_Eleanor: quería ver como estabas… no me culpes por preocuparme por ti… (Mirando la mano donde sostenía el retrato) la extrañas demasiado… verdad… (Acercándose para abrazarlo)_

_Terius: si… desearía que estuviera aquí… conmigo en este día tan importante… éramos muy unidos…  
Eleanor: lo sé… ya dejémonos de tristezas y arréglate rápido… nos veremos en la fiesta suerte…_

_Terius: el abuelo George y mi tiita estarán ahí…_

_Eleanor: claro… crees que tu pequeña tía María Fernanda le perdonaría a su Padre no asistir al gran evento… claro que no… no lo dejo en paz hasta que el accedió…_

_Terius: me alegro (viendo salir a su Tita)_

_George y Eleanor después de seis meses de cortejo decidieron unir sus vidas, y mudándose a New York el hombre se hizo cargo de los negocios de empresas Andry & Cambridge desde ahí, en una de sus giras por México la actriz se enamoro de una niña castaña de ojos claros como de seis añitos que el matrimonio adopto gustoso hacia ya diez años. _

_El joven de ahora 20 años miraba nuevamente la foto perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y dejando rodar unas lagrimas…tanto que no escucho cuando se abrió la puerta por lo que se sobresalto cuando escucho de nuevo una dulce voz …Pensé que los piojitos grandes no lloraban… el muchacho abrió los ojos enorme mente y giro sobre sus tacones…_

_Terius: mamá (corrió a los brazos de ella para aferrarse en un abrazo e incrustar su rostro en el hueco del cuello como cuando era niño)_

_Cami: piojito… te he extrañado tanto _

_Terius: pensé que por la nevada no vendrían (separándose de ella para reflejarse en los hermosos ojos celestes)_

_Crees que una nevada impediría a mamá… venir a ver a su consentido en su gran día… habla un varonil hombre que le miraba con fraternidad_

_Cami: purruja… cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no tengo favoritos (lo miraba con reproche)_

_Terius: hermano (dirigiéndose a su lado y abrazándolo fraternalmente)_

_Nico: madre… ya tengo 22 años… hasta cuando me dirás purruja… (Hablando seriamente separándose de su hermano)_

**_Nicolás… modula tu tono de voz_**_… se escucho la ronca voz detrás de él_

_Terius: Papá… (Abrazándolo con fuerza) que alegría (el hombre correspondió con cariño al abrazo y luego se deshizo de él y dio un leve golpe en la cabeza al mayor de sus hijos) _

_Nico: discúlpame má… _

_Cami: no te preocupes purrujita… (El chico suspira y niega con la cabeza)_

_Y a mí no me saludas… se escucho la dulce voz de detrás de los hombres…_

_Terius: déjame pensarlo…_

**_Mami…papi… _**

_Armand: jajajaja… hijo… no seas cruel con tu hermanita_

_Nico: si mira que la pulguita pega fuerte… _

_Cami: Terius… por favor, Amanda estaba deseosa de verte no seas cruel…_

_Terius: vamos Amanda si sabes que eres mí chica consentida…_

_Amanda: eso dices… pero bien… que me dejaste en segundo por ella…_

_Armand: hija…_

_Cami miraba a sus hijos con adoración, quien diría que Dios le diera el milagro de concebir, recordaba aquel cumpleaños de su piojito en el que cayó desmayada provocando la angustia de todos para luego recibir la feliz noticia, estaba embarazada y hay 15 años después tenia a una hermosa pelinegra de ojos negros idéntica a su padre pero con su carácter_

_Amanda: bueno ya te deseamos mucha suerte… espero que todo este tiempo separado de tu familia estudiando valga la pena_

_Terius: veras que si… pulga (abrazándola) y se los dedicare a ustedes… mi familia._

_Armand: quién diría… mis hijos ya siguen su propio camino… Nico… empresario con su negocio de floristería… Terius… quien pensé seria pastelero porque de niño no salía de la cocina… nos sorprende hoy con su primer protagónico en el teatro… y mi princesa… (Tocando su barbilla) ya sabes que deseas estudiar…_

_Amanda: claro padre… seré una excelente medico como tú… (Todos ríen y el la abraza, en eso un suave murmullo se escucha)_

_Cami: ohh… lo olvide… te trajimos una sorpresa… pasa querida…_

_Terius: eeee… Can… corriendo hacia la joven castaña de ojos azules y tomándola de la cintura, la levanta por los aires dándole vueltas, para ponerla en el suelo y mirarla fijamente…._

_Nico: ya saben familia el onceavo mandamiento… no estorbaras… _

_Saliendo del camerino para dejar sola a la pareja, Candy Cornwall Britter era la primogénita de la pareja y desde que tiene recuerdos estaban juntos haciendo que su cariño aumentara, se hicieron novios cuando ella tenía 15 años y se negó a ser enviada a Londres a estudiar junto con sus Hermanos Alistar ahora de 16 años (pelinegro de ojos azules) y Archivald… Al, cómo le decían de cariño de 15 años castaño de ojos café claros… ella se había enterado que los Johnson no enviarían a sus hijos y no deseaba separarse del que en aquel entonces era su mejor amigo, el joven al enterarse, enfrento sus sentimientos y sorprendió a sus tíos y padres confesando el amor que sentía por la joven, Archie acepto gustoso la relación porque sabía lo buen muchacho que era su sobrino además de que lo apreciaba y consideraba no habría mejor partido para su princesa…_

_Terius: te he extrañado Can (besándola tiernamente en los labios, al separase) pensé que no vendrías_

_Can: me costó mucho trabajo convencer a papá… por la nevada… pero tío Albert intercedió por nosotros… _

_Terius: vinieron mis tíos…_

_Can: si están algo resentidos porque no les comunicaste…_

_Terius: pensé que con la construcción del nuevo hogar de Pony… no podrían…_

_Can: tía Candy se dijo que no podrían faltar al estreno de tu primer protagónico… además que Anthony está muy deseoso de ver a Mary Fer_

_Terius: acaso mi primo vino de Londres (asombrado) _

_Anthony era el primogénito de Albert y Candy mellizo con Rose ambos rubios, él con los ojos verdes de su madre y ella con los ojos azul cielo de su padre, este después de escuchar tanto a la tía abuela del prestigioso colegio donde estudiaron sus padre (omitiendo que su madre escapo de él) le había rogado a sus progenitores lo enviaran a estudiar allá, ellos aceptaron fue entonces cuando sus primos Cornwall decidieron acompañarlo, él joven tenía el aire aventurero de su padre y el buen corazón de su madre y deseaba ser médico veterinario para ir a áfrica, su hermana al igual que su prima se había negado a dejar a sus padres… pues sentía una gran atracción por el hogar de Pony o realmente era por su amigo Patrick, los rubios concedieron su deseo y la enviaron a estudiar a una de las mejores escuelas de Estados Unidos para ser maestra y cumpliera su deseo encargarse del hogar y ayudar a sus abuelas. _

_Can: claro cariño… llegaron ayer… Anthony y mis hermanos… también vinieron Patrick y April (la segunda hija de los Steven O'Brien) _

_Terius: vaya seguro Patrick le pide a tío Albert permiso para cortejar a Rose… tendré que decirle a Nico que mantenga vigilado a Anthony y mi tiita… y supongo que Ster no perderá el tiempo con April…_

_Can: jajajaja cariño… te hizo falta una pareja…_

_Terius: Ahhh… (Sorprendido)… no (haciendo cuenta mental)…. cual…_

_Can: mmmm… no digas nada pero… Amanda y Al se escriben desde varios meses…_

_Terius: que tu hermano y la pulga… que…_

_En eso un hombre pasa avisando primer llamado…_

_Can: amor no te alteres… es tu momento…concéntrate…_

_Terius: cariño sabes que lo traigo en la sangre… _

_Can: lo harás público…en la conferencia de prensa…_

_Terius: no… no podría hacerle eso a mis padres… podría provocar desavenencias entre mamá y tita… sabes que ella sigue insistiendo que mi parecido no es coincidencia…_

_Can: pero tiene razón…eres su nieto…_

_Terius: eso lo sabemos solo tú y yo (juntando su frente con la de ella)… por eso me viene a vivir con ella un tiempo mientras me preparaba… romperás tu promesa_

_Can: jamás… es nuestro secreto… solo nosotros sabes el contenido de tu tesoro…_

_El la besa y abraza… trasladándose dos años atrás cuando enseñándole cosas de su niñez encontrara un sobre arrugado, sucio y roto, el tesoro que lo había unido a su familia… nadie lo había abierto… todos lo habían olvidado incluso él, lo abrió para leerlo y descubriendo su origen fue cuando decidió ser actor y honrar de alguna manera la memoria de su padre biología… el segundo llamado se dio… se despidió de su amada… la vería en la fiesta después de la obra… ya lo tenía decidido buena o mala su actuación, en la rueda de prensa le pediría matrimonio…se alisto para ir tras bambalinas cuando vio a su coestrella una hermosa rubia de cabello lacio y ojos grises Susana Bronx Marlow._

_Susana: tuviste muchas visitas…_

_Terius: mi familia…_

_Susana: por fin conoceré a tu musa…_

_Terius: si… así es… ya pregunta… (Conocía muy bien a la chica…eran grandes amigos)_

_Susana: el joven pelinegro…_

_Terius: mi hermano… Nico… (Viéndola con picardía) te lo presentare en la fiesta…_

_Ambos se prepararon para el espectáculo, en los mejores palcos los miembros de una numerosa familia apoyaban y animaban a uno de sus integrantes deseándole éxitos, una rubia ojiverde apretaba con fuerza la mano del hombre de su vida, conmemorando al amor de su vida y recordando que no había logrado ver la totalidad de la obra…_

_Al terminar la función la ovación fue indescriptible una nueva estrella nacía… la gente lo aclamaba de pie y los aplausos no dejaban de sonar, su familia era una de las primeras en aceptarlo y les alegraba…_

_En su camerino cambiándose para acudir a la fiesta, el joven Terius sacaba de su pecho un papel gastado con sumo cuidado y mirando al cielo, sonreía complacido y leía su tesoro… _

**_Señor Terrence Grandchester disculpe mi atrevimiento… y mi osadía… imagino se sorprenderá al leer esta carta… ya que no debe de recordar nada de lo sucedido, hace dos años lo conocí en una taberna, usted se encontraba muy ebrio y yo… yo… me aproveche de eso… estaba triste sola y falta de amor, y no le puedo negar que me atrajo mucho y descaradamente me entregue a usted, quien me tomo pensando que era la mujer que amaba… no recuerdo su nombre pero lo repetía mucho… de esa noche hubo consecuencias… si… un hijo… el segundo para mi… creo el primero para usted… por qué no lo busque antes… porque no quería interferir en su carrera como actor… y hacer un escándalo…si lo hago ahora es porque estoy condenada a muerte y no deseo que mis hijos sufran de privaciones y maltratos por parte de mi hermano… mi esposo me dejo y mi padre es muy viejo… no le pido que le reconozca solo que vele por él y se apiade de mi otro hijo… tal vez le pueda conseguir un hogar si no me cree… pero se lo juro por ellos que son lo único valioso e importante de mi vida que mi pequeño Terius es su hijo… perdóneme y ayúdelo se lo ruego… _**

_El joven doblo el papel, lo guardo nuevamente cerca de su corazón y se marcho a la fiesta…._

_Al día siguiente todos los periódicos hablaban de la nueva estrella de Broadway cuyo parecido al difunto actor Terrence Grandchester no era solo físico sino en talento… además del compromiso que hiciera público con la hija del empresario Cornwall. Y como siempre hubo el amarillista que publicara… _

_"**Nada es lo que parece… el joven actor quien deslumbrara como Romeo en su primer protagónico de Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta… no tiene ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo con la señora Eleanor Baker y su difunto hijo… ya que es el hijo adoptivo del primogénito esposo de la ex actriz… y de la hermana gemela de la Sra. Andry… es sorprendente como las apariencias pueden engañar"**_

**_Fin_**

* * *

Bueno niñas muchas gracias por seguirnos en este fic… a pesar de los errores en redacción, ortográficos y otros… hemos aprendido de sus comentarios y reviews para mejorar…pero lo más importante hemos iniciado una amistad que esperamos continúe…en sus futuros fic y en los de estos sus servidores

**Recuerden que la vida hay que disfrutarla al 100% y analizar cada hecho, suceso u acción antes de reaccionar a favor o en contra ya que NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**


End file.
